One Piece Ten Nakama
by Death's General
Summary: Join the Strawhat Pirates as they travel across the seas to achieve their dreams and accomplish what is know as the impossible. includes an oc.
1. The start of a Era

One Piece: Ten Nakama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or it's characters as they belong to Funimation , Toei Animation ,Fuji Shueisha , Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. this story is my fanfiction so I only own my OC.

_**(***)**_

Loguetown. Loguetown is the place where the Infamous Pirate King Gol D Roger was born and today was the place he will die as he is about to be executed at hands of the World Government for his many crimes over the many years leading up to this day.

"Hey Pirate King!" A person from the massive crowd of villagers attending shouted at the pirate king who has shaggy black hair that stop at his shoulders, a large curly mustache and metal chains around his feet and wrist. He is wearing dark grey trousers, a yellow sash around his waist, a dark blue dress shirt that is tucked into his trousers, a white scarf, and dark red coat with yellow trims "Where did you hide all your treasure?!"

"Shut up you fool!" One of the Executioners shouted at the person while Roger formed a small grin.

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE ONE PIECE!" The man shouted which made silence come over everyone one as they waited for the one man who know about the one piece to say something.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Roger's sudden loud laugh made everyone even the Executioners stare at him in mild shock.

"You all want my treasure don't you?" Roger asked which made the two Executioners quickly point their spears at him while the villagers roared out a loud "Damn right we do!"

"That's enough out of you criminal!" The other Executioner shouted before they threatened Roger by pressing the tip of his spear close to his heart which didn't faze him as he still had a grin on his face.

"You lot can have it" Roger told them which made the Executioners form glares as they quickly raised their spears into a cutting position which made the crowd stare in shock because Roger hasn't told them were he hid .

"I left everything I gathered over my years as a Pirate in one place you'll just have to search the whole world for it!" Roger loudly announced with a fierce grin plastered on his face.

"We said that's enough!" Both Executioners snarled before they swung their spears down towards Roger's neck. Roger's head detached from his body and landed on the execution platform floor which made everyone even the Executioners stare in shocked as they saw a fierce grin on the dead Pirate King's bloody head.

Everybody suddenly roared in excitement and happiness as they just found out where the Pirate King hide all his legendary treasure.

Some people and Marine officers say that the moment Gol D Roger told the crowd that he left his treasure somewhere in the world that it sparked a flame of inspiration in the next generation's Pirate Era.

_**(***)**_

It's twenty two years after the Pirate King's death and it was two months ago when a Pirate ship arrived at Foosha village and was using the Town's bar as their base of operations.

Inside the bar all the Pirates where crowding around the counter but not for food or drinks but for the person that was standing on the counter.

That person is a small 7 year old boy who has black messy hair, a white T-shirt with a picture of an anchor, light blue shorts that reach his knees, wooden sandals, a small knife in his hands and angry look on his face. That person's name is Monkey D Luffy.

"I show you all how tough I am!" Luffy shouted as he glared at the Pirates surrounding him.

"Look everyone he's going to do something funny again!" A Pirate shouted as he took a sip of his rum.

"Dahahaha go for it Luffy" A Pirate wearing a yellow Strawhat with a red band around encouraged with a huge smirk on his face.

Luffy glared at the Strawhat wearing Pirate before stabbing himself under his right eye.

"ARRRGHH!" Luffy tried to stifle a scream of pain but failed as he let out a loud grunt of pain while all the Pirates stared at him with a shocked look on their faces as they didn't expect him to do that.

"**What are you doing now Luffy?" **A teenaged boy asked as walked through the sea of Pirates.

The boy has a lean build with some muscle, dark skin, dark green eyes and black dreadlocks that are tied into a ponytail which reached his shoulders. He is wearing a black short-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, wooden sandals. His name is Omar Kazumasa, he is 18 years old, works in the bar in he's free time and is Luffy's guardian.

Omar let out a sigh of annoyance as he glanced at Luffy's wound before he ducked under the counter and started to look through the draws until he came up with a small first aid box.

He walked over to Luffy and started to clean up his wound which made him gasp in slight pain every time he would wipe away the blood.

"Stop whining" Omar told him as he started to thread a needle through a pin "You shouldn't of cut yourself if you didn't want me to use disinfectant"

"But it wasn't my fault Omar" Luffy said with a small pout which made Omar glance down at him with a raised eyebrow. "They won't take me seriously" Luffy said as he pointed at the group of Pirates.

"Guy's what did I said about not taking Luffy seriously?" Omar said as he turned his head towards the group of Pirates.

"To stop doing it" All the Pirates said at the exactly the same time with grins on their faces.

"Then why do you keep doing it?" Omar asked as he started to stitch up Luffy's wound which made him gasp in pain.

"Because it's funny when he gets mad" One of the pirates said which cause everyone to laugh.

"Hahaha that's true but treat Luffy like an adult alright" Omar said as he cut the thread from the pin.

"Alright" All the pirates said sarcastically before they walked back to their tables. Omar knew they was lying but he was okay with it as he knew they cared for Luffy just as much as he did.

"Okay Luffy your all done now" Omar said as he tousled Luffy's hair which he hated which is why Omar did it again before he walked away in the crowed of Pirates to join in their fun.

"That didn't hurt at all!" Luffy exclaimed with smirk as he jumped up on his bar stool.

"Stop lying!" The Strawhat Pirate shouted with a glare on his face "Don't do anything stupid like that again!"

"I'm not afraid of pain though!" Luffy shouted back making the Strawhat Pirate harden his glare "take me on your next voyage I want to be a pirate too"

"Dahahaha you can't handle being a pirate" The Strawhat Pirate said with a laugh as he sat down on a bar stool next to Luffy.

The Strawhat Pirate is wearing a long black coat over a white button down shirt, light brown pants with a red sash around his waist, brown leather shoes and his Strawhat. He has three claw marks going down his right eye, a thin black goatee and dark red hair that stop at his shoulders which gave him the nickname "Red Haired Shanks" he is also the captain of the pirates that are in the bar who are called "The Red Haired Pirates"

"How can you become a Pirate if you're not even strong?" Shanks asked with a small chuckle.

"What do you mean I'm not strong!?" Luffy demanded "I'm a strong fighter, Omar has been training me every day after he finishes work which means my punches are strong as pistols!"

"They are strong as Pistols huh" Shanks said with little interest in his voice "is that so"

"What kind of tone is that!?" Luffy demanded again as he got in Shanks's which started to get on his nerves.

"Calm down Luffy" A Pirate called out making Luffy get out of Shanks face "let's just have a good time!"

"Yeah we're always having a good time!" Added a fat Pirate who has a large smile on his face. The fat Pirate is wearing a green and white stripped shirt, white pants, green shoes and green tinted goggles which is covering his eyes. he's name is Lucky Roo.

"The sea is a vast place where there are lots of islands to explore and great things to eat too" Lucky Roo said as he took a large bite out of the massive piece of meat that he is holding in his right hand.

"And we have freedom" Another Pirate shouted out as he raised a mug of rum high into the air which got a cheer of agreement.

"Cool!" Luffy said with a look of pure interest as he looked from one Pirate to another.

"Stop it" Shanks said with annoyance in his voice as he glanced at his crew making all of them except for Roo, a Pirate that was smoking and a Pirate with dark blue headband shut up instantly.

"Captain let's take the boy with us just once" Lucky Roo suggested "It might actually be fun"

"Yeah lets!" Luffy agreed with a large smile as he jumped up and down on the bar stool.

"If he comes along that means one of you has to leave" Shanks said calmly as he turned to face his crew with a serious look on his face.

"Sorry kid!" All the Pirates laughed as they turned away from Luffy and continued with their fun.

"I thought you guys where on my side" Luffy whined as he sat down on his stool with a pout.

"You're not old enough Luffy" Shanks told him with a small smile "maybe in about ten years I'll give you a chance"

"Your just a little kid" Lucky Roo added while taking another bite out of his meat "The places we go aren't safe for kids"

"Thats the same reason why I don't have my son with me" A Pirate with wavy dark blond hair and a pencil thin mustache said as he took a sip from his mug. He is wearing a dark blue shirt, dark green pants that reached his calves and a dark blue headband with the word Yasopp written on it which is the Pirate's name.

"Darn it!" Luffy snapped as he stared at the group of pirates "I am telling you I am not a little kid!"

"Don't get so upset Luffy" Shanks said with a grin on his face as he passed Luffy a glass of orange juice "here have some juice"

"Thanks" Luffy said as he took the glass and drank half of the liquid in one swig.

Shanks started to repeatedly bang his hand on the counter in a burst of laughter and struggle to say through his laugh "See I told you guys that he's still a kid!"

This made all the Pirates laugh out loud which made Luffy glare at Shanks.

"Damn you stinky Shank that was a dirty trick!" Luffy shouted before turning towards the group of pirates and glared at them "And your stinky crew!" Luffy shouted before jumped down from the stool and walked into the crowd of pirates in search for his brother.

Luffy walked pass tables of pirates and found his brother sitting at a table with a pirate who had two ashtrays full of cigarettes buds next to him while he was currently smoking a cigarette.

The chain-smoking pirate is wearing a black short sleeve shirt, dark green pants with a yellow sash tied around his waist and black shoes. the smoking pirate has long black hair that was in a ponytail. his name was Benn Beckman and was Shanks's first mate.

"Hey Luffy I am just about to play Benn at arm wrestling" Omar said with a smirk on his face.

"Sure thing kid but I am not about to lose today" Benn said with a grin.

"Luffy start us off" Omar said as he and Benn put their arms on the table and locked them together. Luffy put his hands on top of them and started to count down "3 2 1" then removed his hands.

Benn quickly pushed against Omar's hand almost slamming it on the wooden table. Omar stared at Benn who had a grin on his face as he pushed again which moved Omar's hand closer to the table.

Omar started to push back with so much force that he soon moved Benn's hand half way so they where upright in the same starting position they were in when they began this test of strength.

Benn glanced at Omar who gave him a smirk which he matched as they gripped the edge of the table with their free hands and stood up while they pushed against each other with everything they had while their grins soon turned into looks of frustration.

Benn gained a large grin as he held Omar's hand against the table.

"Go train for a few more years kid then come back for a rematch" Benn said with a smirk as he lit up another cigarette and glanced at Omar who gave him a serious nod before he walked over to the counter with Luffy following behind him.

The storage door opened up and a woman carrying a barrel full of rum came out and stopped in front of Omar.

The woman has black eyes, dark green hair that stops at her shoulders and is wearing a yellow kerchief with orange stripes which almost covered her forehead, a orange blouse with black sleeves which reached her elbows, a long light blue skirt, orange trainers with white soles and a white barmaid apron. Her name is Makino she owns the bar and is Omar best friend which is why she allowed him to work in the bar.

"Omar can you hand out some more rum please?" Makino asked in a sweet tone as she handed Omar the barrel which he nearly dropped because of how heavy it was.

"S-Sure Makino" Omar grunted said as he slowly walked into the crowed of pirates who cheered when they saw more alcohol coming their way.

Luffy was sitting on the bar stool with a grumpy look on his face which Makino saw not happy with as she knew the person who caused it.

"What's got you so upset Luffy?" Makino asked in her usually sweet tone as she glanced at the Strawhat wearing pirate that was currently drinking a bottle of rum.

"It's stinky Shanks, he makes me look like an idiot!" Luffy shouted in Shanks direction which he didn't hear as he was too busy laughing his head off.

"No he doesn't" Makino said with a kind smile on her face "you know that he cares for you" Makino said sweetly as she tried to make Luffy happy again.

"HEY LUFFY!**"** Shanks shouted from across the room which made Luffy look over at him before Shanks and a few of his crew busted out in laughter "DAHAHAHA I TOLD YOU HE LOOKS LIKE A MONKEY!"

"See I told you" Luffy whined as he rested his head against the counter.

"Don't worry about it kid" Benn said as he exhaled some smoke and got up from his seat "the Captain maybe an idiot but he cares for you and everyone else in this place" Benn said as he sat down next to Luffy while taking a drag on his cigarette. "Even though he teases you he doesn't mean it"

Omar came out of the pirate crowd without any problems, He was dragging the empty barrel across the floor while wondering how Makino could carry something that heavy. He went into the storage room and came out with small box full of soda.

Omar was about to drink one until he saw Luffy's upset face so he sat down next to him and started to take out the bottles and shared them out so they both had six bottles.

Luffy stared at Omar and wondered what he was doing until Omar whispered something in Luffy's ear which made him gain a joyous look on his face as he started to grabbed the nearest bottle and began to chug down as fast as he could.

Omar simply grinned to himself as he started to chug bottles just a fast as Luffy was soon both of them were blurs as they tried to drink more bottles than one other.

_I still sometimes forget that Omar is Luffy's guardian and not his brother _Makino thought as she got more soda out for them. Makino glanced at Omar who was chugging three bottles at once then at Luffy who was trying to mimic his guardian but was spilling the drinks all over the place and himself.

Omar quickly chugged all three of his bottles before he snatched one of Luffy's and chugged that one down as well which made Luffy gave him a huge soda soaked smile before he chugged down his two bottles with ease.

Makino stared at the two in slight shock as they let out loud burps before they chuckled and continued their little drinking contest.

_It must be something more than a guardian and kid relationship_ Makino thought with a look of slight angered on her face as she stared at Omar and Luffy.

The two soon had all the Pirates surrounding. Some of them was cheering on Luffy while others were cheering on Omar while other took bets on who the winner would be with Shanks and Yassop for Luffy and Benn and Lucky Roo for Omar.

**_(***)_**

A few minutes passed and half of the pirates were counting their newly accrued Beli while the others were drinking away their current sorrows with rum because Luffy won the challenge as he drank 21 bottles while Omar drank 20 bottles.

Luffy's prize was that Omar had to make him lots of meat to which Omar was glad to do. Luffy was sitting next to Shanks While Omar was cooking the meat while he took curious glances at the small treasure chest that was sitting on the counter.

"Hey Shanks?" Luffy asked as he took a sip of apple juice.

"Yes Luffy" Shanks replied as he took a bite out of his meal.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Luffy asked.

"Well let's see" Shanks thought out loud "We've been in this town for about a month and we plan on leaving and heading north after we finished up here in a couple of days"

"A few more days huh" Luffy questioned himself as he finished the rest of his drink. "I learn how to swim by then! Luffy exclaimed as Omar put a mini mountain of meat in front of him.

"That's good Luffy do whatever you want" Shanks said as he stopped paying attention and focused on his meal.

Omar opened up a bottle of cola and took a few sips before he sat down on a wooden stool and took out a book on Martial arts.

One of the double bar doors suddenly flew off its hinges and landed on the floor which made everyone stop what they were doing and glance at the door.

"**Sorry for the interruption" **A man's voice said as he walked into the bar with a large group entering behind him.

"So these are the so called Pirates they look like a bunch of morons to me" The man said as he stepped on the door which made a shoe sized crater in the broken door.

The whole group was wearing bandanas except for the man standing in front of them who is wearing a dark brown coat, long black hair that reached his shoulders, a goatee and an x cross scar on the left side of his forehead.

Lucky Roo stopped eating his meat and moved his hand over his pistol while glancing at the group of people with a smile on his face.

Benn put out his cigarette and moved his hand to his rifle and stared and the man and his crew.

Yasopp finished his rum and glanced at the man and his crew while he moved his hands to each side of his waist where his two pistols are being held.

In fact all the Pirates had their hands on their weapons except for Shanks who was eating his meal rather loudly.

The leader of the group straight up to the counter and stood right next to Shanks before he glanced at Luffy who was staring at him with a look of fear on his face which the man liked.

"Welcome" Makino said cautiously as she slowly walked up to the man who stared at her then took a glance at Omar before looking back at her.

"We are bandits" The man said bluntly "We're not here to destroy your bar we just want ten barrels of rum"

"Sorry were all out of rum" Makino apologized.

"Is that so" Questioned the man as he motioned his right hand to Shanks crew "Then what are all these morons drinking water?"

"It's rum" Omar said as he turned a page on his book "But it's the last of what we have in stock, but if you and your friends are willing to come back in a couple of days we'll be glad to do business with you then"

Before the man could say anything Shanks spoke up.

"My apologies sir" Shanks said as he silently signaled his crew to lower their weapons "It seems that my friends and I drank this place dry" Shanks said with a small chuckle as he picked up an unopened bottle of rum "you can have this if you want, I haven't opened it yet"

The man's response was to punch the bottle making its contents spill over Shanks.

Luffy had anger written on his face as he stared Shanks hoping he would knock the man out cold but Shanks just sat there while rum drip of his Strawhat. Luffy glance at his guardian hoping he would beat up the man for doing that to Shanks but he just continued to read his book in peace.

"What do you take me for a fool!?" The man demanded as he glared at Shanks before he pulled out a wanted poster with his picture and the words _**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE: MOUNTAIN BANDIT HIGUMA: 8,000,000 **_**_Beli REWARD! _**written on it.

"I'm worth 8 million beli did you actually think that one bottle was going to be enough for someone of my stature!" Higuma said as he's voice got more louder with rage.

"Look at what you done" Shanks said not really caring about Higuma "You got the floor sticky and wet"

"You better watch yourself unless you want to live!" Higuma said glared more fiercely at Shanks who formed a small frown as he stared at the wet ground.

"I'm sorry about the mess you guys, give me a rag I'll clean it up" Shank said as he bent down and started to pick up the broken bottle shards.

"Don't worry about it Shanks I'll get it" Makino said as she went to clean up the mess. Before Makino could get around the counter Higuma drew his sword and knocked over all the empty soda bottles and food that was on the counter all over Shanks while also leaving a deep mark in the counter.

Shanks sat with his back against the counter with a mess of food, liquids and shards of glass that covered his clothes.

"So you like to clean huh?" Higuma sneered as he stood over Shanks "I'll bet that will keep you busy for a while" Higuma taunted as he turned to leave with his group. "Goodbye you cowards" Higuma said which caused his crew to laugh.

"Are you alright?" Makino asked as she ran around the counter and helped Shanks stand up "Are you hurt?"

"I fine Makino" Shanks said before he let out a quick sigh and formed a smirk which prompted all the pirates and Omar to laugh.

"Hohoho captain he got you good Captain" Roo laughed before taking a big bite out of his piece of meat.

"Ahahaha what a loser" Yasopp laughed with Roo as he gulped down the rest of his rum and slammed the empty mug on the table.

Benn smirked at his idiot Captain while lighting up another cigarette and Omar chuckled as he took another swig of his soda.

"Dahahaha!" Shanks laughed with the rest of his crew and Omar as he wiped the rum of his strawhat and the mess off his clothes.

"Why is everyone laughing!?" Luffy demanded as he glared at everyone "You should have fought back Shanks!, it doesn't matter how strong they look or how many they are because if you just laugh it up and not fight then you're not a man... or pirate!"

"Luffy" Omar said calmly as he walked over to the young boy "Nobody got hurt and those bandits are cowards anyway so it doesn't matter what they say or do to us or to Shanks and his crew" Omar said as he tried to calm down Luffy who glared up at him.

"If their cowards like you say they are then you could of easily beat them up so they know not to do that again!" Luffy shouted at Omar who suddenly slammed his book down on the counter which made Luffy stare up at him in silent anger and fear.

"Just because me, Shanks or anyone else in this bar can beat up those pathetic bandits we choose not to because doing so will cause more problems than fix them. " Omar said as he stared down at Luffy who let out a grunt of anger as he knew he was right.

"Look Luffy we all know how you feel" Shanks said as he put back on his straw hat "but all he did was spill booze food and bottles on me it's nothing to get worked up about maybe when your older you understand"

Luffy stopped paying attention and sat down on the stool and opened up the chest on the counter to see a purple melon with a swirl like Pattern on it.

Because Higuma knocked over Luffy food when he was making more stuff for Shanks to clean Luffy started to eat the weird-looking fruit. He nearly threw up when he bit down on the fruit as it instantly soured and horrified his taste buds. But seeing their was noting left to eat he decided to power through the horrible fruit and continue to chow it down.

Shanks saw Luffy devouring something and smiled at Luffy tremendous eating skills and said humorously "Eating away the pain Luffy"

"Shut up" was Luffy's mouthful response as he tried to swallow the nasty fruit.

Shanks glanced at the open chest on the counter and quickly stood up and looked at Luffy who had bits of purple fruit stuck to his face.

"Luffy did you just eat what was in that chest!?" Shanks demanded as he grabbed Luffy by the shoulders.

"Yeah…" Luffy admitted "I had it for dessert and it tasted horrible"

"WHAT!" Shanks shouted in both horror and anger as he picked up Luffy by his ankles and started to shake him up and down.

"Spit it out!" Shanks ordered before Luffy's ankles started to stretch a little then his body then finally his neck which made his face smash into the floor face first.

"He ate one of those fruits" Omar said to himself as he stared at the now stretchy Luffy while he remembered seeing a devil fruit power in action.

"What's wrong with me?" Luffy asked with fright in his voice as his head bounced back off the floor.

"That's the Gomu,Gomu No mi!" Shanks exclaimed "It's one of the infamous fruits from the devil whoever eats one will gain powers only people can dream off but will forbid them from swimming ever again which in your case turned you into a rubber man!"

"You're kidding me right?" Luffy asked which made Shanks shout in anger as he continued to shake Luffy faster as he tried to get the devil fruit out of him.

"No I'm not so spit it out now!" Shanks growled as he continued to shake Luffy until he was a blur but it didn't seem to work which meant that Luffy was stuck with his rubber powers forever.

_**(***)**_

Makino was running down the street before she burst into the mayor of the town's house.

"Mayor Come quick something terrible has happened!" Makino exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath.

"What going on Makino?" The Mayor said as he quickly stood up.

The mayor has a cleft chin and a thin mustache and beard combo. he wears oval glass, a yellow shirt, white and red striped trousers and a hat with the same style as his trousers and dark green shoes. His name Woop slap.

"Luffy got into a fight with the mountain bandits come on we have to stop them!" Makino exclaimed before she ran out of the room with Woop slap running behind her.

"Isn't Omar suppose to be looking after him?" Woop slap asked as they took a left turn.

"He was but he had to leave for a couple of hours to get the repairs we needed for the bar but he hasn't returned yet" Makino told him as they could hear the shouting of bandits.

**_(***)_**

In the middle of town the bandits were cheering on Higuma as he held Luffy's head against the town's wooden well with his right boot.

"GET OFF ME AND APOLOGIZE YOU BASTARD!" Luffy shouted in anger as he struggled to move Higuma's boot off his head.

"We were having a good time in that run down place of a bar before you came over and insulted me and my crew so why should I apologize"Higuma said as he glared at Luffy before he pressed his boot harder against Luffy's skull making him groan in pain.

"YOU HAVE TO APOLOGIZE FOR MAKING FUN OF SHANKS AND HIS CREW!" Luffy shouted in anger which made Higuma lift his foot up for a second before he quickly slammed it back down against Luffy's head begin a slight bruise form.

"You made a bad choice by interrupting our fun kid" Higuma said as he glanced at his crew who smirked and nodded their heads.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret kid before I send you to the afterlife" Higuma told him as he stared straight in Luffy's eyes "When ever someone pissed me off I killed them instantly and I'm not about to stop here" Higuma said with a serious look on his face as he grasped the handle of his sword.

**"PLEASE WAIT!"** Woop slap's voice rang out which made the bandits turn and face him and Makino.

"Let go of that boy I beg of you" Woop slap pleaded "I don't know what Luffy did to upset you and I'm too old to fight all of you but I'll give you all of my money if you spare that poor boy's life" Woop slap pleaded as he got down on his hands and knees.

"Old people know exactly what to say when their lives depend on" Higuma said as he glanced at Woop slap" but it's not your life that's on the line and since the kid insulted us I'll have to kill him" Higuma said as he drew his sword from his sheath and pointed it at Luffy "This will be your punishment kid"

"Luffy!" Makino shouted in concern as she saw how sharp the katana was.

"Please let him go!" Woop slap pleaded again as he watched Higuma raised his sword in the air.

**"So this is the reason why the bar was empty on a nice day like this**" A familiar voice said while the sounds of footsteps could be heard.

**"I find it amazing that a group of dangerous Bandits would rather pick on a small child than a group of fully grown men" **Another familiar voice said with a small laugh as the footsteps stopped.

The two voices made Woop slap, Makino, the bandit crew and Higuma turn around to see Shanks, Omar and the Red Haired pirates standing behind them.

"Captain/pirate!, Omar!" Makino and Woop slap said at the same time as they stared at the group of people.

"Shanks!, Brother!" Luffy shouted as he stared at Shanks and Omar.

"If it isn't the bandits from before" Shanks said calmly.

"Pirate your still here?" Higuma asked "I thought you were cleaning the whole village or something like that"

"Hey Omar?" Shanks asked as he turned to face the teenager standing next to him and ignored Higuma's taunt "I thought you've been training Luffy so his punches are strong as pistols" Shanks said as he started to walk towards Higuma.

"I did but It looks like he hasn't been truly practicing or he would be able to break that guy's ankle with one punch" Omar said as he glared at Higuma who was still pressing his boot against Luffy's head.

"Shut up you idiots!" Luffy shouted as he stared at Omar and Shanks in anger.

"I don't know what you're here for, but you better run away before something bad happens to you" Higuma said as he tired to scare Shanks but he kept on walking forward.

"He just said not to come any closer" A bandit said as he pointed a pistol to Shanks's head "or you'll get your damn head blown off!" he said happily which made the other bandits and Higuma chuckle.

"Would you risk your life on it?" Shanks asked calmly as he stopped and looked straight at Higuma.

"What did you say?" Was the bandit's response with a confused look on his face.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol are you going to use it?" Shanks asked with calmness still in his voice while his gaze never left Higuma which began to make him feel uneasy.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" the bandit questioned as his face turned to anger as he pushed the gun closer to Shanks head.

"What I am saying is that guns aren't used for threats they're used for action" Shanks said as he pointed at the gun and glanced at the bandit "This isn't a children's game"

_BANG!_ A gunshot suddenly rang out before the gun wielding bandit fell to the ground with blood pouring out of the hole that took up much of his head. This made the bandits, Luffy, Makino and Woop slap stare at Lucky Roo in shock as he put away his smoking pistol before taking a bite out of his piece of meat.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" A bandit shouted in anger as he glared at the smiling Lucky Roo.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARDS!" Another bandit shouted snarled which got a roar of agreement from the rest of the bandits.

"Dirty?" Yasopp repeated as he glared at the bandits.

"Don't be naïve" Benn told them as he exhaled some smoke "You're not fighting against holy men"

"You guys are dealing with a group of deadly pirates" Omar said as he gave the bandits and Higuma a death glare "Did you honestly think that they would fight fairly"

"Shut up all of you shut up!" Higuma yelled in anger as he stared at Shanks, the Red haired Pirates and Omar "This is between us and the boy not you lot!"

"Listen well you bandits" Shanks said as he glanced at the bandits then locked eyes with Higuma "You can insult me, spill food on me or even hit me and I'll just laugh it off however for any reason you hurt one of my friends you answer to me!" Shanks said anger in his voice.

"Haha I answer to you huh?" Higuma asked as he glared at the pirates and Omar. "freaking scum men kill them all!" Higuma ordered as he pointed his sword at the pirate crew and Omar.

"DIE!" All the bandits shouted as they drew their swords and ran straight at Shanks.

"We'll take care of them Captain" Benn said as he and Omar walked passed Shanks and waited for the bandits to get closer.

"Hey Benn?" Omar asked as he got ready for the upcoming fight.

"Yeah kid" Benn said as he put his rifle over his shoulder like a baseball bat.

"Do you think you can handle this?" Omar asked with a small chuckle as the bandits started to surround them.

"I don't know kid lets find out" Benn said with a smirk as he leaned to the right and watched the sword of a bandit fly past him before he stabbed his cigarette into the bandit's eye which sent him to the ground in burning pain.

Benn turned around to face another bandit who slashed his sword at his face but missed as he stepped back before he took a quick jetted forward and threw a punch that smashed into the bandit's face making blood pour out of his nose as he collapsed to the ground.

Omar dodged another sword swing from a bandit and grinned at what he just saw Benn did before he dodged another swing and quickly lashed his left leg into the bandit's right knee which made him drop down and clutch his broken right knee in pain.

Omar saw his change and leapt forward and did a left roundhouse kick to the right side of the Bandit's head which knocked him out cold as Omar's foot smashed against his temple.

Benn and Omar stood back to back as the remaining bandits started to move in closer.

"Hey kid" Benn said as he blocked a sword stab with the butt of his rifle before he swung the sword out of the bandits hands then delivered a devastating headbutt that sent him crashing to the ground as he tried to fix his broken and bloody nose.

"Yeah Benn" Omar said as he led a sword away from him with a spinning left back fist before giving the bandit a right high kick to his chin which made him fall to the ground with blood dripping from his mouth.

"How about we finish this?" Benn suggested as he swung his rifle at a bandit which connected with his jaw making him let out a muffled scream as he sank to the ground and soon blacked out from the pain.

"My thoughts exactly" Omar said as he gave the nearest bandit a swift punch to the throat which made him collapse to the ground as he tried to take in oxygen while blood dripped from his nose and mouth.

Benn gripped his rifle tighter as he glared at his side of bandits while Omar tightened his fists and shifted his stance before he glared at his side of bandits.

All of the bandits had looks of doubt on their faces which quickly vanished when they looked at Higuma who was giving them a death glare which made them rush Benn and Omar from all directions before they thrust their swords at them.

"Hahaha looks like that little boy and that pathetic pirate couldn't handle my crew's superior might " Higuma taunted as he glanced at Shanks who had a smirk plastered on his face.

Multiple men suddenly screamed out in pain before loud thuds could be heard.

Higuma looked back at his crew and could only stare in shock as Benn and Omar were standing over unconscious, bloody, bruised and now self impaled bandits without a scratch on them or a single hair out of place.

"They didn't even put up a good fight" Omar said with slight disappointment as he wiped the blood off his knuckles and parts of his face.

"Well they should have brought a warship if they wanted to kill us" Benn said with a small chuckle as he light up a cigarette.

"So... Strong" Luffy stammered in shock as he stared at his brother and Benn in awe.

"Amazing "Makino said while Woop slap and all the citizens nodded their heads in agreement.

"W-Wait a minute" Higuma protested as he moved his foot from Luffy head and pointed at him"It's he's fault all this happened in the first place!"

"If I do recall you mentioned something about having a bounty on your head" Shanks said as he glared at Higuma.

Higuma stared at Shanks with a look of shock and horror on his face before he threw a black ball down on the ground which made black smoke cover the area.

"Smoke Bomb!" Shanks shouted out as he and everyone else covered their face from the smoke. When the smoke cleared Higuma and Luffy were gone.

"LUFFY!" both Shanks and Omar shouted in anger.

"Damn it we took our guard down for a second and he takes Luffy right from other us!" Shanks exclaimed.

"Where the hell would he take him!?" Omar demanded as he glanced around.

"This isn't the time to panic you two!" Lucky Roo said as he tried to calm his captain and friend down "we'll find them"

_**(***)**_

"Haha what an easy escape" Higuma laughed as he stood in his tiny boat while he held Luffy over the edge and above the raging sea "They would never have thought of a mountain bandit running towards the sea"

"DAMN IT LET ME GO YOU MOUNTAIN BASTARD!" Luffy shouted as he struggled to get out of Higuma grip.

"Shut up you stupid kid" Higuma said as he lifted Luffy to his face "You really pissed me off and you got my men beaten so think of this as their revenge" Higuma told him as he released his grip on Luffy.

_It doesn't matter I can still swim_ Luffy thought as he was fell into the sea and remembered what Shanks told him a few hours ago _It's one of the infamous fruits from the devil whoever eats one will gain powers only people can dream off but will forbid them from swimming ever again_

"Crap!" Luffy shouted as he crashed into the sea and struggled to stay above the sea.

"HAHAHA" Higuma laughed as he watched Luffy's desperate struggle to stay a float.

While that was happening something large rose out of the sea which made Higuma turn around in horror as he stared face to face with a giant sea monster which the villagers of Foosha village call the lord of the coast.

"W-W-What the hell is that!?" Higuma demanded but it was the last thing he would ever demand as the sea monster dove straight at him and consuming him and the boat in one bite.

The sea monster quickly set its sights on Luffy and lunged straight at him with its mouth wide open showing of his razor-sharp teeth that was covered in bits of Higuma and his boat.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Luffy shouted but it was gargled from the sea. Suddenly something strong smash into him and wrap something tight around him which made him stare at the thing with a look of utter relief on his face.

"Shanks!" Luffy exclaimed as he stared at the red haired Pirate that wasn't wearing his strawhat or black coat.

"Leave Now" Shanks said with anger in his voice as he stared at the sea monster who stopped dead in its tracks and stared at Shanks with fear in its eyes before it swam away as fast as it could before it dove underneath the sea.

"We owe you one Luffy" Shanks said with a small smile as he released their grip on Luffy who started to cry "Makino told us what you did and how you fought them all because of us"

_**(***)**_

Omar had a stern look on his face as he stared at Luffy and Shanks while he had tears building up in the corners of his eyes.

Woop slap close his eyes trying not to let any tears fall from his face but was failing as tears fell freely from his face "Damn Bandits"

Makino covered her mouth in shock as she started to cry "Luffy i'm so sorry"

Even the Red Haired pirates had looks of sadness as Roo didn't have a smile on his face, Yasopp had a few tears falling from his face and Benn was not smoking his cigarette and had his eyes closed with an angry frown on his face.

_**(***)**_

"I thought you weren't afraid of pain Luffy" Shanks chuckled as he tried to cheer the crying boy up "Come on Luffy I thought all that training you did with Omar was to make you stronger and braver"

"BUT SHANKS YOUR ARM!"Luffy exclaimed with tears streaming down his face as he stared at where Shanks's right arm should be.

"It wasn't worth much if it meant keeping you safe" Shanks told him as he tried to cheer Luffy up before he looked at his right arm that was bleeding profusely.

Luffy suddenly wrapped his arms around Shanks continued to cry into his chest as they swam back to the docks.

_**(***)**_

A few days passed since the accident and Shanks and his crew was getting ready to leave and everyone came to see them off.

"You're leaving right?" Luffy asked as he Shanks and Omar were sitting on the steps leading to the dock.

"That's right" Shanks said answered he asked as he watched his crew get the ship ready "Are you going to miss us?"

"I'm not" Omar said as gave Shanks a grin "It's going to make my job a lot easier"

"Then maybe we'll come back every few months just to have a good party at the bar" Shanks said as he slapped Omar on his back while sporting a huge grin on his face before he stood up and started to walk towards his ship.

"I won't ask you to take me with this time" Luffy said as he stared at Shanks "Because I decide that I am going to be a Pirate myself"

"Either way I wasn't going to take you with me" Shanks told him as he stopped and turned around to face Luffy before he stuck his tongue out "Like you can become a Pirate anyway"

"I WILL!" Luffy shouted as he glared at Shanks "Me and Omar are going to gather our own crew that would easily beat yours then we're going to find the world greatest treasure!" Luffy exclaimed as he raised his fist to Shanks "No matter what I will become the Pirate King!"

Hearing that made all the Red Haired pirates, the villagers and Omar smile at Luffy.

"Oh you're going to beat us" Shanks questioned with a smile as he walked towards Luffy and took his strawhat off before he pressed it down on Luffy's head which was way too big for him as it covered the upper half of his head.

"Then I'll let you take care of this while you try to become the Pirate King" Shanks told him as he gave Luffy a caring smile "That hat is very important to me so give it back when you become a great pirate" Shanks before he started to walk towards his ship.

"OI Luffy" Omar said making everyone stopped and stared at him who was glancing at Luffy with a small smile.

"If you truly want to become the Pirate King then we'll have to change your training to fit your new abilities" Omar said as he got up and started walk away with a caring smile on his face.

"Are you really going to help me get stronger?" Luffy asked with tears forming in his eyes as he stared at his brother.

"Of course I want my future Captain to stand chance against anything the sea has to offer us" Omar said before he suddenly stumbled forward which made him look behind him to see Luffy hugging him with tears running down his face.

Omar just let out a small laughed before he picked up Luffy and give him a hug.

Shanks just smirked to Benn as they glanced at the two boys before they started to set sail while the villagers, Makino and Woop slap cheered.

Luffy was shouting and waving his hands around while he sat on Omar's shoulders who was giving them a thumbs up with a smirk on his face.

_I'll know that you'll return that hat to me as the Pirate King Luffy _Shanks thought as he stared at Luffy _And I know that you'll do everything in your power to make sure that his dream comes true _Shanks also thought as he stared at Omar.

And with that Shanks and his crew were gone and Luffy went back to training with Omar who changed it to work with Luffy's new powers as the villagers could see by the number of cuts that appeared all over Luffy's body after they finished training.

Luffy was okay with this hellish training as he knew that Omar was helping him understand how his devil fruit powers work and helping him become the Pirate King.

_**(Seven years later)**_

A older Makino, a twenty five year old Omar, a fourteen year old Luffy, a older Woop Slap, and the Dadan family were all standing on docks as they watched a seventeen year old boy set the sail on his small row boat.

The boy has fair skin, black hair that stops at his neck, freckles and has a toned and muscular body and a ASCE tattoo on his left bicep with a vertical line through the S.

he is wearing a yellow unbuttoned dress shirt which shows off his six pack, black boots, black, knee-length black shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt and a blue pouch belted around his left leg, A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip, a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard and an orange hat with two blue smileys one frowning and one smiling connected by red beads and two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

He's name is Portgas D Ace and he is the older brother of Luffy and also has Omar as his guardian.

"Take care Ace" Omar said with a smile as he, Luffy and everyone else watched Ace do a last minute safety checks.

"Yeah I'll see you guys later" Ace said as he stared at his little bro and guardian.

"Just you wait Ace!" Luffy said with a large grin on his face "Me and Omar are going to do nothing but train so we can be stronger when we leave in three years" Luffy said with a smile while Omar put his hand on Luffy's head with a grin on his face.

Ace nodded his head before he kicked away from the docks and started to sail away while everyone cheered.

"Omar, Luffy!" Ace shouted as he stared at his little brother and guardian "By the time you two leave I will make a name for myself!"

"Is that so" Omar said as he raised his fist to Ace "Then when I see you I wanna test your strength to see if you truly made a name for yourself!"

"I ain't gonna hold back you better be prepared!" Ace shouted with a large smirk on his face while Omar just nodded his head with a small grin.

"He's gone" Luffy said as Ace and his boat disappeared from everyone's view.

"Come on Luffy it's time for you to use your Devil Fruit powers in real fight" Omar said as he began to walk away "So don't hold back and remember everything I taught you"

"Right" Luffy said with a serious look on his face as he walked next to his guardian.

"They better not make a mess" Woop Slap said which made Makino laugh.

"Stop worrying and lets go watch" Makino said before she dragged the reluctant mayor after Omar and Luffy which made the Dadan Family laugh as they went back to their home.

_**(Three years later)**_

Two people were standing in a make shift row boat and was doing last minute safety checks while a now older Makino, the whole village and a gray-haired and older Woop slap were standing behind them on the dock.

The first person is a 17-year-old boy who is wearing a red button down red vest, Blue shorts that reach his knees, wooden sandals and a straw hat with a red band around it. That boy is no other that Monkey D Luffy.

The other person is a 28-year-old man who has a black shaved goatee, dark green eyes and black dreads that reach his upper back. He is very tall standing at 6'3 and is wearing a black jacket that stops at his knees, a white tank top that shaped his toned body, dark grey jeans that were tucked into black combat boots and a black and white bucket hat.

That man is no other than Omar Kazumasa.

"So they're actual leaving" Makino said with a few tears in her eyes.

"It's a good thing too" Woop slap said as he glared at Luffy "he was ruining this town reputation unlike that guardian of his at least he was trying to keep him out of trouble" Woop slap said as he wiped away a few tears from his face before anyone notice.

Luffy and Omar rowed their boat a few meters away from the dock while the villagers cheered, wished them good luck and said their goodbyes.

Omar and Luffy turned their heads towards the Mt Colubo to see a smoke signal coming from the thick forest which made them smile as it was coming from Curly Dadan, Dorga and Magra which made them grin.

Luffy had a carefree smile on his face while something rose out of the sea and scared all the villagers. It was the Lord of the coast but it looked different as it was missing it's right eye and a few of its teeth.

"Hey Omar?" Luffy asked as he glanced at his guardian who was drinking rum from his black flask "I know it tried to eat me and took Shanks's arm but did you have to be so brutal?"

"It should be grateful that I left it with one of its eyes" Omar said harshly as he put his flask away "Focus Luffy It's getting ready to attack" Omar said as he watched the sea monster let out a loud roar and charged towards them with it's mouth wide open.

"Got it" Luffy said with a grin as he put his left foot on their barrel of soda then made a fist with his right hand then threw it back which made it stretched and stop in front of Woop slap, Makino and the rest of the villagers who had grins, smirks and smiles on their faces as they saw Luffy's fist.

"Gomu,Gomu No Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he threw his body forward and sent his fist soaring towards the charging Lord of the coast's face which stopped dead in it's tracks as Luffy's fist dug into it's right cheek.

The lord of the coast let out a weak roar before its eye rolled into the back of its head which then sunk underneath the sea which made all the villagers cheer.

"Well done Luffy" Omar said with a proud smile as he threw an ore at the now smirking Luffy who caught it and helped Omar row their boat until they were fair away from the dock and was floating in the wide open sea.

"Now that's out of the way let's start with finding a crew" Luffy said as they stopped rowing their row boat and allowed it to be at the mercy of the wind and sea.

"We're going to need a Jolly Roger and a ship to call our own first" Omar told him as he rested his back against the barrel of soda and covered his eyes with his hat.

"It's settled then the sooner we find ship we can start making a Jolly Roger then get people to join our crew" Luffy said with a huge smile before he laid down and watched the clouds "After we get all that done I'm going to be ready at becoming the Pirate King!"

"And I'll be one step closer at becoming the world's greatest Martial artist" Omar said with a small smile as he listened to the sounds of the sea. While neither of them seemed to noticed the huge whirlpool that was slowly pulling them in.

_**(***)**_

_**Next Chapter is where the adventure really begins. thank you for reading and please review**_


	2. Brothers vs Iron Club Pirates

One Piece: Ten Nakama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or it's characters as they belong to Funimation , Toei Animation ,Fuji Shueisha , Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. this story is my fanfiction so I only own my OC.

_**(***)**_

A Yacht was sailing a few meters away from a large whirlpool that had a small brown row boat deep inside before it got sucked under the sea. The yacht is filled with lots of people having a formal party.

Two of the worker were standing next to the railings with a bored looks on their faces until they saw something floating in the water.

A big worker gained a grin on his face as he threw a grappling hook in the water and tried to fish out the large object out of the water but missed.

"Aww, I missed" The big worker whined while a tall worker just laughed.

"What are you two doing?" A thin worker in the crow's nest asked as he glanced at a small rocky island.

The big worker tried again but this time finally hooked the object and started to pull it up.

"It's really heavy" The big worker grunted as he struggled to pull up the object but finally got it on the yacht.

"It's must be a wine barrel" The tall worker said as he stared at the barrel "There must be a lot of wine inside"

"Let's keep it" The big worker suggested to which the tall worker nodded his head before they started to take the barrel down below.

The thin worker had a look of pure shock and horror as he saw Pirate ship appear from behind the small rocky island.

The Pirate ship is light pink with hearts on the sails and a swan's head as the figurehead. The flag for the ship had skull and crossbones with a heart on the side of its head. The ship began to move toward the yacht.

"Trouble to the starboard!" The thin worker shouted as loud as he could "There's an incoming Pirate ship!"

"A Pirate ship!" Both workers exclaimed as they dropped the barrel before they ran to tell everyone the Captain.

The Pirate ship fired three cannonballs at the yacht. All three of them landed into the surrounding sea which violently rock the Yacht making everyone inside panic.

The two workers suddenly barged through the main dance hall doors which made everyone stare at them.

"Captain... Pirates!" The big work exclaimed with a tired breath.

"Pirates are attacking the Yacht!" The tall worker finished for his fellow worker.

"What did you just say!?" Was all the Captain got to say before the Yacht started to violently shake which made people scream and shout "Everyone please calm down!"

People started to run in different directions trying to escape the soon coming Pirates attack.

"Please follow my instructions calmly!" The Captain shouted trying to keep everything under control.

The Pirate ship fired four more cannonballs but three of them missed while one of them destroyed the yacht's dolphin figure-head.

_**(***)**_

A women was watching all this happen from the Pirate ship.

"Coby!" The woman shouted out to which a small boy wearing a white button down shirt with blue trims with pink hair and round glasses appeared with a nervous look on his face.

"Y-Yes Lady Alvida" Coby answered timidly.

"Who's the most beautiful in this ocean?" She asked.

"It's the Captain of the ship lady Alvida" Coby said sheepishly as he bowed down in front of her.

"That's right!" Alvida said with a laugh as she slammed her Iron spiked club on the ground.

Alvida is an obese pirate with freckles on her cheeks and long flowing black hair and bright red lipstick on. She is wearing a pink shirt with lines running across it, a red neckerchief around the collar, a blue captain's coat, a white cowboy hat with a red plumage with a light green band around it , grayish pants and red pointed shoes.

"Thank you very much!" Coby exclaimed.

"Lady Alvida it's been a while hasn't it?" One of her crew members asked as he stared at the yacht with a grin on his face.

"Indeed it has, now bring us to the side of the ship!" Alvida ordered before her men quickly ran to complete the request.

Her ship fired another cannonball which destroyed the Yacht's mast which caused the Yacht to shake and rock uncontrollably which made the barrel fall down some stairs and roll into the kitchen.

Alvida ship anchored next to the Yacht before her men threw grappling hooks on to the Yacht railings while others attached wooden planks to the side of the yacht.

"Now men show them the power of the Iron club Pirates!" Alvida ordered as she pointed her Iron club at the Yacht before some of her men ran across the planks, swung across with rope and climbed up the side with the grappling hooks.

Alvida turned her head to see Coby hugging a piece of robe with a scared look on his face.

"Coby what the hell are you doing!?" Alvida demanded as she walked over to him.

"I-I am not used to this" Coby said weakly as he hugged the rope tighter with fear.

"You dare talk back to me!" Alvida shouted with an angry look on her face as she glared at Coby.

"I'm so sorry Lady Alvida I didn't mean to disrespect you" Coby apologized as he shook with fear "You can punish me how you see fit but please don't use your Iron Club!"

"Then get going!" Alvida snarled as she punted Coby making him swing across to the Yacht then land face first on the ground.

Coby got up and started to rub his face to ease the pain but stopped when he heard Alvida let out a loud roar so he looked up and saw Alvida in the air with her Club over her head and was falling right were he was standing.

Coby screamed in fear as he dove out the way just as Alvida landed on her feet with the club on her shoulder while the floorboards cracked and broke from the pressure.

_**(***)**_

Inside the Yacht Alvida's crew had all the guests, workers and Captain together in the center of the hall.

"We're not going to kill you" One of the pirates told them "Unless you give us everything you have of value"

"And anyone who resist will be killed" Alvida said as she entered the room which made her and her crew laugh before they started to rob everyone.

**_(***)_**

While that was happening Coby was walking through the halls and saw a door open so he looked inside the room which seemed to be the kitchen because of all the cooking equipment.

"There's no one in here right" Coby said to himself as he looked around and saw no on else so he let out a small sigh of relief before he entered.

Coby looked around the ship and saw a large barrel lying on its side.

"That's a pretty big barrel" Coby said to himself as he started to roll the barrel out the door but stopped when three of Alvida Pirates came into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing down here with that rum barrel?" A burly Pirate asked as he glanced at Coby then the barrel.

"Nothing I was just getting this barrel to Lady Alvida" Coby said with a nervous look on his face.

"We'll help you carry it Alvida" The burly Pirate said which made the two other Pirates laugh.

"Yeah after we take a few swigs" A Pirate with dirty blond hair said as he licked his dry lips.

"You can't do that!" Cody exclaimed with shock in his voice "If Lady Alvida finds out you all be killed"

"It'll be fine if you keep your mouth shut!" The small Pirate with a blue S like tattoo across his left eye shouted as he glared at Coby "Right, Cody?"

"Y-Yeah that's true" Coby said nervously as the burly Pirate picked up the barrel and stood it right side up "It's pretty heavy" he said as he let out a tired breath.

"I can't wait" The dirty blond Pirate said as he and the small Pirate rubbed their hands together in anticipation.

"Shut up will ya" The burly Pirate told them as he cracked his knuckles and threw a punch towards the lid of the barrel "I'm gonna smash it open!"

Before the burly Pirate's fist could touch the lid another fist broke through and smashed into his chin which made his eyes roll into the back of his head before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"THAT WAS A GREAT NAP!" a person in the barrel exclaimed happily. The person was wearing a red button down vest, blue shorts that reached his knees, wooden sandals and a strawhat with a red band around it which meant that the person was no other than Monkey D Luffy.

Luffy climbed out of the barrel before a man wearing a black and white bucket hat, a black jacket, dark grey pant which were tucked into black boots and black fingerless gloves followed after.

Luffy and Omar stared at the burly Pirate on the floor, the two other Pirates and Coby who was staring at them with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Who are you guys?" Luffy asked the two Pirates with a confused look on his face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO!?" The two Pirates shouted back at Luffy and Omar.

"He'll catch a cold if he stays on the floor" Omar told them as he looked around the room they where in.

"It's his fault he's on the floor!" Both pirates shouted again as they drew their swords and pointed them at Luffy.

"I'm really hungry have you got any food?" Luffy asked as he and Omar turned to face Coby who had a scared look on his face.

The small Pirate glared at Luffy and Omar before he and the dirty Blond pirate raised their swords and lunged at the distracted brothers which made Coby's eyes widened in shock.

"DIE!" The two Pirates snarled as they swung their swords at Omar and Luffy's defenseless backs which made Coby covered his eyes with his hands not wanting to see what would happen.

The only thing Coby heard was the sound of swords being snapped and two pain filled screams. When he removed his hands he had a look of shock on his face as he saw the grin Luffy had on Luffy his face as he stared at Omar who was standing over the two beaten Pirates who had two black eyes and bloody noses while they held broken swords.

"Why did you attack at us?" Omar asked the two beaten Pirates as he gave them a death glare.

"W-Who are you two?" The small Pirate asked with fear in his voice.

"Me?" Omar asked as he pointed at himself "I'm Omar Kazumasa and he's Monkey D Luffy" Omar said as he pointed at Luffy.

"AHHH!" The two Pirates grabbed their unconscious friend and ran screaming from the Kitchen.

"Well that was weird" Omar said before he and Luffy began to look around the room.

"You two have to Run!" Coby suddenly exclaimed making the two brothers stare at him "When they come back you'll both be killed!"

"Even so I'm hungry" Luffy said with a carefree smile on his face while Omar agreed with a nod.

"How can you two be hungry at a time like this!" Coby shouted at the two brothers "There's a lots of Pirates on the upper deck!"

Luffy and Omar ignored Coby's warning and walked over to double doors that were on the other side of the of the kitchen.

"Don't go that way, you two have to leave!" Coby said as he struggled to pull Omar and Luffy out of the kitchen but failed as Luffy opened the doors which revealed the ship's food storage.

"Food, Alright!" Luffy exclaimed with a look on his face before he dashed around the storage room looking through all the boxes and shelves for food.

"I'm Coby and you said your names are Omar and Luffy right?" Coby asked as Omar who gave him a nod before he took a bite out of a banana while Luffy was devouring a box full of apples.

"That was amazing back there,how did you beat them both?" Coby asked Omar who glanced at him before he pointed at his eyes.

"Their attacks were easy to see through because their footing was all wrong while their defense was weak so they already lost before I threw the first punch" Omar said wisely before he continued to eat his snack while Coby stared at him with a look of awe on his face.

"These are so good!" Luffy exclaimed with a mouthful of apples "Is this a Pirate ship?" Luffy asked Coby.

"No this is a Yacht isn't" Coby said nervously "This Yacht which is being attacked by lady Alvida right now"

"Who is Alvida?" Omar asked making Coby gasp in shock.

"Lady Alvida is the most dangerous and feared woman in the whole sea" Coby said with fear in his voice "She is well-known for her deadly Iron club!"

"She doesn't seem that powerful if I never heard of her" Omar said with little interest as he threw his banana peel away and began to eat a loaf of bread leaving a shocked Coby staring at him.

"It doesn't really matter" Luffy said as he continued to eat the apples. "Are there any boats on this Yacht?"

"There should be but why?" Coby asked as Luffy started to eat some cupcakes.

"Because our boat got sucked into a large whirlpool" Luffy said with a care free smile on his face.

"A Whirlpool!" Coby repeated in shock "You two should be dead!"

"Yeah, I was really surprised we survived it too" Omar said with a small smile on his face as he started to eat a pear "Since you know so much about Alvida are you one of her pirates?" Omar asked as he gave Coby a questioning glance.

"No I'm not I more of her slave than Nakama" Coby said with a sad look on his face. "It all happened on that day when I found that damn deserted row boat!" Coby shouted in slight anger as he punched the ground before he stared at the two brothers in front of him. "I decide to take the boat to do a little fishing because there was no one around but a few minutes later Lady Alvida and her crew came back and wanted their boat back" Coby said as he wiped some tears from his face "They were going to kill me so I told them that I'll be their slave for exchange they let me live"

"After hearing that you sound like a damn coward" Omar said bluntly as he stared at Coby.

"How can you say that?" Coby as he stared at Omar with a sad look on his face.

"Because You could have fought back instead of giving up like a coward" Omar said as he gave Coby a stern look.

"That's impossible!" Coby shouted at Omar before he shook his head to the idea of fighting Lady Alvida "I couldn't even fight her even if I wanted to I'm not even strong"

"Being able to fight is not about being strong or weak" Omar said as he stared at Coby "It's about having the courage to stand back up after you get beaten down so many times and the guts to never give up even when the odds are against you"

"He's right Coby" Luffy said with a grin as he stared at Coby "Omar is a strong person so when he's talks about fighting then it's true"

_**(***)**_

"Get going!, move everything before the Marines get here!" Alvida shouted to her Nakama who were carrying crates of Beli, gems and other valuable items on to her ship "Anyone who slacks off will meet my Iron Club!"

"Lady Alvida!" The two Pirates that confronted Luffy and Omar in the kitchen ran up the stairs and fell in front of Alvida "There's a problem!"

"What is it?" Alvida asked as she glared at the two cowering Pirates in front of her.

"There's a barrel!" The dirty blond pirate exclaimed before fear took over him.

"A Monster!" The short Pirate shouted out with a scared look on his face.

Alvida glared at the two pirates with rage written on her face when she heard that comment.

"Who's a monster!?" Alvida roared in anger as she threw her Iron Club at the two Pirates but missed and hit the burly Pirate who was just waking up.

The force of the flying Club sent him flying through the ship's railing and into the sea while Alvida's Iron club fell from the sky and landed on to the two Pirate's heads. **_  
_**

"That's not what I meant" The dirty blond pirate slurred in pain "Two weird people came out of a barrel"

"We think they might be bounty hunters" The short Pirate said as he grunted out in pain.

"What!?" Alvida growled as she picked up her Iron club.

_**(***)**_

"You're right Omar" Coby said with a nervous smile "If only I was brave enough to do something I wouldn't be in this mess" Coby said before he looked at the two brothers "Why was you two drifting in a barrel anyway?"

"Like Luffy said already we were sailing in our boat until a whirlpool pulled us in and destroyed the boat" Omar said "So acting fast Luffy got into the barrel that for some reason survived before I climbed in after then we waited for the whirlpool to stop spinning us around but we soon fell asleep then woke up on a Yacht surrounded by pathetic Pirates and you"

"But before all of that happened we were on our way at finding a ship and people to join our crew so I could become the Pirate King while Omar can show the world that he's a great Martial Artist" Luffy said with a large grin.

"Great Martial Artist, Pirate King?" Coby asked before a look of pure shock appeared on his face "Don't you know that the Pirate King was somebody who had everything in the world and soon hid it away somewhere thirty-two years ago" Coby said as he stared at Luffy and Omar. "That means that you guys are going after One Piece!"

"Only I am" Luffy told him "Omar is just helping me find it" Luffy said with a grin while Omar nodded his head making Coby stare at them like they are crazy.

"It would be impossible for someone to stand on top in this great pirate era!" Coby said with a look of shock and repeated the word Impossible over again.

Coby fell to the ground as Omar punched him in the head to stop his freak out.

"Why did you hit me?" Coby asked as he clutched his head in pain.

"Because you were starting to get annoying" Omar said as he stared down at Coby before he glanced at Luffy who took of his straw hat and held it tightly.

"Listen up Coby" Luffy said which got Coby's attention "I decided that I was going to become the Pirate King a long time ago in front of people who are very important to me, the man who gave me this hat sacrificed his arm so that I could live and follow my dream" Luffy said as he gave his brother a grin before he put his hat back on.

"So I don't care if you or other people think that our dreams are impossible or not because I know for a fact that we're not going to die until we achieve those Impossible dreams" Luffy said with a serious look on his face as he stared at Coby.

Coby started at Luffy after hearing what he just said.

"Now that we're full, maybe we should get a better boat" Luffy said as he and Omar walked straight passed Coby who was know staring at the ground "Maybe they'll give us one if I ask"

"I never thought of it like that" Coby said out loud making the two brothers stop "Can I do that too without being afraid to die?"

Luffy turned around and rested against the door while Omar sat down on the stairs and stared at Coby.

"Maybe I really can join the Marines" Coby said as he continued to stare at the ground.

"The Marines" Luffy and Omar repeated.

"That's right! It's been my dream to join them ever since I was a child!" Coby shouted at Omar and Luffy with a few tears forming in his eyes "Do you guys think I can do it?"

"Don't ask me if you can do it" Omar said making Coby stare at him "I want you to show me that you can do it"

"I will do it and I'll start by not being a slave for Alvida!" Coby shouted at Omar who had a small grin on his face "No even better I'll catch Alvida!"

The ceiling of the room suddenly collapsed before dust and bits of wood fell into the middle of the room covering the whole area.

**_"Who are you are going to catch Coby!?" _**A gruff female voice demanded which made Coby shake in fear as the dust cleared to reveal a angry Alvida whose Iron Club was dripping with blood.

Luffy was about to step in but five swords pierced the door almost stabbing him in the head.**_  
_**

"Neither of You are the pirate hunter Zoro" Alvida said with a grin as she glanced at Luffy and Omar.

"Zoro?" Luffy and Omar repeated with a slightly confused look on their faces while Coby gasped in shock from hearing that name.

"Coby!" Alvida shouted which made Coby stare at her with a look of fear on his face "Who is the most beautiful women in this ocean?"

"That is of course…" Coby started to say with nervous laughter.

"Hey Coby who's the fat man?" Luffy asked while pointing at Alvida which caused Coby, all of Alvida's men watching from the large hole and Alvida herself to stare at Luffy with pure shock on their faces while Omar started to chuckle.

"Now they done it" A black Pirate with a yellow shirt muttered while the other Pirates nodded their heads in agreement.

Lots of angry veins appeared on Alvida's face as she clenched her teeth in seething rage.

"You little Brat!" Alvida roared as she raised her Iron club over her head and swung it at Luffy who jumped out the way making the club smash and destroy the stairs.

Omar stopped chuckling and walked over to Coby.

"Let's go guys!" Luffy shouted with a grin as he landed in front of Coby and Omar before he grabbed Coby by his shirt and jumped out of the hole with Omar following behind.

They landed on the deck surrounded by Alvida's Pirates who were glaring at them and had their swords drawn which made Omar smirk.

"You Bastard" The black Pirate in the yellow shirt snarled as he ran towards Luffy and swung his sword at his head but missed as Luffy leaned back then sprang forward and smashed his head on top of the black Pirate's head knocking him out cold.**_  
_**

A Pirate lunged behind Luffy and tried to slash him but failed as Omar appeared in front of him and gave the sword a quick punch which snapped it in half before delivering a powerful roundhouse kicked to the side of the Pirate's face which sent him crashing to the railing. **_  
_**

Omar turned around to see five Pirates in the air with their swords raised above their heads. All of their swords dug into the floorboards which made them glare at Omar who landed next to Luffy.

Coby stared at the two brothers who stood side by side as they waited for the five pirates to attack again before getting in their fighting stances.

A Pirate wearing a dark purple bandanna jumped off the mast and was about to strike Luffy from behind.

"Luffy watch out!" Coby shouted out as he watched the sword get closer to Luffy's neck.

Omar stuck his hand out and caught the sword inches from his brother's neck before he punched the Pirate's forearm which made a cracking noise while he screamed out in pain and dropped his sword.

"It's not fair to attack us from behind" Luffy told the Pirate as he grabbed him by his head and tossed him at five other Pirates sending them to the ground in a pile of pain._**  
**_

Both brothers turned around to see a bunch of Pirates standing behind them with angry looks on their faces which prompted them to run around the ship with the Pirates chasing after them.

"It's not fair to attack us with more people!" Luffy shouted as they continued to run away from the Pirates while trying to dodge their attacks.

Omar nodded at Luffy who nodded back before he grabbed the mast as he was running which caused the Pirates to stop and stare at Luffy's stretched arm then at Luffy himself with a look of fear and shock on their faces.

Omar grabbed the back of Luffy's vest with both hands then began to pull his brother backwards while Luffy held the mast tighter.

"We got you" Luffy said with a huge grin on his face which caused the Pirates to run away from them.

"Gomu,Gomu no Rocket!" Both brothers shouted before Omar let go of Luffy which launched him towards the running Pirates.

Luffy crash into the large group Pirates which sent them flying in different directions while three unlucky Pirates got smashed together by Luffy's shoulder before he snapped back to the mast and Omar._**  
**_

Coby had a look of awe on his face as he just saw what the two brothers just did while Alvida had a look of rage on her face as she also saw what they just did.

"What are you Luffy?" Coby asked as he stared at Luffy in awe.

"I'm a Rubber man" Luffy said with a huge smirk.

"Rubber man, that's-" Coby started to say but stopped when he noticed that Alvida was standing behind him so he sprinted behind Luffy and Omar.

"You ate a devil fruit right?" Alvida asked as she glared at Luffy.

"Yeah I ate the Gomu,Gomu No Mi" Luffy said as he stared at Alvida.

"Is that so" Alvida said with a small smirk "I heard rumors about them but I never thought they really existed" Alvida said with a curious look on her face. "You two have some skill are you sure you two aren't bounty hunters?" Alvida asked as she glanced the brothers over.

"We're pirates" Omar said calmly as he stared at the large woman in front of them.

"Your pirates, just you two?" Alvida asked as she glanced around the Yacht for any sneak attacks.

"That's right" Luffy said with a nod "It's just us two right now but we'll find more people eventually" Luffy said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I see so you guys are pirates" Alvida laughed "Then that makes us enemies doesn't it"

"Yes it does" Omar said as he got ready just in case she tried anything.

"L-Luffy, O-Omar Run please" Coby said nervously as he glanced at Alvida.

"Why should we?" Luffy asked as he stared at Coby.

"You two saw the power of her iron club didn't you?" Coby asked as he started to shake with fear.

"Coby!" Alvida shouted making Coby stare at her with a look of fear on his face "Who is the most beautifulest in this sea?"

"Lady Alvida is the" Coby started to say but quickly remembered what Luffy said a few minutes ago.

_Listen up Coby, I decided that I was going to become the Pirate King a long time ago in front of people who are very important to me. The man who gave me this hat sacrificed his arm so that I could live and follow my dream_

_So I don't care if you or other people think our dreams are Impossible or not because I know for a fact that we're not going to die until we achieve those Impossible dreams!_

"What was that Coby?"Alvida asked as she looked at Coby.

Coby closed his eyes and opened them with determination in them as he stared at Alvida

"LADY ALVIDA IS THE NUMBER ONE FATASS HAG!" Coby shouted as he glared at Alvida.

Three remaining members of Alvida's crew stared at Coby with fear written on their faces while Luffy and Omar burst out in laughter.

"W-What did you just say?" Alvida asked while trying to keep in her rage.

"You heard me you fatass!" Coby snarled.

"Do you even know what you are saying?" Alvida asked while she tightened her grip on her Iron Club.

"I do know what I'm saying!" Coby shouted back "I'm gonna join the Marines and capture bad and dangerous Pirates like you!"

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Alvida roared in pure rage as she raised her Iron Club over her head.

_No Regrets, No Regrets I finally said it and I fought for my dream Just like Luffy and Omar are doing! _Coby thought as the Iron Club got closer to his head.

Alvida's Iron Club smashed on top of Omar's head making the planks where he was standing to crack and break.

Coby gasped in fear hoping that Omar was ok while Luffy had a grin of his face.

"Well said Coby" Omar said with a smirk as blood started to drip down his face while he put his hands on both sides of the Iron Club.

"That should have killed you!?" Alvida demand as she pushed down on her Iron Club.

"There's a lot of things that should of killed me" Omar said as he pushed against Alvida'a Iron Club which made it cracks form before it shattered to pieces which made Coby, Alvida and the three remaining Pirates stare in shock at what Omar just did.

"It's your turn Luffy" Omar said as he wiped his blood off his face as Luffy formed a fist and swung it back.

"Gomu,Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy shouted before his fist jetted forward and into Alvida's stomach which seemed to absorb his fist before she and Luffy's fist flew out to sea with her eyes now in the back of her head.**_  
_**

The three remaining pirates of Alvida's crew and Coby was looking at Luffy with shock on their faces as his arm snapped back to his body.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted at the three Pirates on Alvida's ship making them shake with fear "Give Coby a boat he's going to join the Marines"

"Yes of course!" The three Pirates shouted nervously as they ran to complete Luffy's request.

"Luffy, Omar I-" Coby started to say with a smile on his face.

Three cannonballs suddenly landed in the surrounding sea around Alvida's ship and the Yacht making Omar, Coby,Luffy and the three pirates shake uncontrollably.

Omar, Luffy and Coby Looked out to the side to see three large Marine ships all aiming their cannons at them.

"It's the Marines!" Coby exclaimed with surprise in his voice.

"Why don't you stay and join them?" Omar asked as he glanced at Coby who had a thoughtful look on his face. As the Marine ship's fired again at Alvida's ships.**  
**

"Well you can decide later" Luffy said to Coby who was to busy arguing with himself to listen "because it's time for us to leave" Luffy said as he and Omar hopped over the railing and on to a Yacht dinghy which broke apart from the yacht and began to fall to the sea.

"How can I they'll arrested me before I could join" Coby said as he just noticed that both brothers were gone so he quickly looked over the railing to see the two brothers free-falling towards the sea.

Luffy had huge smile on his face as he stretched his hand upwards and grabbed Coby by the collar of his shirt before he pulled him roughly into the dinghy.

The dinghy smashed into the sea making water fly everywhere which made Coby grabbed on to the mast for dear life while Luffy and Omar held their hats to their head as they glanced at the Marine ships that were still firing cannonballs at Alvida's ship.

_**(***)**_

_I can't believe that we got away _Coby thought to himself as he glanced around to see if any Marine ships were following them and gladly he saw none.

"Shishishishi that was so fun!" Luffy laughed from where he was sitting as he allowed the wind and sea to decide where they would go.

"Hey Luffy" Coby said as he stared at the laughing Pirate "If One piece is your goal that means you're heading towards the grand line right?"

"That's right" Luffy said with nod.

"Then you know that's it's also called the Pirate graveyard?" Coby asked with fright in his voice.

"Yeah I know that's why I need a strong people like Omar to join my crew" Luffy said as he glanced at his brother who was munching on an apple. "What kind of guy is that pirate hunter Zoro anyway?" Luffy asked.

"You mean Roronoa Zoro?" Coby asked to which Luffy nodded his head "I heard from a couple of the Alvida's Nakama that he's a swordsman and was captured by the Marines a few days ago"

"He must be weak then if he got captured by the Marines" Omar said with a look of little interest on his face.

"He's not weak he's actually a terrifying beast to all wanted Pirates!" Coby exclaimed with fright in his voice as he slammed his hand on an empty barrel in front of him making both brothers stare at him.

"Why are you asking me this?" Coby asked reluctantly as he stared at Luffy.

"Because I want him to be apart of our crew" Luffy said with a huge smile on his face.

"You're planning on doing something reckless aren't you Luffy?" Omar asked as he threw away his apple core and saw the grin Luffy was giving him which made him smirk "But It might be interesting to have a deadly Pirate hunter join us"

"You guys don't get it he's been caught by the Marines because he's a bad guy!" Coby exclaimed in utter shock and anger as the two Pirate brothers where actually thinking about getting an infamous and deadly Pirate hunter join their crew.

"It would also be impossible for you guys to get someone like him to join your crew because he'll kill you both the moment you set him free!" Coby exclaimed before Omar punch his head again. "Why did you hit me again?"

"Because you were starting to annoy me with your negativity" Omar said as he glanced down at Coby which made Luffy laugh while their stolen dinghy drifted towards an island called Shells Town which is well-known for its high Marine protection and deadly Marine Captain.

_**(***)**_

_**In the next Chapter the g**_**_reat Swordsman appears. _**_**thank you for reading and don't forget to review**_


	3. The green haired Swordsman arrives

One Piece: Ten Nakama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or it's characters as they belong to Funimation , Toei Animation ,Fuji Shueisha , Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. this story is my fanfiction so I only own my OC.

_**(***)**_

"Alright We finally made it!" Luffy exclaimed with joy as he, Omar and Coby finally made to Shells town.

"Oi Coby I read a something a few years back about this town being well protected by the marines" Omar said as he glanced down at Coby then at the town it'self "Which means if that deadly Pirate hunter was actually captured by the Marines he might be in this marine base"

"I think you might be right Omar" Coby said as he stared up at the bucket hat wearing Pirate with a small smile.

"Lets go get some food first before we do anything else" Luffy said as he dragged Omar and Coby through the streets and tried to find a restaurant were they could load up on food.

_**(***)**_

"Since both out goals are at the Marine base how about we go there before we go our separate ways" Omar said as everyone finished their meal.

"Try and be the best Marine officer you can and don't let your fear stop you alright Coby" Luffy said with a large smirk as he took the finally sip of his orange juice.

"I can't thank you guys enough" Coby said as he began to wipe the tears from his eyes "I'll hope that you two accomplish your dreams and that we'll still be friends despite being mortal enemies" Coby said as he stared at the two brothers who gave him a grin.

"Come on Omar let's go get Zoro" Luffy said before the people surrounding them and the restaurant owner dived away from them.

"Maybe we shouldn't say That name out loud" Coby informed the two brothers as they stared at the people who had scared looks on their faces.

"I saw something on a poster about some guy called Captain Morgan was in charge of the Marine base here maybe he can tell us where the Pirate hunter is being held" Omar said before the people and restaurant owner dived away from them again with the same scared looks on their faces.

Omar, Luffy and Coby stared at them with confused looks on their faces before leaving the restaurant.

_**(***)**_

"That was an interesting place!" Luffy laughed as they walked down the street.

"That place was more weird than interesting Luffy" Omar said as he glanced back in the direction of the restaurant.

"Omar's right Luffy" Coby said as they got closer to the marine base "Those people looked like they were more afraid of the Marine Captain instead of Zoro which is strange because wouldn't they be more afraid of a dangerous criminal and not a Marine Captain whose protecting them"

"Alright we here!" Luffy exclaimed as they all stared up at the large Marine base in front of them.

"It looks pretty ugly when you get this close to it" Omar said out loud which made Luffy chuckle. "Go on kid isn't this what you wanted?" Omar asked as he stared down at the hesitant Coby.

"It is but I'm not ready yet" Coby said as he stared at the Marine base's iron gate "And besides seeing those people's reactions about the Marine Captain got me thinking about things"

"Where's that Pirate hunter!" Luffy shouted out making Omar and Coby turn their heads to see Luffy hanging off the stone wall and was looking inside the base.

"Luffy get down from their!" Coby exclaimed in slight fear before staring in shock as Omar was hanging off the wall next to Luffy "Not you too Omar!"

"We found him!" Luffy shouted with a huge smile.

"He wouldn't be out in the opening he'll properly be locked in a secret room" Coby said before Luffy jumped down and threw him up before jumping back on to the wall.

"See he's right there" Luffy said before he pointed at the center of the base yard.

Coby followed Luffy's finger and stared in shock and horror at who he was seeing.

"Th-That black bandana, da-dark green ha-haramaki and in-intimidating aura" Coby stuttered in fear as he stared at the man who is tied to a wooden post. "It's Roronoa Zoro!"

Zoro is average sized muscular young man who has lightly tanned skin. Zoro is wearing black bandana on his head which is covering his short spiky green hair, a white button up shirt that has patches of dirt and blood on it, a dark green haramaki around his waist and black trousers which are tucked into black boots.

"So that's Zoro huh" Luffy said as he stared at the tied up pirate hunter "Those ropes look easy enough to break right Omar?"

"Yeah just a few hard pulls and those ropes will be undone in no time" Omar said as he eyed Zoro.

"Don't say that!" Coby shouted at the two brothers "The moment you free him he's going to go on a killing spree and start with you two first!"

"Don't worry Coby" Luffy said as he stared at Coby "He can't hurt us because we're too strong for him" Luffy said with a huge smile as he wrapped his arm around a smirking Omar's neck.

_Luffy how can you be so confident in yourself and Omar _Coby thought to himself as he stared at the two brothers.

_**"Hey you guys!"**_ Zoro shouted with annoyance and anger dripping of his voice as he glared at Luffy, Omar and Coby "Your annoying me so get lost"

"H-He talked" Coby stuttered in fear before he hid himself behind the wall.

A noise came from the side of them making them turned their heads to see a small girl with dark brown pigtails standing on a ladder with rope over her shoulder. The girl is wearing a blue and dark purple stripped dress and dark blue shoes.

The girl shushed Omar, Luffy and Coby before she tied a piece of the rope around the ladder and scaled down the wall before she ran over to Zoro.

"Luffy, Omar you have to stop her!" Coby shouted in concern as he stared at the two brothers who was watching the girl with careful eyes.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked as he glanced down at the little girl in front of him.

"I made you some Onigiri for you" The girl said before she pulled out a cloth and removed it to revile two steaming Onigiris "You haven't eaten in a long time right?"

"I'm not hungry so leave" Zoro told the girl who stared up at him with a sad look on her face.

"But I made them myself specially for you" The girl said as she stared at the Onigiris then at Zoro.

"I said I'm not hungry now go before I kill you!" Zoro snarled at the little girl making her stare at the ground with a sad look on her face.

"Oi Zoro stop picking on little kids before I report you to my father" A smug voice said making Omar,Coby, Luffy, Zoro and the little girl turn their heads to see a man with oval-shaped blond hair and cleft chin. The man is wearing a purple suit and leopard pattern shoes.

"Who's that weird-looking guy?" Luffy asked as he stared at the man wearing the purple suit.

"Whoever he is he must be a Marine" Omar said as he glanced at the two Marine Officers that were standing next to the man.

"Then the girl's safe now" Coby said with relief.

"Well if it isn't the Marine Captain's cowardly son Helmeppo" Zoro said grimly as he glared at Helmeppo and his two Marine bodyguards.

"Cowardly?" Helmeppo repeated with a glare "You better watch your mouth unless you want my father to find out what you just called his beloved son"

Zoro let out a annoyed and angered sigh while Helmeppo stared down at the little girl and her two Onigiris.

"Hello little girl these Onigiris look pretty tasty" Helmeppo said as he bent down and took one of the Onigiris before eating half of it in one go.

"There not for you!" The girl shouted as she tried to take the Onigiri back.

Helmeppo had a disgusted look on his face before he spat out the Onigiri.

"This is terrible there's suppose to be salt in this not sugar!" Helmeppo shouted in disgust as he stared at the little girl in front of him.

"I thought they would taste better sweeter" The girl said with a sad look on her face.

"Well it didn't!" Helmeppo shouted before he slapped the other Onigiri out of the girl's hand and on to the dusty ground before he began to stomp on in it.

"Stop it or he wont be able to eat it!" The girl shouted as she fell to her knees and tried to save her Onigiri.

"That's so cruel" Coby said as he stared at Helmeppo "That girl worked so hard on them"

"I-I tried really hard to make them!" The girl said before she started to cry which made Helmeppo glare at her.

"This is one of the reasons why I hate little brats" Helmeppo said with slight annoyance in his voice as he pulled out a poster from his pocket.

"I bet you didn't read the new rule my father made?" Helmeppo asked before he started to read the words on the poster "Anyone who is caught helping prisoners will be charged with the same crime as said prisoner from my father Captain Morgan"

The girl shook with fear as Zoro sentence is being tied up without food or water.

"You know brat if you where older you would have gotten the same fate as him but since your too young you can't so get out of my sight" Helmeppo said as he saw the girl was frozen with fear still so he turned to face one of the Marine Officers "Oi you throw this brat out now"

"But Helmeppo sir she's just a little girl" The Marine Officer said before Helmeppo suddenly grabbed him by his shirt collar and got in his face.

"Are you disobeying my orders I said throw the brat out now or I'll tell my father that your family is also helping Zoro!" Helmeppo shouted making the Marine Officer shake with sudden anger and fear before snapping to attention.

"YES SIR SORRY FOR DISOBEYING ORDERS SIR!" The Marine Officer shouted before he walked over to the little girl and crouched down in front of her.

"I'm so sorry please try to curl yourself up in a ball to soften the blow" The Marine Officer instructed sadly before he carefully picked up the girl and threw her over the stone wall where Omar, Luffy and Coby were.

"AHHH!" The girl shrieked in fear as she flew through air.

Omar quickly pushed himself off the wall and grabbed the girl before he pulled her into a protective hug as he landed on the ground with a crouch.

"Are you alright?" Coby asked the girl as Omar put her down on the ground.

"I'm okay thank you for catching me mister" The girl said before she gave Omar a sweet smile which made him form a small smile.

"These Marines are bastards" Coby said quietly so the girl couldn't hear him except for Omar who gave him a nod.

"I didn't think you would last this long Zoro" Helmeppo said as he glanced at the tied up Pirate hunter who stopped saying a word.

"Remember you got one more month left before I let you go" Helmeppo told him before he and the two Marine Officers started to leave "Good luck Roronoa Zoro"

Zoro let out a sigh as he stared at the dirty and crushed Onigiri that laid on the ground in front of him.

"You still haven't left yet?" Zoro asked as he stared at Luffy "What happen to your friends?"

"Their waiting for me outside" Luffy told him as he glanced at the ropes that bound Zoro "I'm looking for more people to join my Pirate crew I already have my brother with me as the first mate"

"So you and your brother just gave up on life and decided to become scum" Zoro said as he stared at Luffy.

"There's noting wrong with being a Pirate" Luffy told him.

"There is Pirates are people who have no honor when it comes to fighting or anything else" Zoro said harshly as he glared at Luffy "Besides I plan to show these Marine bastards wrong by staying alive for the month"

"Well I hope you don't die from starvation" Luffy said with a smile before he began to leave so Zoro could face his punishment like a man.

"Wait a second!" Zoro called out to him "Can you pick this up for me?" Zoro asked as he pointed his foot at the destroyed Onigiri in front of him.

"You actually want this?" Luffy asked as he picked up the dirty and crushed Onigiri "But it's all dirty and smells like mud"

"Shut the hell up and give it to me!" Zoro shouted before he opened his mouth wide so Luffy could throw the destroyed Onigiri inside.

Zoro forced himself to eat and swallow the destroyed Onigiri before taking in quick breaths.

"I told you so" Luffy said as he stared at the panting Pirate hunter.

"Te-Tell the girl that I thank her for the meal and that it was tasty" Zoro said as he lowered his head in self shame.

_**(***)**_

"Really he said that!" The girl exclaimed with a happy look on her face as Luffy told her what Zoro said.

"Is really a terrifying demon like everyone says he is?" Coby asked himself which made the girl glare at him.

"No he is not!" The girl shouted "It's just because the people are afraid of him"

"But what I want to know is why is Zoro being held in a Marine base if he does what the Marines do hunt, capture and sometimes kill Pirates?" Omar asked as he saw a sad look appear on the girl's face.

"The reason Zoro is in there is because of me" The girl said making Luffy, Coby and Omar stare at her.

"Helmeppo let his pet wolf rampage through the streets before he came into my mother's restaurant and let his stupid wolf eat all the customers food, I tried to stop it but then it turned towards me and went to attack but it didn't as Zoro threw a stool at it which killed it instantly" The girl said which made Omar gained a small smirk.

"Helmeppo got angry and threatened to kill everyone if Zoro didn't turn himself peacefully which he did as he didn't want anyone to die because of him"

"So your saying Zoro only got arrested because he killed Helmeppo's wolf" Luffy said as he just simplified what the girl just said.

"I understand that everyone's afraid of Zoro because they think he's a dangerous criminal but why are they so afraid of the Marines?" Coby asked as he saw an angry look appear on the girl's face.

"That's because Helmeppo and his father bad people!" The girl shouted "He makes his father executes anyone who disobeys him which is why everyone is afraid of them"

**_"How dare you raise your head!"_ **Came Helmeppo's voice making Omar, Luffy, Coby and the girl turn their heads to see Helmeppo and a bunch of Marines walk down the road while the civilians were on their knees bowing except for an old man.

"Do you want to end up like Roronoa Zoro?" Helmeppo asked making the old man quickly shake his head in fear before bowing like the rest of them.

"Everyone better have no plans today because I'm going to publicly execute Zoro today" Helmeppo said with a smug smile "It is going to be amazing"

"Today" Luffy said to himself before he walked up to Helmeppo making the civilians gasp in silent shock.

"Didn't you say you'll give Zoro a month?" Luffy asked making Helmeppo laugh.

"I was only joking with him!" Helmeppo said as he stopped laughing "Only an idiot would believe that lie!"

_Besides I plan to show those Marine bastards wrong by staying alive for the month _Luffy heard Zoro little oath run through his head as he stared at Helmeppo.

Luffy suddenly threw a punch which smashed into Helmeppo's face making him fall over with blood pouring out of his nose.

"Luffy Please calm down you don't want to start a fight with the Marines!" Coby shouted as he struggled to hold Luffy back who had an angry look on his face.

"Omar!" Luffy shouted as he turned his head to face his brother who was holding his straw hat in his hand "I've decided to let Zoro join us!"

"Whatever you say Captain" Omar said with a smirk as he planted the strawhat on top of his brother's head.

"Y-You dare hit me!" Helmeppo shouted as two Marine Officers reluctantly came to his aid and helped him stand up "I am the great Captain Morgan's son!" Helmeppo snarled at Luffy "I'll tell my father about what you just did!"

"Why don't you be a man and fight your own battles" Omar said before he gave Helmeppo a swift but powerful punch to his stomach which knock the air and a bit of blood out of him.**_  
_**

"Not you too Omar!" Coby shouted with a worried look on his face as he thought the adult would be more calm in this situation.

"W-Who are they!?" A man asked as he stared at Luffy and Omar.

"Whoever they are they must be insane to attack the Marine Captain's son" A woman said in utter shock.

"You both will regret punching me!" Helmeppo snarled at Omar and Luffy as two Marine Officers carried him away "I'll make sure that you both get the death penalty and that my father is the one who'll execute you bastards!"

"This is bad" Coby said to himself as he watched Helmeppo disappear from view.

"Wow you two were so cool!" The girl exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"Really then maybe we should have hit him a couple more times" Luffy said with a grin on his face while Omar gave her a thumbs up.

"Rika Come over here!" A women shouted before she moved Rika away from Omar and Luffy "Didn't I tell you not to talk to strangers!"

"But mom their good people and Zoro is-" Rika began to say but her mother quickly silenced her.

"Don't be silly!" Rika's mother said as she looked around to see if any Marines around "You didn't sneak into execution site again?" Rika's mother asked.

"No I didn't" Rika lied before her mother lead her inside their house.

Rika stopped and turned to face Omar and Luffy with a small smile on her face which made Omar give her a caring smile while Luffy waved at her.

Rika's mother gave them a mouthed thank you before she closed the door.

"Come on Omar let's go get Zoro" Luffy said before he and Omar began to walk towards the Marine base.

"Wait a minute!" Coby shouted making Omar and Luffy stop and stare at him "You two plan on going into the Marine base right after you both beat up the Marine Captain's son all because you want to get a Pirate Hunter to join your crew?"

"That's right" Both brothers said which made Coby stare at them like they were insane.

"Don't worry Coby we don't plan on dying any time soon" Omar said with a small chuckle as he saw the look Coby was given them.

"Omar's right Coby" Luffy said "We're too strong to be killed by some Marines so stop worrying and let's go!" Luffy shouted with a huge smile before he and Omar ran towards the Marine base to try and recruit the Pirate hunter.

_How can you two be so fearless at a time like this _Coby thought before he sprinted after the two brothers.

**_(***)_**

"I am great" A man said to himself as he looked out of a window and stared into the execution yard.

The man has slightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes, short spiky blond hair, A metal jaw and is currently smoking a cigar.

"Yes you are sir because your our Marine Captain sir!" A Marine Officer said as he saluted his Captain "Captain the towns offerings seem to be decreasing" The Marine Officer said before Captain Morgan turned his head slightly and stared at him.

"Decreasing why is that?" Captain Morgan asked as he span his chair around so he could face the Marine Officer.

"It's because the citizens are having financial problems" The Marine Officer said as he saw a look of anger appear on Captain Morgan's face.

"It's not a matter of financial problems" Captain Morgan said as he exhaled smoke "It's because they stopped respecting me!"

Before the Marine officer could reply the doors flew open to revile Helmeppo who was clutching the places Omar and Luffy hit him.

"DAD!" Helmeppo shouted making his father put out his cigar.

"What is it Helmeppo?" Captain Morgan asked as he stared at his son.

"I want you to kill two people!" Helmeppo shouted as he wiped away some angry tears.

**_(***)_**

"Hey Zoro" Luffy said as he and Omar walked over to Zoro.

"It you again" Zoro said as he stared at Luffy then Omar "Who are you?"

"I'm Omar his first mate and brother" Omar introduced himself before he pointed at Luffy.

"I never told you my name did I?" Luffy asked to which Zoro shook his head "Well I'm Luffy and your going to join our crew after we untie you"

"I already said no" Zoro said as he glared at Luffy "I have things I need do which means I won't become a bad guy like you two"

"What does it matter?" Luffy asked as he stared at Zoro "Everybody already thinks you're a bad guy"

"I don't care what they or anybody else says about me" Zoro said as he glared at Luffy "I haven't done one thing I regretted in my past up to this point and it will be the same for my future, which means I will never become a heartless Pirate!" Zoro exclaimed making everything go quite for a few seconds.

"OI Zoro I over heard a couple of people talking about you having katanas with you before you got arrested" Omar said making Zoro stare at him.

"Yeah what about it?" Zoro asked.

"Do you know where they are now?" Omar asked making Zoro glare at him.

"The Marine Captain's bastard son took them away from" Zoro said with anger in his voice "Those katanas are my most valued treasure"

"Those are your most valued treasure huh" Luffy said himself before he smiled "We'll get your katanas back but in return you have to join our crew"

"That's a dirty move!" Zoro growled at Luffy who grinned at him before he sprinted away from the Marine base.

"Other way Luffy" Omar said before Luffy skidded to a stop and sprinted pass them "Hey Zoro let me ask you a question?" Omar asked as he stared at the Pirate hunter.

"Sure whatever" Zoro muttered.

"What do you think is worse?, joining two Pirates who are willing to let a dangerous Pirate hunter be apart of their crew or to die at the hands of some lawless and injustice Marines?" Omar asked with a serious look on his face. "You have a decision to make while two Pirates go into a heavily armed Marine base for a Pirate hunter" Omar said before he sprinted after Luffy.

"Those damn fools" Zoro muttered to himself as he glanced at the Marine base.

_**(***)**_

"That's it now pull it harder!" Captain Morgan ordered as marine officers struggled to pull the large statue of himself.

"Dad why aren't you helping me get revenge on the people who hit!?" Helmeppo asked as he stared at his father "Even you haven't hit me!"

"You want to know why I never hit you?" Captain Morgan asked as he walked over to his son.

"Is it because I'm your son?" Helmeppo asked as he stared up at his father.

Captain Morgan suddenly threw a punch that smashed into his son's face which sent him crashing to the ground._**  
**_

"It's because you're not even worth hitting!" Captain Morgan snarled in anger as he clutched his axe hand which got him the nickname "Axe hand Morgan"

"I want you to understand something right now" Captain Morgan said as he crouched down and grabbed his son by his shirt "Your not the one with all the power and respect I am so the next time you try to order me around I hit you with my axe hand got it!?"

"Y-Yes f-father" Helmeppo stuttered in fear as his father released him.

"Now tell me why there was a little girl in my execution yard today?" Captain Morgan asked making his son look at him with a look of utter fear on his face.

"Oh that little girl I already dealt with her" Helmeppo said as he slowly stood up.

"So you executed her right?" Captain Morgan asked.

"Of course I didn't she's just a little girl" Helmeppo said making his father glare at him.

"You there!" Helmeppo shouted as he pointed at the Marine Officer who was being nice to Rika "Go into town and kill that little girl!"

"Sir I can't do that she's just a little girl" The Marine officer said making Captain Morgan walk over to him.

"What did you just say? Captain Morgan asked as he towered over the Marine Officer "Are you disobeying my orders!"

"No sir I'm not but I can't kill a child" The Marine Officer said as he stared to shake with fear.

"If you don't go then I'll go myself" Captain Morgan said as he turned to leave but stopped as the Marine Officer grabbed his marine jacket "How dare you!"

"I will not stand by and let you kill an innocent child just because she cared for a prisoner!" The Marine Officer shouted with sudden courage and anger which made Captain Morgan glare at him with rage burning in his eyes while all the other Marines had a look of self shame on their faces.

"Then die you damn Traitor!" Captain Morgan snarled as he raised his axe hand and brought it down.

The Marine Officer spat out blood as he fell backwards while blood dripped from the large gash on his chest.

_Be safe little girl _The Marine Officer thought as his body hit the ground while he could feel his life slipping away from him. **_  
_**

"You didn't have to go that far!" Helmeppo exclaimed in fear as he stared at the dead Marine corpse.

"Listen Up!" Captain Morgan shouted as he glared at the scared Marine Officers "I'm the most high ranked Marine Officer here which means I'm the most greatest one here right!?"

"YOU ARE CORRECT CAPTAIN MORGAN SIR!" All the Marine Officers shouted as they saluted their scary Marine Captain.

"Look at that statue!" Captain Morgan shouted as he pointed at the statue of himself "It is a symbol of my great power and the power I hold over this town!, So raise it high in the sky so everybody can see my great power!"

"YES CAPTAIN MORGAN SIR!" All the Marine Officers shouted before the continued to pull the large statue up.

"Somebody take care of that traitor!" Captain Morgan ordered as he watched his statue get pulled up while two Marine Officer carried the body away so the can have a secret burial later.

_**(***)**_

"That's strange there isn't anybody around?" Luffy asked himself as he stared at the Marine base.

"That's a good thing because it means we can get Zoro's swords without alerting anyone" Omar said as he walked over to his brother and started to scan the building for any entrance points.

**_(***)_**

"KEEP ON PULLING, DON'T STOP UNTIL IT'S HIGH IN THE SKY!" Captain Morgan ordered before one of the marine officers bumped the statue's right hand on the corner of the building._**  
**_

"I'm sorry Captain Morgan" The Marine Officer apologized as he stared up at Captain Morgan who was standing behind him.

"Did you just bump my statue!?" Captain Morgan asked as he glared at the scared Marine Officer.

"I'm sorry captain Morgan I was being careless!" The Marine Officer apologized again as he stared at Captain Morgan with fear written on his face.

_**(***)**_

"Did you hear that Omar?" Luffy asked as they stared up at the Marine base.

"Yeah I did" Omar said as he saw an open window on the seventh floor "Go check it out I'm going to go in there and try and find Zoro's sword" Omar said as he pointed at the open window.

Sure thing Omar" Luffy said with a grin as he stretched his hands towards the roof "Gomu,Gomu no Rocket!" Luffy shouted as he launched himself upwards.

"He better at least to try to be quite" Omar said to himself as he started to climb up the side of the Marine base.

**_(***)_**

"Do you know how long it took to build that statue and you just went and damaged it" Captain Morgan said as he got in the Marine Officer's scared face.

"I'm sorry sir I'll fix it myself!" The Marine Officer apologized as Captain Morgan moved his axe hand into a slashing position.

"When you damage that statue you damage my reputation in this town!" Captain Morgan snarled as he began to swing his axe hand at the scared Marine.

"I'm going too fast!" Luffy shouted out before he grabbed all the ropes on the statue and pulled on them so he could swing himself towards the base.

"What the hell!" A marine officer shouted as he and the other Marines lost their grips on the ropes because of the sudden force.

Captain Morgan, Helmeppo and all the other Marine Officers stared at the statue that was falling backwards before it broke off at the waist and the upper half fell towards the ground.

**_(***)_**

A loud noise made Omar looked out of the window he just climbed into see a large pile of rubble scattered on the ground below.

"Damn it Luffy" Omar muttered to himself before he sprinted down the hallway and took a left turn before he opened up all the doors and looked inside for Zoro's swords.

_**(***)**_

"I'm sorry" Luffy apologized as he stared at the Marines.

"GET HIM I WANT TO EXECUTE MYSELF!" Captain Morgan snarled in rage as he pointed at Luffy.

YES CAPTAIN MORGAN SIR!" All the Marine Officers shouted as they drew their swords.

"Father he's one of the people who hit me!" Helmeppo exclaimed as he pointed at Luffy before screaming in shock as Luffy was standing right next to him.

"I've been looking for you" Luffy said as he grabbed Helmeppo by his jacket collar and sprinted towards a door.

"He's heading towards the main building!" A Marine Officer shouted as Luffy dragged Helmeppo through a door.

"Father help me!" Helmeppo shouted in fear as all the Marines ran after Luffy who took a right turn.

"Captain their's somebody in the execution yard!" A Marine Officer shouted as he pointed at a black figure who was sprinting towards Zoro.

"Damn it this whole town is full criminal scum!" Captain Morgan growled as he and a large group of marines ran towards the execution yard.

_**(***)**_

"Did you find the bastard that took Captain Morgan's son?" A Marine Officer asked as he stared at the other three Marine Officers.

"No but did you hear that Captain Morgan has gone to the execution yard to deal with a person whose trying to help Roronoa Zoro escape?" Another Marine Officer asked to which the Marine Officer nodded his head before they split up into groups of two to cover more ground.

"Damn it Coby" Omar muttered with a grin on his face as he jumped down from one of the chandeliers.

"Stop!, what are you doing in here!?" A Marine Officer demanded as he and five other Marine Officers pointed their rifles at Omar.

"I don't have time for this!" Omar snarled before he suddenly lunged at the closet Marine Officer and threw a punch that sent blood and teeth flying from his mouth before he crashed to the ground.

"Fire!" A Marine Officer shouted before they all fired their rifles at Omar which made him stumble back but stay on his feet which shocked the Marines.

"You guys are going to need something a lot more stronger to keep me down" Omar said with a small smirk as the bullets fell from his body before he dashed towards the frightened Marine Officers.

_**(***)**_

"Stop it kid!" Zoro shouted at Coby who was struggling to untie the ropes that bounded Zoro to the post "Their going to kill you"

"I don't care about that!" Coby shouted back as he continued to pull at the ropes "These marines are bastards who don't care about any of the people their suppose to protect!"

Zoro stared at Coby with a look of anger and self shame on his face as he was being helped by a child again.

"When this is all over I'm going to join the marines just like Luffy and Omar are planning on becoming the Pirate King and the World's Greatest Martial Artist" Coby said with a determined look on his face.

"Pirate King and World's Greatest Martial Artist huh?" Zoro asked with a slightly shocked look on his face.

"I know I was shocked too when they told me but they're truly serious and dead set on their dreams" Coby said with a small smile on his face.

Coby suddenly collapsed to the ground with blood bursting from his right shoulder which shocked Zoro and Coby._**  
**_

"Damn Marines" Zoro said as he glared up at the Marine base and saw the sun reflect off a rifle scope before it disappeared.

_**(***)**_

"Stop now or we'll shoot!" A Marine Officer ordered as he and five other Marine Officers pointed their pistols at Luffy but didn't fire since Helmeppo was in their line of sight.

"Tell me where Zoro's katana's are!?" Luffy demanded as he continued to drag Helmeppo along the ground.

"I'll tell you just stop dragging me!" Helmeppo shouted before Luffy stopped.

"Where are they?" Luffy asked again as he stared down at Helmeppo.

"Their in my room which we already passed" Helmeppo said as he slowly pointed down the hallway.

"Why didn't you say that before!" Luffy shouted before he punched Helmeppo across his face._**  
**_

"I said Stop!" The Marine Officer snarled as he and the five other Marine Officers didn't lower their Pistols "Return Captain Morgan's son now!"

"No!" Luffy said as he held Helmeppo in front of him "But you can go ahead and shoot me now"

"Don't shoot, Don't Shoot!" Helmeppo ordered with fright in his voice as the Marine Officers weren't lowering their Pistols.

"Then get out of my way!" Luffy shouted as he sprinted towards the Marines with Helmeppo as his shield.

_**(***)**_

"I've been shot!" Coby exclaimed in shock and pain as he clutched his bloody shoulder "I'm gonna die!"

"Then run while you still can" Zoro said as he stared at the scared Coby.

"No!" Coby shouted at Zoro as he struggled to stand up "I've gotta set you free"

"You don't have to set me free" Zoro said as he gave Coby a hard look "That bastard Helmeppo is going to set me free in one month"

"Helmeppo is going to execute you today!" Coby shouted in anger as he stared at the Zoro "Helmeppo never intended to keep his promise to you which is why Omar and Luffy punched him on your behalf"

"What did you just say?" Zoro asked with a shocked look on his face as he stared at Coby.

"The Marines will never let the three of you leave this town alive" Coby said as he tried to untie Zoro' bounds again "I'm not asking you to become a Pirate but when I set you free please try to save Omar and Luffy"

Zoro had a blank look on his face as he stared at Coby.

"Luffy and Omar are my friends ever since they save me from an evil Pirate" Coby said as he stared at Zoro "So listen to me when I say that Omar and Luffy are both very strong but with your help all three of you will be able to escape this town alive"

"Roronoa Zoro!" Captain Morgan snarled as his execution team pointed their rifles at Zoro and Coby "You and your friend will die here!"

_**(***)**_

"This is the room!" Helmeppo shouted as Luffy pushed him through the door.

"Omar what are you doing here?" Luffy asked as he stared at his brother who was holding a bruised and bloody Marine Officer.

"These Marine Officers tried to arrest me but I beat them up then asked this guy to tell me where Zoro's swords are" Omar said before he dropped the Marine Officer and picked up three swords.

"All three of those are his?" Luffy asked as he dropped Helmeppo as well.

"That's what the Marine Officer told me" Omar said as he looked out the window and saw Zoro and Coby surrounded by Marine Officers and Captain Morgan "Luffy we gotta go now"

"Coby, Zoro!" Luffy shouted as he looked out the window as well before he grabbed the sides of the window and sprinted back making his arms stretch out "get on Omar"

Omar hooked one arm around Luffy's neck and tightened his hold on the three katanas under his other arm.

_**(***)**_

"Roronoa Zoro I've heard a lot about you from other Marines and Pirate hunters" Captain Morgan said as he glared at Zoro "But that doesn't matter to me because compared to my great strength your nothing!"

"You say you have great strength but you hide behind your Marines Officers and power as Marine Captain like a coward" Zoro said making Captain Morgan harden his glare.

"How dare you say that to me Roronoa Zoro!" Captain Morgan snarled as he pointed his axe hand at him "Men take aim!"

_I can't die here! _Zoro's thoughts shouted at him as he stared at the Marine Officers who pointed their rifles at him and Coby _I made a promise to Kuina!_

_Your weak as usually Zoro_ A girl with dark blue hair said with a sweet smile as she pointed a wooden sword at Zoro's forehead before she disappeared.

_**(***)**_

"Gomu,Gomu No Rocket!" Luffy shouted as he propelled himself and Omar through the window and into the sky. _**  
**_

_**(***)**_

"FIRE!" Captain Morgan ordered before all the Marine Officers squeezed the triggers on their rifles.

"You two!" Zoro shouted in shock as he stared at Omar and Luffy who landed in the path way of the bullets.

"Luffy,Omar!" Coby shouted in horror as he watched his two friends soak up the bullets.

"Criminals!" Captain Morgan shouted as he glared at Omar and Luffy.

"That won't work on me" Luffy said with a grin as the bullets started to stretch his skin back "Because I'm made of rubber!" Luffy exclaimed with a large smirk as he swung his hands upwards which sent the bullets flying back at the Marines making them dive for cover while one of the bullets cut Captain Morgan's cheek.

"You okay Omar?" Luffy asked as he stared at his brother.

"Yeah don't worry about me Luffy" Omar said with a smirk as the bullets fell from his body without any signs of injuries.

"We got your katanas back" Luffy said with a smile as he showed Zoro the three katanas "Why do you use three swords anyway?"

"I use three katanas because I use Santoryu style" Zoro told him.

"So Zoro have made your decision yet?" Omar asked as he glanced at the Marines "Do you want to die by the Marines or join our Pirate crew?"

"You two must be the sons of the devil himself" Zoro said with a smirk as he stared at Omar and Luffy "Since I'll be an outlaw after this I'll become a Pirate"

"Yes I have a new crew mate!" Luffy exclaimed with a joyous smile "Omar set him free"

"Sure thing Captain" Omar said as he started to pull at the rope the bounded Zoro's left arm.

"That strawhat wearing kid isn't normal" Captain Morgan said to himself as he stared at Luffy "He must have eaten a devil fruit"

"Captain Morgan sir how can we defeat a person who has the powers of the devil and a person who can stop bullets with his body "A Marine Officer said as he stared at Luffy and Omar.

"If guns don't work on them then use your swords to cut them into pieces!" Captain Morgan ordered as the Marine Officers drew their swords and charged at Omar,Luffy, Zoro and Coby.

"Hurry up!" Zoro shouted at Omar as the Marine Officers got closer.

"I'm almost done" Omar said as he began to pull faster.

"Die pirate scum!" The Marines snarled as they were almost on top of the criminals.

"Done!" Omar said as he rip apart the rope.

"Give me my swords!" Zoro ordered which Luffy did and handed him one sword.

"Look out guys!" Coby shouted in fear as the Marines were right next to them.

The Marine Officers stared in shock as Zoro blocked all of their swords. Zoro was holding two swords in his hands and one in his mouth which didn't hinder his ability to talk.

"Wow that's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes as he stared at Zoro.

"Impressive" Omar said with a small grin as he stared at the three sword user.

Coby had a look of awe on his face as he stared at Zoro.

"What the..!?" Captain Morgan said in slight shock as he stared at the impressive feat of swordsmanship Zoro was showing.

"Make a move and I'll kill you all" Zoro threatened as he glared at the Marine Officers before staring at Luffy and Omar "Fine I'm a Pirate now but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up my goal" Zoro said as he gave the brothers a threatening glare.

"What's your goal then" Luffy asked as he stared at Zoro.

"To become the world's greatest Swordsman" Zoro said "Which means If one of you does something that gets in the way of my goal I'll cut you down"

"The world's greatest swordsman huh" Omar said as he stared at Zoro "That's an impressive goal you have"

"Since your apart of the Pirate king and the greatest Martial Artist's crew having a goal that large would be perfect for us" Luffy said with a large smirk.

"Well said" Zoro said with a grin.

"What are you all standing there!" Captain Morgan shouted "Hurry up and kill them all!"

"YES CAPTAIN MORGAN SIR!" The Marine Officers shouted as they began to push harder against Zoro's swords looking to break through his deference.

"Zoro duck" Luffy ordered as he swung his leg back "Gomu,Gomu No Whip!" Luffy shouted as he swung his leg around in a wide circle motion and took out the Marine Officers.

"What the hell are you?" Zoro asked as he stared at Luffy whose leg snapped back to him.

"I'm a rubber man" Luffy said with a huge smile.

"And you?" Zoro asked as he glanced at Omar.

"I'm just a Martial Artist" Omar said with a grin.

"A Rubber man and a Martial Artist huh" Zoro said with a small smirk.

"Captain Morgan sir we can't kill a Rubber man and a skilled Martial Artist!" A Marine Officer exclaimed with fear in his voice as he struggled to stand up.

"Their too strong for us!" Another Marine Officer exclaimed in fear as he clutched his stomach.

"And Roronoa Zoro is now free which means it would be even more impossible!" Another Marine Officer exclaimed with also fear in his voice before he passed out from the force of Luffy's attack.

"This is an order to whoever just said that!" Captain Morgan shouted as he glared at his Marines "If you have a gun use it to kill yourself now because I don't need a useless soldiers!"

Three Marine Officers picked up their rifles and held it against their heads while they shakily moved their fingers towards the trigger.

"What do those marines think their doing!" Zoro shouted before he, Luffy and Omar sprinted towards the Marines.

"Men Attack!" Captain Morgan ordered as he pointed his axe hand at the charging Pirates.

"Luffy,Omar, Zoro!" Coby shouted out with tears in forming in his eyes "Defeat these awful Marines!"

"Zoro, Omar I'll leave these guys to you" Luffy said as he jumped over the Marines and sprinted towards Captain Morgan.

"Zoro do you think you can handle them despite not having any food besides a muddy Onigiri?" Omar asked as the Marines started to surround them.

"My vision is a little blurry but despite that I'm okay" Zoro said as he glared at his side of Marines.

"Don't kill them though" Omar said as he cracked his knuckles "Their just following the orders of a power-hungry Marine who can kill them in an instant" Omar said as he glanced at his side of Marines who had nervous looks on their faces.

"That doesn't change the fact they were able to say no" Zoro said as he turned his katanas around so they were blunt.

"Lets get these pirate scum!" A Marine Officer shouted before they all charged Omar and Zoro from all directions which made the two Pirates lunged towards them._**  
**_

Zoro swung his right sword downwards and smashed A marine on the top of his head which sent him down instantly then span around and smashed the same sword into a Marine Officer's ribs which made him cough up blood as he collapsed to the ground.

Zoro stuck the sword in his left hand out and blocked a attack that was aimed for Omar's head before he swung the sword that was in his mouth right into the Marine's face sending blood pouring from his broken nose as he fell to the ground.

Omar thanked Zoro and planted his right hand on his shoulder before he hopped over him and did a roundhouse kick that sent two Marine Officers to the ground with broken teeth before he caught a thrust that was aimed for Zoro's back and snapped the Marine's arm.

Omar watched the Marine Officer grunt in pain as he picked up his sword with his other hand and ran at him which made Omar give him a respected nod before he quickly punched him in his stomach which sent him to his knees then quickly raised his right knee which smashed into the Marine Officer's chin send blood fly from his mouth as he fell backwards and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

_**(***)**_

"You think you can oppose me!" Captain Morgan snarled as he moved his axe hand across his chest getting ready to attack "I'm the great marine captain Axe-hand Morgan!"

"My name is Luffy" Luffy said with a angry look on his face.

"Go to hell!" Captain Morgan snarled as he swung his axe hand at Luffy which hit nothing but air as he jumped over it.

"Take this!" Luffy shouted from above Captain Morgan which made him stare up and see Luffy's sandals rush towards his face at fast speed which sent him crashing to the ground. _**  
**_

"You little bastard!" Captain Morgan growled in anger as he rolled into a crouch just as Luffy landed on the ground and sprinted towards him.

"Just die!" Captain Morgan roared as he swung his axe hand down on Luffy's head when he got into range.

"I'm not going to die yet!" Luffy roared back as he span to the side making Captain Morgan miss his attack again which split the ground on impact. **_  
_**

Luffy lunged towards Captain Morgan and gave him a roundhouse kick which sent him to the ground. _**  
**_

"Luffy is so fast and strong" Coby said to himself as he saw Luffy land on the ground and stare down at Captain Morgan.

"Some great marine you are!" Luffy snarled in anger as he grabbed Captain Morgan by his jacket collar and began to punch him across his face "How dare you Destroy Coby's dream like this!"_**  
**_

"EVERYBODY STOP!" Helmeppo shouted making Omar and Zoro stop attacking the Marine Officers who fell to the ground with different types of bruises on their bloody bodies.

"You idiot I told you to stop!" Helmeppo shouted at Luffy who continued to punch father "If you don't then I'll kill this guy!"

"Oi Luffy that's enough" Omar said making Luffy stop and stare at Helmeppo who was holding Coby as a hostage.

"Luffy, Omar, Zoro!" Coby shouted getting the three pirates attention "I don't want to get in the way of your dreams so don't worry about me!"

"You hear that Helmeppo?" Omar asked as he glared at the Marine Captain's son "Coby ain't afraid of death so move that gun away from him or you'll be sorry"

"Shut up!" Helmeppo shouted back with fear in his voice "If one of you makes a move then I'll kill him!"

"Lets see you try" Luffy said with a grin as he pulled his fist back "Gomu,Gomu No"

"Luffy look out behind you!" Coby shouted as Captain Morgan was standing behind him with his axe hand raised above his head.

"I am the great Marine Captain axe hand Morgan!" Captain Morgan roared in utter rage "I will not be defeated by a bunch of Pirates!"

Zoro and Omar glared at Captain Morgan and sprinted towards him while Zoro span his Katanas around so they were lethal.

"Daddy hurry up and kill him!" Helmeppo shouted with more fear in his voice.

"Pistol, Die!" Luffy and Captain Morgan shouted as they began to attack their targets.

Luffy's fist stretched out and smashed into Helmeppo's face which sent him crashing to the ground while Omar's fist connected with Captain Morgan's cheek which left a large bruise while Zoro quickly slashed him across his torso which left three deep wounds.

The Marine Officers stared in shock as they watched Captain Morgan and Helmeppo fall towards the ground as blood dripped from their mouths and wounds. _**  
**_

"Thanks Zoro, Omar" Luffy said with a huge smile as he stared at his brother and swordsman.

"It was nothing Captain" Zoro said with a smirk as he stared at Luffy.

"Just remember to watch you back next time" Omar instructed with a grin.

"Captain Morgan and his son has lost!" A Marine Officer exclaimed as he and the other Marines woke up and stared at the two passed out Marines.

"If you still want to arrest us then come and try" Zoro threatened as he glared at the Marines while sheathing his swords.

"WE'RE FREE!" "WE'RE OUT OF MORGAN'S CONTROL!" The Marine Officers exclaimed with joyous looks on their faces as they threw their weapons into the air and started to cheer.

"What's are they doing?" Luffy asked with a confused look on his face "Why are all the Marines happy that their Captain was defeated?"

"It's because they all hated Morgan" Coby said with a happy look on his face before Zoro collapsed to the ground "Zoro are you okay?!"

"Don't worry Coby" Omar said as he picked Zoro up and threw him over his shoulders "He just needs some food in him"

"And some rum.." Zoro muttered before he took off his bandana and passed out again.

"Lets go back to that restaurant!" Luffy shouted with a huge smile on his face before he, Coby, Omar walked towards the restaurant.

_**(***)**_

"I'm full!" Zoro exclaimed with a smirk as he finished stuffing the last bit of his meal down "Not eating for a long time was worth all this great food" Zoro said as he grabbed a bottle of rum and took a long swig.

"After hearing that it seems you couldn't have lasted for a few days without food let alone one month" Omar said with a small smile as he took a bite out of the Onigiri Rika made for him before downing it with a large piece of meat and two chugs from a bottle of sake.

"Shut the hell up!" Zoro growled as he glared at Omar which made him chuckle at how fast he was able to pissed off their new crew mate.

"What's up with you?" Zoro asked as he stared at Luffy who was adding another plate to his large pile "How can you eat so much food but still look thin?"

"It's because his stomach stretches just like the rest of him" Omar said as he began to help Rika's mother clean up his dishes "How much is all this going to cost?"

"Don't be silly It's on the house" Rika's mother said as she stared up at Omar with a slight blush on her cheeks "You guys save the town it's the least I can do"

"How come you two are so strong?" Rika asked as she stared up at Luffy.

"It's because we been training since we were kids" Luffy said with a grin.

"And were only going to get stronger right Luffy?" Omar asked he began to clean up Zoro, Luffy and Coby's plates.

"Right Omar!" Luffy shouted with a huge smirk on his face as he chugged a whole cup of orange juice.

"Where are we going after this Captain?" Zoro asked as he stared at the now laughing Pirate.

"We're going to the grand line!" Luffy exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"What!?" Coby shouted as apple juice flew out of his mouth making everybody stare at him "The three of you can't go there it's where the world's strongest Pirates are!"

"Then there's more of a reason to go there now" Omar said as he sat down in a chair next to Rika "I'm I right Zoro?"

"If the world's strongest Pirates are their then the world's strongest swordsman might be there too" Zoro said with a smirk as he casually leaned back in his chair "It won't hurt to go in that direction"

"Not you guys too!" Coby shouted in shock as he stared at Zoro and Omar.

"Why are you getting so worked up it's not like your coming with us" Zoro said as he glanced at Coby.

"That's right I'm not going with you guys" Coby said as he stared at the three Pirates "But that doesn't mean I can't worry about you guys because your my friends" Coby said as he stared at Luffy and Omar.

"Of course we friends Coby it doesn't matter if you're a Marine and we're Pirates" Luffy said with a huge smile on his face.

"He's right kid don't worry about some Pirates just worry about yourself and becoming the greatest Marine because you have the Pirate king, the world's greatest Marital Artist and the world's greatest swordsman rooting for you" Omar said with a grin while Zoro gave him a smirk.

"I never had friends or people believing in me when I was growing up" Coby said sadly as he stared at the ground which made everybody stare at him "No one would stand up for me when I got picked on, but the three of you have taught me to never give up and fight for my dream!" Coby said as he stared at the three Pirates with a smile and tears in his eyes.

"Listen kid" Zoro said as he tapped Coby's forehead with the handle of one of his swords "Don't underestimate the Marines ability to gather information If they find out about your past with that evil Pirate Omar and Luffy saved you from they won't let you join"

_**"Excuse Me!"**_ A male voice shouted making everyone turn to face the door to see a bunch of Marines standing there and a black Marine with a light goatee standing in front of them "We were wondering if you guys are actually Pirates?"

"Yeah we are!" Luffy said with a huge smile while Zoro and Omar glanced at the Marines "We've just got our self another crew mate"

"Even though you guys saved us and this whole town we cannot allow Pirates to stay here so we'll won't report this to our headquarters" The black Marine Officer said as he stared at the three Pirates.

"Hey Marines what kind of bullshit is that!" A man shouted at the Marines.

"These guys are this town's saviors" A old man shouted at the Marines also "You can't force them to leave"

"Come on Omar, Zoro Lets go" Luffy said before they all stood up.

"Thank you for the food ma'am" Omar said as he gave Rika's mother a small smile which made her blush even more.

"Luffy, Omar, Zoro" Coby muttered to himself as the three Pirates walked straight passed him and towards the door.

"You guys aren't really leaving are you?" Rika asked as she stared at three Pirates who just gave her a small nod which made a sad look appear on her face.

"Isn't he with you guys?" The black Marine Officer asked making all of them stop.

"Not anymore" Luffy said making Coby smile "But he was with this fat Pirate called Alvida!"

_Luffy shut up or you'll ruin my chances of joining!_ Coby thought as he stared at Luffy who walked over to him.

"She had this Iron mace and she was really fat" Luffy said as he held Coby's head "Isn't that right Coby?"

"Shut the hell up Luffy!" Coby shouted in sudden anger before he punched Luffy across his face which knocked his hat off and made him stumble back into a table._**  
**_

Everyone had a shocked look on their face except for Omar and Zoro who had small smirks on their faces.

"You bastard!" Luffy snarled as he punched Coby across his face making him stumble back before Luffy sent a wave of punches towards his face "You deserve this beat down!"_**  
**_

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" The black Marine Officer shouted at Luffy who continued to beat up Coby "I can see now that he ain't your friend, Leave this town now!"

"Don't go overboard Luffy" Omar said as he lifted his brother away from Coby who spat out some blood and one of his teeth before he fell to the ground. _**  
**_

_He did it for me _Coby thought as he stared at Luffy who picked up his hat and put it on before he followed Zoro and Omar out the door_ He wanted me to hit him so they wouldn't believe I was a slave to a Alvida, Even to the very end I still need their help_ Coby thought as the black Marine Officer helped him stand up _I'm so damn useless!_

"Please let me join the Marines!" Coby exclaimed as he bowed in front of the black Marine Officer making the Marines stare at him "Even if there chores I'll gladly do them!"

"Captain I'm against this idea!" Another Marine Officer said as he walked in and stared at Coby "You remember the last time someone joined us ,We must do a background check on him"

"I'm not going to let you ruin my dreams after everything that happen to me!" Coby shouted in angry as he glared at the Marine Officer.

The new Marine Captain stood in front of Coby and gave him a hard stare which made Coby glare at him. They weren't backing down and continued to stare at each other before the Marine Captain let out a sigh.

"Even though you're a pirate you showed great courage as you tried to help Roronoa Zoro escape" The Marine Captain said as he walked behind Coby "So after the Pirates leave I want you to get yourself a uniform and clean all the toilets and make the beds!"

"YES SIR!" Coby shouted as he saluted the Marine Captain "Thank you sir!"

**_(***)_**

"Those Marine are complete idiots if they don't allow Coby to join them" Omar said as he glanced back at the restaurant.

"I hope Coby becomes very strong and brave the next time we meet" Luffy said as they stopped in front of the dingy.

"So we save a town and their Marines and in return we get kicked out" Zoro said a he began to untie the dingy "The life of a pirate huh" Zoro said which made Omar and Luffy chuckle.

"Luffy, Omar, Zoro!" Coby shouted making the three Pirates turn to face him.

"Thank you guys very much!" Coby said as he saluted them "This Marine will never forget you guys for the rest of his life!"

"I never saw a Marine salute a bunch of Pirates before" Zoro said as he hopped in the boat while Omar began to uncurl the sail.

Omar nodded his head in agreement as he sat down in the dingy.

"Coby I hope we meet again someday!" Luffy shouted as he jumped into the dingy with a huge smile.

"MEN GROUP SALUTE!" The Marine Captain ordered before he and the rest of the Marines saluted Zoro, Omar and Luffy.

"You have some great friends you know" The Marine Officer said as he glanced down at Coby with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you sir" Coby said with a small smile on his face as well.

"MEN!" The Marine Captain shouted getting the Marine Officers attention "We've just saluted Pirates with is a violation against the Marine code so as punishment their will be no food for three days!" the Marine Captain said as they marched back towards the Marine base.

"SIR YES SIR!" All the Marines Officers and Coby shouted as they continued to march.

_**(***)**_

"YAHOO WE'RE FINALLY OFF!" Luffy exclaimed with a large smirk as he sat on the pow of the dingy "The grand line here we come!"

"Is he always this excited?" Zoro asked with a small smirk as he glanced at Omar who was sitting against the base of the mast with a grin on his face.

"Yeah that's one of the things that will start to grow on you after a while" Omar said as he stared out to the sea "But you gotta admit that you're not the least bit excited about the grand line?"

"I am but I'm not going to scream it to the world like our Captain" Zoro said with a chuckle as he closed his eyes and began to go to sleep.

_It looks like were one step closer at achieving our dreams_ Omar thought with a small smile as he took out his flask and took a long swig from it.

**_(***)_**

**_Finally done sorry about messing up the chapters. Anyway in the next chapter the crew meet a clown pirate and a orange haired thief._**


	4. An Explosive meeting

One Piece: Ten Nakama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or it's characters as they belong to Funimation , Toei Animation ,Fuji Shueisha , Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. this story is my fanfiction so I only own my OC.

_**(***)**_

The newly made Pirate crew's dinghy was drifting across the sea in a peaceful and calm way while the three pirates themselves swayed from side to side as their tiny dinghy gently rocked from the seas relaxing current.

"I'm Hungry!" The straw hat wearing Captain shouted out with anger in his voice as he stared at his empty sack of food.

"It's your own fault for eating it all "Zoro said in slight annoyance as he's stomach started to growl "When are we going to reach an Island anyway?"

"I don't know" Luffy replied as he stared at the sea "We go where the wind and the sea take us"

"You say you want to be the Pirate king but you have no navigation skills!?" Zoro shouted at Luffy making Omar throw two apples at them which they began to eat instantly.

"Your one to talk" Omar said as he took a silver flask out if his jacket and started to drink from it "Aren't you suppose to be the Pirate hunter of the deadly sea?"

"I don't recall ever calling myself a pirate hunter" Zoro said as he took a bite out of his apple "I was searching for a powerful man but got lost and couldn't find my way back to my village so I began to hunt Pirates that were in the area for their rewards so I could get a few meals and a place to sleep" Zoro told them before he and Luffy threw away their apple cores.

"So you got lost then" Luffy said bluntly making Zoro glare at him.

"Shut the hell up!" Zoro snapped "Why do you have to say it so bluntly!"

"Guys" Omar said getting their attention "We already ran out of food and we have nothing left to drink" Omar said as he turned his flask upside down and shook it before one drop of rum fell out to show them the seriousness of the situation "Which means we're going to die from hunger or thirst if we don't get a navigator in our crew soon" Omar said seriously.

_**KAAW! **_Before Zoro or Luffy could say anything they all looked up to see the figure of a bird flying around in circles above them.

"Is that a bird?" Zoro asked as he brought his hand up to protect his eyes from the sun that was hindering his sight from seeing their new source of food.

"Lets eat it!" Luffy announced with drool running down the corners of his mouth as he threw his hands forward and grabbed the dinghy's rigging and sprinted back.

"Wait a second Luffy" Omar said making Luffy stop and turn to face him.

"But I'm hungry Omar" Luffy whined.

"We all are Luffy" Omar told him before he jumped up and landed on the rigging without wobbling "Send me up there and I'll bring it down" Omar said with a grin as he turned around and stared up at the bird "Just in case you land in the water and lose our meal"

"Okay then" Luffy agreed before taking a few more steps back before he launched himself towards Omar at fast speeds.

"Gomu, Gomu No" Luffy began to say as he spun himself forward so he was flying towards his brother back feet first "Catapult!" Luffy shouted as his feet smashed into Omar and sent them both flying towards the bird at break neck speeds before Luffy's arms pulled himself back to the boat while Omar kept going.

"How did you come up with that?" Zoro asked as he watched the first mate turn into a shadowy figure as he got closer to the bird.

"Omar is the one who actually came up with it" Luffy told him as he watched his brother disappear in the sun's rays "He's been helping me control my devil fruit powers since I was seven which gave us enough time to come up with things like the catapult technique"

"Guys there's been a change in plans!" Omar shouted with annoyance in his voice as the bird was bigger than they expected and must have been hungry like them as it had the lower half of Omar's body in its mouth while it flew away from the boat. _**KAAW!**_

"I'm sorry Omar!" Luffy apologized as he and Zoro began to row after the bird and their First mate.

"I'm sailing with a bunch of Idiots" Zoro muttered to himself as he saw three figures floating around in the sea.

"Please stop!" One of the figures shouted as he saw Luffy and Zoro rowing towards them at fast speeds.

"We're in a hurry so you better grab on!" Zoro shouted at them before they sped straight past them.

"WAHH!" All three of the figures screamed as they were holding on to the sides of the dinghy before pulling themselves in.

"Why were you trying to run us over!" All three of them snarled at Zoro and Luffy who were staring up at the sky to see that the bird is starting to get smaller and smaller the faster they rowed.

"Stop this damn boat!" All three of them shouted as they drew their swords.

"Were taking it over on behalf of Captain Buggy" One of the figures said as he put his sword against Zoro's neck.

"What was that?" Both Luffy and Zoro asked with angry looks on their faces as they glared at the now scared Buggy pirates who made them lose sight of the bird and their First mate.

Zoro punched the sword away from his throat making it snap in half before he grabbed the pirate who was holding the broken sword's neck and gave him two swift punches to his face which made a few of his teeth spurt out of his mouth as he collapsed against the floor of the dinghy.

Luffy stretched his arms past Zoro and grabbed the other two pirates heads tightly making them drop their weapons in pain before he repeatedly smash their heads together making them look like their friend.

"You three made me Lose sight of my food and my brother" Luffy said as he glared at the three bloody and bruised pirates that were now rowing the dinghy for them.

"If we don't find our First mate soon you three will get a taste of my blades" Zoro said coldly as he drew two of his swords half way to reinforce his threat before glancing at Luffy "If that's okay with you Captain?"

"I'll allow it" Luffy agreed making the three Pirates row even faster than before which wasn't good enough as they still couldn't see the bird.

"What was you guys doing in the sea in the first place?" Zoro asked as he tried to listen for the bird and Omar.

"IT WAS A GIRL!" The lanky Pirate with a ginger oval hairstyle shouted out with anger on his face.

"IT WAS A EVIL GIRL!" The Pirate with a black woolly cap with the Captain Buggy Jolly Roger which was an ordinary skull and crossbones with a red clown nose shouted out as well with the same level of anger as his lanky companion.

"But she was really pretty girl!"The chubby Pirate with a pointy beard shouted out with flushed cheeks and a saucy grin on his face.

"The three of us just finished robbing a ship and was on our way back to Captain Buggy when we saw this boat drifting alone in the sea" The oval haired Pirate told them "we decide to get a closer look if by the off-chance there was any treasure on their but that's when we saw the evil girl passed out on the side of her boat" The oval haired Pirate said with anger in his voice.

"That's when she tricked us out of our boat and treasure before saying stuff about bad weather happening before a storm came out of nowhere and destroyed the boat!" The woolly capped Pirate shouted in anger as well.

"Terrible huh!" the fat Pirate said as he stared at Luffy and Zoro who had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"That girl can predict the weather huh" Zoro said as he glanced at Luffy "Maybe she can join our crew after we find Omar"

"It's sorted then" Luffy said "We'll find Omar then get that girl to join us" Luffy said with a smile as they started to get closer to an Island called Orange town.

**_(***)_**

"STOP YOU CAN'T ESCAPE US!" A skinny Pirate shouted in anger as he and two other Pirates chased a teenage girl through the deserted streets of Orange town.

"THIEF GET BACK HERE WITH OUR MAP!" A fat Pirate shouted before he began to slow down while the other two Pirates got closer to the girl.

The girl who was being chased has orange hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a white and blue striped shirt, a brown short skirt and brown high heels. She is currently clutching a map which caused her to be in this situation.

_I finally have it! _The girl thought with a smile on her face _The chart to the grand line!_

"Damn it!" A muscular Pirate exclaimed in anger "If we don't get that map back we're dead!"

"We know that!" The fat Pirate shouted at his muscular companion "So lets grab her already so that doesn't happen!"

**_(***)_**

"Captain Buggy sir!" A Pirate wearing multiply colored clothing exclaimed in shock as he focused the telescope on the bird that took Omar "There's an unknown object flying towards us what should we do?"

**"Use the cannon to shoot it down"** Captain's Buggy's menacing voice rung out before five of his Pirates set up a cannon and aimed at the bird.

"Aye Captain!" The small Pirate said with a smirk as he lit the cannon's fuse and waited for the fireworks.

**_(***)_**

A loud booming noise made the girl and the three Pirates looked up into the sky to see a huge smoke cloud above before something covered in smoke fell to the ground at fast speeds before it smashed into the ground.

"Someone just fell from the sky!" the skinny Pirate exclaimed in shock as they stared at the smokey figure in front of them.

_Who the hell was that!_ The girl thought as she stared at the smokey figure _No one could survive falling from that height!_

"Damn cannonball" Omar said from the now clearing smoke with annoyance and anger in his voice.

The three Pirates and the girl stared at Omar in shock as he glanced around to see who fired at him.

The girl quickly gained a smirk on her face before she ran up to Omar who gave her a questioning glance.

"Oh Boss you're finally here!" The girl exclaimed with a look of pure happiness on her face as she gave Omar a big hug "I've been waiting for you to save me!" before Omar could say or do anything The girl took of running down the street "I'll leave everything up to you!"

"She ran off again!" The fat Pirate snarled before he began to run after but stopped as the muscular Pirate grabbed his shoulders and pointed at Omar.

"We don't have to chase her anymore" the muscular Pirate said with as smirk as they surrounded Omar from all sides and took out their swords "Her boss is still here which means we just have to cut the information out of him"

The muscular Pirate suddenly punched Omar across his face making blood fly out of his mouth "Right boss!?"

"That map was Captain Buggy's" The fat Pirate said before he began to swing his sword towards Omar's head "So tell us where your hideout is!"

Omar glared at the three Pirates before he leaned back making the sword miss him before he swung his left fist towards the fat Pirate's shocked face and sent him crashing to the ground with one punch.

Omar quickly span around and sent the heel of his right boot into the skinny Pirate's chin making spin to the ground while he blacked out from the force of the kick.

"You damn bastard!" The muscular Pirate shouted as he slashed his sword at Omar who had a bored look on his face.

Omar leaned to the side making the blade crash and break against the ground before he did a vertical high kick to the muscular Pirate's nose making it crack and pour blood before he flew a few feet back and landed with a loud thud.

"I don't know who you guys are or what you wanted but you made the wrong choice when you messed with me" Omar said coldly as he looked down at the beaten and bloody pirates.

"Wow!" The girl exclaimed in awe as she sat over the balcony of a house and stared down at Omar "You must be strong if you beat those guys without any effort"

"Who are you anyway?" Omar asked as he stared up at the orange haired girl.

"My name's Nami" Nami introduced herself "I'm a thief who steals treasure from Pirates do you want to be my partner?" Nami asked.

"No" Omar simply said before he began to walk away "I got better things to do than run around a steal stuff"

"Wait a second!" Nami shouted after him before she jumped down "Why don't you think it over"

"I said no" Omar told her before he suddenly collapsed to his right knee while he's stomach let out a loud growl.

"How about I give you some food before you give me your answer" Nami said with a sweet smile before she started to carry a now semi conscious Omar into a nearby house.

**_(***)_**

**_"So you let her escaped with my map"_** Buggy said in a calm tone which hid his anger as he stared at a fat yet stocky Pirate.

"She was too fast for us Captain and she distracted us with her female charms" The stocky Pirate said he stared fearfully at Buggy.

Buggy the Clown has Light blue hair, a big clown nose and a crossbones painted on his forehead. He is wearing a red and white striped shirt, Light green pants, white gloves, black shoes and an orange pirate hat with his own jolly Roger and an orange pirate coat that was draped over his shoulders.

"You just made a mockery out of my crew" Buggy said menacingly as he stared at the stocky Pirate started to float of the ground while clutching his neck "And you know I hate being mocked"

"C-Captain B-Buggy... I-I can't... breath" the stocky Pirate wheezed out as he struggle to take in air.

"So this is Captain's Buggy's devil fruit power huh" One Buggy's crew mates said as he stared at the floating stocky pirate.

"Yeah no wonder Captain has a bounty of 15,000,000 Beil on his head" Another one of Buggy's crew mates said as he glanced at the menacing clown Pirate.

"Prepare the cannon" Buggy ordered before five of his crew mates brought a cannon in front of the stocky Pirate and aimed it at him.

"P-Please C-Captain... I-I didn't... D-do A-anything... W-wrong" The stocky Pirate wheezed as he started to see spots "P-Please...G-Give M-me... O-one M-more... C-chance!"

"I gave you many chances and you failed me every time" Buggy said as he glared at the stocky Pirate before one of the crew mates lit the fuse "Now Die A Flashy Death!" **_  
_**

"AHHH!" The stocky Pirate could only scream as he saw the cannon ball fly towards him at fast speeds.

The cannon ball crashed into the stocky Pirate making a huge explosion cover a large part of the sky and blow back Buggy's coat before the explosion died down to revile no trace of the stocky Pirate.

"I want that Map in my hands Now!" Buggy shouted as his crew.

"YES SIR CAPTAIN BUGGY!" All the Buggy Pirates shouted as they ran off to complete their Captain's request as they didn't want to end up like their friend.

**_(***)_**

"So you got separated from your Captain and new crew mate because of a giant bird?" Nami asked with a puzzled look on her face while she stared at Omar who was devouring the fruits and bottles of rum in front of him.

"That's right" Omar said as he took his final bite out of a pear while glancing around the room he was in "How did you afford a place like this?"

"I didn't buy it" Nami said which made Omar give her a questioning glance as he took a swig of rum "The people who lived here and everyone else in this town went into hiding since Buggy came and took it over"

"Who is this Buggy person anyway?" Omar asked as he started to eat an apple.

"Buggy is a world-famous pirate who is known for his love of cannons" Nami said as she saw the unimpressed look on Omar's face but continued anyway "I overheard a few villagers that were fleeing their houses say that a couple of kids where making fun of Buggy's nose so he used a cannon to blow up the kids houses".

"If that's the case then why are you in this house and not hiding" Omar asked.

"I'm using this house as cover so we can plan out how we're gonna steal all of Buggy's treasure" Nami told him as she pulled out the map she stole and laid it on the table. "And after we're done with that we can go to the grand line and steal more treasure" Nami said with a smirk before she pushed two fingers against Omar's forehead which made him stifle what he was about to say.

"And before you refuse I saw you beat up those guys without any problems so I'll need your strength to protect me from Pirates who catch us in the act" Nami said "So if you join me I'll split Buggy's treasure with you as payment for a job well done" Nami said with a small smirk before she stuck her hand out.

"If you have a map to the grand line then you must be good at navigation then?" Omar asked.

"Of course I'm good at navigating" Nami said with a grin "There's not a lot of people who can navigate like I do"

"I'll help you steal Buggy's treasure" Omar agreed making Nami gain a huge smile "But I'm not going to join you because your gonna join our crew and become our Navigator in return for my job well done"

"You're a Pirate?" Nami asked which Omar nodded his head "In that case forget we just had this conversation I don't want to team up with you" Nami said as she moved her hand away from Omar.

"Is their something wrong with me being a Pirate?" Omar asked which made Nami give him a heated glare.

"Yes there is a problem!" Nami shouted angrily as she got in Omar's face "The one thing I hate most in this world are Pirates because they only care about themselves and no one else!" Nami shouted "They don't think twice about the lives they take away or the families they destroy!"

"Look here Nami" Omar said as he moved Nami out of his face and stood up before he walked towards the door "Not all pirates are like that some of them actually care about innocent people" Omar said as he glanced at Nami who still had an angry look on her face "What I'm trying to say is whatever Pirate crew made you think like that are what you say they are but our crew is different" Omar said with a serious look on his face as he opened the door "So I hope you reconsider about joining us as you'll be a valued member of our crew" Omar said as he left the house.

"I'll consider joining you crew" Nami suddenly said which made Omar stop and turn around to see her holding one finger up "Unless you do something for me"

"What do you want me to do?" Omar asked as he rested against the door frame.

"I want you to be my bodyguard while I visit Buggy the clown" Nami said " That's all"

"I'm okay with that" Omar said as they exited the house "Where is he located anyway?"

"In a bar a few blocks from here" Nami said as they walked towards Buggy's hideout.

**_(***)_**

"So he's in there somewhere" Omar said as they stared at the bar in front of them.

"Yeah he's on the roof" Nami said as she pulled out some rope and tied Omar's hands together then went to his legs.

"Leave the legs I want to have a fighting chance if things get out of hand" Omar told her.

Nami nodded her head before she led Omar up the stairs and towards the roof.

**_(***)_**

"WHAT!?" Buggy shouted in anger as he glared at the three Pirates Omar beat up "You three come back looking like this and no map!"

"We're.. so sorry... Captain Buggy" The muscular Pirate stammered "We were just about to catch her until her boss fell out of the sky and helped her escape"

"I'll deal with them later" Buggy said "Right now though you'll three need to die a flashy death!"

"WE'RE' SO SORRY CAPTAIN!" All three of the Pirates shouted in fear as they saw five of their fellow crew mates bring the cannon over.

"Captain Buggy sir" the multi colored Pirate said as he stood next to the double doors leading to the lower levels of the bar "The thief who escaped us wants to see you"

"Hehe Bring her in" Buggy said with a smirk as he sat down in his throne and glanced at the three Pirates "You three aren't off the hook yet!"

"AH! Captain he's the guy who beat us up!" The skinny Pirate said with fear in his voice as he pointed at Omar who had his head down and an angry look on his face.

Nami threw Omar towards the ground before she stomped on the back of his head.

"Captain Buggy sir let me start off by saying that I'm truly sorry for stealing your map" Nami said with a sad look on her face "He threatened to kill me if I didn't steal it from you" Nami said as she handed Buggy the map back.

"You damn brat how dare your betray me after I allowed you to join my team!" Omar growled in rage "I'm going to kill you first when I get out of here" Omar threatened before Nami gave him a swift kick to his ribs.

"I'm glad that you finally came to your senses and returned the map to me" Buggy said with a grin as he handed the map to one of his crew mates who quickly ran away "But what I want to know is why?"

"As I just said he was planning on killing me after I complete this task so I knocked him out when he wasn't looking tied him up and came here" Nami said before she kneeled in front of Buggy and his men "I want to leave my old boss behind and become a Buggy pirate" Nami said making Buggy glare at her before bursting out in laughter.

"He tried to kill you but you beat him up and brought him to me!" Buggy shouted as he tried to stop laughing "you're an amusing girl so I'll let you be apart of my crew!" Buggy declared making his crew shout out in joy while Nami had a huge smile on her face.

_Success! now all I have to do is steal all of Buggy's treasure and take the map back before getting far away from this village _Nami thought as she saw five of Buggy's men point their swords at Omar's neck while they lead him into a big iron cage and locked it.

"Hehehe I'm in such a good mood now" Buggy chuckled "What's your name girl?"

"It's Nami Captain" Nami said before Buggy stood up and stretched his hands out wide.

"Lets have a party to honor our newest crew mate Nami!" Buggy declared again making his crew cheer with laughter before they began to party.

Omar let out a sigh of annoyance as rolled on to his back and moved his arms under his legs before he brought the rope towards his mouth untied the knots.

Omar spat bits of rope out of his mouth then rested against the side of the cage.

"I'll just help myself to a little drink while I wait" Omar said to himself with a small smirk as he went into his jacket pocket and pulled out his refilled flask.

"Men prepare the Buggy bomb!" Buggy suddenly ordered making his crew roar with excited cheers while Omar and Nami stare at the clown Pirate.

Five of Buggy's men move the cannon towards s section of the roof while the multi colored Pirate carried a red cannon ball with Buggy's Jolly Roger over and stuck it inside the cannon with a sly grin.

"Everything is ready sir!" He said as he ran over to Buggy.

"What type of bomb is that?" Nami asked as she stared at the cannon with slight fear.

"Watch closely and you'll see the power of the Buggy pirates" Buggy said with a huge grin as one of his men lit the fuse.

Everyone watched the fuse burn away with different types of anticipation until it finally reached the cannon.

The Buggy Bomb fired out of the cannon and destroyed a large section of the town leaving a shocked look on Nami's face.

"Hehehe with the Buggy Bomb and my special skills I will rule the grand line" Buggy said with a grin before turning to face he's newest member "Right Nami?"

"Y-Yes of course captain Buggy" Nami said with slight hesitation as she gave Buggy a confident smile.

"HEY THE CLOWN WITH THE RED NOSE!" Omar shouted in anger making Buggy's men look at him like he has a death wish while Buggy himself stared at Omar with sudden anger "You better pray that there weren't anyone living in that area"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Buggy shouted as he pulled out a dagger and pointed it at Omar.

"I said that you have a huge disgusting growth covering your face and that you better pray to god that no one was that area you just blew up or I'm going to kill you and your pathetic crew" Omar said coldly before he rested against the side of the cage as Buggy threw the dagger at him which made Nami gasp in shock.

_How can he be foolish enough to insult Buggy even though I told him what happens to people when they do _Nami thought as she stared at Omar's body.

"See that's what you get when you insult my nose you thieving Bastard!" Buggy shouted with a smirk making his crew cheer and praise him.

"You think using a little dagger like this is enough to harm me let alone kill me?" Omar asked making everyone stare back at the cage to see him sitting up with a blood thirsty grin on his face "Lets see if your tough enough to truly take over the grand line" Omar said before he threw the dagger back at Buggy who had a calm look on his face as the dagger got closer.

Everyone beside Buggy and Omar stared in shock as the muscular Pirate was now standing in front of Buggy with the dagger stuck deeply in his chest.

"W-Why.. C-Captain... B-Buggy" The muscular Pirate stammered out as blood began to pour out of his mouth before he collapsed to the ground which made Buggy's crew and Nami gasp in shock again.

"So that's your devil fruit power" Omar said as he saw a white-gloved hand float away from the dead Pirate's corpse and towards Buggy's wrist. "I wanted to truly make sure I was correct with my hunch" Omar said as he glanced at the dead Pirate "Not the way I wanted it to go but I guess it can't be helped"

"How did you know that I had a devil fruit?" Buggy asked as two members of his crew took the dead body away.

"It was quite easy when you used that cannon" Omar said as he glared at Buggy "because someone who is as cowardly as you must have a devil fruit to use as a quick escape or sneak attack for when the time calls for it" Omar said as he took a swig of his flask "Now all I need is its name"

"It's called the Bara, Bara No Mi" Buggy said as he removed his hand from his body and threw it up in the air where it stayed "It allows me to split my body apart at will" Buggy said as his hand returned to his body. "I can see why Nami betrayed you in the first place if your that skilled at killing people" Buggy said as he turned to face Nami.

"That's right Captain" Nami said "He was always plotting to kill someone"

"If that's the case" Buggy said as five of his men moved the cannon in front of the cage "I'll give you the pleasure of killing this demon right now"

"W-What kill him" Nami said hesitantly as she glanced at Omar who had a calm look on his face "Let's just continue with the party" Nami said as she picked up a mug of rum.

"I said Kill him" Buggy said coldly as he took the mug out of his hands and gave her a box of matches before he guided her towards the cannon while Buggy's crew started to egg her on.

_I can't kill him _Nami thought as she stared at the fuse _If I kill him then I'm no better than the pirates i hate but if I don't then their going to kill me!_

"Your hands are shaking and you just broke out in a cold sweat" Omar said as he stared at Nami "What's wrong I thought you didn't care about Pirates" Omar said as he took a swig from his flask.

"Of course my hands are shaking!" Nami shouted at Omar "I never killed anyone before so it's not something I'm capable of doing so easily unlike you!"

"Who said I was trying to kill anyone in the first place" Omar said making Nami stare at him "It was Buggy's cowardliness that killed that Pirate and it was his insecurity that properly killed those children" Omar told her as he glared at Buggy before he stared back at her with a calm look on his face.

_how can he call himself be a Pirate without killing anyone despite killing that one guy then easily call out two of Buggy's most hated emotions and use them as the reason why he killed someone while being so calm about the fact that he could lose his life at any moment _Nami thought to herself before one of Buggy's crew mates snatched the matches out of her hand and lit the fuse.

"This is how you use a cannon girly" He said with a smirk as he watched the fuse burn away.

The pirate's face was suddenly pressed against the ground as Nami moved her Bo Staff away from his skull making Buggy and his crew gasp in shock while Omar gain a small smile on his face.

Buggy and his crew had angry looks on their faces as they glared at Nami.

"Nami How dare you I gave you the honor of lilting the fuse and you repay me by attacking one of my crew members!" Buggy shouted as his crew took out their swords.

"What changed your mind about saving me?" Omar asked as he saw the look of anger appear on Nami's face.

"You can shut up!" Nami shouted at Omar as she turned around and glared at Buggy and his crew "I didn't change my mind about anything I did it because I didn't want to become an evil Pirate like the ones who took the life of someone precious to me!"

"I see so that's your reason for why you despise all Pirates" Omar said with an serious look on his face before he glanced at the burning fuse "By the way the fuse has been lit"

"For your betrayal Nami you will die a painful death!" Buggy shouted before four of his men ran towards Nami with their swords raised in the air.

Nami swung her staff out in front of her trying to attack the Pirates but hit the air as they jumped and rolled out of the way before getting in close.

Nami thinking on her feet put her Bo staff away and ran towards the fuse before she tightly grasped the burning part of the fuse.

"AHHHH!" Nami screamed out in pain as the fuse burned her hands. but she didn't let go only squeeze tighter making a look of pure pain appear on her face.

"Nami Look behind you!" Omar shouted making Nami turn her head and gasp in horror as the four Buggy's Pirates from earlier dived at her with their swords and daggers pointed at her.

**_"You guys must be weak if it takes all four of you just to take out one girl " _**A familiar voice said with disgust which made Omar grin.

**_"Hey Omar what's with all these funny looking people Shishishishi! " _**Another familiar voice said with laughter making Omar's grin widen slightly.

Nami opened her eyes when the attack didn't come to see a boy wearing a strawhat holding two pirates back with his fists that were deep in two of Buggy's Pirate's faces while a man with short green hair was holding back the other two Pirates by smashing their faces with the sheaths of his two swords.

"Zoro, Luffy what took you guys so long and how did you find this place?" Omar asked.

"These guys tried to steal our dinghy so we beat them up and they took us here after we saw this explosion" Luffy said with a smirk.

"What are you doing in there?" Zoro asked as he stared at his first mate "first you get taken by a giant bird and now your locked up in a cage?"

"Don't worry about that just help me get out" Omar told him before Luffy started to bang on the cage and rattle the bars.

_So these two are the other people in his crew_ Nami thought as she stared the two Pirates who are trying to break the cage _and one of them is the Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro!?_

"So Roronoa are you here for my head?" Buggy asked as he crossed his arms.

"No I stopped being a Pirate hunter" Zoro said as he turned to face Buggy.

"Even though you stopped that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to take your head" Buggy said with a smirk as he took out two dagger and span them around.

"Don't do it unless you want to die" Zoro told him with a glare as he started to draw one of his swords.

"Don't let your guard down Zoro" Omar said making Zoro and Luffy stare at him "He's eaten a devil fruit that allows him to separate his body parts"

"Thanks for the information Omar" Zoro said as he sheathed his sword "I guess that means I gotta knock you out"

"Lets see if you can!" Buggy shouted as he charged Zoro before he quickly slashed at him but missed as Zoro dodged the attacks and swiftly span around him before he smashed one of his sheaths into the back of Buggy's exposed skull which sent him crashing to the ground.**_  
_**

"What so funny?" Zoro asked as he glanced at the laughing and snickering Buggy Pirates who burst out in more laughter before a look of pain appeared on Zoro's face.

**"Hehehe you should never turn your back on a opponent Roronoa"** Buggy laughed as he stood up while his left hand came out of Zoro's side with a now bloody dagger "Now my bounty is going to increase!" Buggy said with a grin as he raised his two daggers over his head and got ready to strike Zoro.

"Only a coward like you will attack some when their back is turned" Omar said with anger in his voice "You pathetic red nose bastard!"

_That Idiot! _Nami thought as she saw the look of pure rage appear on Buggy's face.

"WHO HAS A RED NOSE!" Buggy shouted in rage as his right hand which was wielding a sharp dagger flew towards Omar at fast speeds.

"Buggy the clown!" Luffy shouted making Buggy, Nami and Buggy's crew stare in shock as Luffy caught Buggy's dagger in mid-flight stopping it in front of the cage "I'm going to kick your ass for hurting and trying to harm my Nakama!" Luffy shouted in anger before he snapped the dagger in half.

"Your gonna kick my ass you must be joking?" Buggy asked as his hand returned to his wrist "Now how should I kill you guys" Buggy said to himself.

"Oi Luffy" Omar said which got his brother's attention "You can kick his ass later after you flip the cannon"

"Alright" Luffy agree as he ran over to the cannon and gripped it tightly before hoisting it on to his back and showed amazing feat of strength by pushing upwards which made the cannon section fly upwards and land on it's back so it's now pointing at Buggy and his crew.

"The cannon's now pointed at us!" One of Buggy's crew mates said with fear in his voice.

"And it's loaded with a Buggy bomb!" Buggy shrieked in fear as well.

"Now Nami!" Omar ordered before Nami picked up the box of matches and easily lit the fuse.

"Look out!" Buggy warned as the fuse burnt down before the Buggy bomb fired out of the cannon and towards them.**_  
_**

"Luffy grab the cage" Omar told him before Luffy showed another great feat of incredible strength by lifting the entire cage on his back.

"Miss please help Zoro" Luffy grunted slightly before Nami helped a slightly dazed Zoro stand up before they ran through the dense smoke before they hid in the streets where they could recover and plan what they would do next.

**_(***)_**

**_In the next chapter the crew and Nami meet a dog and Buggy's first mate. T_**_**hank you for reading and please review**_


	5. Buggy gets serious

One Piece: Ten Nakama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or it's characters as they belong to Funimation , Toei Animation ,Fuji Shueisha , Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. this story is my fanfiction so I only own my OC.

_**(***)**_

"Everyone listen up!" Buggy shouted at his men with an angry look on his face "Those four people made us look like fools today" Buggy said before he glared at his men "ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE US LOOK LIKE A FOOLS!" Buggy shouted.

"NO CAPTAIN BUGGY SIR!" Buggy's crew shouted as they stared at their Captain with the same level of anger in their eyes.

"That's what I want to hear!" Buggy encouraged his crew with a menacing grin "So let's make them know how terrifying we can be" Buggy said as he turned around and nodded his head at a man wearing dark blue pants and a white fuzzy costume with cat ears, mane and animal boots.

He patted the creature he was sitting on which is a giant compared to an average Lion. It has a purple mane, red eyes and sharp claws which got the man the title of Beast tamer. His name is Mohji and his lion is called Ritchie and they are the First mates of Buggy the clown.

"We will not fail you sir" Mohji said calmly while Ritchie let out a loud roar which meant he will tear his opponents apart.

"I know you won't" Buggy said as he sat down on his throne "You know what will happen if you do"

"I do sir" Mohji said before Ritchie jumped of the roof and began to hunt for his prey.

**_(***)_**

"This should be far enough" Omar said before Luffy dropped the cage on the ground.

Nami left them a few minutes ago saying she had to do stuff which Luffy was okay with since she helped them escape.

Zoro suddenly collapsed to the ground which made Omar and Luffy glance at him.

"It's no use I lost too much blood" Zoro panted as he tried to stop his wound from bleeding "I gotta rest"

"Fine but don't pass out" Omar said as he rested against the side of the cage.

"Hey a dog!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran over to the small white dog that was guarding the pet shop "Is it alive" Luffy wonder to himself as he poked the dog in its eye which didn't move at all.

"Hey you guys it's not moving at all!" Luffy exclaimed as Zoro moved so he was now sitting against a lamp-post.

"Leave it alone" Zoro told him as he glanced at Luffy and the dog "It can do whatever it wants"

"Are you dead?" Luffy asked it as he continued to poke the dog in its eye.

The dog suddenly lunged at Luffy and bit his face.

"I told you" Zoro said with a slight chuckle as he clutched his wound in sight pain while glancing at his Captain who was trying to get the dog off his face.

"LET GO YOU DAMN DOG!" Luffy shouted in pain as he fell to the ground and tried to use his feet to get the dog off him.

"Stop it Luffy" Omar said as he glanced at his brother and the dog who stared back at him "You kept bothering the dog and it retaliated in self-defense so you only have yourself to blame" Omar said before he gave the dog a hard stare "But if it doesn't let go I'm going to make it"

The dog stared at Omar for a few seconds before it let go of Luffy's face and returned to the shop.

"Damn..Dog.." Luffy panted as he collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Need to stop.. losing blood..." Zoro muttered as he slid off the pole and sprawled himself out in the street.

"I thought you was stealing Buggy's treasure?" Omar asked as he opened his eyes and stared at Nami.

"I was about to but I wanted to give you guys this first" Nami said as she threw an iron key in front of the cage.

"Your helping us?" Luffy asked as he picked up the key "I guess your going to be our Navigator like Omar said"

"I told you I would consider joining your guys crew" Nami said as she walked over to the cage and glare at Omar.

"What's your name anyway?" Zoro asked as he stared up and Nami.

"My name's Nami" Nami introduced herself.

"Thank you Nami" Luffy said with a grin "Now we can finally get Omar out of there" Luffy said as he went to put the key in the lock.

The dog suddenly dived pass the cage with the key in between its teeth before it swallowed the key right in front of everyone.

"Damn it" Omar groaned as he slumped against the cage while Luffy, Nami and Zoro stared at the dog in anger.

Luffy suddenly tackled the dog and started to shake him about.

"YOU DAMN DOG SPITE THAT KEY OUT NOW!" Luffy shouted in anger as he began to shake the dog faster.

**"Hey what are you brats doing!" **An old rough voice shouted out making everyone turn to face him **"Stop picking on Shushu you brats!"**

"Shushu so that's its name" Omar said as he glanced at the dog that was trying to bite his brother's face off.

"Who are you old man?" Zoro asked as he stared up at the old man.

"I am the mayor of this town" The mayor said as he glanced at everyone. The mayor has wrinkled skin and grey wavy hair. He is wearing black circle glasses, a brown checkered shirt that was hidden under brown battle armor dark green pants, brown shoes and a spear attached to the back of his armor.

"That some serious wound you have there" The mayor said as he glanced at Zoro's blood soaked sash "How about you come inside and I'll tend that wound for you" The mayor said as he carried Zoro inside a nearby house.

**_(***)_**

"How's Zoro doing?" Luffy asked the mayor as he rested his back against the cage.

"I did the best I could but I told him that I'll get the doctor to go look at him" The mayor said he glanced at Luffy "But he said he'll be fine if he sleeps for a few hours"

"The dog name is Shushu right?" Nami asked the mayor who nodded his head before she petted Shushu's soft white fur.

"Why is he sitting there like that?" Luffy asked as he glanced at Shushu and the shop behind him.

"He's guarding the store" The mayor said simply as he stared up at the sky.

"Why is he doing that?" Omar asked.

"Because the owner of the store was a good friend of mine" The mayor said before he went into the store and came out with a bowl of dog food which Shushu began to eat slowly like he was savoring each bite. "I'm feeding him in his place" The mayor said as he petted Shushu's head.

"You don't have to say anything more if you don't want to" Omar told him making the mayor, Luffy and Nami stare at him "The owner of the pet shop properly died after Buggy came in so Shushu is protecting the store because it's the last thing he has of his owner" Omar said before glancing at the mayor "I'm I correct?"

"Only half correct" The mayor said "His owner died of an illness three months ago which shocked everyone" The mayor said as he locked the store door.

"So he's waiting for his owner to return?" Nami asked as the mayor sat down on the store's porch and took out a pipe.

"That's what everybody else thinks" The mayor said as he lit the pipe and took a long drag on it before blowing out a puff of smoke "But I don't think that, Shushu is a smart dog so he already knew that his owner died" the mayor said as he offered Omar a smoke which he accepted and took a long drag on it as well before giving it back.

"Then why is he guarding the store then?" Luffy asked.

"It's because to Shushu that store is his treasure" The mayor told them "And like your caged friend already said it's the only thing left of his owner so that's why he's guarding it" The mayor said before he started to chuckle "I tried to remove him many times before but he wouldn't move an inch"

Shushu picked up the bowl and dropped it in front of the mayor before returning to guard the store.

The bowl started to shake and rattle against the ground while the sounds of an animal roaring could be heard.

"IT'S HIM THE BEAST TAMER MOHJI!" The mayor suddenly shouted as he grabbed Nami by the wrist and dragged her into a nearby house.

"Wait what about them!" Nami shouted as she stared at the Iron cage which sat in the middle of the street and Luffy who was sitting on the cage while he stared at Shushu.

"Oi Luffy you better get ready" Omar said as Luffy gave him a thumbs up before a large shadow covered him and Shushu.

Luffy looked up to see Ritchie staring down at him while he lick his lips.

"It looks like you two were abandoned by your Nakama" Mohji said he glanced down at the two brothers "But It seems they where the lucky ones"

"Who are you?" Luffy asked as he glanced at Shushu who was now growling.

"I'm the beast tamer for Buggy's crew, Mohji!" Mohji said proudly while he petted Ritchie's mane "And this wonderful creature is Ritchie"

"What's up with your fuzzy costume?" Luffy asked making Mohji glare at him.

"THAT'S MY HAIR!" Mohji shouted as he pulled his cat ears and white mane like hair to show him that they are real.

"That makes it creepy than weird" Omar said Bluntly making Mohji glare at him.

"I'll deal with two later" Mohji said before he got off Ritchie and walking over to Shushu.

"But first I show the skill of a master beast tamer by taming this wild beast" Mohji said as he crouched in front of Shushu and stuck his hand out.

"Shake" Mohji commanded but Shushu didn't want to shake so he roughly bite Mohji's arm instead.

"ARRGGHH!" Mohji screamed out in pain as he struggled to get Shushu off his arm.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed as he stared at Mohji while Omar was chuckling slightly.

Shushu finally got bored and released Mohji's arm to which he quickly sat on top of Ritchie so Shushu couldn't reach him.

"Don't worry little mutt you'll be dead soon anyway" Mohji said as he glared at Shushu before turning to face the two brothers " Now tell me where Roronoa Zoro is hiding!?" Mohji demanded.

"No" Both bothers said making Mohji glare at them again.

"Then both of you can die!" Mohji snarled as he pointed at them "Get them Ritchie!"

Ritchie let out a loud roar before pouncing on the cage making it shatter to pieces while dust rose up covering the area.

"You missed us" Luffy said with a grin as he and Omar jumped out of the dust cloud.

Ritchie roared in anger as he lunged through the dust cloud and smashed both his paws into the two brothers which made them grunted in pain as they flew down the street and into large house a few blocks away before it crumbled on top of them.

"You hungry Ritchie?" Mohji asked to which he's stomach let out a loud growl "Well there's a pet shop right here so why don't you have a snack" Mohji said before Ritchie turned to face the pet shop and sprinted right at it while he glared at it's guard dog.**_  
_**

**_(***)_**

_"There's no way they could survive that!" _Nami thought as she stared at the destroyed building before staring at Shushu and Richie_"Shushu is going to get himself killed if he doesn't move!"_

"SHUSHU MOVE OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" The mayor shouted as Shushu wasn't moving an inch as he growled at Richie and Mohji.

**_(***)_**

Ritchie skidded to a stop and use the momentum to swing his two front paws into Shushu's body which made him let out a whine of pain as he flew down the street and into the abandon Hotel that fell apart in a heap of wood, bricks and furniture.**_  
_**

"Nami and the mayor stared at the destroyed Hotel in total shock.

"Ritchie after you finished with your snack destroy the building!" Mohji commanded to which Ritchie let out a loud roar as he he lunged into the pet shop and began to wreck the place.

_**(***)**_

"That Lion actually surprised me with it's strength" Omar said with a look of angry and slight excitement as he and Luffy slowly stood up and stared at the destroyed building around them.

"Omar we have to go beat up that funny guy with the weird hair before he and his large cat finds Zoro" Luffy told him as they started to walk down the street.

"Hey Kids!" Came the voice of the mayor as he and Nami ran down the street and stopped in front of the two brothers. "How are you two still alive!?" The mayor asked in shock as he stared at the destroyed building then the unscathed brothers in front of him.

"We just are why is that a bad thing?" Luffy asked as he gave the mayor a confused glance.

"B-But you destroyed that entire house!" Nami said in shock as she also stared at the destroyed house then the two brothers in front of her.

"What's your guys reason for coming here?" The mayor asked as he stared at Luffy and Omar "Why are you guys involve with those Pirates?"

"We came here to get Omar and leave but we can't go without the map of the grand line and a navigator" Luffy told him before he and Omar sprinted down the street.

_**(***)**_

When they got to the pet shop they saw that it was now covered in flames and a slightly bruised and bloody Shushu barked at the flames.

"Hey Luffy" Omar said as he glanced at his brother so he could see the silent rage that now burned in his eyes "The mayor said that the pet shop was Shushu's treasure right?" Omar asked

"That's right" Luffy said with a serious look on his face as he stared at the flames

"Then do you give me permission as a Captain to beat the living hell out the beast tamer and his beast?" Omar as he glanced at the path that had a trail of dog food.

"I do" Luffy said as he gave his brother an approving nod Before he started to follow the dog food trail.

"Are you coming or not Shushu" Omar said which made Shushu stop barking and growl instead before sprinted after Omar and walk by his side.

Luffy sat down next to the burning pet shop and watched Omar and Shushu disappear around the corner.

**_(***)_**

_I can't believe that mutt actually managed hurt me_ Mohji thought to himself as he stared at the bloody teeth marks in his arm where Shushu bit him.

"Hurry up and finish your snack Ritchie then we can find Zoro" Mohji told Ritchie before he let out a low roar as he tilted his head back so he could eat some of the dog food from the sack that was hanging from between his teeth before suddenly stopping and letting out a loud roar as two figures appeared in front of them and block of their path.

"Hey didn't I kill both of you" Mohji said as he stared at Omar and Shushu who had anger looks on their faces.

"It looks like your beast didn't do a good job" Omar said as he glared at Mohji and Ritchie while Shushu barked and growled.

"Which one do you want to take on?" Omar asked as he glanced down at Shushu who had his eyes set on the person who ordered the attack on his pet store.

"You actually think that you two can beat me and Ritchie?, You must be joking" Mohji said as he stared at Omar.

"I don't joke about fighting" Omar said with a serious look on his face before he and Shushu sprinted towards Mohji and Ritchie who began to charge them.

"Now Shushu" Omar ordered before Shushu jumped into his hands which allowed him to throw Shushu like a missile towards Mohji.

"Ritchie stop that mutt!" Mohji commanded before Ritchie jumped into air and opened his mouth as he was about to eat flying guard dog whole.

"Karate style" Omar began to say as he jumped off a small house and towards Ritchie "Flying monkey's elbow drop!" Omar shouted as he smashed his elbows into Ritchie's nose which made blood spurt out of it as his mouth slammed shut .While Shushu quickly leapt off Omar's back and headbutted Mohji's face.

Both Omar and Shushu landed on the ground safely while Ritchie and Mohji landed with a loud thud.

"Ritchie!" Mohji shouted in concern as he rubbed his sore nose. Mohji soon stared in silent shock at the snarling Shushu that was getting ready to attack in front of him.

Shushu let out a angry bark before he jumped on Mohji's chest and started to roughly bite every visible part of his body.

"You manged to survive that attack huh" Omar said as he stared at Ritchie who slowly stood up and was now stumbling about with a dazed look in his eyes before he quickly shook his head and glared at Omar.

"Well lets see if you can survive this" Omar said as he sprinted towards Ritchie who let out angry roar before he lunged at Omar.

"Boxing style: Double swirling Uppercuts!" Omar shouted as he skidded underneath Ritchie before he sent a powerful uppercut towards his jaw which made him stand on his hind legs while teeth flew out of his mouth as he gained a dazed look on his face again.

"I'm not done yet" Omar said before he quickly jumped up and delivered another powerful uppercut to Ritchie's jaw which sent him off his paws and down the street before he landed on a market stall are selling vegetables.

"Stop biting me you damn mutt!" Mohji shouted as he punched Shushu in his head which sent him flying into Omar who caught him and walked over to the now scared beast tamer who started to back away in fear.

"You properly helped Buggy harm and kill the villagers of this town didn't you?" Omar asked with slight anger in his voice.

Mohji stammered a sentence out in fear which made Omar stomp on his left ankle before a loud cracking sound could be heard which made Mohji screamed out in pain.

"You destroyed the one thing Shushu had left of his owner" Omar said with more anger in his voice before he stomped on Mohji's right wrist which also made a cracking sound before Mohji screamed out in even more pain.

Omar rested his boot on Mohji's skull which made him start to desperately claw at Omar's leg with his good hand.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your pathetic life here?" Omar asked as he applied pressure to Mohji's skull making him grunt out in pain before he stopped struggling to move Omar's boot away.

"I'll rebuild that's mutt's-" Mohji began to say before more pressure was applied to his skull "I mean Shushu's pet store and restock myself" Mohji stuttered in fear as he waited for Omar to say something.

"Is that good enough Shushu?" Omar asked the dog in his hands who growled at Mohji "Do you want to know why he doesn't accept your offer? " Omar asked as he kicked Mohji's ankle making pain escape from his mouth.

"W-Why i-is t-that?" Mohji asked with a painful look on his face.

"It's because no matter what you say or do Shushu's treasure ain't coming back" Omar said anger in his voice before raised his foot in the air "And that's why your going to feel the pain you made Shushu feel today" Omar said before he quickly drove his boot deep into Mohji's face.

Shushu jumped out of Omar's hands and towards the damped sack of dog food which he struggled to drag towards Omar who chuckled before he picked up the sack.

"Lets go back Shushu" Omar said with a caring smile while Shushu let out a happy bark as he and Omar walked back towards the destroyed pet store.

_**(***)**_

"Damn Pirates they're all the same!" Nami said to herself as she stared at the destroyed pet shop "They destroy people treasure without giving it a second thought"

"Not all Pirates are like that" Luffy said as he stared intensely at the destroyed pet store while Nami glared at him.

"Stop lying!" Nami shouted at Luffy as he stood up and turned to face her "You will do the same things just like Buggy's crew when innocent people get in your way!" Nami shouted before she rushed towards Luffy "I'll kill you before that happens!"

"Stop it little girl" The mayor said as he held Nami back before turning to face Nami "Where's Shushu and that kid wearing the bucket hat?" The mayor asked.

"Omar?" Luffy asked which got him a nod "He and Shushu went of to face the Lion and the weird guy in the costume" Luffy said before Nami tried to take a swipe at him.

"You see Pirates like you and Omar are willing to get innocent people and now animals mix up in their fights!" Nami shouted as she tried to escape the mayor's grip so she could destroy Luffy.

_**"I only get animals or people mixed up in my fights when I know they can defend themselves and fight back, Right Shushu?"**_ A familiar voice said while a dog barked in agreement.

Nami, the mayor and Luffy turned their heads to Omar and Shushu walking towards them.

"You did it Omar" Luffy said with a grin as he high-fived he's brother before he and Shushu walked pass them and sat in front of the pet store.

"Here you go Shushu" Omar said as he poured the dog food and put it in front of Shushu who began to eat it with almost happy look on his face.

"I bet it tastes better after you fought for it?" Omar asked as he petted Shushu's fur.

_He fought with Shushu just so he could get vengeance for what they did to his treasure_ Nami thought to herself as she stared at Omar.

"You must have fought really bravely" Luffy said to Shushu as he patted him on his head."Even though I wasn't there to see it you must be a strong dog if you was able to fight with Omar" Luffy said before Shushu picked up the bowl and started to walk away before he barked at Luffy and Omar.

"Good luck to you too Shushu" Luffy said as he and Omar watched Shushu walk into an alleyway.

**_(***)_**

"YOU WERE DEFEATED!" Buggy shouted in anger at Mohji who was lying on the injured Ritchie's back.

"I'm really sorry captain Buggy" Mohji slurred before he spat out a some blood.

"Mohji you and Ritchie were defeated by Roronoa Zoro right?" Buggy asked as he stared at his two beaten first mates.

"Not by Zoro but by that man wearing the bucket hat and this mutt Captain Buggy Sir" Mohji said before he stared at the ground in shame.

"So your telling me that you and your over grown cat was beaten by a man who was knocked out by Nami and a random stray mutt?" Buggy asked as he glared at Mohji.

"I'm sorry Captain" Mohji said as he and Ritchie started to wobbly about "But he was too strong for us" Mohji said before he and Ritchie passed out.

"I had enough of this!" Buggy shouted as he glared at the rest of his crew "Prepare the Buggy bomb I want this whole town blown to pieces!" Buggy ordered before he's crew started to complete his order.

_**(***)**_

"I'm sorry about before" Nami said with a sad look on her face as she stared down at Luffy and Omar "Even though were a team I still think that you two are bad people"

"Don't worry about it" Omar said with a small smile.

"Omar's right" Luffy said with a grin "You have your reason why you hate pirates which I can respect " Luffy said with a smile which made Nami smile in return.

"I'm so useless!" The mayor shouted at himself which made Omar,Nami and Luffy stare at him "Both Shushu and that kid wearing the bucket hat fought hard against the Pirates but I the mayor can't do a damn thing to protect this town!"

"Mayor please calm down" Nami said as she tried to calm down the enraged old man.

"Forty years ago this town was just a field" The mayor said as he remembered the town when it was being built "Everyone worked hard to build all the shops and houses!" The mayor shouted as he stared at Nami,Luffy and Omar "So whether it's a citizen or a house I will not let this Pirates destroy my treasure anymore!" The mayor shouted as he glared at the Bar which was miles down the street.

Everyone stared in shock as a large boom could be heard before a section of the town was suddenly set ablaze then obliterated by the Buggy bomb.

"And now even my house is gone" The mayor said before he slummed to his knees.

"ZORO WAS STILL IN THERE!" Luffy shouted in shock as he and Omar stared at the pile of burning rubble that was the Mayor's house.

"Is he dead?" Nami asked as she stared at the destroyed house.

"Hey Zoro are you alive?" Omar called out before a pile of the rubble started to move.

**"You guys couldn't give me five more minutes" **Zoro said from under a pile of rubble which suddenly flew off to the side to revel the green haired swordsman who was sitting down while clutching his head in annoyance.

"How is he still alive?" Nami asked out loud while Luffy and Omar helped their still tired Nakama stand up.

"I've seen enough!" The mayor shouted which made everyone stare at him "As the mayor it's my duty to protect this town and it's people even if I die!" The mayor declared as he started to run towards the bar but stopped as Nami grabbed him and tried to calm him down.

"As a man I must fight until my last breath!" The mayor shouted as he struggled to get out of Nami's grip as he stared at Omar "I'm I right kid!?"

"That's right old man" Omar said with a grin while Luffy gave him a thumbs up.

"Stop encouraging him!" Nami shouted at Omar and Luffy "Why are you two supporting his reckless idea!"

"I know that it's a reckless idea but I don't care if my precious village and it's people are in danger!" The mayor shouted at Nami which made her stop pulling him so he was able to break out of her grip and sprint towards the bar.

"JUST YOU WAIT BUGGY THE CLOWN!" The mayor shouted in anger as he removed his spear from his back and held it tightly in his hands "I WILL SAVE MY PRECIOUS VILLAGE AND IT'S PEOPLE!"

"The mayor was crying" Nami said as they watched the mayor run off.

"Really I didn't see any tears" Luffy said as he glanced at Nami.

"It seems things are about to get interesting" Zoro said with a smirk as he attached his three swords to the right side of his waist.

"It looks like it" Omar said with a small chuckle.

"This is no time to laugh" Nami said as she scolded Omar.

"Don't worry Nami" Luffy said getting Nami's attention "I like that old man so we ain't going to let him die" Luffy said with a smirk.

"If you say so Captain" Zoro said as he untied his black bandana from around his bicep.

"At least try to sound like you care" Omar said with a smirk as he cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Wait a minute your going too!?" Nami asked as she stared at Zoro "What about your injury?"

"An injury like this" Zoro began to say as he tied his bandana around his head "Hurts my name more that it hurts me" Zoro told Nami with a smirk.

"Oi Nami" Luffy suddenly said which got Nami's attention "We're going to the grand line after we beat up Buggy along with his crew and would want you to join us when we leave" Luffy said as he stared at Nami with a grin before he stuck his hand out.

"I'm not going to become a Pirate" Nami said as she glanced at Luffy, Omar and Zoro "But let's just say that we're cooperating for the same goals" Nami said as she slapped Luffy's hand before all of them ran towards the bar.

**_(***)_**

"BUGGY THE CLOWN GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" The mayor shouted as he glared up at the bar "I AM THE MAYOR OF THIS TOWN SO THAT MEANS IT MY RESPONSIBILITY TO GET RID OF YOU AND YOUR MEN!"

"Are you a moron?" Buggy asked as he stared down at the mayor "The only things that are precious in this world are money and jewels if your town isn't made out of that then your just talking out of your ass when you call this dump precious" Buggy said with a harsh laugh.

"A bastard like you will never feel or understand my reasons on why I must protect this town from people like you!" The mayor snarled before he suddenly raised up into the air from Buggy's right hand that was wrapped tightly around his throat.

"I'm a man who's about to go to the grand line and take all the treasure it has to offer" Buggy said with a prideful smile before he glared at the mayor " And this town is just a little rest before I go their, but since I'm a caring man how about I allow you to disappear with this dump of a town" Buggy said before he glanced back at his crew.

"Men fire the Buggy Bomb at this old bast-!" Buggy began to say before a look of pain appeared on his face which made him look down at the mayor to see four new people standing next to him.

"Roronoa Zoro, Nami, The kid wearing the strawhat and The man wearing the bucket hat!" Buggy snarled in anger as he glared at the four people who made him look like a fool.

"You alright old man?" Omar asked as he held Buggy's hand away from the mayor.

"When... did you... damn brats... get here?" The mayor slurred before he passed out which made Zoro and Omar glare up at Buggy.

"HEY BUGGY!" Luffy shouted as he pointed at the clown Pirate "I promised you that I was going to kick your ass for harming and hurting my Nakama but now I'm going to kick your ass even harder for hurting the old man and his town!" Luffy shouted as he glared up at Buggy also.

* * *

**_Nami and the crew joins temporary forces to get what they want. In the next chapter The crew face Buggy the clown, a man on a unicycle and A teenaged boy in order to get the map to the grand line. Once again _**_**thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**_


	6. Battles finish and start

One Piece: Ten Nakama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or it's characters as they belong to Funimation , Toei Animation ,Fuji Shueisha , Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. this story is my fanfiction so I only own my OC.

_**(***)**_

"Why did you four come here?" The mayor asked as he regained consciousness "This is my fight!" the mayor shouted at them which made everyone glance at him "I am the one who must protect this village So don't interfere!" The mayor shouted with tears in his eyes before he crashed to the ground as Omar suddenly punched his face in.

Everyone had a look of shock on their faces except for Luffy and Zoro as they stared at Omar who shook his hand slightly.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Nami exclaimed in shock and anger as she stood in front of Omar and glared up at him.

"Because he wouldn't be able to handle himself in a fight and would only get in our way" Omar said as he glanced down at Nami.

"Smart thinking" Zoro said as he stared at his first mate before he glanced at Nami "If Omar left him alone he would've recklessly charge in there and properly get himself killed which means he's a lot safer like that"

"That doesn't make it right!" Nami shouted at Zoro.

"HEY BUGGY!" Luffy shouted getting everyone's attention "GET YOUR HUGE UGLY RED NOSE DOWN HERE SO WE CAN FIGHT!"

"You moron!" Nami shouted at Luffy while Zoro and Omar had a smirk on their face.

"MEN FIRE THE BUGGY BOMB!" Buggy snarled with a look of pure rage on his face as one of his men lit the cannon which soon fired the Buggy bomb towards Zoro,Nami,Omar and Luffy.

"Are you three trying to get yourselves killed!" Nami shouted as she ran for cover while she glanced at three Pirates who stood their ground.

"Do you think just because you fired a cannonball at us" Zoro began to say as he glared at the Buggy bomb.

"That we'll move an inch?" Luffy finished Zoro's sentence with a question.

"Oi Luffy do you want me to take care of it or do you want to handle it?" Omar asked as he glanced at Luffy who took a step forward.

"I'll deal with it" Luffy said before he started to take in a lot of air "Gomu,Gomu no Balloon!"Luffy shouted before his whole body expanded greatly making the Buggy bomb crash into his large stomach which sent him stumbling back before he skidded to a stop and sent the Buggy bomb right back at its owner.

The one thing Buggy and his crew had on their minds before the Buggy bomb exploded was _What the hell is up with that kid!?_

"So much for blowing us apart" Zoro said as Luffy returned to normal.

"Well now with that out of the way let's get that map" Luffy said as he, Zoro and Omar began to walk towards the destroyed heap which was once the bar.

"What the hell are you!?" Nami suddenly exclaimed in shock as she got in Luffy's face "Explain yourself right now, how did you swell up like that!?"

"It's because he ate the Gomu,Gomu no mi when he was a kid" Omar told her before he stretched Luffy's cheek to emphasize what he just said was true.

"Which means I'm a rubber man!" Luffy exclaimed with a stretched out grin before Omar released his cheek.

"A rubber man" Nami said to herself in silent shock as she stared at the strawhat wearing Pirate in front of her.

"**_You lot are chatting around like you're not even scared of the crew you just angered" _**Buggy's said from the heap of rubble which made everyone turn to face him.

"Their using their own Nakama as shields" Nami said with a small glare as they stared at two badly burnt crew mates and Ritchie who was dangling in the air before they fell to the ground.

"I'm so mad words fail me right now" Buggy said as he glanced at the man who used Ritchie like a shield while his hands attached back to his arms before he crossed them.

The man is balancing on a unicycle and has a unique hairstyle as half of his black hair is covering the right side of his face while the other half is parallel shaved. He is wearing a blue and white checkered scarf that is covering the lower half of his face, a sleeveless purple coat that reaches his knees, white pants with white shoes to match and a light blue sash tied around his waist. His name is Cabaji and he is the swordsman and second mate of the Buggy pirates.

"This is the biggest humiliation we've ever revived under our Jolly Roger Captain" Cabaji said as he glanced at the Pirates who made a fool of all of them.

"Cabaji what did you do to Ritchie!?" Mohji shouted as he regained consciousness and stared at the second mate.

"Oh this kitten" Cabaji said in a uncaring tone as he glanced at Ritchie "I was worried that my clothes would have gotten dirty so I used him as a shield"

"Ritchie are you okay!?" Mohji asked as Ritchie who let out a weak roar while black soot escaped from his mouth "You bastard!" Mohji snarled at Cabaji before he glanced at Omar which made a look of pure fear appear on his face "Captain Buggy that's the man who did that this to me and Ritchie!"

"Mohji" Buggy said calmly as he glanced back at Mohji "I made you and that over grown kitten of yours my first mates for a reason didn't I?"

"Yes sir you did" Mohji said cautiously.

"But seeing how your too afraid to fight and that your kitten can't survive my Buggy bomb It turns out that your just dead weight" Buggy said coldly as he grabbed Mohji and threw him toward Luffy, Nami, Omar and Zoro.

Mohji looked up and stared up at Omar who gave him a hard glare as he moved his right leg back in a kicking motion.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Mohji shrieked before he quickly jumped up and ran away in fear only to trip on a piece of rubble and smash his face into a nearby wall which made Nami flinch slightly at how hard his face connected with the wall.

"Well that was sort of fun" Omar said which got a small chuckle from Zoro and Luffy.

"I'll avenge all the pain which you caused to our crew and Captain" Cabaji snarled as he drew his sword and thrust it at Omar who turned back to face the unicycle swordsman.

Omar had a calm look on his face as another sword appeared in front him and blocked Cabaji's attack which made Cabaji glance to the right to see Zoro standing next to Omar with a hard look on his face as he slowly drew one of his swords.

"If he's using a sword that means I'm his opponent" Zoro told Omar and Luffy as he stared at Cabaji.

"It would be a great honor to fight you Roronoa Zoro" Cabaji said as he moved his sword away from Zoro's.

Zoro suddenly pressed the back of his hand against his wound as it started to drip blood.

"Hey Zoro do you want me to handle this guy while you rest for a bit" Luffy suggested which got him a hard glare from Zoro.

"I said that I'll be his opponent" Zoro told him as he stared at Cabaji while Omar, Nami and Luffy walked over to the side before the fight began.

_It looks like he's still in pain from fighting the captain which means I might have a way of beating him_ Cabaji thought as he stared at Zoro's bleeding wound before pedaling right in front of him and moved his scarf away from his mouth.

"Acrobat technique Fire Trick!" Cabaji shouted before he blew a stream of fire out of his mouth that consumed Zoro's face for a few seconds before he brought up one of his swords and blocked the flames. While Zoro was blocking Cabaji's flame attack it allowed him to send a swift kick to Zoro's wound which made him shout out in pain and collapse to the ground.

"D-Damn y-you" Zoro wheezed out in anger as he clutched his wound to try and make the pain stop.

"What's the matter I didn't kick you too hard?" Cabaji asked as he glanced down at Zoro.

"That bastard he's aiming for his wounded area" Nami said as she glared at Cabaji.

Luffy and Omar had a serious look on their faces as they watched Zoro and Cabaji.

"Acrobat technique Murder Mist Trick!" Cabaji shouted as he stabbed his sword into the ground then dragged it forward sending a thick dust cloud towards Zoro.

"Some trick" Zoro groaned as he sat up "It's just a cloud of dust" after Zoro said that Cabaji came out of the thick dust cloud and slashed downwards towards the top of Zoro's head but failed as Zoro crossed his swords above him and blocked the attack.

Cabaji had a grin on his face as he swung his leg back and gave Zoro's wound another hard kick which sent him to the ground again.

"He did it again!" Nami shouted as she glared at Cabaji.

"This is just pathetic" Cabaji said as he glanced down at Zoro who was writhing around in pain "A grown man rolling around on the filthy ground while he cries like a baby is just a pathetic thing to watch"

"There's no way he can win with an injury like that" Nami said before glaring at the two Pirates standing next to her "Why are you two just standing around don't you care about your Nakama's safety!?"

"This is the end for you Roronoa Zoro!" Cabaji shouted as he pointed his sword at him before he charged.

"The reason why we're not getting involved in Zoro's fight is because He wouldn't be able to call himself a great swordsman if we did" Omar told her with a smirk as Zoro slowly stood up and glared at the still advancing Cabaji.

Zoro tightened his grip on his left sword as he dodged Cabaji's thrust before he punched Cabaji right in his face which sent him flying off his unicycle.

"Hey Omar, Luffy this guy is annoying huh?" Zoro asked as he turned his head to the side a gave his Captain and first mate a small grin before he turned to face Cabaji who was slowly standing up while he rubbed his nose.

"If you're having so much fun attacking my wound like that" Zoro began to say with a glare as he span his left sword into a reverse grip and quickly sliced his wound making more of his blood ooze out and on to the ground which shocked everyone except for Luffy and Omar "Then at least let me make it easier for you!"

"What the hell how stupid are you"Cabaji said as he slowly climbed on to his unicycle while still in slight shock from seeing Zoro cut himself like that.

"Is my handicap enough for you?" Zoro asked with a weak glare as he drew his third sword and put it in his mouth "Now let me show you the differences between you and me"

"GO GET HIM ZORO!" Luffy shouted as he encouraged his swordsman to win the fight.

"Zoro you Impudent fool" Cabaji said as he got ready to fight again.

"I feel faint just by looking at him" Nami said as she glanced at Zoro's dripping wound before quickly looking away.

"I've seen much worse" Omar said as he glanced at Zoro's wound with a hard look _With his wound now like that it would probably_ _take a few minutes until Anemia starts to take effect_

"To anyone who calls himself or herself a swordsman or woman and can't even use a sword" Zoro said as he glared at Cabaji "Is a person I won't allow myself to lose to not even once!"

"You've got a strong determination there" Cabaji commented with "But it doesn't matter with a wound because it will make a great excuse when you lose"

"YOU GOT IT ALL MIXED UP!" Zoro shouted as he glared at Cabaji "If I lose to you with a pathetic wound like this then I should just give up on my dream right now"

"You're a crazy asshole Roronoa" Cabaji said as he saw Zoro's wound drip out more blood.

_**(***)**_

"Hey you two" Nami said as she patted Omar and Luffy on their backs which got their attention "behind the bar is a warehouse full of Buggy's treasure"

"So what" Luffy said as he and Omar glanced at Nami.

"What I mean is since all the surviving pirates are still knocked out we'll slip over there and take all of Buggy's treasure right from under him" Nami said with a sly grin.

"Okay but what about my half of the treasure" Omar said which made a shocked look appear on her face.

"What do you mean your half?" Nami asked as she stared up at the first mate who gave her a grin.

"Didn't you say you'll split Buggy's treasure with me as payment for beating Buggy and his crew with my strength Omar said which made her glare at him before smirking.

"I did but then you we're a pirate so the deal's off" Nami said as she stared up at Omar to see what he would say.

"Yes I am a pirate but aren't we working together which means the deal's back on" Omar said back with a small grin.

"But it this is only a temporary cooperation to get what we want the treasure and the map which means when you guys get the map you leave me alone so I can have Buggy's treasure" Nami said as she smirked back at Omar.

"That's true" Omar said making Nami gain a huge grin "But didn't you say you'll pay me if I took you to Buggy's hideout which I already did on the agreement that my payment for my little job would be half of Buggy's treasure" Omar said as he glanced down at Nami "And when I do a job I insist on getting paid for it"

Nami had a thoughtful but angry look on her face before she let out a sigh "Fine but if you double cross me you will regret it" Nami said as she gave Omar a glare that actually made him shiver slightly.

"I'll stay here and watch after Zoro" Luffy told them which got a nod from Omar before he and Nami ran down an alleyway.

_**(***)**_

"Allow me to show you my greatest trick yet" Cabaji said as he crossed his arms out in front of him to show Zoro and everyone watching the orange spinning tops that were spinning on his arms, hands and fingers.

"Acrobat technique One Hundred Tops Typhoon!" Cabaji shouted as he threw his arms outwards sending the spinning tops towards the green haired swordsman.

"Acrobat technique Wall Riding!" Cabaji quickly shouted as he quickly pedaled up the side of a nearby house.

Zoro slashed his three swords around and sliced through all the spinning tops before he glared up in the sky and stared at Cabaji.

"Acrobat technique Midsummer Fire Cracker Ignition!" Cabaji shouted which made Luffy stare up at him.

"He's so high up" Luffy exclaimed.

"Direct Stab!" Cabaji shouted as he pointed his sword down at Zoro before he began to descend back to the ground at a fast rate.

" Bara,Bara Ground Runner Cannon!" Buggy shouted as he fired his left hand towards Zoro "Cabaji I'll hold him still while you finish him off!"

"Yes Captain" Cabaji said with a small smirk as he continued his rapid descent.

Luffy stepped forward and stomped Buggy's hand making him scream out in pain. "AHHHH!"

"Don't interfere with Zoro's fight!" Luffy said as he gave Buggy a wide grin.

"You damn asshole" Buggy growled as he held and softly rubbed the place his hand should be.

"It doesn't matter even without the Captain's help I'll finish you off in seconds" Cabaji said as he got closer to the bandana wearing swordsman.

Zoro dived out of the way making Cabaji land on the ground without harming himself while his sword dug slightly into the ground.

Cabaji turned his head to the side to see Zoro on his hands and knees as he took in deep breaths while his wound continued to spill blood.

"I'm getting tired" Zoro said with tired breaths as he sat on his knees before he slowly stood up right.

"What your tired?, I guess with you spilling your blood around like that it was only a matter of time until you got Anaemia" Cabaji said before he started to laugh "Well I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later I mean it must be taking you a great strain of effort and strength just to stand up and talk right now"

Cabaji suddenly fell to the ground as Zoro lowered his right leg.

"I meant I'm getting tired of being the opponent of someone who has to use pathetic tricks just to win a fight" Zoro said coldly as he gave Cabaji a hard glare.

"Then let me finish you of with my true sword skills!" Cabaji shouted as he climbed back on his unicycle and dashed towards Zoro to end fight with a serious look on his face.

"Demon" Zoro began to say in a serious tone as he cross his two swords across his chest while placing the blade in his mouth behind the two in a horizontal position.

Both of their captains had calm expressions on their faces as they watched their respected swordsmen begin an attack that would decide the outcome of the battle.

"Die Roronoa Zoro!" Cabaji shouted as he thrust his sword towards Zoro who gave him a deadly glare that made his whole body shake with fear.

"CUT!" Zoro shouted as he dashed towards Cabaji and dodged his attack before he quickly slashed all three of his swords.

"CABAJI!" Buggy shouted in anger as he watched his swordsman drop his sword and collapse to his knees.

Buggy was in quite shock at how fast Zoro did his attack as he appeared behind Cabaji just before the three bloody cuts appeared on his body.

_Wait a minute if that thief wearing the bucket hat was able to defeat Mohji and Ritchie with the help of a common mutt and Roronoa was able to defeat Cabaji with a serious wound like that then that kid wearing the straw hat must have eaten that Gomu,Gomu no mi they were talking about a few minutes ago_ Buggy thought as he stared at Luffy who had a huge grin on his face as he stared at Zoro who was staring at the ground with a tired look in his eyes.

"Damn it!" Cabaji shouted as he started to see darkness "I... was defeated... by a dirty thief... how shameful .." Cabaji muttered before darkness covered his vision as he collapsed to the ground.

"I'm not a dirty thief" Zoro informed the passed out trickster as he took of his bandana while his legs started to feel numb "But a pirate!" Zoro shouted with a smirk before collapsing to the ground making his swords crash against the ground.

"Hey Luffy" Zoro called out as he stared up at his Captain who was dusting himself as he stared at Buggy "I'm gonna go to sleep"

"Sure thing Zoro" Luffy said with a grin as he watched his swordsman fall asleep "I'll finish this off"

"You mean you guys are Pirates?!" Buggy asked in shock before Luffy nodded his head which meant that the people who destroyed his hideout, beat up his men and more importantly made fun of his nose was a Pirate crew "What about that man wearing the bucket hat and Nami?" Buggy asked trying to get some information on the two thieves.

"Oh you mean Omar and Nami" Luffy said before a large grin formed on his face "Omar is my brother and first mate while Nami will be our Navigator but not until you give me that map to the grand line"

"So that was your plan from the beginning huh" Buggy said as he glared at Luffy "Well let me warn you that the grand line isn't a place where nameless Pirates like yourselves can go and sight see!"

"We ain't going there to sight see" Luffy told him as he stared at Buggy "Were going there so I can become the king of the Pirates while Omar can become the world's greatest Martial Artist"

"IF YOU BECOME THE PIRATE KING THEN I MUST BE GOD!" Buggy shouted at Luffy who just stared at him "The only person who's going to get his hands on all the treasure in the world is me so don't even dream about something so Idiotic!"

"Your being to loud" Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles "let's just fight so I can take that map"

"You know seeing your strawhat reminds me of a guy i knew a long time ago" Buggy said as daggers shot out from his sleeves and in-between his fingers "he is a impudent Red haired bastard"

"Red hair" Luffy said before he glared at Buggy "How do you know Shanks?!"

"I know him but why do you want to know?" Buggy asked as he stared at Luffy with a questioning glance.

"Do you know where he is?" Luffy asked as he was starting to get pissed off with the clown Pirate in front of him.

"If I know then I'll know and if I don't then I don't" Buggy said with a fake thoughtful look on his face.

"Stop rambling" Luffy said as he stared at the weird clown in front of him "What are you stupid"

"Who you calling stupid you moron!" Buggy snapped "I'm not going to tell you what you want to know because I'm not a nice person"

"Then I'll have to force you to tell me" Luffy said as he got ready to fight which made Buggy laugh.

"I tell you so it will be the last thing you hear before you die!" Buggy said as he tapped his shoes on the ground which made sharp blades come out of the front "You've eaten the Gomu,Gomu no mi haven't you which means sharp objects won't bounce off you like my Buggy bomb right?" Buggy asked as he raised his left leg a few meters of the ground.

"That's right" Luffy said honestly which made Buggy grin.

"THAT'S GOOD TO KNOW BARA,BARA WINDMILL!" Buggy shouted before he did a round house kick which sent the bottom half of his body spinning towards Luffy at a fast rate.

Luffy glared at the spinning pair of legs before he jumped straight over them and glared at Buggy.

"Jumping into the air is a fools mistake!" Buggy shouted as he threw all his daggers towards Luffy who was starting to descend.

"Then call me a fool!" Luffy shouted back as he threw his left hand out to the side and grabbed a lamp-post before his body quickly snapped towards the lamp-post which made Buggy's daggers miss him by a few inches.

"Oh you can do things like that huh what an interesting devil fruit" Buggy said as he gave Luffy a large smirk.

"Your one's interesting too" Luffy said with a grin as he jumped down from the post and threw his arm back "Gomu,Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he shot his fist towards Buggy's head.

Buggy leaned to the right and dodged Luffy's attack which stopped a few meters behind him.

"That's an interesting devil fruit like I said before" Buggy began to say as he grabbed Luffy's stretched out arm as it snapped back to his body "But It's full of weakness!" Buggy shouted as he pulled a dagger out of his back pocket and raised it above his head.

"And I'll cut your hand off to show you how weak you are!" Buggy snarled as he lowered the dagger towards Luffy's vulnerable wrist.

"GOMU,GOMU NO!" Luffy shouted out which made Buggy stop his attack and stare up in shock to see Luffy flying towards him at fast speeds with his right arm held up.

"BARA,BARA EMERGENCY ESCAPE!" "SCYTHE!" Both Buggy and Luffy shouted out at the same time.

Luffy's attack missed it's target because Buggy made his head detach from his body at the last second.

Buggy released his grip on Luffy's arm making him crash into his destroyed hideout.

"HAHAHA not much of a threat compared to Roronoa and Omar huh rubber kid?" Buggy asked with a laugh as his head attached back to his body.

"HEY!" Luffy shouted he dug himself out of the rubble which was once the bar and put his hat back on his head "That's cheating separating your body like that!"

**_(***)_**

"How is it possible for them to fight like that?" Nami asked Omar as they where watching Luffy take on Buggy.

"It's because they both had many years of mastering their devil fruit powers that they know their own strengths and weakness during battle" Omar said which got Nami''s attention and a look what said to carry on explaining "It's like this Buggy's devil fruit is the Bara Bara no mi which allows him to separate his body parts at will he knows that the strength he gets from it is being able to send his limbs towards his opponents and attack them from a safe distance but he also knows that he can still feel the pain from the limb even if it's not attached to his body just as Luffy knows the strength what comes from the Gomu Gomu no mi is not being able to be hurt by blunt objects and being able to stretch his limbs out but he also knows his weakness are like how far he can stretch his limbs and that he can be hurt by sharp objects" Omar said before he stopped and took a swig from his flask.

"But they both try to over come their weakness in their own way which is why they can't seem to land any hits on each other" Omar said as he finished his explanation and stared at Nami who had a slight dazed look on her face from getting all that information at once.

"Thanks for the information" Nami said with a small smile before glancing at the warehouse a few meters away "Come on lets got get my treasure!"

"You mean OUR treasure" Omar corrected her as they ran towards the warehouse.

_**(***)**_

"D-Did y-you s-see w-what t-that k-kid j-just d-do" A surviving member of Buggy's crew stuttered in fear and shock as he stared at his Captain and Luffy.

"You moron stay fainted or that rubber monster will come after us next!" Another surviving member threatened as he didn't want to be mixed up in this battle of devil fruits.

"We have no chance of living if we wind up in their fight" Another member said with tears of fear running down his face before all three of them pretended to be knocked out.

**_(***)_**

"BARA, BARA CANNON!" Buggy shouted as he fired his arm up to his elbow towards Luffy. Buggy was holding daggers in between his fingers which made the fast attack even more deadly.

Luffy reacted fast and quickly grabbed Buggy's separated arm which stopped the attack inches away from his face.

_"_Separate!" Buggy shouted with a smirk before his wrist separated from his arm and continued the attack which Luffy barely dodged as one of Buggy's daggers sliced his face and a piece of his strawhat.

"You bastard!" Luffy snarled in rage as he took of his hat and stared at the piece Buggy cut off.

"What's the matter rubber kid are you upset that I manage to give you a scar?" Buggy asked Luffy in a mocked tone.

"How dare you damage this hat!" Luffy snarled in even more rage as he gave Buggy a heated glare.

"What are you talking about?" Buggy asked with a slightly confused look on his face.

"This hat is my treasure!" Luffy shouted at Buggy as he showed him the damage he did "I will never forgive anyone who damages this hat!"

"So that hat is a precious item of yours huh rubber kid?" Buggy asked with a smirk on his face as his detached hand started to pick up some daggers. Buggy's hand threw one of the daggers towards Luffy who turned around and gasped in silent shock before diving out of the way.

"IF THAT HAT IS SO PRECIOUS TO YOU WHY DON'T YOU PROTECT IT PROPERLY!" Buggy shouted with a even larger smirk as he sent his detached hand towards Luffy's hat as Luffy himself tried to recover from dodging Buggy's previous attack.

Luffy stared in shock as he watched his hat fly away from him as it was impaled on Buggy's daggers.

_I'll let you take care of this then _Shanks kind and caring words ran through Luffy's head as he remembered what Shanks said when he gave Luffy his hat _It's very important to me so give it back to me when you become a great Pirate_

"You call this pathetic worthless hat a treasure!?" Buggy asked with a laughed as his hand return to him.

Luffy started to shake with rage as he glared at Buggy.

"THAT'S SHANKS HAT!" Luffy yelled out as he sprinted towards the still laughing Buggy "THAT'S THE HAT I SWORE ON MY DREAM ON!"

"This is Shanks's huh" Buggy said as he threw the destroyed hat on the ground and spat on it which angered Luffy even more "I thought it reminded me of that red-haired bastard"

"SHANKS IS A GREAT MAN!" Luffy shouted as he quickly made a fist and dashed towards the now shocked Buggy.

"BARA BARA EMERGENCY ESCAPE!" Buggy shouted as he detached his head from his body as Luffy went to punch his head.

"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT HIM!" Luffy shouted as he quickly move his fist down and drove it into Buggy's stomach instead which made a look of pure pain appear on his floating head.

**_(***)_**

"Lady's first" Omar said with a small smile as he held the warehouse door open for Nami before he followed her inside.

Both Nami and Omar were greeted by large piles of Beil, different kinds of gems and a treasure chest with two locks on it.

"Look at all the treasure!" Nami exclaimed in pure happiness as she seemed to teleport over to the largest pile of Beil and pulled out two sacks.

"Here's take this and collect your payment like I promised" Nami said as she threw one of the sacks at Omar who caught it and started to put some treasure in the sack.

"Stop for a minute" Omar suddenly said as he stopped glanced around the warehouse to see it was empty and too quite _If this is were Buggy keeps all his loot then where is are the guards to protect it?_

"What's the matter?" Nami asked in a slightly harsh tone as she stopped stuffing her sack and stared at Omar "you better take your share now before anyone comes and stops us" Nami said before she started to stuff her sack again.

"That's just it ain't it odd that there aren't" Omar began to say as he heard a faint sound coming from above them then a few seconds later coming from the far end of the ware house.

_So there are guards here but their using their surroundings to hide their true location which means they aren't any normal clowns Buggy has with him_ Omar thought to himself as a glanced at Nami who was still collecting treasure _I got to lure them away from Nami so she won't get hurt when the fighting starts _Omar thought as he picked up a handful of coins.

"Hey Nami I'm going to look around for a bit see if I can't find any secrets Buggy has hidden away so can you fill my sack up for me" Omar said which didn't get a reply as Nami was too distract by all the treasure.

Omar started to walk away as he threw five coins out in front of him and waited for a few seconds.

Omar heard a faint noise behind him which meant he's plan only half worked _Damn I knew it would be hoping to much for both of them to come I guess Nami has to handle with the other one until I finish_ Omar thought to himself as he broke out into a sprint while throwing coins every few seconds.

_Whoever it is their right behind me _Omar thought to himself as he stared at the warehouse wall and turned around _Time to find out which guard choose me as an opponent _Omar thought to himself as the noise suddenly stopped.

"Come out I know your here" Omar said out loud before waiting for a reply.

A teenaged boy fell to the ground in a four legged crouch before standing up. The boy is quite tall as he reaches Omar's chest and looks around 18 years of age.

The boy has fair skin, dark blue eyes and brown messy hair. He is wearing a black tank top, dark blue and black camo pants, grey trainers and a grey fluffy monkey tail. But the one thing that caught Omar's attention beside the tail was the boy's thin but well toned muscles that appeared through his tank top and the sliver key around his neck.

"Why are you in Buggy the clown's warehouse?" The boy asked as he tucked the silver key under his tank top while he stared at Omar.

_He didn't call Buggy captain which means he and the other guard might be hired mercenaries_ Omar thought as he stared at the boy.

"I want Buggy's map to the grand line" Omar said as he wondered where Buggy found this kid.

"Well I'm sorry but Buggy is going to give us a large amount of this treasure if we stop you thieves from stealing it and the map" Timothy told him "And I really need the money so my sister can live a better life" The boy said with a look of determination on his face .

"I respect your motive for why you have to work for a cowardly pirate like Buggy" Omar said as he stared at the boy who gave him a small appreciative smile "But I'm still not leaving without that map"

"My name is Timothy what's yours?" Timothy asked as he stared up at Omar.

"It's Omar" Omar introduced himself.

"Well Mr Omar I'm not going to give it to you without a fight" Timothy said as he got into an odd fighting stance.

"I thought you would say that" Omar said before he got into his Muay Thai stance "Muay Thai style: Raging Chai Kick!" Omar shouted as he dashed towards Timothy and gave him a powerful high kick.

"I have to say Mr Omar you have some great kicking speed I barely had a chance to dodge it" Timmy said as he balanced on Omar's extended leg with one hand which shocked him slightly.

_This kid has amazing reflexes and balancing skills_ Omar thought as Timothy span around on his hands and tired to kick Omar in the right side of his face but failed as Omar easily blocked it.

"Muay Thai style: Side Elbow Slash!" Omar shouted as he pushed Timothy's leg away before he quickly smashed his left elbow into Timothy's face making him fly of his leg.

"Your really good fighter Mr Omar" Timothy said with a smile as blood started to drip from his now bruised nose.

"Your not too bad yourself kid" Omar said with a small smirk. "Hey kid what's that style your using?" Omar asked.

"I use Yaen-Gasatsuken Mr Omar" Timothy said as he jumped up and did multiply back flips before landing on a handstand to show Omar what he could do with his chosen fighting style.

"Deadly fangs of the wild Monkey huh as for me you can just say I use a versatile amount of styles" Omar said as he got into his boxing stance before he dashed towards Timothy who jumped off his hands and on to the wall before jumping into the sky and quickly spinning around so he could kicked off one of the roof's support beams and fall towards Omar at angle.

"_I'm not going to hold a back against you Timothy/Mr Omar because I want to see if your a worthy opponent" _Both of them thought as they got in each others faces which had serious expressions written on them.

**_(***)_**

"If Omar doesn't hurry up then I'm taking his half of the treasure" Nami said as she stared at the two large sacks which was filled with Buggy's treasure.

"Now the only thing left is that treasure chest which makes me guess is where Buggy put the map to the grand line" Nami said to herself as she walked over to the treasure chest and started to pick the two locks.

**"Buggy the clown gave us clear instructions not to let thieves steal his treasure" **A young female voice said from behind Nami making her gasp in shock before she turned around to see a ten-year old girl wearing a white and pink Gothic style dress that has large pockets, pinks dress shoes to match and a silver key around her neck. The girl herself has fair skin, long brown hair that reach her lower back and dark blue eyes.

"Who are you little girl?" Nami asked as she stood up and stared at the little girl in front of her.

"My name is Lilly and I'll have to ask you to leave Buggy the clown's treasure miss" Lilly said sweetly as Nami glanced at the key around her neck then at the treasure chest.

_That girl's key must unlock that treasure chest I just have to find away to get her to take it off _Nami thought to herself before a smile appeared on her face.

"I was about to leave in fact but I forgot that I left something in that chest over there and tried to open until you showed up" Nami said as she gave Lilly a sweet smile "But now that your here I can use your key to remove the locks and get what I left inside" Nami said as she waited for Lilly to remove her key.

"Your lying" Lilly said without hesitation which made Nami gasp in silent shock as Lilly saw straight through her lie "Me and my big brother saw you and a man come in and began to steal Buggy the clown's treasure" Lilly said as she saw the look of slight horror on Nami's face as the realization that she and Omar walked right into a trap.

"I wouldn't worry about that man you brought with you because my big brother went after him after he quickly found out that it was a trap"

_So that's why Omar wanted to search the warehouse for secrets _Nami thought before the realization came to her _he knew that they were watching us so he tried to get her and her brother to follow him so I could have time to escape _Nami thought in slight disbelief as the once scary and deadly Pirate continued to impress and shock her with his actions.

"Buggy the clown is going to pay us with this treasure after he defeats that man with the strawhat" Lilly said as she went into her pockets and pulled out two metal gloves that had razor-sharp claws at the end of the finger tips.

"And I'm not going to sit by and watch some thief come a ruin me and my brothers chances of a better life" Lilly said with slight anger in her voice as she put the gloves on and gave Nami a cold stare.

_They just want a better life_ Nami thought to herself as she pulled out her Bo staff and pointed at Lilly if she was going to attack.

"If you want a better life then how about I just give half of the treasure and you let me keep the other half" Nami said as she kicked Omar's half over to Lilly who picked it up and stared at Nami who put her Bo staff away to prove she wouldn't attack her.

"I'll let you go" Lilly said "But if you want to unlock that chest your going to have to fight me for it"

"How about this instead if the man I came with beats your brother then you have to give us both keys" Nami negotiated.

"Ok but my brother is not going to give it up without a fight" Lilly said.

"I think We'll have both your keys in no time" Nami said with a smirk which made Lilly gave her a confused look so Nami explained herself.

"The man I came here with is very strong and trust me when I say that because he beat up a lion, It's owner and a bunch of pirates that had swords without any trouble even after getting hit with a cannon ball and falling to the ground after riding a large bird" Nami said with a small smirk as she threw her slightly smaller sack over her shoulder and started to follow and pick up the random Beli coins which were scattered on the ground.

"We saw what he did to Ritchie and Mohji but he had help from a dog so it doesn't count and while falling from the sky after getting hit with a cannon ball is impressive my brother was able to do the same thing to Ritchie and Mohji without any help, fall from a very high building while training and get hit with Buggy's special bomb and only break a few of his ribs" Lilly said with a small smirk of her own as she followed Nami while she dragged her large sack behind her.

"I guess their both strong people but we'll see who's stronger when we get there" Nami said with a small smile as they could see two shadowy figures fighting in the distance.

"I'll guess we will see miss" Lilly said as they continued to walk towards the battle between older brothers.

_Please be okay brother_ Lilly thought with a concern look on her face.

_Omar. You better not lose after I just praised you like that _Nami thought harshly before gaining a slightly sad look on her face _And you better not die for my safety_

**_(***)_**

**_In the final chapter Luffy takes on Buggy after he learns something about Shanks and Buggy's past and Omar takes on Timothy with everything he's got while Nami learns the way of thievery from Buggy._**

**_The next arc will be the Captain Kuro arc and once again Thank you for reading and don't forget to review._**


	7. The Buggy pirates defeat

One Piece: Ten Nakama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or it's characters as they belong to Funimation , Toei Animation ,Fuji Shueisha , Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. this story is my fanfiction so I only own my OC.

_**(***)**_

"Boxing style:Shotgun!" "Yaen-Gasatsuken stance:Stone Monkey!" Omar and a slightly bloody and bruised Timothy shouted before Omar threw five right punches in quick rapid succession towards Timothy who stood his ground as his torso started to ripple and bulge.

All five of Omar's punches smashed into Timothy's torso making a look of slight pain appeared on his face as he skidded back a few meters before looking at his torso to see fist shaped tares in his tank top and five dark bruises which made him form a grin before he gasped in silent shock as Omar was crouching down slightly and was getting ready to attack.

"Karate style:Motionless Sound Cloud Bomb!" "Yaen-Gasatsuken Double Barreled Monkey!" Both Timothy and Omar shouted at the same time. Omar threw his left fist forward which dug into Timothy's stomach making blood spurt out of his mouth as he took a step forward and threw his palms against Omar's chest.

Omar was sent skidding back while Timothy was sent flying in the opposite direction from the force of the two attacks.

Omar snapped his stiff neck while Timothy did a kip up and wiped the blood away from his mouth while he could feel a bruise forming on his stomach.

"Yaen-Gasatsuken stance: Scampering Monkey!" Timothy shouted as he got into a four-legged stance before he dashed towards Omar with lighting fast speed.

"Muay Thai style: Roundhouse Kick!" Omar shouted as he threw a quick but powerful roundhouse kick towards Timothy's face.

Timothy seemed to teleported into the air and on to Omar's still spinning leg before he threw a punch towards his face.

"Chinese Kenpo style:Black Stilt!" Omar shouted before he brought his right arm towards him and span them around the moment Timothy's fist smashed into his forearm which made the attack go off course.

"And Ten Zan Kou!" Omar shouted as he brought his leg down which made Timothy land on the ground but Omar didn't let him escape move as he quickly stepped on Timothy's foot and span around him before he smashed his right elbow into the back of his head. _**  
**_

Timothy grunted in pain as he forced himself to stick his hands out and catch himself before he lunged towards Omar and roundhouse kicked him in his jaw which made him spit out some blood.**_  
_**

"Muay Thai style: High Kick!" Omar grunted from the pain of being kicked and lashed his right leg outwards which smashed into Timothy's face which sent him tumbling across the room.

"Yaen-Gasatsuken style: Monkey fist!" Timothy grunted with blood dripping out of his mouth as he pressed his hands against the floor which instantly stopped himself before he got in a crouch and jumped on to the warehouse support beams and began to catch his breath.

Omar spat out some blood and rubbed his jaw slightly before he stared up at Timothy._  
_

_Man all these injuries are making harder to keep up with Mr Omar But I'm not going to stop until he can't move a muscle_ Timothy thought as he grabbed his broken nose and twisted it to the right to fix it._**  
**_

**"Timothy, Omar!"** Came two female voices making Both Omar and Timothy turn their heads to see Nami and Lilly standing there with concerned looks on their faces.

"Omar You can stop fighting now I came up with a peaceful agreement in which all of us can benefit from" Nami said as she stared at Omar with a small smirk on her face.

"Timothy look at all this treasure I got us" Lilly said as she showed her older brother the large sack of treasure "We can leave now while Buggy's distracted with that man wearing the strawhat after you give them your key"

"Not until we finish our fight" Timothy said as he and Omar stared into each other eyes and saw the look of self-pride.

"Fine but when one of you gets hurt don't come crying to us" Nami said with a frustrated look on her face before she and Lilly dropped their sacks and waited for the fight to be over.

Timothy quickly jumped down from the support beam and got into a crouch.

"Yaen-Gasatsuken style: Monkey Eyes!" Timothy shouted before his eyes slowly moved forward which shocked and freaked out Nami while Omar just stared at the now bug-eyed Timothy.

"Boxing style: Flicker Jab!" Omar shouted as he sprinted towards Timothy and sent a fast right jab towards his face which Timothy caught with his right hand._**  
**_

"Boxing style: Hook!" Omar shouted as he threw a left hook towards Timothy's left temple which Timothy blocked with his left forearm.

"And Muay Thai style: Front kick!" Omar shouted as he raised his right leg and went to kick Timothy in his stomach but he blocked with his right knee.

_That's a weird but amazing technique you he has_ Omar thought as he was greeted by Timothy's trainers which sent him stumbling back.**_  
_**

Omar wiped away the blood from his nose and stared at Timothy whose eyes were going back to normal.

_Damn it that technique is already starting to come back and bite me in the butt_ Timothy thought as his vision started to get a bit fuzzy _And to make things worse my hands and right knee are burning and shaking from blocking Mr Omar's attacks which means I gotta end this now before I can't move them_" Timothy thought as he stared at Omar who still looked like he was in perfect condition despite the bloody nose.

"Yaen-Gasatsuken style: Scampering monkey!" Timothy shouted as he got in a four legged crouch and dashed towards Omar with lighting fast speed.

""Jujutsu Style: Willow Leaf Walk" Omar said before he started to disappear from Timothy, Nami and Lilly's view.

_**(***)**_

"This fight is going to be over any second now" Nami said as she picked up her sack.

"What makes you say that miss Timothy ain't down yet?" Lilly asked as she glanced at her brother who was looking around for Omar.

"Its going to be over because even though your brother is as skilled as you say he is Omar is a grown man who had years to train and study all those fighting styles as you can see by his body and how he attacks where as Timothy uses up a lot of energy by moving around very fast and jumping very high"

Lilly had a sad look on her face as she stared at her brother who had a tired look in his eyes while his arms and right leg were shaking slightly.

_Timothy I hope you learn from this fight_ Lilly thought as she waited for the fight to finish.

_**(***)**_

"Karate style:Fore fist strike!" Omar shouted from behind Timothy which made him turn around to see Omar come into his line of sight before he coughed up blood which made him look down to see Omar's right fist pressed against his chest.

Omar moved his fist away which made Lilly gasp in shock to see a fist sized tear appear in the back of his tank top while a large dark purple bruise started to form.

Timothy gave Omar a respected smile before he collapsed to the ground.

Omar bent down and removed the key from around Timothy's neck before he threw it at Nami who caught it and took the one Lilly was giving her.

Omar carefully picked up Timothy and handed him to his sister who stared at him with a sad look on his face.

"You shouldn't be sad your brother fought me with everything he's got which meant he put his heart and soul in the battle and all because he wanted a better life for you" Omar said as he stared down at Lilly who gave him a small smile "When he wakes up tell that I'll be waiting for him if he ever wants a rematch"

"Okay Mr Omar" Lilly said before Omar bent down and whispered something in her ear which made a huge smile appear on her face as she walked towards the back entrance of the warehouse while dragging her large sack and brother behind her.

"Are you okay?" Nami asked as she stared up at the bloody fighter who just gave her a small smile.

"Yeah don't worry about me" Omar said as he wiped the blood away with the back of his hand.

"Come on then let's go unlock that treasure chest" Nami said before they walked towards the main entrance to see what was in the treasure chest.

**_(***)_**

"How dare you treat my treasure like that!" Luffy snarled before he picked up his destroyed hat and tackled Buggy to the ground before he wiped the spit off with his clothes "How do you know Shanks?"

"It's my right to say what I think about that bastard" Buggy said which got him a punch from Luffy.

"Bara,Bara" Buggy began to say but got another punch from Luffy before he smashed his head against the ground.

"Through out my whole life even up to now no one has made me more angry than him" Buggy said as he glared at Luffy "That red haired bastard took a whole amount of treasure from me" Buggy snarled as he threw Luffy off him and stood up. "And because of that I can never forgive him!" Buggy shouted before he began to tell Luffy he's past with the man who risked his arm to save Luffy's life.

_**(***)**_

"The mayor has been gone for a long time do you think he's okay" A old women said with a worried look on her face as she glanced around the village shelter.

"That man always making his people worry about him" A man with grey hair around the side of his head and a fu man chu mustache said quietly to himself.

"Something must have happened to him inside the village" A women said with a concerned look on her face.

"She's right I think it has something to do with all those cannon noises we heard earlier A young man said as he stared at the path to the village.

"Everybody wait here I'm gonna go check the village and try to find the mayor" The grey haired man said which shocked everyone.

"You damn fools!" The grey haired man shouted at everyone "You all know that Buggy's men are ruthless which means only one person should go"

"But that's the reason why we should all go!" A man shouted at him which made him stare at the villagers who wear wielding rakes and other sharp weapons.

"You can stop us you know" A young women said as she held a broken broom "We're all doing because we're sick and tired of those pirates just as you and the mayor are"

The grey haired man had a small smirk on his face as he let out a sigh "Fine go just remember to keep your guard up" The man said as he picked up a butcher's knife.

"Yeah Let's go!" A young man shouted before all the villagers sprinted towards their town to save their mayor and get rid of the pirate scum.

**_(***)_**

"That red haired bastard cost me a one hundred million Beli worth devil fruit and made me miss out on the treasure of a lifetime!" Buggy shouted in pure rage as he remembered swallowing the devil fruit that gave him his powers.

"So your mad at Shanks because he saved your life" Luffy said which made Buggy glare at him.

"I'm not mad because of that!" Buggy shouted at Luffy "That red haired moron wasted years of careful planing!" Buggy shouted as he split his upper body a part from the rest of his body and flew high into the sky while he took out two daggers. "So that's why I vowed to myself if I could never get treasure from under the sea then I'll settle for any above it!" Buggy shouted as he glared at Nami who was carrying her large sack of treasure "And whoever takes my treasure will pay with their lives!" Buggy snarled as he flew towards Nami and Omar.

"Crap he noticed me" Nami said as she stared at the flying clown.

"Nami how could you steal from me after everything I've done for you!" Buggy shouted as he got ready to attack "Just for that I'm going to send you to the other world with a flashy death!"

"I'm not giving up this treasure!" Nami said as she turned around and began to run away.

Nami skidded to a stop when she heard Buggy scream out in pain so she turned around to see Buggy with a look of pain on his face as he stopped a few meters away from Omar.

After the pain started to fade away Buggy was soon greeted by a boot to his chin which sent him flying back and into the side of a building. _**  
**_

Nami stared at Omar in slight shock as he lowered his right leg as he glared at the clown Pirate.

_"_Attacking a person who has some to defend them was a stupid move" Omar said before he glanced at Luffy who was lowering his left foot from Buggy's balls which made him smirk.

"I'm still your opponent Buggy" Luffy said as he gave his brother a smirk.

"They saved me" Nami muttered to herself as she stared at the two brothers.

"Oi Nami put that treasure down and go somewhere safe or he's just going to chase you again" Omar told her as he glanced at Buggy who was starting to float up.

"Put that treasure down and go somewhere safe!?" Nami repeated as she glared at Omar "Why should I leave my treasure behind!?"

"Y-Your treasure!?" Buggy shouted as he struggled to float up while he glared at Nami.

"Yes my treasure!" Nami shouted at Buggy "Since I'm a thief who steals from Pirates and I just stole from a Pirate it means this treasure is now mine!"

"Let me tell you why it's still my treasure!" Buggy shouted as he glared at Nami "It's mine because you killed me yet!"

"What a load nonsense" Nami said without a care which made Buggy give glare her a heated glare "Getting told how to steal treasure from a Pirate like you is a disgrace to my thieving skills"

"Why you little brat!" Buggy snarled as he glared at Nami "Bara,Bara Festival!" Buggy shouted before his body parts split apart into lots pieces and started to fly around.

"Lets see if you can fight and protect your friends now Rubber kid!" Buggy shouted as he flew after Nami with two daggers flying behind her "Give me back my treasure!"

"No!" Nami shouted as she sprinted away from Buggy.

"Omar you got any ideas on how to stop this?" Luffy said as he dodged a flying elbow.

"I got no Idea" Omar said as he dodge Buggy's knees.

Luffy and Omar continued to doge Buggy's body parts before Luffy glanced at the floor and saw Buggy's feet walking around.

"Omar grab a foot!" Luffy shouted before he and Omar grabbed one of Buggy's feet and removed his shoes.

"AHAHAHA STOP IT!" Buggy shouted as he started to laugh because Luffy was tickling his foot which made him stop chasing Nami for a couple of seconds.

"AAAHHH!" Buggy suddenly screamed out in pain as Omar picked up a rock and smashed it on his foot while Luffy smashed his other foot against the ground._**  
**_

"Stop it you damn morons!" Buggy shouted at the two brothers as he stopped chasing Nami.

"The one who should stop is you!" Nami shouted as she swung the large bag of treasure at Buggy who caught it with a grin.

"The treasure has finally been returned" Buggy said with a huge smile.

"Let go of my treasure!" Nami shouted as she tried to pull the sack of treasure out of Buggy's hands.

"I should let go?" Buggy asked as he glared at Nami "The one who should let go is you!" Buggy shouted as both of his elbows floated up behind Nami with daggers held in the joints "Now die a flashy death!" Buggy shouted as his elbows flew towards Nami's back.

"I just told you that I'm your opponent!" Luffy shouted as he and Omar dashed towards Nami and Buggy.

Luffy dropped kicked Buggy in his face making him fly back and the sack rip while Omar appeared behind Nami and caught the daggers.

"And by the way Nami that's my treasure since you gave away my payment to Timothy's sister" Omar said with a small smile as he threw the daggers away.

"Actually it's still mine because I know you care about Timothy and Lilly also" Nami said as she stared at all the treasure that were scattered along the ground "And besides I gave them the largest half" Nami said as she handed Omar the map to the grand line.

"Fine you can keep my half anyway because we finally got the map" Omar said as he pocketed the map with a small smile.

"Yes we've finally got the map to the grand line!" Luffy shouted with a huge smile on his face before he and Omar started to walk over to Zoro.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Buggy shouted making everyone stare at him "You two aren't going to leave here alive!" Buggy shouted at Luffy and Omar while Nami had a small smirk on her face as she stared at all of Buggy's body parts that laid on the ground.

"Bara,Bara parts!" Buggy shouted as he's body parts returned to him.

Buggy stared up at the now giant Luffy and Omar who stared down at him and tried not to laugh at the clown Pirate.

"You wouldn't be looking for these would you Buggy?" Nami asked with a grin as she finished tying Buggy's limbs together.

"My body parts!" Buggy shouted as he stared at his tied up limbs in shock.

"Shishishi you have some amazing skills Nami" Luffy laughed as he opened his hands and threw his arms back "Omar leave it to me go get Zoro"

"Yes Captain" Omar said with a chuckle as he glanced at the tiny Buggy before he walked over to the sleeping swordsman.

"This for the mayor Gomu,Gomu No!" Luffy shouted with a grin as his arms started to snap back at a fast rate.

"STOP!" Buggy shrieked in fear as he stared at the rubber Pirate.

"BAZOOKA!" Luffy shouted before his arms flew pass him and smashed into Buggy's face which sent him flying high into the sky._**  
**_

"Victory!" Luffy shouted with a huge smile on his face as he stared at Omar who was carrying Zoro on his back "Your going to join are crew now right?" Luffy asked as he and Omar glanced at Nami who just finished collecting all the treasure again into two different sack.

"I said this was temporary cooperation to get what we both want" Nami said as he stared at the two brothers "But since you guys helped me get all this high valued treasure and saved my life I'll tag along for now" Nami said as she handed Luffy the other sack of treasure "I want you to help me carry this because it's very heavy in one sack"

Luffy and Omar had a serious look on their faces as they stared at the destroyed hat in Luffy's free hand.

"Omar told me that the hats you guys wear are precious items" Nami said as she glanced at Luffy who put it on with a huge grin.

"It's true we both got them from the person who believed in us the most" Luffy said as he patted his hat "But I'm just glad that we got rid of Buggy and his crew"

"Hey Zoro are you awake?" Luffy asked as he patted Zoro on his face which made him mutter something before he stared at Luffy with tired eyes.

"Did you finished your fight?" Zoro asked as he clutched the side of his head.

"Yeah we also got the map and a new crew member!" Luffy said with a smile.

"What happened to you?" Zoro asked as he stared at the second in command and saw the dry blood.

"I got into a fight with a talented mercenary kid" Omar said with a small smile "I won but he can have a rematch when ever his ready"

"Let's wake up the mayor and tell him what happened" Luffy said as they walked over to the unconscious mayor.

_**"HEY YOU GUYS!" **_A man shouted making Nami,Omar and Luffy stare at him to see an army of villagers standing behind him "What happen to our mayor!?"

"Come on mayor wake up" A young man said as he and other young men helped the mayor stand up "I bet one of Buggy's pirates did this to him!"

"That was us" Luffy said with a small smile making the villagers glare at him,Omar,Zoro and Nami.

"What do you say!?" A old woman said as she pulled out a kitchen knife while the rest of the villagers pulled out their weapons.

"Why did you tell them that!?" Nami shouted at Luffy while Zoro and Omar sighed to themselves at their captain's honesty.

"But you saw what Omar did" Luffy said which made Nami glare at him.

"But that doesn't mean you had to go and tell them!" Nami shouted again before staring in shock and slight fear as the villagers pointed spears at them.

"How dare you guys to this to our Mayor!" A woman shouted as she glared at Luffy,Omar and Nami.

"Who the hell are you guys anyway!?" A man shouted as he wanted to know what these threats were.

A_s long as one of them don't say we're thieves or Pirates then we can escape without any trouble _Nami thought as she stared at the villagers then Omar and Luffy.

"We're Pirates" Luffy said as he stared at the villagers while Omar,Zoro and Nami stared at Luffy.

"Why did you have to go and tell them that Luffy?" Omar asked.

"Because it's the truth" Luffy said which made Omar shake his head slight annoyance while Zoro burst out in laughter.

"Let's run away!" Luffy shouted before he, Omar and Nami took off running down the street with the villagers running after them.

"We won't let you get away!" A woman shouted as she glared at the sprinting Pirates.

"Your going to pay for what you did to our mayor!" A man shouted as they started to get closer to the Pirates.

Omar quickly grabbed Nami and Luffy's wrist and pulled them down an alleyway and ran pass Shushu who gave them a happy bark.

"There going down an alleyway!" A man shouted as he caught a glimpse of Zoro's green hair.

Shushu growled and barked at the villagers in anger which made them stop in their tracks.

"Shushu get out of the way your going to let them escape!" A man shouted which made Shushu growl at them even more.

"Thanks Shushu" Luffy and Omar said as they and Nami took a right turn when the exited the alleyway.

**_(***)_**

"So this is your boat huh" Omar said as he,Nami and Luffy stared at the boat Nami stole "How did you get a boat like this?"

"I borrowed it from a couple of Buggy's crew mates" Nami said as Luffy hopped in the dingy.

"WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU" The oval haired Pirate said as he and his two friends glared at Nami who was now standing behind Omar.

"Nami do you know them?" Omar asked his he glanced at the orange haired thief behind him.

"Sort of" Nami said which made the Buggy Pirates glare at her more.

"Sort of!" The Pirate wearing the hat repeated in anger as they walked over to Omar "You left us to die!"

"Just because you got this guy to protect you here doesn't mean we're going to leave!" The fat Pirate said as he glared up at Omar.

"Hey look at us when we're talking!" The hat wearing Pirate said as he glared at a sleeping Zoro before he slapped the back of his head._**  
**_

"I thought I told you guys to let me have a few minutes of rest" Zoro said as he raised his head and glared at Omar.

The three Pirates backed away in fear as they stared at the swordsman on Omar's back.

"It wasn't us Zoro it was those guys that made us loose Omar" Luffy said as he stood up from his boat and pointed at the three Pirates who gain a look of utter fear on their faces as they stared at the other person who beat them up.

"AAAHHHH!" The three Pirates shrieked with tears in their eyes as they jumped into the sea and swam away as fast as they could.

"What did you guys do to them?" Omar asked as he lowered the sleeping swordsman into the dingy before untying the rope that connected them to the dock.

"We beat them up because they tried to attack us after they made us loose sight of our food and you" Luffy said with a slight angry look on his face as he remembered watching his food and brother fly away from his line of sight.

"Nice to know how much you guys care" Omar said with a small chuckle as he hopped into the dingy while Nami untied her boat and got into it.

_**(***)**_

"Mayor your awake!" A young man said before all the villagers started to crowd him.

"Do you know who those four pirates were?" The man with the grey hair said as he stared at his mayor "They said that their the ones who attacked you before running away"

_That young bastard how dare he do such a thing! _The mayor thought as he rubbed his nose while remembering Omar's fist smashing into his face.

"Don't worry sir we chased them away" A middle-aged man said as he rested his spear over his shoulder.

But I'm still pissed that they did that to our mayor and were able to say it with a smile like they were taunting us" Another middle-aged man said with an angry look on his face.

"Maybe we can go and catch them and deal with later" A woman suggested which all the villagers agreed to.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP NOW!" The mayor shouted which made all the villagers stare at him in shock "If anyone should be mad at those pirates it should be me!" The mayor shouted before he gave the villagers a heated glare "And I won't forgive anyone who says bad things about those pirates!"

"Why are you defending those pirates mayor!" The gray-haired man shouted as his mayor.

"Where did they run off to!?" The mayor asked as he stared at his villagers.

"We chased them towards the docks!" A old woman said before the mayor started to sprint towards the docks while removing his armor.

"DAMN YOU KIDS!" The mayor shouted as he sprinted towards the docks with everything he has "YOU COME INTO MY VILLAGE AND MESS AROUND BEFORE LEAVING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

_**(***)**_

"Alright let's go!" Luffy shouted before Omar set the sails on the dinghy while Nami set the sails on her stolen boat.

"Oh Nami you might want to get rid of that sail soon" Omar said as he stared at Buggy's Jolly Roger on the main sail.

"I was planning on doing that when we reach a new Island" Nami said as she glanced at the open sea.

"STOP YOU MORONS!" The mayor shouted at Nami, Luffy Omar and Zoro who just woke up.

"What is it old man!" Luffy shouted as he, Omar, Zoro and Nami glanced at the mayor who was panting from all that running.

_I can't believe that I was ready to die like that! _ The mayor thought as he remembered Buggy grabbing his neck while aiming his cannon at him _But these damn kids came and save me but more importantly my town and it's people_

"THANK YOU FOR SAVING THIS OLD MAN'S TREASURE!" The mayor shouted with tears pouring down his face "I OWE YOU GUYS A LOT!"

"YOU DON'T OWE US ANYTHING OLD MAN!" Omar shouted with a grin on his face while Nami, Luffy and Zoro had small smiles on their faces.

"JUST LIVE HAPPY LIVES!" Luffy shouted with a huge smile.

"I don't know how to express my gratitude anymore" The mayor muttered to himself with a small smile on his face as he watched the two boats disappeared from his view before he bumped into something which made him look down to see a medium size sack on the ground "What this now?"

_**(***)**_

"WHAT!?, You left the treasure behind!" Nami shouted as she glared at the destroyed strawhat wearing Pirate "I put half of the treasure in that sack which means you left five million Beli behind!"

"But the mayor's treasure got destroyed because of Buggy so he needed something to rebuild his treasure" Luffy said as he stared at the angry thief.

"But that wasn't your treasure to give away!" Nami shouted as she glared at Luffy even more.

"Then why don't you turn your boat around and steal back then if you want it so much" Omar said as he glanced at Nami who now set her sights on him.

"Because I'm a thief that steals from Pirates not innocent people!" Nami shouted.

"But don't thieves steal from people who can't defended themselves like innocent people which makes you a terrible thief" Luffy said which made Nami glare at him before she jumped out of her boat and tackled Luffy before she started to strangle him.

"That won't work on Luffy he's made of rubber remember" Omar said as he took a sip from his flask.

"Then'll drown him instead!" Nami snarled as she grabbed Luffy and tried to throw him overboard.

"Stop it I can't swim!" Luffy shouted as he struggled to get out of Nami's grip "Damn it Omar why did you say that!"

"What was that Luffy?" Omar asked as he rested against the base of the mast "I can't hear you over the current of the waves" Omar said with a small chuckle which made Zoro laugh.

"I wasn't going to drown you only to teach you all a lesson for when you mess with me and my treasure" Nami said as she let go of Luffy and jumped back into her boat before putting her other sack of somewhere safe.

"Stop laughing" Luffy grumbled at the now laughing Zoro and Omar before he let out a chuckle and sat on the bow of the dingy with a large smile on his face as he watched for any new Island for them to explore.

**(***)**

**I once again I will be skipping the Arc with the guy stuck in a chest and be going straight to the Captain Kuro arc instead. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	8. The great Liar arrives

One Piece: Ten Nakama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation , Toei Animation ,Fuji Shueisha , Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. this story is my fanfiction so I only own my OC.

_**(***)**_

"We need to be thinking about what we're going to face when we get to the grand line" Nami suddenly said which made the three male Pirates turn to face her.

"What do you mean by that Nami?" Luffy asked as he put his newly fixed strawhat on his head.

"You can't be seriously going to the grand line in these kind of conditions we'll be killed in seconds" Nami said as she pointed at the tiny dinghy "The grand line is a place where the most dangerous and fearsome pirates go and are which means we're going to need something bigger than that dingy and more crew mates before we even think about heading over there"

"So do you have any ideas where we can find a ship and any people who are sane enough to join a bunch of Pirates?" Omar asked with a small chuckle as he stopped doing sit ups.

"As a matter of fact I do know a place where we might find a ship or some new crew mates" Nami said with slight smugness in her voice as she showed them a map "There's an Island due north of here"

"Then it's settled let's go get a ship, some crew mates and lots of meat!" Luffy shouted with a huge smile as he stared out to sea for the Island.

"Don't forget about sake" Zoro said with a smirk as he closed his eyes and began to fall asleep

"We also need to get some training equipment" Omar said before he, Nami and Luffy kept their eyes opened for the Island.

_**(***)**_

"Hey Zoro wake up we're here" Omar said before he gave the sleeping Swordsman a hard flick to the forehead which made him glare at him before they climbed out the boat to join their Captain and Navigator.

"This Island has a rather small village and a lot of trees" Nami said as they stared at the small town that was almost hidden in the large dense forest.

"I wonder if they got any meat" Luffy said with a huge smile as they stared to walk towards the town.

"Hey Omar did you see that?" Zoro asked as he glanced at a section of the dense forest.

"Yeah I saw" Omar said as he picked up a pebble and threw it into the section of the forest he and Zoro last saw figure which made Luffy and Nami stare at him.

"What are you doing Omar?" Luffy asked as he and Nami stared at Omar and Zoro who had serious looks on their faces.

"Wait for it" Zoro told them before someone screamed out in pain which made Zoro draw one of his swords while Omar picked up a medium sized rock.

"Show yourself now" Zoro threatened as he pointed his sword at where the scream came from which made startled screams of fear and shock come from that section of the forest.

_**"Where are you guys going!"**_ A person shouted before a figure slowly walked to the edge of the forest with a look of fear on his face as he stared at Luffy, Nami, Omar and Zoro who still kept his weapon drawn.

"I am the great Pirate leader Captain Usopp!" The figure shouted at the Pirate crew with a small glare on his face "I have 80 million men hiding in this very forest as we speak and they all have their weapons locked on each and every one of you so you lot better run away before I tell them to fire!" Usopp shouted before he wiggled one of his fingers while slowly moving it upwards.

Usopp has slightly dark skin, black curly hair that reaches his neck and an unusual long nose. He is wearing dark brown overalls with matching shorts, a dark green bandana, no under shirt, a white sash and a dark yellow satchel which is attached to his waist.

"You must be joking" Nami said harshly which made Usopp shake with silent fear "With a small town like this I bet there ain't enough people to make a crew over 300 let alone 80 million"

"How did you know?" Usopp asked as he stared at Nami who formed a small smirk.

"You did just now" Nami said which made Usopp gain a look of shock and fear.

"ARRGGHH why did I let her trick me like that!" Usopp shouted to himself in anger.

"Shishishishi You're a funny person" Luffy laughed which made Usopp glare at him.

"Don't underestimate me!" Usopp shouted as he got in Luffy's face " I'm a person that everyone calls the Honorable Usopp!"

"Okay then Honorable Usopp can you take us to the nearest restaurant so we can have some food!" Luffy said as he gave Usopp a huge grin while Omar and Zoro just gave him a look which meant if he got them into trouble he would pay for it severely.

"Sure follow me" Usopp said with a forced smile as he tried to hide his fear as he led the pirates to a tavern in the town.

_**(***)**_

"So you guys came here for a ship and supplies?" Usopp asked as he stared at Luffy, Omar, Zoro and Nami who were almost done eating their food.

"And some new people to join us" Omar said as he took another sip from a bottle full of sake.

"Wow that sounds like a big adventure" Usopp said as he stared at the four pirates with a small grin.

"It is" Luffy said with a huge smile as he took a bite out of the meat he was eating.

"Well if it's a ship you're looking for then I know where you can get one" Usopp said which caught the four Pirates attention.

"Where?" Omar asked.

"In a mansion not to far from the village" Usopp said which made a small grin appear on Nami's face "It belongs to a wealthy family but the real owners of the mansion died leaving their young sickly daughter in charge of the mansion, all their wealthy possessions and servants" Usopp said before he stared up at the ceiling "But with all that money and power she's in constant sorrow"

The grin on Nami's face stared to fade away as she stared at Usopp before she let out a sigh as she slammed her hand down on the table which got the four guys attention.

"Let's just get some supplies before searching for a ship somewhere else" Nami said as she took a sip of her rum.

"Okay but we're not in any hurry to leave so we can take our time when looking for some decent training equipment" Omar said as he leaned back in his chair and finished off his sake

"Don't forget about the meat Omar" Luffy said with a huge smile as he finished off his meat and juice.

"Let's also get a few barrels of sake" Zoro said with a small smirk.

"You guys said you we're looking for new people to join your crew right?" Usopp asked as he stared at the four Pirates.

"Why do you know someone who wants to join us?" Luffy asked as he stared at Usopp.

"I'll join you guys if you let me be the Captain!" Usopp said with a huge smirk which made Luffy glare at him.

"That's not going to happen!" Luffy shouted.

"Fine then make me the first mate?" Usopp suggested which made Zoro and Luffy smirk.

"Not unless you want to fight me for it" Omar said as he glanced at Usopp who shook with fear as he rubbed his stomach as he could feel a pebble shape bruise form.

"That's okay I don't want to be the first mate anyway" Usopp said as he nervously sipped on some water.

_**(***)**_

Over in the mansion Usopp was telling the crew about a girl with pale skin and blond hair woke up from her bed and stared out the large open window.

"Klahadore" The girl said as she turned her head to the slim butler that has slicked back greenish-black hair and is wearing round glasses.

"Yes Miss Kaya" Klahadore said as he pressed the wrinkles out of his black suit and tie.

"I want to see Usopp" Kaya said.

"Miss Kaya I must recommend against it" Klahadore said as he stared at Kaya.

_**(***)**_

"Okay Onion are you sure you sure the Pirates came in here?" A boy with dark green hair in the shape of a pepper top asked a boy who is wearing square glasses and has straight brown hair.

"I saw Captain Usopp bring them here!" Onion said as he and two other boys stood outside the tavern with wooden swords "We must save him!"

"But Pirates are savages!" A boy with curly purple hair that hid his eyes said with fear in his voice as he stared at Onion and the dark green hair boy "Come Pepper you know that Pirates eat people!"

"Stop being stupid Carrot" Pepper said as he stared at Carrot "It's demon hags who eat people not Pirates which means we can easily save Captain Usopp!"

The three boys let out a long breath before Pepper kicked open the tavern door and sprinted towards the four Pirates.

"The Usopp Pirates are here to save you Captain!" Pepper ,Onion and Carrot shouted which made Nami, Omar, Luffy and Zoro stare at them.

"Who are they?" Nami asked as they stared at the three kids.

"They were with Usopp when he was watching us from the forest" Omar said as he took another sip from his new bottle of sake as he glanced at the kids who shook with utter fear.

"Hey Pepper, Carrot Captain isn't here" Onion said with a look of fear on his and his friends faces as they stared at the four Pirates and no Usopp.

"They must have eaten him already!" Carrot said as they glanced at Luffy who was wiping away bits of meat from his face.

"H-Hey you Pirates!" Pepper shouted which made Zoro, Omar, Luffy and Nami turn to face him which made him take a few steps back "W-What did you guys do to our Captain!"

"That was a delicious piece of meat" Luffy suddenly said as he patted his slightly swollen stomach with a huge grin on his face.

"He ate the Captain!" Pepper, Onion and Carrot shouted as they stared at Luffy in shock.

"You can say that again Luffy" Omar said with a small smile as he used a toothpick to clean his teeth while he glanced at the three kids.

"They did eat the captain!" Pepper, Onion and Carrot shouted as they stared at Omar in shock as well.

"Hey kids you want your Captain back right?" Zoro asked which made the Usopp Pirates slowly nod their heads in fear "Well your going to have to cut their stomachs open if you want him back in pieces"

"The demon hag turned them into savages!" The Usopp Pirates shouted in fear as they pointed at Nami who instantly glared at them.

"What did you just call me!?" Nami asked in anger before Pepper, Carrot and Onion passed out from so much fear._**  
**_

"Why did you idiots say that!?" Nami shouted at Zoro, Omar and Luffy who were now laughing.

"Fine I'll wake them up" Omar said as he stood up and walked over to the three kids before closed their noses which made them cough before they sat up and stared at the four Pirates in fear.

"Calm down we didn't eat Usopp he said that it was time for something before he left" Omar said as he sat down in his chair.

"He must have went to the mansion then" Carrot said as he stared at the four Pirates "He always goes there at certain times"

"Why did he go there?" Nami asked as she stared at the three kids.

"To go tell lies" Carrot said as he stared at the four pirates with a small smile.

"Captain is the greatest liar ever!" Pepper said with a huge grin.

"So our new crew mate is a liar huh" Omar said as he took a sip of sake "Well at least he can keep things interesting.

_**(***)**_

"Why can't I go talk to Usopp, he's my friend" Kaya said as she stared at Klahadore.

"He's the biggest trouble maker in the village" Klahadore said as he stared at Kaya with a stern look "And I worry that if you stay around him too much that his bad reputation might rub off on you"

"You don't even know Usopp well enough to say those kind of things" Kaya said as she gave Klahadore a small glare.

"All I know that he is a lair and nothing but a nuisance for you and everyone else on this Island" Klahadore said with anger in his voice which made him let out a small cough before he pushed his glasses closer to his face.

"Please try to understand miss Kaya your parents last words to protect you that's why I hired more guards and don't want that lair anywhere near you because It's all to insure your safety" Klahadore said as he gave Kaya a caring smile.

"I know that Klahadore and I thank you for it" Kaya said as she stared at out the window with a frown on her face.

"Miss Kaya your medicine is on the draw I insist that you don't forget to take them" Klahadore said as he closed the window before leaving the room. _**  
**_

Kaya let out a sad sigh before she took her medicine and rested her head on her pillow.

A knocking sound came from Kaya's window which made her sit up and gain a look of joy on her face when she saw you it was.

"Usopp!" Kaya exclaimed as she opened up her window and stared at the village lair who was resting against a tree "So which adventure are you going to tell me today?"

"Well let's see how about the time I was five and fought with a giant southern goldfish" Usopp said as he began to think back to when that actually happen.

"A giant goldfish?" Kaya asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"Of course and the most amazing thing about it was its razor-sharp teeth and large brown eyes!" Usopp said as he moved his hands around to so Kaya just how large and sharp its teeth and eyes are.

Kaya tried to stop herself from laughing as Usopp's story got more crazier and far-fetched as his story went on.

_**(***)**_

"So to lift her spirits up he tells her made up stories?" Nami asked as the Usopp pirates just told them about Usopp's amazing lying skills.

"That's right miss" Onion said with a small grin.

"Is the girl feeling better?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah and it's all thanks to the captain" Carrot said with a huge smile.

"It's decided then!" Luffy shouted which got everyone's attention "Let's go to the mansion and ask for a ship!"

"Didn't we just say we'll go look somewhere else?" Nami asked as Zoro, Luffy and Omar stood up from chairs.

"Yeah but we could at least try and see what she says first" Omar said before he paid the bar owner for their meals.

"Fine" Nami said as she stood up with a small scowl before they and the Usopp pirates walked towards Kaya's mansion.

_**(***)**_

"Alright let's go in" Luffy said with a smirk as he started to climb the large gate.

"Why don't you guys stop him?" Nami asked as she glanced at Luffy.

"Because it would be a waste of time to change his mind when he's dead set on something so it would be easier just to follow him" Omar told her before he jumped on top of the gate and dropped down into the mansion yard next to Luffy.

Zoro had a smirk on his face while Nami let out an irritated sigh before they helped the Usopp Pirates over the gate before climbing it themselves.

"Hahaha so what happened to the goldfish?" Kaya asked with a laugh.

"Well after I gave the finishing blow to the respectful beast I sliced it into little pieces and gave it to a country of dwarves" Usopp said with a smirk as he remembered the finishing attack and the look on the dwarves faces "And to this day the dwarves still hasn't fishing eating the beast but because of all my heroic skills they call me"

"Captain!" The Usopp pirates shouted as they saw Usopp and Kaya.

"That's right the call me Captain" Usopp said with a smirk before he stared at his old crew mates and newest crew mates in slight shock "Why are all of you here!?"

"We brought them here Captain" The Usopp pirates said with a huge smile.

"Who are you lot?" Kaya asked as she stared at all the new people in her front garden.

"Oh so your that Lady Usopp was talking about" Luffy said as he stared at Kaya.

"How do you guys know Usopp?" Kaya asked them before Usopp rested his hand on Omar's shoulder.

"They heard of my great reputation and came all this way to join the Usopp pirates" Usopp said with a smirk before Omar moved his hand off him.

"Actually we came to ask you something" Nami said as she stared at Kaya and her large mansion.

"What do you want to ask" Kaya asked as she stared at Nami, Zoro, Omar and Luffy.

"We heard you have a big ship" Luffy said with a grin "Can we have it?"

Kaya was about to say something before someone let out a sharp cough which got everyone's attention.

"Klahadore" Kaya said as she stared at her butler who had a look of slight anger on his face before it quickly disappeared and replaced with a composed look.

"Klahadore these people are my-" Kaya began to say but Klahadore raised his hand to silence her.

"Please Miss Kaya stay inside I'll ask you about this later" Klahadore said as he turned to face everybody else "Please leave now or is there anything you people want?"

"We want a ship?" Luffy asked with a huge smile on his face.

"No" Klahadore said which made Luffy gain a look of sadness while Klahadore glanced at Usopp and glared "Well if It isn't Usopp I've heard so much about you from the villagers"

"I bet that say how great I am" Usopp said with a smug grin on his face.

"What do you want with Miss Kaya?" Klahadore asked as he gave the liar a stern look.

"I heard that there was a huge rat inside Kaya's room and I wanted to get rid of it for her" Usopp lied with a nervous smile.

"It seems the villagers where right when they said you could come up with lies so easily" Klahadore said with a small chuckle which made Usopp stare at him in slight shock "I heard about your father he's a filthy Pirate so I'm not surprise that you turned out this way"

Luffy and Omar glared at Klahadore as he just insulted their long time friend who is a member of Shanks crew.

"Did you just call him filthy!?" Usopp asked as he glared at Klahadore.

"Let me make this very clear to you" Klahadore said as he glared at Usopp "You and miss Kaya belong in two different worlds one which is poor and one which that is sophisticated and clean which means miss Kaya cannot be seen with filth such as yourself"

"That's enough Klahadore!" Kaya shouted at Klahadore with a shocked look on her face "Apologize to Usopp at once!"

"There is no reason for me to apologize when all I am saying is the truth miss Kaya" Klahadore said calmly as he glanced at Kaya before turning to face Usopp "But I must feel sorry for you that your father is noting but a dumb Pirate who deserted his family to chase after treasure"

"KLAHADORE STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Kaya shouted at her butler with a look of shock and anger on her face.

"I won't let you say another thing about my father!" Usopp snarled as he gave Klahadore an angry glare.

"There's no need for you to get so worked up" Klahadore said calmly with a small smirk "Why don't you say another lie and say that he ain't your real father or that your father is just a simple fisherman?"

Usopp suddenly lunged towards Klahadore and threw a punch that connected with the right side of his face which made everyone besides Omar, Luffy and Zoro stare in shock as Klahadore hit the ground with blood dripping from his mouth.

"See Miss Kaya this is why you can't hang around this violent lair he's just like his father" Klahadore said as he wiped away his blood.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Usopp shouted which got everyone's attention "I'm proud that I have the blood of a Pirate running through my veins, I'm also proud that my father left to become a brave warrior of the sea which is something I want to be someday so you're right I am a lair and the son of a Pirate!"

"Pirates are brave warriors of the sea huh that must be another one of your pathetic lies" Klahadore said as he pushed his glasses closer to his face "The only reason you why you lie so much and use violence when your angry is because you have your father's savage Pirate blood in you" Klahadore said as he slowly stood up "Which means that your only getting close to Miss Kaya is because of her wealth"

"That's not why I hang out with Kaya!" Usopp shouted as he glared at Klahadore.

"It doesn't matter what reasons you have for always being around Miss Kaya!" Klahadore shouted back as he glared at Usopp "Your father being a no good Pirate is enough of a reason for me to kick you straight through those gates and make sure you never bother Miss Kaya again!"

"I dare you to say that again!" Usopp snarled in anger as he grabbed Klahadore by his shirt collar and formed a fist with his other hand.

"Usopp please stop!" Kaya shouted which made Usopp and Klahadore glance at her to see tears forming in her eyes "Please don't use violence Klahadore isn't a bad person he just cares about my well-being and safety"

Klahadore smacked Usopp's hand off him before he fixed his shirt and tie "Savages like you aren't welcome here anymore so leave now or I won't be responsible for what happens to you!" Klahadore threatened as he glared at Usopp.

"I'll save you the trouble" Usopp said as he gave Klahadore a glare before he began to walk towards the gate "I'LL NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!"

"Usopp" Kaya said with a concerned look on her face as she watched Usopp walk away.

"You bastard how dare you talk to our Captain like that!" Carrot shouted as he gave Klahadore an angry look.

"Yeah stupid!" Pepper agreed as he glared at the butler.

"Idiot!" Onion and Luffy shouted as they glared at Klahadore as well.

"Why are you screaming along with them?" Zoro asked as he glanced at his Captain.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Pepper shouted before he, Onion, Carrot and Luffy were about to sprint towards Klahadore but Omar and Zoro held them back.

"All of you get the hell out of here now!" Klahadore shouted as he glared at the seven trespassers who were still trying to attack him.

"Enough!" Omar shouted which got everyone's attention to see he was glaring at Luffy and the Usopp Pirates.

"Stop trying to start a fight when it doesn't even involve you lot because you will only worsen the situation Usopp got himself into and will probably worsen Kaya's condition as well" Omar told them as he released Luffy and pepper.

"Alright Omar" Luffy said as he glanced at Zoro, Nami and the Usopp Pirates "Lets go guys"

"Sure thing captain" Zoro said before he, Nami and the Usopp Pirates followed Luffy and Omar towards the gate.

_**(***)**_

A knock came from Kaya's door which made her wipe away her tears before Klahadore came in carrying a tray of food.

"Miss Kaya it's time for dinner" Klahadore said as he stared at the girl whose face was buried into a pillow.

"I don't want it" Kaya's muffled voice came from the pillow.

"Don't say that the chef tried very hard to come up with food that would make you healthy again" Klahadore said with a small smile which got no reply so he let out a sigh and put the food on the draw before turning to leave.

"Why did you have to say all those things to Usopp" Kaya said which made Klahadore stop in place "Is it because I kept it a secret from you?"

Klahadore glanced at Kaya before he walked towards the edge of her bed "May I sit?" He asked which got a nod before he sat down on the edged of her bed.

"I've worked in this house for three years which have been the best three years of my life but the one thing I can never forget is when your parents my saviours died" Klahadore said as he remembered Kaya's parents death before he glanced at Kaya.

"I know what I said to him was mean but it was the only way I could think of to make sure that the person my saviours wanted me to protect stayed safe" Klahadore said as he pushed his glasses up and rubbed away his tears before glancing at Kaya "So please don't hate me for it"

"I don't hate you Klahadore" Kaya said as she stared at he butler "I thank you for looking after me for all these years but Usopp is not a bad person when you get to know him"

"It doesn't matter if I know him or not" Klahadore said before he stood up and quickly composed himself.

"Why won't you listen to my explanation!?" Kaya shouted at Klahadore who was walking towards the door.

"Don't forget Miss Kaya dinner is on the counter" Klahadore said with a caring smile as he ignored Kaya's question and closed the door which made her let out a loud frustrated shout

_**(***)**_

"Where did Omar and Luffy go?" Nami asked as she sat on a wooden fence while resting her feet on one of the large sacks that are full of their supplies.

"They went after Usopp" Zoro told her as he rested against one of his barrels of sake.

"They must have went to the shore" Pepper said with a small smile.

"That's right the Captain always goes there when he's upset" Carrot added.

"Hey what happened to that boy with the glasses?" Zoro asked as Onion wasn't with them.

"He always disappears like that" Carrot said with a small smile.

"Yeah and he always makes a lot of noise when he appears" Pepper said with a small laugh.

"THIS IS BAD GUYS!" Onion shouted as he sprinted towards them with a look of fear on his face "THERE'S A WEIRD PERSON WALKING BACKWARDS!"

"Stop lying" Pepper said which made Onion glare as him.

"Look!" Onion shouted as he pointed down the path to see a person doing the moonwalk towards them.

"Which one of you guys just called me weird?" The man asked as he span around to face the Usopp pirates,Zoro and Nami "I don't look weird at all?"

The man has light brown wavy hair and fair skin. He is wearing blue trench goat, a matching color hat, light brown pants, hart shaped glasses which are tinted red, dark green gloves and black shoes.

"Yes you do" Nami said as she glanced at the man "Just look at how you dress"

"There's no need to be so rude I'm just a hypnotist passing through" The man said before he span around and struck a flashy pose "My name's Jango by the way"

"You're a hypnotist!" Pepper said as he, Carrot and Onion stared at him with wide eyes "So us your skills!"

"Yeah show us!" Carrot said while Onion nodded his head in agreement.

"I have to be somewhere so I'll make this quick" Jango said before he pulled out a metal circle that was attached to a piece of rope "I'll say one,two Jango then you'll lot with fall into a deep sleep got it?"

"Yeah!" The Usopp pirates shouted with a look of excitement on their faces.

"Then lets begin!" Jango said before he began to swing the circle side to side which instantly mesmerized the kids "One, Two,Jango!"

The Usopp pirates and Jango collapsed and began to let out loud snores.

"And he calls himself a hypnotist" Zoro muttered as he started to rest his eyes before he fell asleep.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Nami muttered as she waited for Luffy and Omar to return.

_**(***)**_

Usopp was sitting down on a cliff and was staring out to sea.

"We finally found you!" Luffy suddenly shouted as he fell in front of Usopp's face which made him scream in fear before he jumped up and bumped into something which made him turn around to see Omar staring down at him.

"That was a nice punch you gave him" Omar said with a small smirk which made Usopp stared at him and Luffy before he let out a sigh of relief and sat down with Omar and Luffy sitting down next to him.

"Your dad's name is Yasopp right?" Luffy asked as he glanced at Usopp who had a shocked look on his face.

"How did you know that?" Usopp asked as he stared at Luffy.

"We knew him since we were kids" Omar said as he glanced at Usopp and chuckled slightly "You know you're a spitting image of your father despite that nose of yours"

"Do you know where my father is now?" Usopp asked as he ignored Omar's nose comment.

"I have no clue" Luffy said with a huge smile "But I'm pretty sure that he's with Shanks and his crew"

"Really?" Usopp asked as he stared at Luffy before a look of shock appeared on his face "He's on the red-haired Shanks boat!?"

"Yeah he is" Omar said as he glanced at the shocked liar "How do you know Shanks anyway?"

"Because he's a great and highly known pirate!" Usopp said with a look of shock still on his face "How is my father sailing the seas with a pirate like him?"

"Because you father as some amazing shooting skills" Omar said as he remembered when Yasopp shot an apple that was on top of the mayor's house while standing in the door way of the bar "No matter how far I put the target away he would always hit it with perfect accuracy"

"To tell you guys the truth I'm very proud that my father left me and my mother for the sea" Usopp said with a serious look on his face "Even though it hurts that he left I'm still proud of him but that bastard Klahadore looked down on him!"

"I don't like him either" Luffy said with an angry look on his face.

"So are you stop going to see Kaya?" Omar asked as he glanced at Usopp.

"I don't know" Usopp said with a sigh "I might if that butler decides to apologize"

"You mean that butler?" Omar asked as he pointed down at the rocky shore which made Luffy and Usopp glanced down to see Klahadore and Jango.

"What's he doing there!?" Usopp said with a look of shock on his face.

_**(***)**_

"Jango I thought I told you not to attract any attention to yourself?" Klahadore asked as he gave Jango a stern look.

"I didn't some kids came up to me and asked me to use my hypnotist skills so I used it and put them to sleep but it affected me aswell" Jango said with a small chuckle which made Klahadore let out an irritated sigh.

_**(***)**_

"There's a weird-looking guy with him" Luffy said as he and Omar stared at Jango.

"I've never seen him before" Usopp said as he glanced at Jango "I wonder who he is?"

_**(***)**_

"Have you prepared yourself?"Klahadore asked as he stared at Jango with serious eyes.

"Of course I'm prepared" Jango said with a grin "We can start operation assassinate Kaya any time your ready Captain!"

"I'm not the captain until the assassination is finished" Klahadore told him.

"I will not fail you Kuro" Jango said with a small smile as he span around and bowed to Captain Kuro.

**_(***)_**

_Their going to assassinate Kaya!_ Luffy and Usopp thought with shocked looks on their faces.

_So he's real name is Kuro_ Omar thought as he stared at the fake butler_ I thought you died by the Marines_

**_(***)_**

"I gave up on that name years ago" Kuro muttered to himself before he glared at Jango "Never call me that ever again!"

"Ok then Klahadore how do you want this go?" Jango asked as he glanced at his captain.

"Make sure it looks like an accident" Kuro said as he glanced at Jango and gave him a hard stare "But hypnotize her before you kill her and make her write my name into so that I can have all of her wealth"

"Well we need to do this soon" Jango told with a serious look on his face "Because everyone is itching for violence"

"We ain't going to change the plan so tell them to wait a bit longer" Kuro said with slight anger in his voice.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Luffy shouted as he and Omar stood up "YOU BETTER NOT HURT KAYA!"

"Who's there?" Kuro asked as he and Jango stared up at the cliff side to see Omar and Luffy.

"Hide or they'll see you!" Usopp pleaded as he grabbed Luffy and Omar and tried to pull them down.

"Oh it's Usopp" Kuro said as he glared at the lair "Did one of you hear anything?"

"No we didn't hear anything!" Usopp said with a look of fear on his face "We just came here now!"

"We heard everything you guys said" Omar said as he glared at Kuro and Jango while Usopp stared at him with a look of shock on his face "You plan to assassinate Kaya right Captain Kuro?"

"Did you hear that Captain?" Jango asked as he moved his hand towards his pocket.

"I heard Jango" Kuro said as he let out a small sigh of irritation "Make sure they stay quite"

"Sure thing Klahadore" Jango said as he pulled out his metal circle and began to swing it side to side "All of you keep your eyes on the circle"

"What is that?" Luffy asked as he stared at the metal circle.

"It looks like a chakram" Omar said as he glanced at the metal circle which looked like a weapon he saw his father use one time.

"When I say one, two, Jango you guys will fall into a deep sleep" Jango said as he stared at Usopp, Omar and Luffy "One,Two"

"You guys get down now!" Usopp shouted as he ducked down and closed his eyes.

"Jango!" Jango shouted before he and Luffy started to snore loudly.

"You still haven't got rid of that habit have you?" Kuro asked as he caught the sleeping Jango.

"Hey wake up your falling!" Usopp shouted as he stared at the tiltering Luffy.

"Damn it" Omar muttered to himself as he went to catch Luffy while he could hear cracking noises which made him glanced down to see cracks forming where they were standing "Usopp the cliff is breaking apart!"

Before Usopp could do or say anything the cliff suddenly gave way just as Omar got a hold on Luffy which sent them plummeting towards the shore._**  
**_

"Are you two alright?" Usopp asked as he carefully walked to the edged of the broken cliff and stared down to see Omar and Luffy's arms and legs sticking out of the heap of rocks which made him gasp in shock.

"Damn I wasn't even trying to kill them?" Jango said as he woke up and stared at the pile of rocks "Those rocks must have crushed them into dust so there's no way they can be alive"

"You bastard!"Usopp snarled as he glared at Jango.

"Do you want me to take care of him also Captain?" Jango asked as they glanced up at Usopp.

"There's no need" Kuro told them "His reputation as a lair has already doomed him with the other villagers"

"Jango get everyone ready for tomorrow before you attack the village" Kuro said as he glanced at the hypnotist " But remember when you find Kaya make her sign the will before making her death look like an accident"

"Yes Klahadore" Jango said with a small bow while Kuro stared up at Usopp.

"Did you hear that Usopp" Kuro said with a smirk on his face "Tomorrow is when we'll strike make sure to tell everyone if they even bother to listen that is"

"Damn it you bastard!" Usopp shouted as he glared at Kuro before sprinting towards the town.

"Are you sure that it was the right idea to let him go?" Jango asked as they stared to walk up the shore and towards their ship.

"Don't worry he won't affect my plan at all" Kuro told him with a small chuckle as he saw his ship in the distance.

_**(***)**_

_**Well it seems that Klahadore isn't who he claims to be. In the next chapter Kuro sets his plan into action.**_


	9. Black Cat Pirates invasion begins

One Piece: Ten Nakama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation , Toei Animation ,Fuji Shueisha , Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. this story is my fanfiction so I only own my OC.

_**(***)**_

_This is bad!_ Usopp thought as he sprinted up the path towards his village _The whole village is going to be attacked tomorrow which means everybody is going be killed, Kaya is going to be killed, The village that I love is going to be destroyed! _Usopp thought as he remembered all the good times he had in this village and it's people who are going to be wiped out when the sun rises.

_**(***)**_

"Is that Usopp?" Nami asked as they looked down the path to see the infamous lair running towards them "It looks like he's still mad after that butler insulted him and his father"

"No look at his face it's more scared than angry" Carrot said as he saw the look on Usopp's face as he sprinted pass them.

"Carrot's right something must have happened at the shore" Pepper said which made Zoro stand up and attach his swords to his waist.

"How do I get to the shore from here?" Zoro asked as their Captain and first mate were nowhere to be seen.

"You go down there then take a right" Onion said as he pointed down the path which made Zoro nodded his head before he sprinted down the path and miss the right turn which made the Usopp Pirates and Nami stare at him in silent shock before they sprinted after him.

**_(***)_**

"EVERYBODY EVACUATE!" Usopp shouted as he stood in the middle of the village "PIRATES ARE GOING TO ATTACK TOMORROW MORNING!"

"Usopp shut your mouth!" A male villager shouted as he glared at Usopp "Your scaring my kids!"

"We had it with your lies!" A young woman shouted as she and the rest of the villagers glared at Usopp.

"No please listen it's the truth!" Usopp shouted as the villagers started to walk towards him.

"Stop taking advantage of us you bastard!" A old man shouted as he waved his cane at Usopp in an angry motion.

_Tomorrow is when we'll strike make sure to tell everyone if they even bother to listen that is _Kuro's smug voice ran through Usopp's head which made him gain a look of anger.

"PLEASE BELIEVE ME JUST THIS ONCE!" Usopp shouted which made the villagers stare at him "RUN AWAY NOW BEFORE THE PIRATES COME HERE TOMORROW!"

"Only an idiot would believe you!" A large man shouted as he pointed a broken broom at Usopp.

"We're not going to fall for it this time!" A old lady shouted before all the male villagers sprinted towards Usopp which made him gain a look of shock before sprinting away "We're finally going to teach you a lesson!"

"Damn that bastard runs so fast!" A middle-aged man shouted as Usopp left a trail of dust because he was running so fast.

**_(***)_**

"I knew that butler was a bad guy!" Pepper shouted as he, Carrot, Onion, Nami and Zoro stared at Omar and Luffy who just told them about Kuro's assassination plan on Kaya and the attack Jango is leading on the village tomorrow.

"And that hypnotist was a fake too!" Onion shouted as well as he glanced at Omar and Luffy who were sitting on top of the heap of rocks with small cuts and bruises.

"So that's why Usopp ran towards the village in such a haste" Nami said as she turned to face the three kids "You guys should escape while you have a chance before the Pirates get here"

"Your right miss" Pepper said before he,Carrot and Onion sprinted towards their homes to pack everything they need.

"So how did you guys survive the rocks anyway?" Zoro asked as he glanced at his Captain and first mate who jumped off the pile of rocks.

"It's because were strong" Luffy said with smile as he patted his brother on his back.

"Come on let's go hide the supplies somewhere safe before the Pirates come" Omar said before he , Luffy, Zoro and Nami walked back towards the village.

_**(***)**_

Rapid knocks came from Kaya's window which made her open up the window to see Usopp standing there.

"Usopp I was worried that you wouldn't come back after what Klahadore said" Kaya said with an apologetic look on her face.

"Kaya you have to come with me now!" Usopp said with a look of horror on his face.

"What's wrong Usopp?" Kaya asked as Usopp wasn't being his usual self.

"You have to leave the village now!" Usopp said as he grabbed Kaya's hand "Klahadore is actually a pirate named Kuro who only became your butler to get all your wealth!"

"I can't believe you Usopp" Kaya said before she pulled her hand out of Usopp's "I can'y believe that you use your kind and innocent lies and use them for revenge against a person who has taken care of me since I was little"

"It's not like that Kaya" Usopp said as he stared at Kaya in slight shock "You got to believe me"

"I wanted to believe that all the things the other villagers and Klahadore said about you were nothing but petty insults" Kaya said as tears started to fall from her face "But their right your nothing but a terrible person!"

"Miss Kaya what's going on!?" A man with a fluffy white afro and short lamb horns sticking out of his hair. He is wearing a butler uniform and is one of Kaya loyal servants.

"It's noting Merri it's just Usopp" Kaya said as she wiped her tears away before she glanced at Usopp "He was just leaving"

Before Usopp could do anything two bodyguards suddenly tackled him to the ground and held him down in a painful position.

"Don't worry Miss Kaya we'll make sure this pest leaves right away" One of the bodyguards said before they started to drag Usopp away who was struggling to break from their grip.

"Wait I haven't finished talking to Kaya!" Usopp shouted as he tried to break free "Her life is in danger!"

"Shut you bastard!" The other bodyguard shouted before he gave Usopp a powerful punch to his stomach which sent him crashing to his knees._**  
**_

"Damn it" Usopp muttered as he spat out some blood "Let me talk to Kaya you damn morons!" Usopp snarled before he lunged at the bodyguard who attacked him and bit his arm which made Kaya stare at him in utter shock. **_  
_**

"MY ARM!" The bodyguard shouted in pain which made he drop to his knees as blood was dripping down his arm.

"You damn bastard!" The other bodyguard shouted as he pulled his pistol out from his jacket "Now your asking for it!"

Usopp glared at the bodyguard and quickly moved his hand into his satchel before he pulled out a slingshot and loaded a pebble.

"Die!" The bodyguard shouted as he pointed his gun at Usopp who quickly stretched his slingshot back and fired the pebble at him which smashed into his right eye. _**  
**_

"ARRGGHH!" The bodyguard shouted as he collapsed to the ground while trying to get the pebble out.

"Die you bastard!" The bodyguard with the bloody arm shouted as he stood up and pulled his pistol out but suddenly fell to the ground and clutched his throat as Usopp fired a pebble which flew into his mouth.

"Kaya please come with me now!" Usopp shouted with tears starting to form in his eyes "You have to leave the village before Klahadore comes back!"

"We found you bastard!" A man shouted which made Usopp turn his head to see the villagers standing there with angry looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry Kaya but if you won't come then I'll have to make you!" Usopp said with frustration and anger in his voice as he grabbed Kaya by here wrist.

Kaya suddenly slapped Usopp across his face which made him lose his grip on her while the right side of his face stung with pain.

"Look at you!" Kaya shouted as she stared at Usopp with tears in her eyes "How can I believe anything you say when your acting like this!?"

"Get out of here now or I'll shoot!" Merri ordered as he pointed a pistol at the still stunned Usopp's face which made Kaya stare in shock. Merri fired the gun which made Usopp's right arm explode with blood.

Usopp suddenly snapped out of a trance before clutching his right arm while he stared Kaya right in her tear soaked eyes.

"You damn Bastard we won't let you get away from us this time!" A middle-aged man shouted as they sprinted towards Usopp.

"Usopp please go away" Kaya said with tears running down her face.

Usopp closed his eyes in pain and anger as he looked away from Kaya before he sprinted away from Kaya's mansion with the villagers chasing after him.

Kaya suddenly collapsed against Merri who stared down at her with a worried and sad look on his face as he carefully put her down on her bed before running to get her special doctor.

_**(***)**_

"Hey Captain!" The Usopp Pirates shouted as they saw their Captain who was panting from escaping the villager before quickly wiping away the tears in his eyes.

"Hi guys" Usopp said as he hid his wound while he stared at his young crew mates before he stared at Omar and Luffy in shock "How are you two still alive!?"

"It's because were strong" Luffy said with a smile which made Usopp stare at him in shock.

"Captain they told us about the Pirates attack and the evil butler" Pepper said as he, Carrot and Onion stared at their Captain with anger written on their faces "We have to warn everybody!"

"Warn everybody?" Usopp asked before he remembered what happened when he tired to warn the villagers and Kaya of Kuro's plans which made him burst out in laughter "Wahahaha what Pirates?, It was a plan to get revenge on that butler I can't believe you guys fell for it Wahahaha"

The three Usopp Pirates stared at Usopp in shock while Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Omar gave Usopp a hard stare.

"I can't believe I fell for it!" Pepper said in frustration and anger.

"Even Mr strawhat and bucket hat helped the Captain lie to us!" Carrot shouted in frustration while he glared at Omar and Luffy who wasn't even fazed from it.

"I never thought that the Captain would tell a lie to hurt other even if the butler is very mean" Onion said which got a nod of agreement from his two friends "Lets go home guys"

"Yeah let's go and eat some dinner!" Pepper said with a huge smile on his face before the Usopp Pirates sprinted home leaving Nami, Luffy, Zoro, Omar and Usopp standing there by themselves.

"So do you want to tell us why you lied to them about the pirate attack and assassination plan?" Nami asked while Omar and Zoro saw the small drops of blood around Usopp's feet.

"Can we go to the shore before I tell you why I lied to them?" Usopp asked as he saw the looks the four Pirates was giving him to which they all agreed to before they started to walk towards the shore while the sky started to darken.

_**(***)**_

"The reason why I told them that lie was because I already told everyone and Kaya about Kuro's plans and got chased and shot at which got me this" Usopp said before he showed the four pirates he bloody wound "But that doesn't matter because I'll protect this village and it's people from the Pirate attack even if they think it's just one of my many lies!"

Zoro, Omar, Luffy and Nami stared at Usopp who was now clutched his eyes while tears started fall down his face.

"I love this village!" Usopp shouted while he snorted his snot back up "I want to protect everyone in it even if they think I'm nothing but a huge liar!"

"You might be a liar but your actually pretty good guy" Zoro said with a smirk as they glanced at Usopp who was wiping away his tears and snot "You lied to your crew just so you can do this alone like a man should"

"But were going to get involved anyway because he insulted Yasopp and threatened that lady" Luffy said with a look of slight anger on his face.

"Just don't let them see me while I'll slip into their ship and take all their treasure" Nami said as she stared at Omar who nodded his head as he cracked his knuckles.

"Why are you guys even getting involved?" Usopp asked as he stared at the four pirates who are willing to fight with him.

"Because they out number you greatly which means your going to need all the help you can get" Omar said as he stared at their newest crew mate.

"And because you have a scared look written on you face "Zoro said as he saw a look fear disappear from Usopp's face which was replaced with anger as he stood up.

"Have you guys forgotten who exactly you're talking to!?" Usopp asked as he glared at the four Pirates who were staring at him with small smirks on their faces "I'M CAPTAIN USOPP I HAVE THE BLOOD OF COURAGEOUS PIRATE RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS WHICH MEANS I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY!"

"Who said that were sympathizing you" Omar said with a serious look on his face.

"We're commending you for having courage despite for being scared" Zoro said as he rested his hand on one handle of his swords while he glanced down at Usopp's legs that were shaking.

"Your our Nakama which is the only reason we need to risk our lives" Luffy said with a serious look on his face.

"You guys I'm so touched!" Usopp said with tears falling down his face again which he quickly wiped away and gained a serious look on his face "We should form a plan to make sure the Pirates don't reach the village"

"Okay do you have any ideas?" Nami asked as they stared at Usopp who formed a huge smirk on his face.

"They're going to attack the village from this slope since it's the only way to get to the village from the shore" Usopp said as he pointed at the large open sea "Which means all we have to do is guard this slope"

"Sound easy enough" Luffy said before he sat down in the middle of the slope and waited for the Pirates to show up.

"Well it's easier said than done" Usopp said as he glanced at the four Pirates "What are you guys good at?"

"I Cut things or people" Zoro told him as he crossed his arms and rested against the cliff side.

"Stealing treasure" Nami said with a smirk as she sat down on a bolder.

"Fighting" Omar simply said as he started to do one armed push and switch from one to the other after a few pushes.

"I Stretch" Luffy said with a huge smile as he continued to stare at the sea.

"What are you good at besides lying?" Omar asked as he glanced at Usopp who was tip toeing away.

"Hiding" Usopp said which made Zoro, Nami and Luffy glare at him.

"You have to fight too!" All three of them shouted which made Omar chuckle as he continue to do push ups.

_**(***)**_

"Merry where is Miss Kaya!?" Klahadore asked with urgency in his voice as he stared at Merri who was walking into his and Klahadore's bedroom.

"Don't worry Klahadore she's resting" Merri said as he saw the calm look on the butler's face for a split second before it was replaced with anger.

"I can't believe all of that happened while I was away" Klahadore said as he spoke to the two bodyguard who Usopp attacked "I knew that Usopp was quite the trouble maker"

"Your right Klahadore I can't believe he would think that people would actually believe a terrible lie like that" Merri said with a small smile before he handed Klahadore a small present "Miss Kaya got it for you as a three-year anniversary present"

"Anniversary present" Klahadore muttered to himself as he opened the present to see glasses with his name engraved on the side.

"Miss Kaya got for you since your glasses keep sliding off your face" Merri said as Klahadore gave the glasses a small smirk before he put it away in its case "She went to the next town over and ordered those glasses to be specially made just for you"

"She calls this cheap thing a present?" Klahadore asked as he let the case fall to the ground before he crushed it beneath his shoe which destroyed the special made glasses "I want a present worthy of someone with my stature like everything in this house"

"Klahadore what's gotten into you!?" Merri demanded with a shocked look on his face as he stared at the butler.

"There's no need for me to continue this pathetic act anymore" Kuro said as he pushed his glasses back up "Because when the sun rises in a couple of hours this village will be taken over by my Pirate crew"

"Your Pirate crew!?" Merry shouted in shock as Kuro moved his right hand from behind his back to reveal a black glove with five blades on the tip of the fingers which he slowly put on "That means Usopp was right!"

"Three years is too long of a wait just to get all her wealth" Kuro said as he started to walk towards Merri who was too afraid to run "Which is why I'm not going to take any chances when it comes to my plan"

"MISS KAYA PLEASE RUN!" Merri shouted as he watched Kuro's bladed glove flash in front of his eyes.

Blood suddenly burst from Merri's mouth and chest because of the five deep cuts before he slump to his knees.

"M-Miss...K-Kaya... P-Please... S-Stay...S-Safe..." Merri slowly wheezed out as tears rolled down his face before he fell to the ground face first.**_  
_**

Kuro glanced down at Merri's body as he wiped his blood of his blades and face before he left the mansion with a small scowl on his face.

**_(***)_**

"It's finally done" Usopp said with a smirk as he stared at the large pool of oil that reached where they were standing to the end of the slope "This is the most effective plan to battle an army of Pirates"

"Just don't fall in there yourself or else you're in trouble" Omar told everyone who nodded their heads.

"The sun is finally up" Zoro said as he glanced at the sun which was high in the sky "Get ready everyone the Pirates will be here any moment"

"Right" Omar, Luffy, Nami and Usopp said as they all stared at the wide open sea.

"Can you guys hear that?" Nami asked after they all waited there for a couple of minutes "I can hear the word go coming from the north"

"The North!?" Usopp said with a look of shock on his face which made Zoro, Luffy and Omar stare at him.

"Nami are you sure it's coming from the north?" Omar asked as he could hear loud chanting.

"I'm sure of it" Nami said as she could here the loud chanting as well.

"What's wrong with the north?" Zoro asked as he saw a look of shock still on Usopp's face.

"There's another entrance to the village from the north side" Usopp told them which made a look of shock appear on the four Pirates faces.

"If you can get into the village from the north side why didn't you make the trap on both sides?" Omar asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Because we saw Kuro and Jango talking here so I thought they would come from here" Usopp said.

"That means they're where we left our boats" Luffy said before he and Omar sprinted towards the north section of the village.

"Our boats" Nami repeated before a look of shock and anger appeared on her face "If they touch a single coin from my treasure they're dead!"

"Come on Usopp" Zoro said before he and Usopp sprinted after Omar and Luffy but suddenly stopped when something grabbed on the back of his shirt making him look back to see Nami struggling to stand up as she was standing in the pool of oil while she tightened the grip she had on Zoro's T-shirt "Nami let go!"

"No I'm slipping!" Nami shouted as she pulled Zoro back which made him stumble back on to the pool of oil before he slip which allowed Nami to stepped on his back and jump forward and land on the sold non slippery ground.

"Sorry Zoro but my treasure in danger!" Nami apologized before she sprinted towards the north section of the village.,

"Damn it Nami your dead when I get out of this!" Zoro shouted as he slid to the bottom of the slope.

_**(***)**_

"Captain Jango there's someone standing at the top of the slope!" One of Kuro's crew mates shouted as they saw a shadowy figure standing at the top of the slope.

"Someone else is there to!" Another crew mate shouted as another shadowy figure slowly walked up to the first one.

"Listen up you damn Pirates!" Usopp shouted which got everyone's attention "I'm the great Captain Usopp and he's my dangerous first mate Omar who just killed 100 million Pirates with his bare hands before coming here after I told him about you lot invading my territory so unless you want to make his kill count even higher leave now!"

Omar glanced at Usopp with a small smirk before he gave the small army of Pirates a hard glare.

"He killed 100 million Pirates with his bare hands!?" Jango shouted in shock as he stared at Omar "Where the hell did he find a person like that!?"

"Captain he's lying to you" A Pirate said as he glared at Omar and Usopp "There's no way a single person can beat all those people by themselves it's impossible"

"What he lied?" Jango asked his crew to which they all nod their heads "You bastard how dare you lie to me!"

"Hey Captain we found all this treasure on one of the boats" A crew mate said as he showed Jango the bag of treasure Nami stole from Buggy the clown "I've counted it and there's 5 million Beli in here"

"You should put that back now or your going to be in a lot of trouble" Omar said as he could hear the tapping of high heels behind them.

"That's the treasure the town gave us as a thank you present because of what my first mate did" Usopp said with a small smile on his face as he might have found away to make them all leave with him having to fight "You can have it if you leave now!"

Usopp suddenly crashed to the ground as a Bo staff smashed into the back of his head.

"Don't you ever try to give away my treasure again you got it!?" Nami demanded which made Usopp murmured something as he struggled to stand up "And you Pirates that treasure you got in your hands belongs to me so put it back right now!"

"Who the hell is that girl!?" A Pirate demanded as they stared at Nami.

"Nami where's Zoro?" Omar asked as their swordsman was nowhere to be seen.

"He helped me get out of the oil when I got stuck" Nami said before she glanced around and saw someone else was missing "Where's Luffy?"

"He must have taken a wrong turn when coming here" Omar said as he stared at the Pirates.

"You two charge down there while I'll cover you from here" Usopp said as he pointed down the slope.

"I ain't going down there!" Nami shouted at Usopp "I'm weak and a girl so be a gentleman and go down there with Omar!"

"He doesn't need me down there and getting in his way!" Usopp shouted back "besides I can't even take a rock to the stomach so what makes you think I can take on an army of Pirates!"

"I can't believe their arguing about whose the most weakest" All the Pirates said as they stared at Usopp and Nami.

"Men go kill them then destroy the village" Jango ordered before his crew cheered and charged Omar,Usopp and Nami.

"Nami, Usopp I want you guys to make sure that none of them tries to sneak up the slope while I'm fighting" Omar told them as he glanced down at his two scared crew mates.

Before Nami or Usopp could say anything two fat Pirates rushed towards them and swung their swords at their heads.

"Omar save us!" Nami and Usopp shouted with looks of shock and fear on their faces as the two swords got closer to their heads.

Chinese Kenpo style: Armor Crushing kick" Omar said as he dashed passed Nami and Usopp and did a roundhouse kick which smashed into the side of one of the fat Pirates stomach which made him cough up a lot of blood while crashing into the other fat pirate before they both flew head first towards the side of the slope._**  
**_

"Thank you so much!" Usopp said with tears of joy running down his face.

"Thanks for saving me again" Nami said with a thankful smile.

"You can thank me later just make sure they don't get up the slope" Omar said before he stared at the shocked Pirates "Now lets see what you guys are made of" Omar said as he sprinted towards the army of Pirates.

Four pirates quickly swung their swords towards Omar but missed as he easily dodged their attacks one by one while throwing quick punches and elbows towards their faces._**  
**_

"Boxing style: Hedgehog" Omar said as he dashed toward a section of Pirates and threw a barrage of quick punches which left bruises all over their bodies and faces. _**  
**_

Omar span around and caught two skinny pirates wrist which stopped their swords inches from his head before he squeezed tightly making them drop their swords in pain.

"Jujutsu style: Sweeping brooms" Omar said as he span the two pirates around making them collide into their fellow crew mates.**_  
_**

"Take this you damn bastard!" A muscular Pirate shouted as he swung a stone hammer towards Omar who let go of the two unconscious pirates.

"karate style: Crane neck blow" Omar said as he raised his right hand and smashed the bottom of his palm against the hammer which made it crash into the ground and break on impact before he quickly raised that same hand and smash it into the muscular Pirate's chin which made his eyes roll into the back of his head._**  
**_

Omar glanced at the two remaining pirates who were shaking with fear as they stared at all their fellow crew mates who were unconscious, bloody and badly bruised.

"Remember what's going to happen to you guys if you don't attack the village" Jango reminded them what would happen if they failed Kuro's plan which made them glare at Omar before rushing towards him.

"Muay Thai style: Raging Chai Kick" Omar said as he did a vertical high kick to closest Pirates chin which sent blood and teeth flying from his mouth as he crashed to the ground._**  
**_

"Die!" The lone pirate shouted as he slashed his sword at Omar's neck.

Omar glanced at the lone pirate with a bored look in his eyes as he leaned back which made the sword slash nothing but air before he grabbed the lone Pirate by the collar of his shirt and threw a left punch that crushed his scared face in which made blood rapidly escape from his nose and mouth. _**  
**_

"You guys are late" Omar said as he used the shirt of a Pirate to wipe the blood of his hands.

**"Oi Omar did you have to kick all their asses?"** A familiar voice asked in a slightly angry tone which made Nami and Usopp turn around to see Luffy and an oil covered Zoro standing at the top of the slope with angry looks on their faces.

"Nami how dare you use me to get out of the oil!" Zoro shouted in anger as he glared at the pirate thief.

"Usopp you bastard why didn't you tell where north is!" Luffy shouted in anger and annoyance as he got in Usopp face.

"So that kid with the straw hat survived and he brought a friend" Jango muttered to himself as he stared at the four arguing Pirates "Hey you idiots don't tell me that you guys are giving up after getting hit once from that guy?" Jango asked as he glanced at his crew mates who were slowly starting to wake up.

"So their a lot tougher than they look" Omar commented as he stared at the Pirates he just beat up who were all standing up with angry looks on their faces.

"You guys get ready" Omar said as he glanced at his still arguing Nakama.

"Everyone look at my Pendulum" Jango said as he pulled out his pendulum and stared to sway it side to side "After I say One, Two, Jango you will be a lot stronger than before and all your injuries will disappear"

"What's that guy doing?" Luffy asked as they stared at Jango.

"He must be using hypnotism to make them all stronger" Nami said as she glanced at the Pirates who had smirks on their broken faces.

"One, Two, Jango!" Jango shouted before he covered his eyes with his hat while Omar, Zoro, Nami, Luffy and Usopp stared at the Pirates who had pissed off looks on their faces while letting out roars of anger.

"No way they were barely concision a few minutes ago!" Nami exclaimed with a look of shock on her and Usopp's face.

One of the Pirates walked over towards the side of the slope and threw a punch which cracked and shattered a large section of the rocky wall which shocked Nami and Usopp. _**  
**_

"He just destroyed that rock wall with one punch" Omar said with a look of slight amazement on his face "It looks like things are getting more interesting right Zoro?"

"Right Omar" Zoro said with an interested smirk while he was tying his bandanna around his head.

"If that one guy could break that wall with one punch then that means the rest of them are just as dangerous" Usopp said with a look of fear on his face as he and Nami stared at the now enhanced Pirate army.

"Men go kill all of them!" Jango ordered as he pointed at the five Pirates who were standing in their way.

All the Pirates let out roars of anger before they charged Omar, Zoro, Luffy, Nami and Usopp.

"You two go and hide at the top of the slope" Zoro ordered as he glanced at Usopp and Nami who quickly nodded their heads in agreement.

"You ready Omar?" Zoro asked as he glanced at Omar who gave him a nod as he moved his arms out of his sleeves and allowed his jacket to hang off his shoulders.

"Hey Luffy it looks like you get to kick some ass after all" Omar said as he glanced at his brother who hasn't said a word so far "You okay Luffy?"

"YEAH LETS FIGHT!" Luffy roared with a look of anger on his face which made a look of shock appear on Nami, Usopp and Jango's faces.

"He got hypnotized to!" Usopp and Nami exclaimed as they stared at their hypnotized Captain.

"Zoro lets sit this one out and let Luffy handle this" Omar suggested as he stared at his raging brother with a small smirk.

"Fine but if any of them survive their mine" Zoro said as he glared at the enhanced Pirate army.

"Oi Luffy they're all yours" Omar said which made Luffy let out a loud roar of anger before he sprinted towards the enhanced Pirate army.

"GOMU,GOMU NO!" Luffy roar as he started to throw punches that were beginning to blur into multiply fists "GATLING GUN!" Luffy shouted before his fists smashed into the enhanced Pirate's faces which sent the, flying down the slope with blood dripping from their now unconscious faces.

"H-His arms just stretched" Usopp muttered to himself in shock as he stared at Luffy who was now sprinting towards the shocked and scared Jango.

Omar and Zoro had questionable looks on their faces as they stared at Luffy who sprinted pass Jango before he grabbed the ship's bow that is attaching the black cat figure-head.

Luffy grunted in anger as he gripped the bow tighter which made it start to crack while his muscle started to bulge slightly before he tore the bow apart from the ship which shocked Usopp, Nami and Jango._**  
**_

Luffy roared at Jango before he started to slowly walk towards him which made him gasp in shock and fear as he quickly pulled out his Pendulum.

"When I say One,Two, Jango you will fall into a deep sleep" Jango said as he started to swing his Pendulum side to side "One,Two, Jango!" Jango shouted as he covered his eyes with his hat.

The angry look on Luffy's face faded away and was replaced with a look of tiredness before he fell over and released the bow which crushed Luffy bud didn't seem to hurt or faze him as he was fast asleep. _**  
**_

"Damn it that kid just ruined the plan" Jango muttered as he glared at Luffy "If Kuro sees this then he'll kill everybody here"

"I don't think their going to get up after that attack" Nami said as she glanced at all the beaten Pirates.

"Is he going to be okay?" Usopp asked as he stared at Luffy in shock.

"Don't worry about Luffy he's a lot tougher than that" Omar said with a smile on his face.

**"Hey Buchi something happened to the ship's figure-head"** A male voice said a shadowy figure appeared on the ship.

**"What how did that happen!?"** Another male voice said as second shadowy figure appeared on the ship.

"It looks like their still people left over" Zoro said with a grin on his face as he glanced at Omar who nodded his head.

"Their all yours Zoro" Omar said as he moved his arms back inside his jacket and wore it properly.

"I can't believe I forgot about them two" Jango said in slight annoyance as he glanced at the two shadowy figures who was staring at the five pirates with an interested looks in their eyes.

_**(***)**_

_**Zoro takes on the two shadowy figures and Kuro comes to see if everything is going according to his plan. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**_


	10. Strawhats vs Black Cats

One Piece: Ten Nakama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation , Toei Animation ,Fuji Shueisha , Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. this story is my fanfiction so I only own my OC.

_**(***)**_

"Nyaban brothers get down here" Jango said as he glared at the two shadowy figures who leapt high into sky and landed in front of Jango.

"You called Captain" A thin man with dark green hair said with a smirk.

"What happened to the figurine head?" A fat man asked with a confused look on his face.

"Never mind that Buchi" Jango said as he glared at the fat man "I want you and Sham to defeat those Pirates so we can advance up the slope" Jango ordered as he pointed at Omar, Zoro, Nami and Usopp.

"But we can't defeat them!" Sham protested with a look of fear on his face as he stared at Omar and Zoro.

"Sham's right they look pretty strong!" Buchi agreed with his brother with the same level of fear.

"They both seem scared" Nami said as she stared at the Nyaban brothers.

"We're just the watchmen so we shouldn't get involved in these kind of fights" Sham said while his brother nodded his head in agreement.

"Sham go take care of them now!" Jango snarled in anger and annoyance as he stared at the green haired watchman.

"Why me!?" Sham asked in shock.

"GO!" Jango shouted in anger which made Sham mutter something as he slowly walked towards Omar, Zoro, Nami and Usopp.

"Why is he making those cowards fight?" Usopp asked as he stared at Sham.

"Prepare to die!" Sham shouted out weakly as he ran towards Zoro. "My claws are very sharp!"

_Damn it why do I have to fight the weakling of their crew_ Zoro thought as he glared at Sham "If you don't stop, I will hurt you!" Zoro shouted at Sham.

"If your fighting alone then you can't kill me let alone hurt me" Sham said with a confident grin as he suddenly lunged towards Zoro with his right hand thrusting forward.

"What!" Zoro snarled in silent shock as he went to draw one of his swords while he started at the sharp claw hand which was getting closer to his face.

"I bet your thinking how a coward like me could have killed you just now ?" Sham asked as he pushed against Zoro's sword "Well that's because I was pretending"

Zoro glared at Sham as he pushed against his claw before he suddenly back flipped way from the green haired swordsman.

"Zoro!" Nami suddenly shouted in shock as she and Omar saw that something was missing on Zoro's body "Your Katanas!"

Zoro quickly glanced down at each side of his waist to see that his two other Katanas were gone.

_That bastard stole my Katanas!_ Zoro thoughts snarled in rage as he saw the two Katanas strapped to Sham's back _HE STOLE KUNIA'S KATANA! _

"Even though you have some skill in swordplay you really don't pay attention to the important things around you" Sham said with a smirk as he took the two Katanas off his back.

"There it is" Jango commented with a grin as he stared at Zoro and Sham.

"My brother's famous Cat Snatch technique" Buchi said with a smirk.

"Give me back my Katanas" Zoro said with a cold look on his face.

"Why should I give them back when you already have a Katana in your hand" Sham said as he started to juggle the Katanas.

"But to make sure you don't get distracted while we fight let me get rid of this junk" Sham said as he threw the Katanas down the slope which made an intense rage burn inside Zoro's cold eyes.

"How dare you!" Zoro snarled in rage as he dashed towards the shocked Sham who looked down to see the rage which burned inside Zoro's eyes as he got ready to attack "Treat my Katanas with such disrespect!"

"Wow" Usopp muttered in shock as he stared at Sham who collapsed to the ground with a large tare in his shirt then at Zoro who was sprinting towards his Katanas. "He's so strong!"

"Buchi" Jango said as he stared at the sprinting swordsman.

"I'm ready" Buchi said as he flexed his claws.

_**Did you really think that you actually hurt me with that weak attack? **_A voice said behind Zoro which made him gasp in silent shock as he turned his head slightly to see Sham in mid-air.

"Well it's too bad for you that I have a very thin waist" Sham said with a smirk as he grabbed Zoro's wrists and pinned them behind his back before he sit on the lower part of his back which made Zoro trip from the sudden weight and non balance before he smashed into the ground.

_That freaky cat person must have trained for years to get his body into that kind of shape _Omar thought as he looked through the gap Zoro made in Sham's T-shirt to see his very thin yet toned stomach which was curving upwards.

"Buchi it's your turn now!" Sham shouted as he stared at his brother.

"Okay brother!" Buchi shouted back as he sprinted towards Zoro and Sham at a quick shocking fast pace.

"Cat Technique Buchi's!" Buchi shouted as he leapt high into the air which shocked Nami and Usopp.

"Watch out Zoro!" Nami shouted as they watched Buchi begin to descend with a rapid pace.

"Drop kick!" Buchi shouted as he extended his left foot towards Zoro's head.

Zoro glared at Sham before he violently pulled his arms out of his grip and roughly rolled to the side which made Sham fly off his back and allowed Zoro to roll on to his back and stare at Buchi's boot which was inches away for his head.

_He cracked the ground with that attack _Omar thought with an interested smirk on his face as he stared at the ground which had multiply cracks in it.

"He's really powerful!" Nami exclaimed in shock as she and Usopp stared at Buchi who removed his foot from the small foot like crater he made.

"Damn it he got away" Sham muttered as he glared at Zoro who was panting on one knee.

"You should have held him down properly brother" Buchi said as he stared down at his Sham who had an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry brother he's stronger than I expected" Sham apologized.

_Damn it my skull would have shattered to pieces if I got hit with that attack! _Zoro thought as he stood up and stared at the two Nyaban brothers.

"I won't let him get away this time brother" Sham said as they got in a fighting stance "Lets do this Buchi!"

"Lets so everyone the might of the Nyaban brothers!" Buchi shouted before he and Sham rushed Zoro and began to send a volley of attacks at him.

_I'm not use to fighting with one Katana but I guess i ain't got no choice _Zoro thought as he struggled to block the Nyaban brothers relentless attacks.

"What are you doing!?" Nami demanded as she stared at Usopp who was aiming his loaded slingshot at the Nyaban brothers.

"Since he can't attack with both of them attacking him I decided to help" Usopp said as he aimed his sights on Buchi "Eat this you fat Pirate Lead Star!" Usopp shouted as he fired the Lead ball towards Buchi.

Zoro ducked underneath Sham's swipe and pushed against Buchi's claws which sent him skidding back a few inches before the lead ball smashed into Zoro's ribs which made him gasp in silent pain.

"Let's finish him brother" Sham said as Buchi booted Zoro's sword hand upwards which left his chest wide open and allowed the Nyaban brother to slash him across his chest which made him grunt out in pain as he stumbled back and landed on his back.

"Why did you hit Zoro!?" Nami demanded in anger as she glared at Usopp.

"Usopp didn't do it on purpose" Omar said as he stared at Zoro who was clutching his bloody wound as he glared at the Nyaban brothers "He deliberately got in the way of the shot"

"Why did he do that?" Nami asked as she glanced at Zoro.

"Don't be stupid Usopp!" Zoro shouted as he glared at Usopp "Unless you want to die don't do that again!"

"He doesn't want you guys to get hurt" Omar said with a smirk as he watched their swordsman stand back up with a glare on his face as the Nyaban brothers dashed towards him and sent a volley of attacks which Zoro had some difficulty in blocking.

_Damn it if only I had one of my other swords then this would 0have been over in_ seconds Zoro thought with an angry look on his face as he barely blocked a swipe to his face.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" Usopp shouted which made Zoro and Omar glance to where he was looking to see Nami sprinting towards Zoro's Katanas.

"Nami watch out!" Omar shouted as he saw Nami stop in sudden shock as Jango steeped on Zoro's Katanas and sliced Nami across her right shoulder with his pendulum which made her scream in pain as she collapsed to the ground.

"S-Sir I can explain" Jango suddenly stuttered in fear while the Nyaban brothers shook with fear as well as they all stared at something which made Usopp, Zoro and Omar turn their heads to see Kuro standing at the top of the slope while carrying a black duffle bag.

"Do you guys want to know what I was thinking while I was waiting for the town to be destroyed?" kuro asked as he stared at his crew but didn't wait for a reply "I was thinking why wasn't the town in utter chaos right know and why wasn't there a deed in my hands" Kuro said with anger forming in his voice as he glared at Jango and the Nyaban brothers "So the only thing left I have to ask is what the hell happened!?"

"That kid what we let go went and told his friends while the two people who fell of the cliff survived and took out the whole crew Sir" Jango said as he tried to hide his fear.

"Is that so well maybe they wouldn't have beaten you lot so easily if you guys weren't so useless" Kuro said as he glared at his beaten crew then Jango before moving his gaze towards the Nyaban brothers.

"What did you just call us Captain?" Sham asked as he glared at Kuro.

"How dare you call us useless" Buchi said as he glared at Kuro also "While you were living the life of luxury for three years we where training no stop" Buchi said as he made a fist which made lots of veins form on his arm.

"What are you trying to say?" Kuro asked as he glanced at the fat watchman.

"Shut up Buchi!" Jango silently snarled as he glared at Buchi.

"Even though you were powerful in the past it's just like my Brother said we didn't waste your three-year absent we where raiding villages, cutting down ships and getting in many fights with the Marines" Sham said as he pointed his razor-sharp claws at Kuro.

_It seems there's some internal conflict in their crew _Usopp thought as he stared at the Nyaban brothers and Kuro.

"Your no longer our Captain!" Sham shouted as he glared at Kuro before he and Buchi sprinted towards him.

"So instead of being killed by such a pathetic Captain with already failed plan we'll just kill you now!" Buchi snarled before he and Sham slashed at Kuro.

"Who did you guys say you were going to kill?" Kuro asked behind the Nyaban brothers who stared in silent shock as the watched the shredded duffle bag fall to the ground.

"When did he get behind him!?" Usopp asked in shock as he stared at Kuro.

_He's fast I barely saw him move _Omar thought with a grin as he stared at Kuro.

"What at a strange weapon he has" Zoro commented as he glanced at Kuro blade claws.

"TH-That's the silent step!" A Black Cat Pirate exclaimed as he stared at his Captain "Even after three years of being a butler he's still just as quick"

"You guys are right I'm no longer your captain but I'm a client who is willing and ready to kill if his plan fails" Kuro said as he rested his arms on each of the Nyaban brothers shoulders while he rested one of his blades against their throats before he began to slowly pierce their necks "I'm giving you two useless morons five minutes to take care of things, If you can't then none of you will escape my wrath"

"Damn it only five minutes" Jango muttered as he glanced at Zoro then the Nyaban brothers "There's no way they can defeat him in five minutes"

"No problem we can beat him in five minutes even better yet five seconds!" Sham said as he glared at Zoro.

"My brother is right he's no match for us!" Buchi agreed with a glare.

"Zoro!" Nami shouted as she punted Zoro's Katanas towards him "Your Katanas!"

"Damn it Nami how dare you kick my Katanas!" Zoro shouted in anger as he watched his Katanas spin towards him.

"Where's my thank you" Nami said as she clutched her bloody shoulder and let out tired pants.

"Thanks" Zoro said as he caught his Katanas and span around while he unsheathed them and got into his Santoryu stance.

"Like it even matters if you have three swords or one we'll still beat you!" Sham shouted as he and Buchi sprinted towards Zoro who glared at them.

"Don't talk trash when you don't even know the difference between using three swords and using three swords style!" Zoro exclaimed in anger as he bit down on the sword in his mouth.

"Come on Nyaban brothers were counting on you!" A Black Cat Pirate shouted before the rest of the Black Cat Pirates shouted out in agreement.

"DIE!" Both Sham and Buchi shouted as they got ready to strike.

"Tiger" Zoro began to say as he held both the swords in his hands behind the sword in his mouth in a downwards motion while he gave the Nyaban brothers a harden glare as they lunged towards him with their claws held out "Hunt!"

Jango, Nami, Usopp and the black cat Pirates stared in shock as Zoro was in a crouch behind the Nyaban brothers who had blood pouring out of their wounds before they crashed into the ground and didn't try to get up.

"WI-WITH ONLY ONE ATTACK HE DEFEATED THE NYABAN BROTHERS!" The black Cat Pirates shouted in shock as they stared at Zoro who stood up and pointed one of his swords at Kuro.

"Don't worry within five minutes I'll kill all of you without hesitation" Zoro said as he glared at Kuro.

"Let's see you try" Kuro said as he pushed his glasses up with his palm.

"I...I...will not lose to that guy" Buchi wheezed out as he slowly got on to his hands and knees before he crawled towards Jango "Captain Jango please Hypnotize me!"

"He's still alive I guess you were too weak to kill him" Kuro said as he stared at Zoro.

_It must have been all that fat which protected him_ Zoro thought as he stared at Buchi who was getting hypnotized by Jango.

"I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!" Buchi roared out in anger as all his fat was replaced with pure muscles which shocked everyone except for Omar who had an interested smirk on his face.

_He could crack the ground so easily before, so what will happen now_ Both Zoro and Omar thought with different expressions on their faces.

Jango glanced behind him to see Nami sprinting towards their ship which made him pull out a pendulum from his coat pocket.

_Now's my chance to go wake that sleeping idiot up!_ Nami thought as she stared at Luffy who was sleeping with a happy look on his face.

"Where do you think you're going little girl?" Jango asked as he threw the pendulum towards the sprinting Nami.

"Wake up you idiot!" Nami shouted as she stomped on Luffy's cheek which shot his eyes wide open with a look of pain and anger in them.

"Nami look out!" Both Zoro and Omar shouted as they saw the pendulum get closer to her.

"Was that you who woke me up!" Luffy shouted in anger as he threw the wood attached to the figure-head off him and stood up before he glared at Nami "How dare you step on my face Nami!"

Nami stared in shock as the pendulum dug into the back of Luffy's head which made him stumble forward.

"There's no way that kid is alive after taking that to the head" Jango said as he stared at Luffy.

"I always knew you were hard-headed Luffy" Omar said with a grin as he stared at his brother.

"It's him" Kuro said as he stared at Luffy in silent shock _I thought he fell off the cliff and died with the bucket hat person but since he survived that then it must have been possible for him to survive aswell._

Luffy growled in anger as he stomped his foot on the ground and pulled the pendulum out of his head.

"There's no way he should be standing!" Jango shouted in shock as he stared at Luffy.

"That HURTS!" Luffy shouted out in anger and pain as he clutched the back of his head.

"We're doomed!" A Black Cat Pirate exclaimed in shock as they stared at Luffy "There's no way we can defeat them in five minutes now!"

"That really hurt Nami!" Luffy shouted at Nami in anger and pain.

"It wasn't me!" Nami shouted back before she clutched her wound.

"What happened to your shoulder Nami?" Luffy asked with a serious look on his face.

"Don't worry about it, just help Zoro and Omar win this fight" Nami said with a weak smile as she pressed down on her wound.

"Okay Nami, It's good to see your-" Luffy began to say before he watched Nami climb up on the Black Cat Pirate's ship which made him let out a sigh before he stared up the slope to see Kuro standing there "So the evil butler is here"

"You guys now have three minutes to deal with these hooligans before you face my wrath" Kuro said as he checked his wrist watch.

"What there's no way we can beat those people now!" The Black Cat Pirates exclaimed in shock and fear as the stared at Luffy,Omar and Zoro.

"Buchi we don't have anymore time left so deal with that haramaki wearing swordsman and that bucket hat wearing person" Jango ordered as he pointed at Zoro and Omar then turned to face Luffy "I'll deal with this strawhat wearing kid"

Buchi nodded his head then growled at Zoro and Omar who were ready to fight.

"_**Klahadore stop this at**_** once!"**A female voice shouted which made everyone turn their heads to the person.

"Kaya what are you doing here?!" Usopp asked in shock as he stared at Kaya who's dark brown coat and white dress was stained with blood.

"You surprised me Miss Kaya" Kuro said calmly as he turned to face Kaya "What are you doing here?"

"You can drop the act Klahadore Merri told me everything" Kaya said.

"Oh he didn't die?" Kuro asked with a small smile "Well I applaud him for his strong will to live because I didn't show him any mercy"

_He really isn't the Klahadore I know! _Kaya thought as she stared at Kuro and formed a fists.

"Usopp!" Kaya shouted which got his attention "I'm really sorry but I cannot believe that Klahadore is a Pirate" Kaya said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Never mind that why are you here I thought I told you to run away!" Usopp shouted "These Pirates are after your life!"

"Then why are you fighting them!" Kaya shouted back with tears in her eyes which made Usopp stare in shock "Everyone even me treated so badly yet you're here fighting these Pirates even though they don't want you!"

"That's because I'm a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp shouted back which made Kaya form a small smile before she stared at Kuro.

"Merri told me what you wanted so you can have all my money and house just leave the village alone!" Kaya shouted at Kuro.

"You're wrong miss Kaya it's not only your money and home I'm after but also a peace of mind" Kuro said with a smile "I spent three years of my life gaining the villagers trust which is actually to only thing to keep me at peace so only when I obtain wealth and peace then my plans will be complete" Kuro said before he locked eyes with Kaya and formed a grin "That's why having my crew attack the village and killing you after you sign your will to me is essential"

Kaya stared at Kuro in silent shock at what she just heard.

"Kaya run away now he's no longer the butler you knew!" Usopp shouted before he stared in shock as Kaya pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Kuro.

"I said leave this village!" Kaya shouted as she aimed the pistol at Kuro's head.

"So you became stronger in these three years which is a good thing since your parents died three years ago which might of effected you greatly" Kuro as he opened his arms wide "Don't you remember all the things we did in the last three years miss Kaya?" Kuro asked but didn't get a response so he continued "We took boat rides together, went to town together, when you were sick never left your side and I took care of you, we shared our troubles and joys with each other, I served you tirelessly!" Kuro said with a growl while tears formed in Kaya's eyes.

"I suffered taking care of you miss Kaya" Kuro said with hate and anger in his voice "I waited for so long for this day because it would be the day I could finally get to kill you!" Kuro shouted with a cold look on his face which made Kaya bite her bottom lip while tears rolled down her face.

"That bastard!" Usopp snarled as he stared at Kuro with a look of rage on his face.

"In the past I was a Captain and now I had to serve such a naive, pathetic little girl and had to force myself to try and say one nice thing about her let alone try to like me" Kuro said with even more hate in his voice which made Kaya start to cry lots of tears and drop her pistol "So do you understand how demeaning my life was when I was working for her" Kuro said before he gained a small grin as he heard the sound of feet rapidly hitting the ground from behind him.

"How dare you say that about Kaya!" Usopp snarled in anger as he leapt towards Kuro's back and went to throw a punch.

_Thank you Usopp _Kaya thought as she continued to cry as she stared at Usopp who's fist was about to smash into the back of Kuro's head.

"Usopp, Now that I think about it I haven't thanked you for that punch you gave me last time" Kuro said with a grin as he watched Usopp land on his hands and knees and stare in shock at his attack missed "You really hit me hard which pissed me off greatly!"

Something suddenly flew pass Usopp and smashed into Kuro's face which sent him crashing to the ground and shocked everyone except for Zoro and Omar who had grins on their faces.

"Captain Kuro got knocked down!" All the Black Cat Pirates shouted in shock as the thing which hit Kuro flew back down the slope.

"If you hate being hit then maybe I should keep hitting you a hundred more times!" Luffy shouted as his left arm snapped back in place while he grinned at the knocked down Kuro.

_**(***)**_

_** Luffy is awake and ready to fight with Omar and Zoro which might make things more difficult for the Black Cat Pirates. In the Next Chapter the invasion comes to a close. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**_


	11. The Failed Invasion

One Piece: Ten Nakama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation , Toei Animation ,Fuji Shueisha , Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. this story is my fanfiction so I only own my OC.

_**(***)**_

"I-I still can't believe that the Captain got punched" A Black Cat Pirate said as they stared at Kuro who was still lying down on the ground.

**_"He's down let's get him!"_** A young voice shouted before Pepper, Onion and Carrot jumped out of the bushes and began to hit Kuro with a shovel,baseball bat and frying pan.

"What the hell are those kids doing!?" A black cat pirate shouted as they stared at the three kids who were beating on their captain.

"All of you stop!" Usopp shouted as his young crew.

"Okay captain we'll have mercy on him" Carrot said before they stopped their assault.

"Captain why are you fighting!?" Pepper demanded as they glared at Usopp.

"Why are you being disloyal to us captain!" Onion shouted which made his two friends shout with agreement.

"It doesn't matter if I'm being disloyal you lot need to get out of here right now!" Usopp shouted at them with a look of frustration on his face.

"We ain't going to leave you captain!" Pepper shouted which made Usopp stare in slight shock.

"He's right captain because if we leave it would ruin the reputation of the Usopp pirates!" Onion shouted.

The sound of glass breaking made Onion, Carrot and Pepper turn around and scream in fear as they stared at Kuro who had an emotionless look on his face as he pushed his now broken glasses closer to his face.

"Run you Idiots!" Usopp shouted as Kuro started to walk towards the Usopp pirates.

"H-He didn't even notice us" Pepper stammered in fear as Kuro walked straight pass them and towards Usopp.

Kuro suddenly kicked Usopp across his face which sent him crashing down the slope a few feet away.

"Usopp, Captain!" Kaya and the Usopp pirates shouted as they stared at Usopp who was lying face down in the ground with blood dripping from the gash on his forehead.

"I'm a bit curious about that odd attacked you just used" Kuro said as he stared at Luffy "It seems you've eaten a devil fruit?"

"I did" Luffy said as he cracked the fist he used to punch Kuro with "It's called the Gomu,Gomu no mi which turned me into a rubber man"

"HE ATE A DEVIL FRUIT!?" All the Black Cat Pirates shouted in shock as they stared at Luffy "No wonder he was able to attack the captain like that!?

"So that's why he was able to stretch his arm like that" Jango said as he stared at Luffy. "But what shocks me was that he was still able to stand after taking one of my blades to the head"

"Jango!" Kuro shouted as he glanced at his hypnotist " I'll take care of this straw hat wearing hooligan just take care of miss Kaya and complete the plan, also deal with those little punks since they irritated me"

"Got it sir!" Jango said as he stared to walk towards the Usopp pirates and Kaya but stopped when he saw Omar and Zoro stand in the middle of the slope with glares on there faces.

"If you want to get to them then you gotta get through us first" Omar said as he crossed his arms.

"And we don't plan on making it easy" Zoro said before he pointed one of his swords at Jango.

"Buchi get them!" Jango ordered before Buchi let out a roar of anger as he sprinted pass him and towards the two people standing in the way.

"CAT TECHNIQUE" Buchi began to shouted as he jumped high into the sky "FLYING DROP KICK!" Buchi snarled as he started to descend back to the ground at a fast rate. Zoro and Omar quickly dived out of the way just as Buchi's extended foot crash into the ground.

Everyone stared in shock as large chunks of the ground flew a few feet into the air before crashing back down.

"He broke the ground!" The Usopp pirates shouted in shock and fear as they stared at Buchi.

_It looks like_ h_e's even stronger than before _Zoro and Omar thought as they also stared at Buchi.

"He's so powerful!" Luffy shouted as he stared at Buchi "Who is he!?"

_It seems that idiot can't control his own strength now_ Kuro thought as he stared at Buchi then the destroyed ground.

"DIE BUCKET HAT MAN!" Buchi roared as he lunged at Omar with his claws extended.

Omar locked his fingers in between Buchi's claws which started a test of strength.

"Let's see if that power up of yours with worth it" Omar said before he head butted Buchi's face in which broke his nose.

Buchi didn't seemed fazed at all and head butted Omar back which made him take one step back and wiped the blood away from his broken and badly bruised nose before he leapt forward and did a roundhouse kick with his right leg which smashed into the left side of Buchi's head and made him stumble to the side with a dazed look on his face.

"USOPP PIRATE CREW!" Usopp screamed out which made everyone stop and stare at him "Your mission is to protect Kaya!" Usopp shouted as he slowly stood up.

"I want you guys to take Kaya away from here as far as you can, I know that you guys are scared but you cannot refuse a captain's order!"

"Aye Captain!" The Usopp pirates shouted with grins on their faces before they led Kaya away from the Black Cat Pirates.

_What a nice way to say run away _Nami thought with a small grin as she stared at their newest crew mate.

"You lot aren't going anywhere!" Jango shouted as he span two pendulums on his fingers before he began to throw them at the running Usopp pirates and Kaya.

"Leave them alone!" Usopp growled in anger as he aimed his slingshot at Jango "Lead star!"

Jango gasp in pain as Usopp's lead ball smashed into the back of his head which made the two pendulums fly past Kaya and the Usopp pirates and into trees.

"You damn bastard!" Jango snarled in anger as he turned around and faced Usopp. He was about to attack him instead but a blade rested against his throat.

"If you don't want to die I suggest you hurry after them" Kuro said calmly as he gave Jango a death glare which made him bow his head before he ran after the Usopp pirates and Kaya.

"Usopp, Zoro" Luffy said with serious looks on his face as he stared at Kuro and Buchi "Leave them to us go after Kaya and the kids"

Zoro and Usopp gave Luffy a nod before they chased after Jango.

"Are you sure they're going to be okay?" Usopp asked as he glanced back at Luffy and Omar.

"Don't worry about them" Zoro said with a smirk as they ran deeper into the forest "They'll beat those guys in four minutes"

"From what I saw those two do today I believe that they'll beat them in four seconds" Usopp said with a smirk of his own as they continued to run through the forest but couldn't see or hear any of them which made him worry slightly.

_**(***)**_

"Is the hypnotist still chasing us?" Pepper asked as they couldn't see Jango behind them.

"No I think we lost him" Carrot said with a grin "Though he must be dreaming if he thinks he can catch us in the forest!"

"Don't worry Kaya" Onion said as he gave Kaya a smile "We ain't gonna let those bad people harm you!"

"Thank you" Kaya said with a small smile "all of you"

A bunch of trees suddenly fell down a few meters away from them which made them stare in shock as they could see a shadowy figure walking towards they destroyed area.

"You damn brats where are you!?" Jango demanded as he held two pendulums in his hands "Fine then If I can't find you then I just have clear the whole damn forest!"

_**(***)**_

"What was that noise?" Usopp asked as he heard the faint sound of trees crashing against the ground.

"I don't know so lets hurry up and find out" Zoro said before he sprinted to where the noise came from with Usopp struggling to keep up.

_**(***)**_

"Buchi hurry up and take care of the Bucket hat hooligan I want to deal with the Strawhat hooligan without any interruptions"

"I'LL CRUSH HIM!" Buchi roared before he sprinted towards Omar.

"Luffy I'm gonna end this guy with one punch so get ready" Omar said as he glanced at his brother who gave him a nod.

"DIE!" Buchi shouted as he swung his claws towards Omar's face.

"Boxing style" Omar began to say as he got into his boxing stance while he ducked underneath Buchi's claw before dashing forward "Heart Break Shot" Omar growled as he threw a right punch that dug deep into the left side of Buchi's chest which stopped him in his tracks.

Buchi made a gargling sound as drool started to fall from his open mouth before he stumbled back with blood dripping from his nose before the look of rage on his face vanished and was replaced with a blank stared as he dropped to his knees then fell backwards to the ground.

"HE WAS RIGHT!" The Black Cat Pirates exclaimed in shock as they stared at Omar who clutched his right shoulder while his arm hanged limp by his side.

_What the hell happened to him? _Kuro thought as he stared at Omar who had a look of annoyance on his face while he got in a crouch.

"Are you okay Omar?" Luffy asked as he stared his brother who formed a fist then pressed it against the ground before his pushed against it which made a loud cracking noise be heard and make Kuro and his crew stare in silent shock.

"I'm fine Luffy just deal with him" Omar said as he rotated his right shoulder to check if it still worked before he walked over to the side of the slope and sat down while rubbing his right shoulder to ease the pain _Damn you old man_

"Okay then, now it's my turn" Luffy said as he sprinted towards Kuro and threw a punch which stretched towards Kuro missed as he leaned to the left. "I'm don't done yet!" Luffy shouted as he threw another punch that stretched forward and hit nothing but air.

Kuro appeared behind Luffy and slashed one of his sword claws at him but missed as Luffy suddenly ducked down while his arms snapped back to him.

"Gomu,Gomu no" Luffy started to say as he got into a handstand and clapped his feet together "Spear!" Luffy shouted as he shot his feet towards Kuro but hit the air again.

"Damn it he disappeared again" Luffy said with slight frustration his voice as his legs snapped back to him before he did a kip up.

"Before we fight seriously I want to ask you one question" Kuro said as he reappeared in front of Luffy. "Why you two, that orange haired girl and that guy with the three swords are trying so hard to save a village that you don't even know?" Kuro asked as he stared at Luffy.

"Because we have someone in this village that we don't want to see dead" Luffy said with a serious look on his face.

"What a simple reason" Kuro said with a small chuckle "But is that truly a good enough reason to risk all your lives for?"

"That's a good enough reason for us because we don't plan on dying any time soon" Luffy said as he got ready to fight.

"That simple reason is going to get everyone killed!" Kuro shouted before he sprinted towards Luffy.

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Luffy shouted back before he flung his arms forward and grabbed Kuro's arms before leaping towards him feet first.

Kuro quickly spun his arms in a wide circle which made Luffy lose his grip on Kuro and smash into the ground.

"Gomu, Gomu No Whip" Luffy said as he jumped up and swing his right leg towards Kuro.

Kuro jumped over Luffy's extended leg and stared at Luffy who formed a fist with his right hand.

"And Pistol" Luffy said before he shot his fist towards Kuro as he let out an irritated sigh.

Luffy gained a look of frustration and anger as Kuro disappeared from his view again and was now standing on his stretched out arm with a bored look on his face.

_I barely saw him doge Luffy's attack _Omar thought as he stared at Kuro who was sprinting towards Luffy's face.

Kuro foot dug deep into Luffy's face which sent him flying back and down the slope while his strawhat flew off his head.

"You done already Luffy?" Omar asked as he stared at Luffy who spat out some blood and stood up while he glared at Kuro.

"No I'm just getting started!" Luffy growled as he rubbed the place where Kuro kicked him.

"Kill that monster captain Kuro!" A Black Cat Pirate shouted before all of them cheered on their captain.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME BY THAT NAME AGAIN!" Kuro shouted in sudden rage as he glared at his crew "Non of you truly understand why I made this plan in the first place it was to makes sure that the man captain Kuro never existed!" Kuro said in anger as he pushed his glasses closer to his face before he started to explain why he came up with his plan in the first place.

"So that's why the Captain hates it when we say his real name" A black cat pirate said as Kuro finished explaining his three-year plan.

"Do you understand that you hooligan!?" Kuro demanded as he glared at Luffy "My plan will not fail, It cannot fail!" Kuro shouted in anger as he sprinted towards Luffy and thrust one of his sword claws at him.

Luffy picked up a large boulder and blocked Kuro's attack which shocked the Black Cat Pirates while Omar gain a smirk at his brother's fast thinking.

Luffy grunted in anger as he threw the boulder to the side which made all of Kuro's swords snap in half, shocking the Black Cat Pirates and Kuro himself.

"He broke the captain's cat claws!" A Black Cat Pirate shouted in shock as they all stared at the boulder that was holding the broken swords.

"If you're so afraid of your name begin known then how can you be a pirate!?" Luffy demanded as he threw a punch at the slightly stunned Kuro's head which sent him crashing to the ground.

"Captain Kuro you still have five of your cat claws left!" A Black Cat Pirate shouted as everybody stare at Kuro who was standing up while blood was dripping from the gash on his forehead and his hair was a mess "Which means you can still kill those bastards!"

"You idiot don't call him captain Kuro" Another Pirate said as he glared at his crew mate.

"Isn't his name other name Klahado something?" Another Pirates asked as he tried to remembered what Kuro's fake name was.

"Lets just call him Captain Klahado!" Another Pirate suggested which made the other crew mates nod their heads in agreement.

"Kill that bastard Captain Klahado!" Another Pirate cheered which made all of them cheer their Captain on with that named.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Kuro snarled in sudden anger as he glared at his crew "Once all these hooligans are dead all of you will be joining them and Jango included!"

_**(***)**_

"I finally found you!" Jango shouted as he stood in front of Carrot, Pepper, Onion and Kaya which made them stare at him in utter shock.

"When I count down from One, Two, Jango all of you will fall into sleep" Jango said before he swung his pendulum in front of them "One,Two, Jango!" Jango shouted before he covered his eyes with his hat.

The Usopp pirate crew collapsed to the ground and let out loud snores except for Kaya who had her eyes shut tight.

"Open your eyes!" Jango shouted as he glared at Kaya.

"No I'm not going to let you hypnotize me or write the will" Kaya told him as she kept her eyes shut.

"In that case I have to force them open!" Jango shouted as he grabbed Kaya's face and tried to open her eyes.

"Stop it, let go of me!" Kaya shouted as she struggled to get Jango away from her.

"Usopp Pirates Blind Pepper attack!" Carrot and Onion shouted as they jumped on Jango's back which made him fall over before Carrot quickly removed his glasses which allowed Onion to throw two handfuls of pepper in his face.

"And Paralyzing Golf Club!" Pepper shouted before he smashed a golf club into Jango's groin.

"AHHH *AHCHOO* AHHH!" Jango was letting out a mixture of screams of utter pain and sneezes.

"You guys" Kaya said as she stared at the three boys who had huge grins on their faces.

"He thought that we'll fall for the same trick twice" Pepper said as he stared at Kaya "We're the Usopp Pirates which means we always think two steps ahead of our opponents!"

"Kaya go hide while we start the second stage of our battle plan" Onion told her before the three of them climbed up three different trees while Kaya hid behind a nearby bushes.

"Damn it I'm going to kill those kids when I find them!" Jango shouted as he glanced around to see that no one was there before he put his glasses back on.

"Now!" Pepper shouted before all three of them jumped down from the trees with their weapons raised above their heads.

Jango glared at the descending kids before he leaned to the side and watched Pepper and Carrot crash to the ground in front of him before he stretched his right hand out and wrapped his fingers around Onion's throat "Don't get cocky you little brats!"

"Onion!" Pepper and Carrot shouted with a look of fear and anger on their faces as they stared at Onion who was struggling to breath.

_**(***)**_

"Hey did you hear that?" Zoro asked as he and Usopp heard two kids shout in the distance.

"I did" Usopp said before a look of shock appeared on his face as he knew who those voices belong to "It's them come on!"

_**(***)**_

"I had enough of you brats!" Jango shouted as he squeezed Onion throat tighter before he tossed him into a tree.

"You bastard!" Carrot and Pepper shouted at Jango who glared at them before he punted them into trees as well.

"Come out right now Kaya or I'll kill these kids!" Jango ordered as he walked over to the Usopp pirates and pulled out a pendulum.

"Stop!" Kaya shouted as she came out of her hiding place "Don't hurt them"

_**(***)**_

"What a funny joke Captain you really got us" A Black Cat Pirate said with a nervous chuckle as they stared at their captain who gave them a cold stare.

"I wasn't joking" Kuro told them with a cold glare which made a look of pure shock and fear appear on all their faces "I'm going to kill all of you right after I'm done with these hooligans"

"Why are you going to kill us!?" Another Black Cat Pirate demanded with anger in his voice which made Kuro chuckle slightly

"Because it's all apart of my plan" Kuro said as he stared at his crew with a small smile "So why don't all of you be quite a follow your Captain's plan unless you want a painful death instead"

All the Black Cat Pirates looked at each other with looks of shame on their faces before they stared at their Captain with fake grins and smiles on their faces.

"It's funny" Omar said with a chuckle which got everyone's attention "You're a Captain who has one hundred men or more following his every word despite threatening to kill them yet you can't'defeat Usopp and his crew of three children"

"Are you trying to say that I'm inferior to that fake pirate and his childish crew?" Kuro asked as he glared at Omar who nodded his head.

"You damn hooligans are getting too cocky just because one of my cat claws are broken" Kuro said before he disappeared from everyone's view.

"In what way I'm I inferior to him!?" Kuro demanded as he appeared behind Luffy.

"By the way you run your crew" Omar said with a grin as he watched Luffy form a fist with his right hand.

"You don't know what it means to be a true Pirate!" Luffy shouted in anger before he quickly spun around and smash his fist into Kuro's face which sent him flying back into the slope wall.

"That kid saw through the Captain's silent step technique!" A Black Cat Pirate shouted in shock as they stared at Luffy whose arm snapped back to his body.

"You want to know what it means to be a true Pirate?" Kuro asked as he slowly stood up and glared at Luffy "Then let me show you the terror of a true Pirate" Kuro asked with a calm tone in his voice as he lowered his head and let his arms swing aimlessly "The terror of a Pirate who has been at the brink of death and survived"

"He's in that stance!" A Black Cat Pirate shouted in shock and fear as he stared at his Captain.

"He's going to use the death scoop!" Another Black Cat Pirate shouted with a look of fear on his face " And only against one people!"

"He does know that we can't escape right?" Another Black Cat Pirate asked as he stared at his Captain.

"Captain we won't tell anyone that your alive if you let us leave!" Another Black Cat Pirate pleaded which made all of them plead for their lives and for him not to use that technique.

"What are they talking about?" Luffy asked his brother as they stared the scared Black Cat Pirates "He's just swaying there"

"They must be afraid of that stance he's doing" Omar said as his gaze never left Kuro "Don't let your guard down"

"Right" Luffy said as he stared at Kuro who was swaying faster.

"Death scoop!" Kuro snarled in anger before he disappeared from everyone's view again.

"Nami" Omar said as he glanced back at the Black Cat Pirates ship to see their orange haired Thief/ Navigator standing there with a bag of treasure in her hands "Stay on the ship"

"Ok" Nami said as she saw the serious looks on Omar and Luffy's faces.

_Something must be happening with the cat crews captain if_ _it's got Omar and Luffy all serious _Nami thought as she stared at her Captain and Firstmate.

"AHHHH! A Black Cat Pirate suddenly screamed in pain as five gashes appear on his torso before he collapsed to the ground which shocked everyone.

Omar gain five deep cuts on his chest which made him grunt in slight pain before two more of Kuro's crew mates collapsed to the ground with five gashes on their backs.

"CAPTAIN KURO PLEASE STOP!" A Black Cat Pirate shouted in fear and anger as three more of his crew mates collapsed to the ground.

"It's no use he can't stop when he uses that technique!" Another crew mate told him "You gotta try to survive until he tires himself out!"

_What's happening!?_ Nami thought to herself with a look of shock on her face as she stared at Black Cat Pirates who were falling down to the ground with five deep wounds on them then at Omar and Luffy who clothes were getting rip to apart every few seconds while their skin exploded with deep cuts _All those people are getting killed and Luffy and Omar are getting hurt by nothing!?_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO YOUR NAKAMA!?" Luffy demanded in anger before the ground around him got rip apart by multiply slashes "COME OUT AND FIGHT ME YOU EVIL BUTLER!"

Luffy suddenly stumbled back as five deep gashes appeared on his stomach but he ignored the pain moved his right hand out behind him and grabbed something. Luffy growled in anger before he threw whatever he grabbed over his shoulder and on to the ground.

Luffy had a scowl on his face as he stared at Kuro who was lying down on his back with a look of slight pain and anger on his face.

"You bastard" Kuro growled in anger as he slowly stood and glared at Luffy "You should have let me sliced both of you into tiny pieces and allow my crew a painless death!" Kuro said as he stood up and fixed his suit.

Omar, Nami and Luffy glanced at Kuro's crew who were rolling around on the ground while screaming and moaning in utter pain.

"I bet one of you has something to say?" Kuro asked as he saw the serious look on Luffy and Omar's faces.

"Yeah I do" Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles "I just made a promise to myself that I'm not going to become a Pirate like you!"

"I know you won't become a Pirate like me" Kuro said as he pushed his glasses closer to his face before getting into his Death scoop stance "Because you'll die here!"

"I'll like to see you try!" Luffy shouted before he sprinted towards Kuro and quickly wrapped his arms and legs around his body which made him stare at Luffy in slight shock "Lets see you try to use your Death scoop now!"

_**(***)**_

"Don't try to negotiate with me!" Jango growled in anger as he kicked Carrot's face in which made him smash into a tree while blood drip from his mouth "Captain Kuro ordered me to kill them!"

"If you don't stop then I'll kill myself which means you won't get the will!" Kaya shouted as she took one of Jango's pendulum's that was stuck in a nearby tree and held it against her throat which shocked Jango.

"Stop don't make stupid decisions like that!" Jango demanded as he slowly walked away from the Usopp Pirates "See I let the kids go now write the will"

"Fine just don't hurt them or I'll rip it up" Kaya warned him as she threw the pendulum away and watched Jango take the will and a quell pen out of his pockets and lay them down on a stump.

"I won't" Jango muttered in anger as he watched Kaya write the will "Don't forget to mark it with your thumbprint"

"I didn't" Kaya said as she handed Jango the will who took it with a small grin on his face.

"I'm leaving all of my inheritance to my butler Klahadore" Jango read from the will before he pocketed it and pulled out a pendulum "And know I have to kill you or the will is worthless"

"Just promise me you won't hurt the boys" Kaya said as she stared at Jango with a calm look on her face.

"Don't worry I'm a man who keeps his word" Jango said as he got ready to attack.

_**(***)**_

"There they are!" Usopp shouted as he pointed down a section of the forest to see Jango and Kaya. "She's in danger!" Usopp exclaimed as he quickly pulled out his slingshot then silently cursed to himself as he put his slingshot down "I can't get a clear shot"

"I'll deal with it" Zoro told him before he sprinted towards Jango.

"Damn it he caught up with me" Jango muttered to himself in anger as he glanced at Zoro before he grabbed Kaya by her throat "I guess I gotta finish you off quickly"

"LEAVE MISS KAYA ALONE!" The slightly bruised and bloody Usopp Pirates snarled in anger as they all rammed a small shovel into Jango's lower back which made grunt in pain.

"You damn brats!" Jango growled in rage as he turned to face the Usopp Pirates and deliver a swift kick across their faces which sent them flying back and tumbling against the ground.

"It's too late haramaki man!" Jango shouted at Zoro while he got ready to finish off Kaya.

"Is that so?" Zoro asked with a small grin as he quickly unsheathed one of his swords, sliced a nearby tree branch then sheath the sword in one clean motion.

"Thanks Zoro" Usopp said with a serious look on his face as he loaded a small black ball into his slingshot and aimed it at Jango before the branch Zoro's sliced fell to the ground which gave him a clear shot "That branch was getting in my way"

"Usopp, Captain!" Kaya and The Usopp Pirates shouted in shock then relief as they stared at Usopp.

_**(***)**_

"Damn it let go of me!" Kuro shouted as he struggled to get Luffy off him but the struggling only made Luffy tighten his grip more.

"It looks like your three-year plan is going to fail!" Luffy shouted at Kuro who gave Luffy a death glare.

"What did you just say!?" Kuro demanded in anger before he grunted in pain as Luffy head butted his face in which made blood escape from his nose.

"Wait a minute guys if that kid kills Captain Kuro then he won't kill us" A Black Cat Pirate said which made his crew mates grin.

"KILL CAPTAIN KLAHADO RUBBER MAN!" The Black Cat Pirates cheered.

"I don't need your cheers!" Luffy shouted at the Black Cat Pirates as he stretched his head back which stopped in front of them "After I beat your Captain me and Omar are going to beat up all of you so get ready!"

The Black Cat Pirates gained a look of utter sadness as they were doomed whoever the winner was.

"GOMU,GOMU NO!" Luffy shouted as his head started to snap back to his body at a fast rate.

"My three-year plan" Kuro said in anger as he stared at Luffy's incoming head.

_**(***)**_

"GUNPOWDER STAR!" Usopp shouted as he fired the small black ball at Jango which suddenly exploded in his shocked face. The force of the explosion sent him crashing to the ground while his glasses shattered to pieces.

"Nice shot Usopp" Zoro said with a grin as he stared at Usopp who was sporting a large smirk.

_**(***)**_

"MY THREE YEAR PLAN CANNOT FAIL!" "BELL!" Jango and Luffy shouted in anger before Luffy's head smashed into Kuro's which sent them both crashing to the ground. Blood was rushing out of Kuro's mouth while his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"H-He did it he defeated captain Kuro!" A Black Cat Pirate stammered in shock as he stared at Luffy who pushed himself off Kuro and stood up.

"Not even a ship full of Marines could defeat him!" Another Black Cat Pirate said in shock as he stared at their unconscious Captain.

"JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Another Black Cat Pirate demanded as he stared at Luffy who was staring at Kuro.

"My name is Monkey D Luffy" Luffy told them with a glare "The Future Pirate King"

"Monkey D Luffy?" A Black Cat Pirate repeated with a confused look on his face " I never heard that name before"

"That's kid must be crazy if he thinks he can become the Pirate King" A tall and lanky Black Cat Pirate said with a smug grin which suddenly got crushed underneath Omar's fist.

The last thing that lanky and tall Black Cat Pirate saw before he blacked out was the look of anger in Omar's eyes as he glared at him.

"If anyone else has a comment to make I suggest you keep it to yourselves unless you want to end up like your friend" Omar said with a threatening glare which made all of them clamp their hands over their mouths with a look of fear on their faces.

"Take him and don't ever come back!" Luffy snarled as he tossed Captain Kuro at his crew mates.

The Black Cat Pirate's had a look of utter fear on their faces as they stared at the two people who defeated them and their Captain before they quickly carried Kuro and their other unconscious crew mates into their ship and sailed away.

Luffy glared at the leaving Pirate ship before he began to collapse to the ground but stopped as Omar caught him.

"You fought well little brother" Omar said with a proud smile as he laid Luffy down on his back before he sat down next to him.

"Isn't that right Nami?" Omar asked as he stared up at their Thief/Navigator who was standing over them with a sack of treasure and Luffy's hat in her hands.

"He's right" Nami said with a smile as she rested Luffy's hat on his chest "Why did you get so mad earlier?"

"Because of the way he treated his crew like trash" Luffy said as he stared up at the clouds while he put his straw hat back on "That's not the way a Captain treats his Nakama, It's just wrong!"

"But they act completely different from us" Nami told him as she sat next to Omar "Most Pirate Captains only care about treasure and booze not what their Nakama care about which is why it's obvious that their Captain would treat them like that"

"I want some meat" Luffy suddenly said which made Omar chuckle at his brother's short attention span before he took out his flask and started to drink away the pain he was feeling.

Nami just let out an irritated sigh while she glanced at Omar and Luffy's injuries and wondered how they can still be conscious let alone breathing and not even care about seeking out any medical attention.

"Omar why did your arm dislocate after you threw a punch at that fat pirate?" Luffy asked as he glanced at Omar.

"I thought you would of forgot about it already" Omar said with a small chuckle while he glance at Luffy and Nami who was staring at them with a look of interest on their faces which made him let out a sigh "My arm dislocated because my old man dislocated all my joints when I was younger then slowly popped them back in " Omar said which made Nami stare in shock.

"Why would he do that?" Nami asked as she stared at the Martial Artist who laid down against the ground and stared up at the birds flying pass.

"I don't know he said he did it because he didn't want me to live a easy lifestyle and wanted me to live one full of hardships but that might be a load of bullshit and wanted to make my dream more difficult to achieve" Omar said before he threw a fast punch upwards which made Nami gasp in shock when his wrist hanged limply before he popped it back in place "So every time I over exert myself during a fight, training or doing anything which needs loads of body effort my joints will dislocate themselves which can be a pain in the ass some times but I learned to live with it" Omar said as he took another swig from his flask.

_I can believe his father would do something like that _Nami thought as she stared at Omar who had a calm look on his face.

"Wait a minute that means you weren't fighting seriously when your were battling Timothy since none of your joints dislocated" Nami said as she saw Omar form a small grin on his face.

"Of course I wasn't fighting seriously because I would have shattered his bones if I did which means I wouldn't been able to make him try to push himself to get stronger so he can get his rematch and to listen to whatever the Marines have to teach him and his sister" Omar said.

"So that's what you told Lilly before they left" Nami said as she saw Omar form a thumbs up before he took another swig but stopped with a sigh of annoyance as he tilted his flask upside down and nothing came out.

_**(***)**_

Zoro tied his bandana around his bicep and glanced at the unconscious and slightly burnt Jango before he walked towards Kaya, the Usopp pirates and Usopp.

"Can you guys keep what happened today a secret?" Usopp asked as he stared at his young crew and Kaya.

"What why should we keep this a secret?" Pepper asked in shock as he stared at his captain.

"He's right we fought so hard for this village which means the villagers deserve know who saved them" Onion agreed with equal shock.

"If the villagers find out it will surely change their opinion about you Captain!" Carrot said with equal shock as his two friends.

"Their right Usopp" Kaya said as she stared at Usopp "We have to fix the misunderstanding the villagers have about you"

"There is no misunderstanding you guys" Usopp said with a smile which made the Usopp pirates and Kaya stare at him "The villagers would just say it's a lie like all my other ones and besides it's over and done with so there's no reason to cause unnecessary fright"

Zoro stared at Usopp with a small grin before he began to walk back towards the slope.

"Also you guys know just as well as I do that pirates hardly ever attack us so why ruining the villagers peaceful way of living by making them live in fear of when the next pirate attack will happen so it would be easier just to keep it a secret from them" Usopp said as he rested his hands on his knees "I won't force you guys to go along with it you can tell anyone one if you want to"

"We ain't going to tell anyone Captain!" Pepper shouted with a large grin on his face "If it's best for the village and the Villagers then I'll take the secret of this day to my grave!"

"The same goes for me Captain" Onion said with a smirk on his face.

"I won't tell a soul either Captain" Carrot said with a huge smile as he gave Usopp a thumbs up.

"Kaya is it going to be hard for you?" Usopp asked as he stared at Kaya with a grin on his face.

"No it isn't" Kaya said with a small smile.

"Now go to your homes and get a some rest before your parents wake up" Usopp said as he stared at his young pirate crew.

"AYE CAPTAIN!" The Usopp Pirates shouted with grins on their faces as they saluted their Captain before they ran off to their homes.

"Now Miss Kaya let's go thank the people who really protected this town" Usopp said as he took Kaya's hand before they walked towards the slope.

_**(***)**_

"Thank you guys so much for saving my life and more importantly everyone's in the village" Kaya said with a sweet smile on her face as she and Usopp stared at Zoro, Omar, Luffy and Nami who were lying and sitting down on the slope path.

"If it weren't for you guys then this village couldn't have been protected" Usopp said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked with a smirk on his face "If you hadn't done anything then I wouldn't have bothered to get involved"

"Same here" Luffy said as he continued to stare at the clouds.

"You might be a lair and a coward but you shown us that you can toughen up when the time calls for it" Omar said with a smirk on his face.

"What they said was true" Nami said before she hugged a sack full of treasure with a large smile on her face "But none of that matters because I was able to get their treasure"

"Can't you even give him one complement" Luffy, Zoro and Omar said as they let out sighs of annoyance which Nami ignored with a joyous smile on her face as she hugged her sack closer to her body.

"During the battle we just went through I've finally came to a decision about something that's been bothering me the moment you guys made me apart of your crew" Usopp said which made everyone stare at him.

_**(***)**_

_**Kuro and his crew has been defeated and sent packing which made Usopp come up with a decide about something. The next chapter is the end of this arc.**_


	12. The Lying Sniper joins

One Piece: Ten Nakama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or it's characters as they belong to Funimation , Toei Animation ,Fuji Shueisha , Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. this story is my fanfiction so I only own my OC.

_**(***)**_

Birds began to chirp as they flew over Syrup town who villagers were just waking up after the whole Kuro and Black Cat Pirates invasion.

**_(***)_**

"DAMN IT!" A male villager shouted in anger as he stared at his alarm clock which woke up his wife.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"We over slept" The male villager said as he showed his wife the alarm clock "Usopp was supposed to wake us up with his morning lies"

_**(***)**_

"Mommy is the big liar coming today?" A young girl asked as she looked out of her window and saw the streets empty.

"Maybe he's running late dear" The young girl's mother said as she glanced out the window also before she continued with the washing.

**_(***)_**

"Damn why isn't that lying brat here yet!?" The man you lead the assault on Usopp asked with a look of annoyance on his face as he stared at the quiet streets.

"I'm sure he'll be here tomorrow" The man's wife said.

"Maybe we were a bit hard too hard on him?" The man asked himself as continued to stare at the deserted street.

"Piman how could you get your clothes so dirty this early in the morning!?" Pepper's mother shouted with an angry look on her face as she stared at her dirty son "Go get yourself cleaned up now!"

"Y-Yes mom!" Carrot shouted in fear before he sprinted towards his bathroom.

**_(***)_**

"Ninjin have you seen the frying pan?" Carrot's mom asked as she searched the cupboards for the missing frying pan "I can't make scramble eggs without it"

"I'll have toast today mom!" Carrot said with a huge grin as he hid the frying pan behind his back "It will be easier to make!"

**_(***)_**

"Tamanegi did you break your glasses again?" Onion's mother asked with anger in her voice as she stared at her son whose classes were cracked.

"I'm sorry mom!" Onion apologized with a look of fear on his face as he stared at his mother.

**_(***)_**

"So you want me to forget that horrific disaster involving Kuro and his pirate crew never happened?" Merri asked as he stared at Kaya who gave him a small nod before she continued to bandage up his wounds. "If you believe in what Mr Usopp says is true and the best thing for the village then I'll go along with your story Miss Kaya"

"And Merri if you be so kind I have a request that needs doing today" Kaya said as she stared at Merri who gave her a warm smile before he put on his butler suit jacket and gave her a small bow.

"Say no more Miss Kaya I'll have it done in no time" Merri said which made Kaya smile.

_**(***)**_

"So Captain what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Pepper asked as he, Carrot and Onion stared up at Usopp.

"I wanted to start by saying that you guys fought well against the Black Cat Pirates that it made me proud to be your Captain" Usopp said as he stared at the three boys who had grins on their faces.

"But also seeing you guys fight made me realize that I'm no longer needed as your guys Captain so I decided to go out to sea and become a real Pirate " Usopp said as he saw the shocked looks on the Usopp Pirates faces.

"What why Captain?" Pepper asked as they stared at Usopp.

"Because the Jolly Roger is calling to me!" Usopp exclaimed with a large grin on his face.

"Why are you leaving I thought you love this village?!" Pepper asked in shock.

"What's gonna happen to the Usopp Pirates?!" Onion asked in shock aswell while Carrot nodded his head in equal shock.

"You guys are older enough to run it by yourselves" Usopp said as he "I don't plan on telling any of the villagers so tell them I said goodbye"

"No I don't want to tell them that Captain!" Pepper shouted in anger.

"Don't go Captain!" Both Onion and Carrot shouted in anger.

"What are your guys dreams?" Usopp asked as he stared at his now teary eyed crew.

"To own a Bar!" Carrot shouted out.

"To become a master carpenter!" Pepper shouted out.

"To become a Writer!" Onion shouted.

"I want you guys to swear that you'll stay on the paths you guys just told me and never go back" Usopp said with tears of joy forming in his eyes as he stared at his crew.

"WE SWEAR CAPTAIN!" The Usopp Pirates shouted out with tears and snot running down their faces.

"Then starting today the Usopp Pirates are disbanded!" Usopp shouted out which made tears and snot run down his face while his ex Pirate crew cried even harder.

_**(***) **_

"I finally got it" Luffy said as he threw a fish bone down on his plate.

"That would teach you not to devour your food like a wild animal" Nami said as he glanced at Omar who was devouring his large bowl of pasta like a wild animal.

"What did I just say!" Nami shouted in anger before she slapped Omar on the back of his head which made him choke on the last of his pasta and swallow it whole before he let out tired pants.

"I heard what you said but I wasn't eating anything with bones so I wasn't going to choke" Omar said as he took a few swigs of rum "Well I wasn't until you hit me"

"That doesn't matter it's still disgusting to watch!" Nami shouted "You're the adult so act and eat like one!"

"Oh!, This is where you guys went" A female voice said as the restaurant door opened which made Zoro, Omar, Nami and Luffy turn there heads to see Kaya walking towards them and was looking healthier than the last time they saw her.

"Hello Kaya" Luffy said with a large smile as he took a sip of orange juice.

"Why are you here and not in bed?" Nami asked as she stared at Kaya.

"I don't need to stay in bed anymore because since you guys and Usopp encouraged me and save this town of Pirates and Kuro I've been getting better" Kaya said with a smile "And I'm here because I remember you guys asking for a ship"

"Yeah we did why?" Omar asked as he saw a grin of excitement and happiness creep on to Luffy's face at what he just heard Kaya say.

"Well if you follow me then you can find out" Kaya said with a sweet smile before she walked towards the exit with the three Pirates and a starting to become over joyous Luffy close behind.

_**(***)**_

"I'm finally done" Usopp said with tired pants as he closed his large and ready to burst at anytime backpack before he collapsed down on his bed "It's time to say goodbye to this house" Usopp said before he laid on his bed in silence and remembered all the good and bad things that happened to him in this house.

Usopp let out a small sigh before he stood up and put his backpack on before he walked out the door but stop because his backpack got stuck in the door frame.

"This cannot be happening!" Usopp shouted in anger and frustration as he tried to pull his backpack out of the door "I finally managed to stuff everything in there!"

Usopp continued to struggle and pull before a loud cracking noise could be heard and he suddenly went flying forward and down the large hill he lived on.

"THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" Usopp shouted in anger and mostly fear as he rolled down his hill at a fast rate.

_**(***) **_

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes as he, Omar, Nami and Zoro stared at the Caravel type ship with a sheep head for a figurine head.#

"I know that the ship is an old design but I took lots of care when making it so I hope you like it" Merri said with a smile as he saw the grins on Omar and Zoro's face, the large smile on Nami's face and the look of total joy sand excitement on Luffy's face "It's a caravel made ship and it's staysail controls are in the back" Merri said as he pointed at the back of the ship before he gave everyone a huge smile "I call it the Going Merry"

"And don't worry about stock because I had already loaded the ship with things you guys need for your voyage and all the items you guys bought" Kaya said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks for causing all this trouble!" Luffy said with a huge smile while Kaya gained a slightly confused look.

"He means thanks for going through all this trouble" Omar said with a smile which made Kaya chuckle.

"SOMEONE PLEASE STOP ME!" Usopp shouted as he rolled down the slope and towards everyone.

"Usopp!" Kaya exclaimed with a worried look on her face as she stared at Usopp who was getting closer towards then while gaining tremendous speed.

"What is he doing?" Luffy asked as they stared at Usopp.

"I think we should stop him" Omar said as he turned to face Usopp "If he keeps going like that he's gonna damage our new ship"

"Right" Zoro said as he stood next to Omar and waited for Usopp to get closer before they raised their right legs up and kicked forward which made stopped Usopp in his tracks.

"Th-Thank you" Usopp muttered out as he had both of Omar and Zoro's boots pressed against both sides of his face.

"No problem" Zoro said as he and Omar removed their feet away from Usopp's face.

"So you are going with them" Kaya said as she stared at Usopp.

"That's right" Usopp said with a smirk as he took his backpack off "I have to go before I change my mind, so please don't stop me"

"I won't" Kaya said with a small frown "It just makes me sad though"

"Don't worry Kaya" Usopp said with a huge smile "I'll return one day and tell you about my adventures that aren't all lies"

"Thank you Usopp I'll be looking forward to it" Kaya said with a small smile.

"Well guys I hope you have a safe voyage" Usopp said as he turned to face Luffy, Omar, Zoro and Nami who were on the Going Merry "I'll tell you guys what adventures I got up to if we ever meet on the seas"

"Why would you waste your time telling us the adventures we just went on?" Omar asked as he sat on a wooden barrel.

"What are you talking about?" Usopp asked "You guys are cold-hearted Pirates just like me which means we have to be enemies from now on"

"Stop talking nonsense and get on board already!" Zoro said in slight annoyance as he leaned agaisnt the rail of the ship with a tired yawn.

"What?" Usopp asked with a confused look on his face.

"Your already our Nakama aren't you?" Luffy asked which made a huge smile appear on Usopp's face.

"Your right so I'm the Captain!" Usopp shouted as he dragged his backpack over to the ship and handed it to Omar who easily pulled it then Usopp on board the ship.

"No Way!" Luffy shouted in anger as he got in Usopp's face "I'm the Captain!"

"Oi Luffy, Usopp stop aruging and help Zoro and Omar prep the sails" Nami ordered to which all four male Pirates set the sails which caught a strong gust of wind and propelled them forwards and away from Syrup Island.

_**(***)**_

"There goes the Captain" Pepper said as he, Onion and Carrot watched the Going Merry go farther out to sea "I'm sad that he's gone but with those people with him I know that he's gonna be safe"

"That's right I never seen people that strong" Onion said as he remembered seeing what Luffy, Zoro and Omar did against the Black Cat Pirates and Kuro.

"Hey guys I have an Idea" Pepper said with a sly smirk.

"What is it?" Both Onion and Carrot asked before they followed Pepper who took of running.

_**(***)**_

"Merri" Kaya said as he sat against a tree with her knees pulled up to her chest as she and Merri watched the Going Merry begin to disappear from their view.

"Yes Miss Kaya?" Merri asked as he turned to face her.

"It hurts to lie doesn't it?" Kaya asked.

"You mean about Klahadore?" Merri asked as he sat down next to her.

"No not that" Kaya said which made Merri form a small smile on his face.

"You wanted to stop Usopp from going?" Merri asked as he glanced at Kaya who nodded her head "Miss Kaya I heard a story about Usopp from the other villagers years ago"

"What was the story?" Kaya asked as she stared at Merri.

"It was that right after Usopp's father Yassop left the village was that his mother passed away" Merri told her "I heard that the day before his mother died was that she was very weak from an illness and that the last words Usopp told her was the Pirates are here" Merri said as he looked up into the sky "Out of sadness he continued to lie after her death, Hoping that someday his father's ship would appear in the dock and would be there to pick up his son which is what the villagers say that is why his lies all the time" Merri said as he glanced at Kaya who was wiping tears out of her eyes "Which might be the reason why he wouldn't leave you alone after your parents died since he didn't want you to experience the same lost he did which is why you need to be come stronger as a sign of gratitude for all he's done for you"

"Merri" Kaya said as she stood up and walked back to the village with Merri walking next to her.

"Yes Miss Kaya?" Merri asked as he stared at Kaya.

"I'm going to become a doctor" Kaya said with a smile as she glanced back the sea to see the Going Merry disappear from her view.

"That is a excellent goal Miss Kaya your parents would be so proud of you just like I am" Merri said with a smile as they continued to walk back towards the mansion.

_**(***)**_

"Are we really going to do this?" Carrot asked with a slight worried look on his face as they stood in the empty path to the town.

"Of course we are we have to surpass tha Captain!" Pepper shouted in slight anger and annoyance.

"Come on Carrot we have to do this for Captain" Onion said which made Carrot grin with a nod.

"Fine for Capatain Usopp" Carrot said before they all took a deep breaths.

"THE PIRATES ARE HERE!" The three boys shouted over and over again as they sprinted into the village that was up in panic over the news of a Pirate attack.

_**(***) **_

"To a new ship and to a new crewmate!" Luffy shouted with a large smile as he, Zoro, Nami, Omar and Usopp held mugs of rum.

"Cheers!" All of them shouted with large grins as they clancked their mugs together before they downed their acholic drinks.

_**(***)**_

_**The Kuro arc is finally done. Sorry for the messed up chapters. In the next chapter Two people from Zoro's past get on board the Going Merry then they visit a resturant floating around in the sea. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**_


	13. Pirate Hunter Bros and Baratie

One Piece: Ten Nakama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation , Toei Animation ,Fuji Shueisha , Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. this story is my fanfiction so I only own my OC.

_**(***)**_

"Hey guys I finished our Jolly Roger!" Luffy shouted as he showed everyone a flag with a badly drawn skull and cross-bones wearing Luffy's strawhat and had a large smile on its face.

"Well it's better than any other drawing you done" Omar said as he continued with his shadow boxing.

"I thought it was abstract art" Nami said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Aren't Jolly Rogers suppose to be terrifying and a symbol of death but this one ain't nothing but terrifying" Zoro said with a grin.

"You're beyond terrible so let me show what it means to draw" Usopp said as he took another flag and some paint and started to draw.

"Done" Usopp said as he showed everyone a skull and cross-bones which look like him because of the long nose, black hair and bandana while one of the cross-bones was a slingshot.

"You completely changed the design!" Both Luffy and Zoro shouted as they punched Usopp on the back of his head "Draw it properly!"

"Fine" Usopp muttered as he rubbed the large bump on his head before he got another flag and went back to drawing.

"Wow that's perfect" Nami said as they all stared at Luffy's Jolly Roger that was neatly drawn.

"It doesn't even look like the other one" Zoro commented as he glanced at Usopp's drawing then Luffy's.

"I like it" Omar said.

"That's looks great draw one on the sails also" Luffy said with a smirk while Usopp nodded his head.

"How did you get so good at drawing?" Nami asked.

"I honed my artistic talents by drawing on walls in people's homes for years" Usopp told her with a smug smile on his face as he, Zoro, Nami and Omar got some ladders and started to paint the main sail "I'm quite the master artist you know"

"Alright it's finally done!" Luffy exclaimed with a huge smile as everyone stared at Usopp's drawing "With this our ship is ready for action!"

"I'm so tired" Usopp said with tired pants as he and Nami were sprawled out on the ground while Zoro and Omar was sitting against the main mast.

A large boom and splash startled the four tired Pirates and made them stare at Luffy who was standing next to a cannon.

"What are you doing Luffy?" Omar asked in slight annoyance as the sudden noise almost gave him a heart attack.

"I'm testing out our new cannon since it would be a waste not to make good use of it if we ever need to use it" Luffy said as he cupped his eyes and stared at the medium rock that was sticking out of the sea and a few meters away from them "But I can't get it to fire well"

"Stand aside my amateur friend" Usopp said as he stood up and walked over to Luffy.

"Try aiming for that rock" Luffy said as he pointed at the rock that he missed.

"Ok but judging the distance between that rock and here" Usopp said to himself as he adjusted the cannon "This should about do it" Usopp said before he lit the cannon and watched as the cannonball flew out and destroyed the rock.

"Holy crap you hit it on the first shot!" Luffy shouted in shock as he stared at the smoking rubble.

"Your right I did!" Usopp shouted in equal shock before he coughed and quickly gained a smug smile "Of course I did, I'm an expert when it comes to all things aiming so feel free to bow down and call me Captain!"

"I'm not calling you Captain!" Luffy shouted before he followed Zoro, Nami and Omar into the kitchen.

"Then call me the shooting prince!" Usopp shouted back as he ran after Luffy.

* * *

"You're the crew's Marksman not the Captain and I'm not calling you shooting prince!" Luffy shouted at Usopp.

"Fine I'll accept that but if you chicken out of your duty I'll become Captain!" Usopp shouted back.

"Alright" Luffy said before he banged on the table which got everyone's attention "There's still one position we need to fill before we can head to the grand line"

"He's right and it would be a waste for this kitchen not to be used" Omar said while Nami gained a sly smile.

"Of course I could make all the food as long as I get paid" Nami said.

"We're gonna need a person that can keep us going for long voyages" Zoro said before he glared at Nami "And not spend a fortune for a single meal"

"So you guys agree with me" Luffy said with a large smile "So the next place we go to we need to get a Musician!"

"Are you retarded!" Nami shouted in shock and anger at what she just heard "Do you have any Idea what sailing on the rough seas without any food is like!"

"And here I though you was going to say something smart!" Usopp shouted in anger while Zoro and Omar grinned at Luffy's answer.

"But Pirates gotta sing!" Luffy shouted as he defended his opinion.

_**"COME OUT YOU DAMN PIRATES, I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER ALL OF YOU!"** _A man's voice shouted in anger before loud crashing could be heard.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked while Nami and Usopp shook with fear at the person who was going to kill them.

"Well I'm gonna out and see" Omar said before he left the room with a small smirk on his face.

* * *

"Who are you?" Omar asked as he stared at a tanned man with short black hair and a kanji on his right cheek which translate to sea. He is wearing sunglasses, a dark purple shirt, grey pants, black shoes and has a sword attached to his waist.

"Who am I?" The tanned man asked with a glare as he drew his sword "Who the do you think you are!" The tanned man shouted as he leapt towards Omar and slashed at him but missed as he jumped over the attack and landed in a crouch while a section of the railing fell to the ground.

* * *

"How many enemies are out there?" Zoro asked as he glanced at Luffy, Nami and Usopp who was watching Omar and the man face off.

"Just one but there might be more around" Nami said as they watched Omar stand up and turn to face the tanned man who turned around and pointed his sword at Omar.

"Oh then let Omar handle him" Zoro said as he tried to remember where he heard that voice from.

"Come on Omar beat that guy up for damaging my ship!" Luffy shouted with a glare on his face as he stared at the broken railing.

* * *

"I've killed countless infamous Pirates yet you nameless pirates dare kill my partner!" The tanned man shouted as he dashed towards Omar and got ready to attack.

"We didn't kill your partner" Omar said as the tanned man thrust his sword at Omar's head but missed as he ducked underneath it before he grabbed his extended arm and twisted it which made the tanned man gasp out in pain and drop his sword before Omar flipped him over his shoulder and held him down in a painful position.

"Now what's this about me killing your partner?" Omar asked as he stared down at the tanned man who grunted in pain when Omar twisted his arm slightly.

"What are you doing here Johnny?" Zoro asked as he walked out and stared at the tanned man Omar had pinned to the ground.

"Zoro is that really you bro!?" Johnny asked as he tried to get up but couldn't because of Omar.

"Yeah it's me, Omar let him go he's a friend of mine" Zoro said before Omar let go of him "Where's Yosaku isn't he usually with you?"

"Yosaku is sick!" Johnny told him before he ran over to the side of the Going Merry and jumped over before he came back with a Yosaku in his arms.

Yosaku has blood dripping out of his mouth and oozing out of the small gash on his stomach and hi's eyes are glazed over. He is wearing a black shirt with a green coat, red headgear, plaid yellow shorts which stop at his unshaven legs and dark red shoes.

"What do you mean he's sick?" Zoro asked as he stared at Yosaku with a slightly worried look on his face.

"He was fine a couple of days ago but he suddenly started passing out, his teeth was starting to fall out and he was starting to get a lot paler" Johnny said "I tried to let him rest behind a rock but this ship fired at out which opened up he's old wounds"

Nami, Zoro and Omar glared at Luffy and Usopp who had a look of shock on their faces at what they just heard.

"We're so sorry!" Luffy and Usopp apologized.

"It's fine what's done is done" Johnny said with a small smile.

"How stupid can you be!" Nami shouted at Johnny which made Zoro and Johnny glare at her.

"What did you just say?" Johnny asked with a harden glare as he tightened his grip on his sword.

"Luffy, Usopp!, there are some limes in the kitchen go squeeze them and bring them here ASAP!" Nami ordered to which they complied.

"So what's wrong with him Nami?" Omar asked as he glanced at Luffy and Usopp as the helped Yosaku drink the lime juice.

"He has scurvy" Nami told him "If we're not too late then this should work and he should recover in a few days"

"Are you telling the truth sis?" Johnny asked with a look of hope on his face.

"Don't call me sis" Nami told him "And yes I am telling the truth because in the past ships couldn't store fresh fruits and vegetables for long periods of time so they couldn't eat it and get a lack of nutrients in the body which only fruits and veg can give so it caused scurvy which was basically a Pirates death sentence"

"Wow!, Your like a doctor despite being a Navigator" Luffy said in slight shock.

"Yeah I always knew that girl was special" Usopp said with a smug smile on his face "My eyes are never wrong"

"It's basics knowledge when it comes to sailing the seas!, How can you morons not know that!" Nami snapped at Luffy and Usopp.

"I'am ready to take on Pirates again!" Yosaku shouted as he jumped up with a large grin on his face

"Yes my partner is okay again!" Johnny shouted as he jumped for joy with Yosaku.

"How the hell could he recover so fast!" Nami shouted in anger which made the two stop jumping for joy.

"Sorry for the late introductions and attack you, I'm Johnny" Johnny apologized and introduced himself.

"I'm Yosaku, me and Johnny worked with Zoro when he was bounty hunting" Yosaku introduced himself before he took out a cigarette and light it up "It's nice to meet you all"

"We'll all I can say that I'm surprised the infamous Pirate hunter Zoro became a Pirate" Johnny said with a grin.

"I don't know how to thank you all for saving me" Yosaku said with a small smile "I thought I would have bitten the dust" Right after Yosaku said that he coughed up some blood and collapsed.

"Yosaku!" Johnny shouted in concern.

"Stop shouting and let him rest" Zoro told him with annoyance in his voice as they watched Johnny drag Yosaku away.

* * *

"Let that be a warning to us about how deadly the sea can be when we're not ready" Omar said seriously as they sat against the railing and main mast "That could have been us in a couple of days"

"Omar is right if we don't want to end up like that guy we're going to need a Chef" Usopp said to which Nami and Zoro nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright then it's decided let's go look for a cook!" Luffy exclaimed with a large smile.

"Hey bro!" Johnny called out as he glanced down at Yosaku.

"What is it Johnny?" Zoro asked as he glanced at the Pirate hunter.

"If it's a cook you all want then I know where you can find one" Johnny said which got everyone interested "But getting them to join your crew is a totally different matter"

"You actually know where we can get one!" Luffy asked in shock "Tell us!"

"Okay there's a restaurant on the seas" Johnny told them "You guys could properly reach it in 2-3 days from here but you gotta be careful it's pretty close to the grand line so there's bound to be some dangerous people around there" Johnny said which made Omar grin and Nami and Usopp shake with fear "I even heard that a hawk-eyed man you've been looking for bro has been spotted their once" Johnny said with a sly grin as he patted Zoro on his shoulder which made form a slightly nervous smile "So if it's okay with you guys I'll lead the way"

"Go for it!" Luffy encouraged as he pushed Johnny towards the wheel.

* * *

"Brother Luffy, Brother Omar, Brother, Usop, Brother Zoro, Brother Nami were at the restaurant!" Johnny shouted as they finally reached their destination.

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted as sat up from the figurine head.

"Wow!" Usopp said in shock and amazement as he stared at the restaurant from the crow's nest.

"What an interesting place" Omar said as he stopped doing one-handed push ups with a 40lb weight on his back.

"Hmm?" Zoro groaned as he woke up from his nap.

"Why did you call me brother?" Nami asked with a glare on her face.

"What do you guys think?" Yosaku asked as everyone stared at the fairly large ship which has an oval shape with normal masts and has a fish head for the figurine and fin a the back. Both Zoro,Omar and Usopp spotted an array of cannons which are lined on the sides.

"That's a huge fish!" Luffy shouted with a large open mouth smile on his face.

"It's so funky" Usopp said with a large grin.

"Oh Zoro we got comapny" Omar said as he glanced to his right to see a large Marine ship.

"I know" Zoro said as he moved his hands to two of his swords.

"When did they get here!?" Nami asked wit shock as everyone stared at the Marine ship.

"Someone coming out!" Usopp shouted as they could see a shadowy figure. The figure is an average sized man who is wearing a white pinstripe suit. His pink hair was well-combed and he had a scar under his left eye and bolts attached to his knuckles.

"I never seen that Jolly Roger before" The Marine said as he glanced at Luffy's Jolly Roger blowing in the wind. "I am the Lieutenant of the Marine headquarters known as Ironfist Fullbody, Who is your Captain!"

"I'm Luffy" Luffy introduced himself "And I just finished that Jolly Roger the day before yesterday!"

"He just said the day before yesterday" Johnny said with a laugh.

"Ha!, Good one!" Yosaku said with chuckle.

"And I'm Usopp!" Usopp said with a hard look on his face while his legs shook in fear.

"Wait a minute I've seen you two before" Fullbody said as he stared at Yosaku and Johnny "You two visit the Marine offices from time to time, If I remember you two are small time bounty hunters called Johnny and Yosaku" Fullbody said with a small grin "So you two have finally been caught by Pirates have you?"

"Hey Yosaku I think this bro's sticking it to us" Johnny said as he glanced at Yosaku who lit up a cigarette.

"Well we can't have some guy walk around and calling us small time" Yosaku said as he took a drag on his cigarette "I know this aint going to give us a single Beil but I think we gotta teach this kid how to keep his mouth shut" Yosaku said before he stomped his cigarette out and drew his sword.

"This is what happens when you insult us you cocky little yuppie!" Johnny growled as he drew his sword before he and Yosaku sprinted then leapt from the ship and towards Fullbody who let out a sigh before he leapt towards them and sent two quick punches before he kicked off them and landed back on his ship.

"We almost had him" Both Johnny and Yosaku ground out as blood dripped from their broken noses while their faces started to swell up and gain a large bruises.

"You sure you guys aren't super weak?" Luffy asked as he, Zoro, Omar, Usopp and Nami stared down at them.

"No were not he just caught us off guard" They both groaned out.

"That's what you guys get for rushing him like idiots" Nami said with a glare.

"Darling you promised you wouldn't work today" A woman with blond hair, dark blue eyes and a sexy red dress said as she grabbed on to his arm.

"Consider youselves lucky that I'm on break today" Fullybody said as he began to walk away "But the next time we meet I won't let you lot escape.

"What are all these Johnny?" Nami asked as she stared at all the wanted posters scattered along the ground.

"Oh those their just wanted posters" Johnny said as he watched Nami pick up one and stare at it while it crumbled and started to tear from the amount of pressure she was putting on the poster "Is something wrong sister Nami?"

"Guys were in deep shit!" Usopp shouted which got everyone's attention "That bastard is aiming a cannon at us!"

"What!?" Yosaku, Johnny and Nami shouted as they stared at the Marine ship.

"Sink them" Fullbody ordered as he left the ship with the blond-haired woman.

"Yes sir!" A Marine officer said before he lit the cannon.

"He fired!" Usopp screamed as they watched the cannonball fly towards them.

"Let me handles" Luffy said as he glanced at Omar and Zoro who was getting ready to deal with the cannonball "Gomu,Gomu No Balloon!" Luffy's enlarged body caught the cannonball and skidded back which shocked Yosaku, Johnny and Usopp.

"You can have your cannonball back!" Luffy shouted before he sent the cannonball back which smashed into the top part of the ship/restaurant.

"Where the hell was you aiming that!" Nami, Usopp, Yosaku and Johnny shouted in anger while Luffy's body went back to normal but had a look of utter shock on his face.

* * *

"Owner Zeff are you alright!?" A worker asked with a look of shock on his face.

"Do I look alright!" Zeff shouted as he wiped the blood away from his face. Zeff is wearing a chef uniform with an extremely long chef's hat and is an elderly man with long braided blond moustache, a short beard and a peg leg for his missing left foot "Stop your worrying and get back to work!"

"But sir your body" Another worked said as they looked at Zeff who took of his blood soaked jacket to reveal a red and white striped shirt before he put on a clean jacket.

"Are you trying to make me angry?" Zeff shouted as he laid down on his bed and glared at the worker "It's a chef's duty to keep his customers well-fed so stop worrying about me and go look after the customers!"

"Yes sir" The worker said before he left before chef's came in and was holding Luffy by the scruff of his shirt.

"Sir we brought the person responsible for this" A chef said before he threw Luffy to the ground.

"I'm so sorry mister" Luffy said before he stared at Zeff's peg leg in shock "You lost your foot because of me!"

"No I lost that foot years ago while trying to save one of my workers" Zeff said with a tired sigh "You owe me 250,000 Beil to repay for all the damage you did"

"I don't have that much money!" Luffy shouted in shock.

"Well since you don't have any money then you can work in my restaurant doing odd jobs without pay for a whole year then I'll forgive you" Zeff said which made Luffy stare in shock.

"A whole year!" Luffy shouted in shock while Zeff his head to the chefs who grabbed Luffy and started to take him to get changed into their uniform.

* * *

_**It looks like Luffy got himself job and Yosaku and Johnny aren't very good at being Pirate hunters while something is troubling Nami. In the next Chapter A smoking blond-haired Chef doesn't like when people waste food and stop him flirting with women.**_


	14. The love struck Chef arrives

One Piece: Ten Nakama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation , Toei Animation ,Fuji Shueisha , Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. this story is my fanfiction so I only own my OC.

_**(***)**_

The Strawhat Pirates, Yosaku and Johnny were sitting around and waiting for Luffy to come back after a group of angry chef's came aboard and was looking for the one responsible.

"Luffy is sure taking his time in there, You guys don't think they'll make him work in there for a whole month or something like that?" Zoro asked as he rested against the main mast.

"They won't unless he tells them that it was the Marines fault too" Nami said.

"But knowing Luffy he's going to tell the truth which is going to get him into more trouble than it's worth" Omar said with a grin.

"Hey let's go in and see him" Usopp said which got everyone's attention "While were at it we could get some food also" After Usopp said that the three Pirates nodded their heads before they stood up and headed for the restaurant.

* * *

"Oi Waiter!" Fullbody called to which a slim and long-legged young man who was smoking a cigarette come over. The man has blond hair brushed over the right side of his face which covers his right eye and is wearing a black suit with a dark blue dress shirt and black tie.

"I already told you sir that I'm not a waiter" The blond-haired man said before he turned to face the blond-haired woman "My, My what a beautiful woman we have here" The blond-haired man said as he moved closer to the woman and gave her a smile "It's a pleasure to meet you miss would you like to share a glass of wine with me?"

"I'm on a date right now" The woman said with blushed cheeks which made Fullbody slam his hand on the table.

"What kind of restaurant allows insects in the food?" Fullbody asked as he pointed at his soup which had a fly in the middle.

"Insects?" The blond-haired man asked as he stared at the soup.

"What is this damn bug doing in my soup!?" Fullbody shouted as he stood up.

"Pardon me sir but I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to different types insects and where they like to stay" The blond-haired man said which made everyone laugh except for Fullbody who punched the table and destroyed it which shocked everyone.

"I am a paying customer so I demand a refund!" Fullbody shouted while the blond-haired man glanced at the food on the floor.

"You'll have to pay for the damages sir" The blond-haired man said which made Fullbody glare at him before he ran towards him with a fist formed which made the blond-haired man exhale smoke and raise this right leg slightly.

"Remember this if you can hear me" The blond-haired man said with anger in his eyes as he held a bloody and badly bruised Fullbody off the ground "Don't you dare waste food in front of a chef"

Fullbody groaned out something as a response before the blond-haired chef dropped him.

"I'm sorry for ruining your date Ma'am please follow me and I sort you out with a new table and meal right away" The blond-haired chef said as he led the blond-haired woman away from Fullbody.

"LT Fullbody!" A slightly bloody Marine officer shouted as he entered the restaurant "The underling of Pirate Krieg has escaped!"

"That's impossible he shouldn't have the strength to move since the state we captured him in!" Fullbody shouted as he sat himself up before a gunshot rang out and the Marine officer collapsed to the floor with a bullet wound in his chest.

"There's someone coming this way" An average-sized, muscular man with a lot of hair on his arms and legs, a shaved head, large lips, a short black beard and two heart tattoos on his left arm said as they stared at the figure walking in.

"He better not start trouble in my restaurant" Zeff said as he glared at the man who sat down at a table.

"This place is a restaurant right?, if so just bring me some food anything will do" A thin man with average height and short scruffy hair, a scruffy beard, a slight mustache and dark circles under his eyes said. The man is wearing a white open jacket with a red sea-serpent design on each side, a green shirt underneath, gray pants and a gray headband with blue stripes design.

"Welcome to the Baratie you squid face bastard" The man with heart tattoos on his arms said with a large smile.

"Listen because I'm only going to say this once I am a paying customer so bring me food this instant" The headband wearing man said which made the heart tattoo man get in his face.

"I'm sorry dumb ass but do you have any money?" the heart tattoo man asked which made the headband wearing man press a gun against his forehead.

"Do you guys accept lead?" The headband wearing man asked with a small smile which made the heart tattoo man frown and sigh.

"So you don't have any money" The heart tattoo man said before he suddenly smashed his fist on top of the headband wearing man head which sent him through the table and making the customers smile.

"Damn that Patty breaking my table" Zeff said with a glare as he stared at the heart tattoo man.

"Woah he's pretty strong" Luffy said as he was now wearing apron over his clothes.

"If you ain't paying then you ain't no customer" Patty said while the headband wearing man's stomach growled "Is that your stomach rumbling?"

"That was just me farting you bastard" The headband wearing man said with a grin while blood dripped from his mouth "So bring me some food"

"If you're not a paying customer then get the hell out of here!" Patty shouted before he punted the headband wearing man out the door "Now then ladies and gentlemen please enjoy the rest of your meals"

* * *

"Eat up" The blond-haired chef said as he put rice mixed with meat and vegetables. a glass of water and a spoon in front of the headband wearing man who smiled at the blond-haired chef and the meal before he started to devour it like an animal while the blond-haired chef sat down against the railing and took a drag on his cigarette.

"I'm so grateful!" The headband wearing man shouted with tears rolling down his face as he continued to devour his meal and quickly stopping to take a swig of water "I thought I was going to die!"

"That's some damn good food huh" The blond-haired chef said with a large grin as he exhaled smoke.

"I never had such delicious food in my entire life!" The headband wearing man shouted with a mouthful of food before he swallowed it "What's your name?"

"It's Sanji" Sanji introduced himself as he exhaled smoke.

"Lucky you got some food!" Luffy shouted which got Sanji and the headband wearing man's attention "Hey cook join my crew will ya!?"

"Aren't you the Pirate who fired a cannonball at us?" Sanji asked as they watched Luffy walk over to them and sat down on the railing.

"That was me but it was an accident" Luffy said with a laugh "Anyway I want you to become my crew's cook!"

"I'll have to refuse your offer" Sanji said as he to a drag on his cigarette "I got reasons to why I must keep working here"

"No I refuse your refusal!" Luffy shouted which slightly confused Sanji and the headband wearing man "My crew decided that we needed a chef and that's going to be you because you a good cook!"

"Then at least let me tell you my reason why I can't join your Pirate crew" Sanji said.

"Fine what's your reason" Luffy said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not going to tell you" Sanji said.

"But you just said you wanted me to hear you out!" Luffy shouted in anger.

"All I meant was that you should hear other people's opinions when talking!" Sanji shouted in anger as he got in Luffy's face "Don't make me kick your ass you damn strawhat wearing shithead!"

"What did you just say!" Luffy shouted in anger as he got in Sanji's face "Don't you dare insult this hat or I'll send you flying with one punch!"

"Sorry to cut into the conversation but" The headband wearing man began to say.

"What is it!?" Both Sanji and Luffy shouted at him in anger.

"My name is Gin, I am a member of the Krieg Pirates and you said that you are a Pirate, if so what is your goal?" Gin asked as he finished his meal.

"I'm heading to the Grand Line to find One Piece" Luffy said with a large smile.

"If you're looking for a cook I'm assuming you don't have a lot of crewmates right?" Gin asked.

"That's right and with him that makes six" Luffy said as he pointed at Sanji.

"Why are you counting me in!?" Sanji asked in anger but Luffy and Gin ignored him.

"You seem like a nice person so I'm going to give you some advice" Gin said before he locked eyes with Luffy and gained a serious look on his face "Give up on going to the Grand line, your young so don't rush to yourself and your crew to their deaths, there are plenty of other seas to you to explore and roam"

"Why do you happen to know something about the Grand Line?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know anything but it's still terrifying just thinking about it" Gin said.

"For being a member of the Krieg Pirates your acting like a scaredy cat" Sanji commented.

"What's a Krieg?" Luffy asked.

* * *

In the Kitchen the Chefs are serving up orders.

"The Hors D'oeuver is ready for table three!" A cook shouted as he put the meal on a plate.

"Then serve it we ain't got any waiters!" Another cook shouted.

"Are you sure that was a smart Idea" A cook said as he glanced at Patty.

"Was what a smart Idea?" Patty asked as he put a fish on a chopping board.

"That guy you beat up and kicked out was a member of Krieg's crew" The cook said as he threw the noodles and diced vegetables out of the pan and into the air before he caught it.

"Yeah I remember hearing that somewhere" Patty said as he chopped the fish's head off then sliced his body into three long pieces.

"Why aren't you afraid Patty, Don Krieg is one of the strongest and baddest Pirate to roam this part of the sea" The cook said as he put the noodle meal on a plate.

"He's right Krieg is a Pirate fleet Admiral who commands 50 ships" Another cook said as he fried meat in a pan "He's a monster"

"So what" Patty said with a uncaring look on his face as he poured alcohol into a pan which made fire fly up.

"I heard that the Krieg Pirates are over 5000 men" Another cook with black glasses said as he chopped carrots "So if that person you beat up went to Don Krieg and tells him want happened here they might crush this restaurant like a stamped of elephants rushing towards an ant"

"Then as the Baratie's fighting chef I'll just chase them off" patty said as he took a swig of the alcohol.

"Don't be a moron, if you do that then they'll definitely crush us!" The black glasses wearing chef shouted in anger as he got in Patty's face.

"You sound like a scaredy cat which is why they'll easily crush us!" Patty shouted in anger also.

"Hey you blockheads get back to work!" Zeff shouted as he glared at Patty and the black glasses wearing chef.

"Yes Sir!" All the chefs shouted before they went back to work.

* * *

"I understand what you're saying but I'm still going to the Grand line" Luffy said with a large grin as he and Sanji stared down at Gin who was now in a boat.

"Well your free to do what you want,I can't stop you from going" Gin said with a smile "And Sanji thank for the food it was the best I ever had"

"Thanks" Sanji said as he lit up another cigarette.

"Would it be alright to come and eat here again?" Gin asked.

"Sure come anytime" Sanji said with a smile.

"Erand-boy there you are!" Zeff shouted as he glared at Luffy and Sanji before he glanced at the empty plate and cup with a calm look on his face.

"Ah!, Old man!" Luffy shouted.

"Go Gin" Sanji said as he turned to face Zeff.

"I'm but let me just say that I'm sorry that your going to get scolding for giving me food" Gin said before he started in silent shock when Sanji used his foot to sweep the plate, spoon and cup into the sea.

"How can I get scolded if there's no proof" Sanji said as he glanced back at Gin with a grin while he moved away from the Baratie.

"Don't get caught again Gin!" Luffy shouted as he waved to Gin before he crashed to the ground as Zeff axed kicked him with his peg leg.

"Erand-boy, Sanji get back to work!" Zeff shouted at mostly Sanji before he dragged the dazed Luffy towards the Kitchen.

* * *

"My name is Luffy and starting today I'll be the Erand-boy" Luffy announced to the chefs who ignored him and continued to work.

"I'll just clean this pot then" Luffy said as he grabbed a wash rag and started to clean a drainer in the sink before he screamed out in pain and clutched his hand that he used to hold the drainer.

"It's burns!" Luffy shouted as he clutched his red-hot hand and hopped back into Patty who was carrying a tray with five meals and made him drop them on the ground.

"Look at what you done!" Patty shouted in anger as he glanced at the broken plates and destroyed meals before he grabbed Luffy by his cheeks and brought him close to his face "Listen you are going to go out to the customers and take down orders before coming back here and telling us exactly what they said got it?"

"Y-Yes sir" Luffy muffled as Patty was still holding his cheeks together.

"Good, You better not fail or you'll be cleaning the toilets" Patty said with a glare as he let go of Luffy's cheeks and pushed him to the out-door.

* * *

"What are you guys doing here!" Luffy shouted in shock as he stared Nami, Omar, Zoro and Usopp who was sitting at a table and eating food.

"We decided to get some food because we got tired of waiting for you" Usopp said with a grin as he took a bite out of his meal.

"So you're working as this place Erand-boy huh I guess you get to experience what Coby went through when he was with Alvida" Omar said as he took a sip of sake.

"I guess that's the price you pay for being honest, Luffy" Nami said as she took a sip of wine.

"How dare you guys let them drag me off to work while you lot eat delicious food!" Luffy shouted at his crew in anger "How selfish of you guys!"

"If a free world we can do whatever we want" Zoro said with a grin while Luffy secretly put snot in Zoro's drink before he picked it up "But I have to admit the food here is good, But there is something you should know about swordsmen, Luffy" Zoro said before he suddenly stretched Luffy's mouth open and forced him to drink his snot filled rum "Is that a swordsman is always alert to his surroundings!"

Nami and Usopp was laughing their heads off as they watched Luffy roll around on the floor and tried to spit out his own snot while Omar chuckled at his foolish little brother before giving Zoro an approving nod with a grin.

"My what a beautiful godess the sea has brought to this restaurant today" Sanji said with a look of utter love in his visible eye as he got down on one knee and held Nami's hand "Please may I know the name of this great godess?"

"It's Nami" Nami introduced herself with smile.

"Nami what a fitting name for a godess of your beauty but If I may ask what's a beautiful godess like you doing with a bunch of morons and an old man?" Sanji asked which made Usopp, Zoro and Omar glare at him.

"What did you just call me?" Omar asked as he finished of his sake while he stared at Sanji with slight anger in his eyes since he just pressed a button which Omar hated.

"Is there a problem sir?" Sanji asked as he moved away from Nami and over to Omar "I was just wondering why Nami was around a bunch of idiots and an old man but you must have not heard me with your bad hearing so I'll speak louder next time" Sanji said while Omar gripped the table which was cracking from the pressure.

"If you must know I'm only 28 which is still consider young" Omar said before Sanji walked away.

"Yes sir I bet you remember having a lots of fun in your youth but right now you're interrupting me at serving my godess" Sanji said with a large grin before something wet hit back of his head which made him turn around to see a chuckling Usopp and Luffy, a shocked Nami, a smirking Zoro and Omar who had a few strands of noodles in his fork.

"I'm sorry but with me being so old my muscles aren't what they used to be" Omar said with a glare on his face.

"Listen to me you bastard, you don't ever waste food in front of me or I'll kick your fossil ass" Sanji said with a glare as he removed the noodles away from his head while Omar stood up with a glare of his own.

"I already told your love struck dumbass that I'm not old but if you keep on insisting then how I about this old man whoops your sorry young butt!" Omar said with anger in his voice as he got into his karate stance while the other customers watched in fright and concern.

"Your going to pay embarrassing me in front of Nami you walking fossil!" Sanji said with anger in his voice aswell while he lit up another cigarette then put his hands in his pockets before Omar dashed towards him.

* * *

_**The Strawhat Pirates and the other customers just found out when you call Omar old and waste food in front of Sanji especially when he's trying to hit on a woman. In the next chapter It's Omar vs Sanji Before Gin comes back and his brought a couple of friends. **_


	15. Don Krieg makes deadly demands

One Piece: Ten Nakama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation , Toei Animation ,Fuji Shueisha , Shonen Jump Manga , and Eiichiro Oda. this story is my fan fiction so I only own my OC.

**_(***)_**

Sanji lashed his right leg towards Omar's face but he guided it away with his left forearm then sent a right punch towards Sanji's chest but he leaned to side and watched Omar's fist fly pass before he sent a quick roundhouse kick but Omar ducked underneath it and tried to sweep Sanji's other leg out from under him but he hopped over it and tried to axe kick Omar's face in but missed as he rolled out of the way and back on his feet before he dashed towards Sanji.

"Karate style" Omar began to say as he threw a left punch towards Sanji' s face which made him quickly raise his right leg to block the attack but stared in silent shock as Omar's fist stopped inches from his leg "Yamazuki!" Omar shouted as he quickly shot his right fist forward and smashed it into Sanji's defenseless stomach which made him grunt in pain as he skidded back into a table.

"Did I punch you too hard, you love struck moron?" Omar asked with a small grin as he stared at Sanji who moved away from the table and rubbed his stomach which was starting to bruise before h his hands back into his pockets.

"I barely felt a thing you damn Fossil" Sanji said with a glare before he dashed towards Omar who glared at the comment while he watched Sanji send his left leg towards his stomach which made him move his right arm down and block the attack before roughly pushing the leg away.

Sanji used the force of the push to quickly spin around and smash the same leg into Omar's right knee which stunned hi m for a second and allow Sanji to punt him in his chest which sent him stumble back into a table while he rubbed hi s chest and right knee.

"Did I kick you too hard, you old bastard?" Sanji asked with a small grin of his own as he watched Omar shake his right leg and pat his chest before he go his Karate stance.

"I barely that felt a thing you perverted Boy" Omar said with a glare as he dashed towards Sanji who glared at the comment and sprinted towards him.

"How dare you shitheads fight in my restaurant" Zeff shouted in anger as he dashed in the middle of the two fighters and round housed kick Omar with his human leg which made the 28-year old Pirate hop back at the last second and land on his feet while Zeff quickly high kicked Sanji with his peg leg which sent him on top of a table.

"What the hell was that for you old geezer" Both Sanji and Omar said with a glare as they got in Zeff's face but he punched both of them on the top of their heads and sent them crashing to the ground.

"That's what happens when morons mess up my restaurant and scare my customers!" Zeff shouted with a glare on his face as he crossed his arms while both Sanji and Omar muttered something with glares on their faces as they rubbed the bumps on their heads "And since the Erand-boy asked you to join his crew why don't you just go" Zeff said as he glared at the shocked Sanji "I don't need a guy like you working here anymore"

"There must be something wrong with your memory you old geezer, I'm the assistant head chef so what do you mean I'm not needed anymore" Sanji said with a glare as He and Omar stood up.

"For starters you cause too much trouble with the customers and if there female you drool all over them" Zeff told him " And you can't cook a decent meal to save your life and none of the other chefs want you here so your better off going with the Pirates or something else I couldn't care less but if you care about the restaurant then you'll get the hell out and never come back"

"You know I ignore all your other comments about me but you just crossed the line when you insulted my cooking skills!" Sanji shouted in anger as he grabbed Zeff's collar "I don't care what you or any one else says I'm staying here you damn Geezer!"

"How dare you grab the collar of the head chef!" Zeff shouted in anger as he suddenly grabbed Sanji's wrist and flipped him over his shoulder and on top of the table the Strawhat Pirates are sitting at.

"Damn it" Sanji grunted in pain as he sat up and glared at Zeff who was walking towards the kitchen "You can try all you want to make me leave but I'm going t o continue cooking here!, Then when you I 'm still going to be cooking here!"

"Who said that I'm going to die" Zeff said with a grin as he stopped and glanced at Sanji "I'm going to live for another one hundred years"

Sanji muttered something under his breath as he glared at Zeff who enter the kitchen.

"Alight he fired you so now you're able to join my crew" Luffy said with a large smile.

"I already told you that I'm not joining!" Sanji shouted at Luffy.

"And it's a good thing that your not joining us or I'll be forced to listen to your pathetic attempts at love" Omar commented which made Sanji get in his face.

"I dare you to say that again you walking fossil!" Sanji shouted which made Omar glare at him.

"If you don't get out of my face I'm gonna wipe the floor with you, pervert boy" Omar said which made him and Sanji glare at each other.

"Omar stop starting trouble before you get us kicked out" Nami said as she gave Omar a hard stare which made him glanced at her then Sanji before he muttered something under his breath and picked up the table before he returned to his seat which made Nami smile and Zoro gave him a respected nod for the fight.

"I'm so sorry for the ruckus me and the old man caused" Sanji apologized to Nami while he ignored Omar's glare "Please allow me to repay you with some Macedoni a and a glass of Marnier" Sanji said as he placed a glass of cut up exotic fruit and a glass of sparkling wine in front of Nami.

"Thank you very much, your so nice" Nami said as she took a sip of the wine with a sweet smile.

"It's nothing at all my godess!" Sanji exclaimed with a heart in his eye while Omar scoffed in annoyance.

"Hey what about us!" Usopp shouted in anger as he glared at Sanji.

"I already gave you tea so you could at least say thanks you damn punk!" Sanji shouted as he got in Usopp

"You wanna fight huh well I ain't going to go easy on you!" Usopp shouted as he patted Zoro on his back "Get him Zoro!"

"Why do you get him yourself" Zoro said as he took a sip of his rum.

"Excuse me Sanji was it" Nami said which made Sanji sprint away from Usopp and instantly go to Nami's side.

"Yes my godess?" Sanji asked as Nami touched his cheek which made a mad blush appear on his face.

"The food here is a little bit to expensive for me and I don't have enough money to pay for it" Nami said with fake sadness in her voice

"Then your meal will be free of charge" Sanji said with a large smile.

"Thank you so much!" Nami exclaimed in happiness as she hugged Sanji which made his blush deepen.

"You guys are still paying do" Sanji said as he glared at Omar, Usopp and Zoro before he axed kicked Luffy on top of his head which made him spill his drink and nearly pass out "Did you think you could laze around and have a drink without me noticing you!" Sanji shouted as he dragged Luffy back to the kitchen "Bring out hot towels to the customers when they come in"

"Y-Yes S-Sir" Luffy slurred out as he struggled to stay awake.

**_(2 Days Later)_**

"H-He's here!" A man shouted in fear as he stared at a Jolly Roger with a skull and cross bones with two hourglasses besides it. "D-Don Krieg is coming!"

"Look at what you done Patty they actually came!" A chef shouted at Patty who was freaking out "Are you gonna run them off mister tough guy!?"

"What a huge ship that Gin guy must of told his Captain about your food and wants to thank you" Luffy said as he and Sanji stared at the huge ship.

"I don't think that's the case Luffy" Sanji said as he gave the large ship a questionable glance.

Zeff just stared at the huge ship in silence while all his chefs and customers were freaking out.

**_(***)_**

"This is really bad guys!" Usopp shouted in fear as he stared at Zoro "Shouldn't we be running away?!"

"Brother Zoro, Brother Omar hurry up and set the sails we don't wanna die!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted in fear.

"I don't know why you guys are scared this Don Krieg guy" Omar said which made Nami and Usopp run behind him for cover " By the look of his ship he doesn't look so tough" Omar said as he stared at the huge ship that towered over the Baratie and was covered in cracks, had it's sails and Jolly Roger ripped apart and figurine head almost destroyed.

"Then you can take them on if they attack us!" Nami shouted while Usopp rapidly nodded his head in agreement.

_**(***)**_

The Baratie doors swung open to reveal Gin helping a tall, muscular man with Buzz cut gray hair, long sideburns, a gauze wrapped around his head, a yellow vest with black spots-like motifs, a big gold chain around his neck, light-purple pants, black shoes and a long black trench coat with fur trims.

"I'm sorry... for.. intruding... but.. could.. I have... some water.. and food? " The buzz cut gray haired man asked with a look of utter tiredness on his face " I f it's.. money... you want... then I' v.. got plenty"

"What the hell" Patty said in shock as he stared at the gray haired man "That worn out person is Don Krieg?"

"He looks like he's starving?" Luffy asked as he and Sanji stared at Don Krieg "I wonder what happened to him"

Don Krieg let out a tired breath before he collapsed to the ground face first which made Gin rush to his side and try to get a response.

"Please save my Captain!" Gin shouted as he stared at everyone watching "I'm begging you for a little food or water, He'll die at this rate!"

Patty laughed which got everyone attention.

"So this is what the infamous Pirate Don Krieg looks like" Patty laughed "Someone contact the Marines!"

"Don't!" Gin shouted "We got money this time that means we're paying customers so please feed him!"

"Why should we!" A chef shouted "We feed him then he'll slaughter everyone in the restaurant and burn it to the ground!" After the chef shouted that he got a roar of agreement from the other chefs and customers.

"I..won't..do..anything..like.. that" Don Krieg struggled to say as he slowly on to his hands and knees "If.. you. .feed me.. then.. I'll.. go.. without.. causing.. any trouble.." Don Krieg said as he touched the ground with his forehead "So..Please..Help Me!"

"Don Krieg please stop!" Gin shouted wit h tears in his eyes "A great man like shouldn't be lowering his head, it's too shameful!"

"If It's.. even.. leftovers or rotten..I'll..gladly.. eat it!" Don Krieg struggled to say as he continued to bow his head "Just..Please..Give..Me..Anything!, Anything will do!"

"Don Krieg!" Gin shouted as his tears rolled down his face. All the customer chefs were starting to stare at the two Pirates with looks of self anger and concern.

"Trying to earn some sympathy points I see" Patty said with a glare as he stared at Gin and Don Krieg.

"Get out of the way Patty" Sanji said as he was carrying a try full of food and a glass of water.

"What was that Sanji?" Patty asked as he turned to face the blond chef but only got a face full of shoe which sent him tumbling across the ground and into the wall.

"Here Gin give him this" Sanji said as he handed Gin the food and water.

"Thank you Sanji" Gin said as he wiped the tears out of his eyes while he handed Don Krieg the food and water and watched him devour it all with tears of happiness.

"Sanji what the hell are you doing, take that food back this instant "A chef shouted at Sanji in anger "Do you have any idea what kind of man he is!"

Don Krieg suddenly close lined Sanji which made he tumble across the ground and smash into a table.

"Sanji!" The chefs shouted as they, Gin, Luffy and everyone else stared at Don Krieg in shock while he stood up.

"Don Krieg you promised me that you would harm anyone!" Gin shouted as he stared at Sanji "And that man you just harmed was our saviour!"

"That meal was great I feel like I'm back to my old self" Don Krieg said as he grabbed Gin shoulder and squeezed tightly which made him scream out in pain and drop to his knees.

"Gin!" Luffy shouted in anger.

"What a nice restaurant you have lot have here" Don Krieg said as he turned to face the Chefs "I'll be taking it"

"Sanji I'm so sorry!" Gin shouted as he clutched his shoulder in pain "I never intended for this to happen!"

"Sanji you bastard it's because of you we're in this mess!" Patty shouted as he stood up and glared at the blond chef.

"Now listen up before you all get off my ship I want you prepare a meal for my crew of a hundred men" Don Krieg said which made all the chefs stare in shock.

"You must be mad if you think we be willing to cook food for your crew even though we know your going to attack us and take our restaurant!" A chef shouted at Don Krieg "We Refuse!"

"I wasn't asking whether or not you lot will do it" Don Krieg said as he glared at the chefs "I'm ordering you, and Nobody disobeys my orders!"

"Hey where do you think you're going!" Patty shouted at Sanji who was walking away.

"To the kitchen" Sanji said as he spat out his cigarette and lit up another one "I gotta prepare enough food for one hundred people"

"What!?" All the chefs shouted in shock.

"Sanji" Both Luffy and Gin asked in silent shock.

"What a wise choice" Don Krieg said with a grin.

All the chefs suddenly drew pistols and aimed that a Sanji who exhaled smoke.

"Who the hell do you think you are Krieg's agent or something?" One of the chefs asked with a glare.

"We ain't going to let you take one step into the kitchen" Another chef said with a glare.

"We had enough of your reckless and insane actions!" One chef shouted in anger.

"If you want to stop me then pull the trigger right now" Sanji said as he held his arms out wide "I know that they're nothing but scum who aren't worth saving but to me none of that matters because it's all just a big hassle" Sanji said as he glanced at the chefs "A cook should be able freely feed anyone who's starving no matter who they are!"

Patty suddenly punched Sanji on top of h is head which allowed two chefs to hold him down.

"Sanji I know that you feed the customers I chased away and I'm not going to say who was right and wrong in that matter, but this time you are in the wrong when it came to feeding Don Krieg and his men, So I won't allow you to feed them so they can take our precious restaurant away!" Patty shouted at Sanji before turned to Don Krieg

"And Mister Don Krieg you should know that this restaurant has had its fair share of violent customers and we've became more prepared for them over the years so now that you finished your meal how about you have a Iron dessert!" Patty shouted as he grabbed a hand cannon that looks like a lobster from the wall and fired an iron cannonball at Don Krieg.

"Son of a-" Was all Don Krieg got to say before the cannonball smashed into him and exploded which shocked everyone.

"Don Krieg!" Gin shouted in concern as he stared at his smoking Captain who was now outside of the restaurant and lying on his back.

"Damn it I destroyed the entrance" Patty sighed in annoyance as he rested the lobster looking hand cannon on his shoulder "Old man Zeff is gonna have my head for this"

"Is that best weapon you've got in protecting this restaurant" Don Krieg said as he stood up and walked back inside an d stared at everyone's shocked faces.

"Whoa he's body all gold and shiny!" Luffy exclaimed as he stared at Don Krieg's gold platted armour.

"Damn that bastard and his fancy armour!" Patty shouted in anger as he glared at Don Krieg and grabbed a pitch fork while the some chefs pulled out knives and other aimed their pistols at Don Krieg "Let's get him!"

"Take this you annoying pricks!" Don Krieg shouted as gun barrels shot out from his armour and fired a hail of gun fire at the chefs which pierced the chefs and Patty and sent them crashing to the ground.

"He's got guns all over his body!" Sanji shouted in shock as he and Luffy stared at Don Krieg's multiply gun barrels.

"You worms actually though you could harm me, with this great steel armour I'm the strongest person in this room! Don Krieg shouted "With this great armour my body is a finely tuned weapon which means nobody can defeat me!" Don Krieg shouted before he suddenly went flying and smashed into a wall which shocked everyone.

**"So what you're saying is without that armour you're just a weak person who needs a tough shell and toys to win a battle?"** A familiar voice asked which made Luffy grin and Sanji glare.

"Omar, Old man" Both Luffy and Sanji said as they stared at Omar who lowered his right leg.

"You dare attack me!" Don Krieg shouted in anger as he glared at Omar.

"It was either me or a man who managed to make my old man break a sweat" Omar said as he pointed behind Don Krieg which made everyone turn around to see Zeff standing there with a large sack in his hand and small grin on his face "Isn't that right Red leg"

"So your Nigel's kid?" Zeff asked to which Omar nodded his head "So that's how you we're able to avoid my kick two days ago"

"Wait a second" Don Krieg said as he stared at Omar and Zeff in shock "Did you just say Nigel and Red Leg?"

"That's right now who do you want to get your ass kicked by?" Omar asked as he glared at Don Krieg.

"Hold on kid, all though I like to see him get his ass handed to him I don't want you to mess up my restaurant Zeff as he threw the large sack at Don Krieg's feet "So Krieg in that sack is enough money to feed your men take it and go"

"I'll take it but I'll be back with my men to take this restaurant as well" Don Krieg said as he picked up the sack and barged pass Omar "And to deal with smart mouth bastards"

"Everyone go to the back and heal yourselves" Zeff ordered as he stared at his chefs who grunted in pain and slowly walked to their rooms.

"Hey Gin why did you say you didn't know about the grand line even though you've been there?" Luffy asked as he, Sanji and Omar stared Gin who clutched his head.

"I remember a few things but I'm trying to wrap my mind about what really happened" Gin said as he tried to remember what happened to them in the grand line "To think all fifty of our ships we're destroyed by one man just by using one sword"

"What that's impossible!?" Luffy, Sanji, Patty and all the Chefs shouted with a look of shocks on their faces while Omar and Zeff had a interested looks on their faces "There's no way the entire Krieg fleet was destroyed by one man!"

"I can still remember his hawk like eyes that pierced my very soul while our ships got destroyed one by one!" Gin shouted while Zoro and Usopp walked in.

"What did he just say!?" Zoro asked with a look of anger and shock on his face while he quickly moved his hands to his handles.

* * *

_**Don Krieg owes his life to Red leg Zeff or he would of had to fight Nigel's son. While Zoro just heard something that involves his dream. In the next chapter it's Zoro vs the world's greatest swordsman.**_


	16. Dracule Mihawk makes his appearance

One Piece: Ten Nakama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or its characters as they belong to Funimation , Toei Animation ,Fuji Shueisha , Shonen Jump Manga and Eiichiro Oda. this story is my fan fiction so I only own my OC.

**_(***)_**

"It has to be him." Zeff said as he stared at the cowering Gin "That hawk-eyed man is only one of five men who can do that much destruction and chaos." Zeff said which made Gin groan fear.

"Oi Zoro why did you get shocked and go for your katanas when Gin said that stuff about the hawk-eyed man?" Luffy asked as he, Usopp and Omar looked at their swordsman who sighed in annoyance.

"Because that hawk-eyed man is also known as the world's greatest Swordsman." Zoro told them which made them nod their heads.

"So if you want to be the greatest you have to defeat him?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah and when I do meet him then I'm going to give it my all" Zoro said with a determined look on his face.

"So did he have a grudge against you guys for him to attack you lot?" Sanji asked as he stared at Gin.

"We never met him before, he just showed up and started to attack us all of a sudden." Gin said.

"Then perhaps you guys disturbed his nap" Zeff commented.

"That's bullshit old man!" Gin shouted as he glared at Zeff "Your trying to tell me that he destroyed our fleet for that pathetic reason!?"

"There's no need to get irritated kid, it was just an example of what happened to you lot" Zeff said as he gave Gin a hard stare "That just the kind of place the Grand line is."

"So the Grand line is where the abnormal, strange and dangerous reasons and actions are normal, huh" Omar said with a smirk.

"That sounds like such a thrill" Luffy said with a large grin "We need to go there now!"

"Can you at least try to think about what Omar said about it being dangerous!" Usopp shouted Luffy who was too excited to listen.

"It doesn't matter if it is a dangerous place or not." Zoro said which got everyone's attention "With Mihawk being there then my goal is tied to the Grand Line."

"What a bunch of idiots." Sanji commented as he glanced at Zoro, Omar and Luffy while taking a drag on his cigarette "You lot are the type to rush to their deaths for dreams that you might not achieve."

"What you're saying might be true but can you leave out the idiot part, you perverted boy" Omar said as he gave Sanji a hard look which got in a heated glare in return.

"Listen up cook, ever since I decided to become the world's greatest swordsman, I threw away my attachment to life" Zoro told him before he formed a glare "So the only person who has the right to call me an idiot is me alone"

"The same thing can be said for me and my dream aswell." Omar said with a grin.

"Oi me too!" Luffy shouted with large smile.

"As a real man what Zoro, Omar and Luffy said can go for me too." Usopp said as he crossed his arms with a serious look on his face.

"Stop lying." Zoro said as he poked Usopp's head with the handle of one of his katanas.

"Tsk what a load of crap." Sanji scoffed as he walked away and sat on a chair.

"Hey bastard do you even realize the situation we're in right now!?" Patty shouted at Sanji as he slammed his hands on the table "We have Don Krieg mad at us and will surely come back with his crew who if you forgot is the strongest Pirates in all of east blue, who are regaining their strength as we speak before they come to kill us all and take the restaurant, so you can continue with your conversation after we get out of this mess!"

**_(***)_**

"We're saved!" One of Don Krieg's Pirates shouted as he and everyone else devoured the mountain of food and drank from mugs over flowing with rum "We finally escaped from the Pirate graveyard!"

"Yes we did didn't we." Don Krieg said as he sat down on a barrel with his head rest against his left fist while he took a sip on a mug of rum "And when you lot are fully restored we're going to sail back there."

"What!?" All of his crewmates shouted in shock as they stared at their Captain.

"Hmm?, what's with you lots expressions?" Don Krieg as has he stared at his crew before one of them took a step forward.

"It's just that we barely made it out of there alive and you want to go back there?" The crew mate with black spiky asked as he stared at Don Krieg who got off the barrel.

"I said we where didn't I." Don Krieg said before he pulled out a pistol and fired it which made the crew mate with the black spiky hair fly off his feet with his blood bursting out of his left eye and the hole in the back of his head before he crashed against the ground which shocked everyone else.

"Is there anyone else you disagrees with my choice of action?" Don Krieg asked as he glanced at his crew mates who we're shaking with fear.

"No sir, all hail Don Krieg!" Don Krieg crew mates shouted which made their Captain grin.

"Good, now we're going to ditch this disgrace of a ship for the floating restaurant. The only people standing in our way is some pathetic cooks so it should be an easy task" Don Krieg said as he glanced into each of his men who still had a look of fear in their eyes "If you lot don't do as I say you'll end up as him!" Don Krieg shouted as he shot the pirate with the black spiky hair's corpse "Now do I make myself clear!"

"YES DON KRIEG!" Don Krieg's crew shouted as the snapped to attention.

"Then move this floating pile of wood towards the Baratie!" Don Krieg ordered while his men quickly went to work.

**_(***)_**

"I CAN HEAR THEM COMING!" A chef shouted which made the rest of them come rushing out of the kitchen and outside while they wielded pitchforks, different kinds of knives, spears and pistols "Every one get ready!"

Zeff, Sanji, Patty, Omar, Zoro and Luffy all had serious looks on their faces as they stood at the door and waited for Don Krieg and his men to attack while Usopp hid behind Omar with a serious look on his face.

"This is our ship now you damn cooks!" A Don Krieg pirate shouted as they jumped from their ship and onto the Baratie with swords and pistols out.

Suddenly Don Krieg's battered and nearly destroyed ship separated into four large chunks which rocked the Baratie.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Usopp shouted in fear as everyone stared at the destroyed ship in utter shock.

"DON KRIEG OUR SHIP HAS BEEN CUT!" Don Krieg's men screamed as they began to fall into the sea or try to hang on for dear life.

"What do you mean it's been cut!" Don Krieg shouted back in anger as he held on to the railing "How can a huge galleon ship be cut!"

"Men raise the anchor or we're going to be dragged down with Don Krieg's ship!" Zeff ordered before his restaurant shook which made the cooks and patty rush to complete the order.

"Crap, our ship is out there with Nami, Johnny and Yosaku still on board!" shouted Luffy in shock before he, Omar, Zoro and Usopp dashed outside to see that their ship wasn't there.

"Brothers!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted as they swam to the Baratie with tears running down their relief filled faces.

"Johnny, Yosaku are you guys alright?" Zoro asked as held his pirate hunting friends aboard.

"Where's Nami and the ship!?" Luffy asked as he frantically looked around for his navigator and ship.

"We're sorry brothers, Sister Nami not here anymore" Johnny said.

"Because she stole our treasure and your guys ship and sailed away!" Yosaku shouted which made Zoro, Omar, Luffy and Usopp stare in shock.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" The four Pirates shouted as they stared at the two Pirate hunters.

"How could you two let her steal the Going Merry?" Omar asked as he calmed down.

"Well she asked us to turn around while she got changed before she pushed of over board" Johnny explained with an embarrassed look on his face before they got on their hands and knees and apologized.

"It looks like he came to finish what he started" Zeff said as he stared at a shadowy figure in a small coffin like boat.

"Damn that women!" Zoro growled as he punched the wall which made it crack "I let my guard down for one moment and this happens!"

"How dare she do something like that in a dangerous crisis!" Usopp shouted with an angry look on his face.

"Quite she hasn't gotten to far, I can still see the Going Merry" Omar said as he stared at the still visible ship.

"Where!?" Luffy and Usopp asked before they looked at where Omar was pointing.

"Johnny, Yosaku do you guys still have your boat?" Luffy asked

"Yeah we do" Yosaku said as he pointed to their boat connected to the Baratie.

"Good, Zoro, Usopp go after Nami and the ship!" Luffy ordered.

"Just let her go Luffy" Zoro said with a sigh "No good can come from chasing after a thief like her"

"I want her to be my Navigator no matter what she done to us" Luffy said with a stern look on his face which made Omar grin when he saw Zoro let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine, I don't know why I listen to such a hard-headed Captain" Zoro commented as he walked towards the boat "Come on Usopp we're going"

"Right" Usopp said as he followed Zoro.

"Brother Zoro, Brother Usopp we're ready to go after her" Yosaku said as he and Johnny finished untying their boat.

"But wait about you two?" Usopp asked as he pointed at the two brothers.

"I can't go since I need to work until I work off what I owe the restaurant" Luffy said.

"And I have to stay to make sure Luffy doesn't do anything to increase his payment" Omar said before he cracked his knuckles and stared at the destroyed ship "And besides things are about to get more interesting"

"Fine just don't be too reckless" Zoro said as he sat down on the boat.

"No promises" Omar said as he and Luffy walked over to Zeff.

"IT'S HIM!" A Don Krieg Pirate shouted as he stared at the shadowy figure in the small coffin "DON KRIEG THE HAWK EYED MAN HAS COME TO KILL US!"

"That bastard" Don Krieg muttered with an angry look on his face as he stared at the man in the coffin.

"H-He's actually here" Zoro muttered to himself as he stood up and jumped back on to the Baratie.

"If he managed to destroy all those ships then where is his weapon" Patty said as he and the other cooks stared at the man in the coffin.

"If you're looking for his weapon then look at his back" Zeff said which made his cooks gasp in shock.

"Are trying to tell me he cut that giant galleon ship in half with that sword?" A cook asked as he stared at the curved black blade strapped to Mihawk's back. The handle and golden hand guard of the black blade is in the shape of a crucifix, the hand guard is decorated by red beads and a big bead in the middle while the handle is wrapped in bandages.

"Yes that hawked eyed man is the greatest swordsman in the entire world, He's name is Dracule Mihawk" Zeff said as he stared at Dracula Mihawk who is a tall and lean man with a short black beard and sideburns that point upwards and a black mustache. His strangely yellow colored eyes are currently hidden behind his wide-brimmed black hat with a large plume.

He wears a crucifix pendant around his neck, a long open black coat with red flower-patterned sleeves and collar and no shirt underneath which shows of his toned and muscular body only developed through years of training. White pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large black boots.

Mihawk raised his head so everyone watching him can see the serious look on his face and the cold look in his hawk like eyes.

"What did we ever do to you!" A man with a blond dreads shouted at Mihawk "Why the hell did you follow us all the way out here!?"

"Just to kill some time" Mihawk said calmly which made the Don Krieg Pirates stare in utter shock.

"That's Bullshit!" The man with the blond dreads shouted as he pulled out two pistols and fired them at Mihawk who simply drew the large black sword on his back and pointed at the Pirate with blond dreads while nothing happened to Mihawk.

"He missed!?" A few of the Don Krieg Pirates shouted as they stared at Mihawk.

"He didn't miss, He changed the direction of the bullets with the tip of his sword" Zoro said with an interested grin while he walked towards Mihawk. "I never seen such graceful sword skill"

"A sword without grace is not a strong sword" Mihawk said as he sheathed his black sword.

"Did you really cut this ship and all the other ships with that sword?" Zoro asked as he wanted to hear the truth from the person responsible.

"I did indeed" Mihawk said with a nod which made Zoro swallow his nerves.

"No wonder you're called the strongest swordsman in the world" Zoro said with a smirk.

"Three swords" A Don Krieg Pirate muttered to himself as he tried to figure out where he seen three katanas before "Hey could this guy be..."

"I became a Pirate just to meet you" Zoro said as he started to untie his bandana from his bicep.

"And what is it that you aim for?" Mihawk asked.

"To be the strongest!" Zoro said with a large grin as he tied his bandana around his head before he drew one of his katanas and pointed it at Mihawk "So let's have a duel if you want to kill time"

"It's him Roronoa Zoro of the three sword style!" A Don Krieg Pirate shouted as he remembered what Zoro did for a living before becoming a Pirate.

"The Pirate hunter" Don Krieg said as he stared at Zoro.

"Him?" Sanji said as he stared at Zoro in slight shock.

"Hey we're going to lose sight of the Going Merry if you don't hurry!" Usopp shouted at Zoro who gave him a hard glare which made him quite down.

"Pitiful and weak" Mihawk said with a serious look on his face as he disappeared from his boat and appeared a few meters away from Zoro "If you are a competent swordsman then I can show the difference in strength between us without the need to cross blades, but if you still want to face me then answer me this, does your bravery come from conviction or ignorance?" Mihawk asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"It comes from my ambition and a promise to a passed away friend" Zoro said as he drew his other swords and got into his Santoryu stance.

Omar and Luffy watched in respected silence while their Nakama began to see if his skill was good enough to make him the greatest.

**_(***)_**

_They are good people, I wonder if they'll can still count me as their friend_ Nami thought as tears began to swell up in her eyes _I wonder if we can ever meet again?_

"I want to hurry up and be free" Nami said as she bit down on her trembling bottom lip while tears rolled down her face "Bellemere I want to be a free person again!"

_**(***)**_

_**So Nami stole the Going Merry and is going somewhere while Dracule Mihawk the worlds greatest swordsman faces off against Roronoa Zoro the man who wants to become the greatest while Luffy, Omar , Usopp and everyone else watches the battle with mixed feelings.**_

_**In the next Chapter Zoro learns that he is miles away at becoming the greatest and makes a vow before Omar takes on Don Krieg. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**_


	17. Three swords vs World's Greatest Sword

One Piece: Ten Nakama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or it's characters as they belong to Funimation , Toei Animation ,Fuji Shueisha , Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. this story is my fanfiction so I only own my OC.

_**(***)**_

"So Roronoa Zoro is actually planning to fight Dracule Mihawk, the world's greatest swordsman" A Don Krieg Pirate said as everyone watched the two swordsman with much anticipation with who the winner will be. Mihawk grabbed his crucifix and pulled apart of it to reveal a small blade before he removed it from around his neck.

"What are you gonna do with that tiny dagger?" Zoro asked with a glare.

"We are in east blue am I right?" Mihawk asked to which Zoro nodded his head "Which is where the weakest Pirates come from so it is unfortunately for me that I don't have anything smaller than this blade.

"There's a limit to how much you can underestimate me" Zoro said as he bit down on his katana before he rushed towards Mihawk "So you can regret when you're dying at my feet!"

**_(***)_**

"He's trying to get Zoro mad" Omar said as he watched Zoro shake with anger as he sprinted towards his opponent.

"How do you know that Omar?" Usopp asked as his stared at his first mate.

"I know because my Grandfather did the same thing to me when we was training" Omar said "The reason he did it was to make me use more of my power but also to see if I can control it and think while I was angry, Which is why Mihawk is doing the same thing to test Zoro's skill with a blade and his mind"

"Big Bro can beat him even while he's angry" Johnny said while Yosaku nodded his head in agreement.

"He isn't called the world's greatest swordsman for nothing" Omar said as everyone continued to watch the fight _So Zoro if you want to beat him you have to focus. _

**_(***)_**

"Demon" Zoro began to say as he crossed his arm over his chest while he positioned the katana in his mouth behind them as he leaned down to gain more speed

"Listen well little frog from your deep well" Mihawk said as he stared at the charging Zoro "Allow me to show you how big the world from your well"

"Cut!" Zoro snarled as he swung his three blades at Mihawk looking to do seriously damage. The sound of blades hitting against each other could be heard which made Johnny, Yosaku, Usopp and Luffy stare in shock while Omar shook his head slightly.

**_(***)_**

"Big Bro's Demon cut was stopped like it was nothing!" Johnny shouted in shock.

"That move has always hit it's target one hundred percent of the time!" Yosaku shouted in equal shock.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"The only reason that failed is because he wasn't focused" Omar said as he stared at Mihawk's dagger and Zoro's three swords.

_**(***)**_

_I can't move_ Zoro thought as he struggled to move his three swords against Mihawk's dagger _There hasn't been a single person who could stop that attack until now! _Zoro continued to think as he stared into Mihawk's eyes _Him stopping me with that little dagger is ridiculous! _

"It's not possible for the world to be this far away!"Zoro roared in anger as he sent a volley of slashes towards Mihawk who easily blocked and parry it. Mihawk blocked Zoro's left katana before he hopped onto section of Don Krieg's railing. Zoro glared at him and slashed his right katana at him but sliced through the railing as Mihawk flipped over him and began to dance around Zoro's attacks while he blocked and parried them.

_You're lucky you was born a boy Zoro._ Zoro heard a little girl's voice cry inside his head which slowed down Zoro's attack speed _I wanted to become the world's best too!_

Mihawk blocked Zoro's swords before he quickly smashed his left elbow into the back of his head which sent him tumbling across the floorboards.

_There shouldn't be such a vast distance between us! _Zoro thought as he let out tired gasps before he roared in anger again and tightened his grip before he got up and sent another volley of uncontrolled slashes at Mihawk.

**_(***)_**

"Come on bro show him what you can really do!" Johnny shouted as he tried to encourage Zoro.

"You can beat him Big Brother!" Yosaku shouted as he tried to encourage Zoro as well.

**_(***)_**

"Such ferocity" Mihawk said calmly as he continued to block and parry Zoro's swords.

"He's easily taking on Roronoa Zoro's three swords with that little dagger!" A Don Krieg Pirate exclaimed as they watched Mihawk easily block Zoro's volley of deadly attacks while he walked backed.

_I didn't train so hard to face a little dagger!_ Zoro thought in anger as he continued to advance Mihawk _I train to win!_

_ Some day one of us will become the world's greatest swordsman _Zoro heard his younger self say _Lets compete to see which one of us will be that person. _

_That's a promise Zoro! _The young girl's voice exclaimed with a laugh which made Zoro bit down on his katana as he swung his head.

"I trained to beat this man!" Zoro snarled as he picked up his pace with his attacks.

_I'll be even stronger for her sake!_ Zoro heard his younger self_ while he was trying not to_ cry _I swear I'll become the world's greatest swordsman whose name is famous enough to reach even the heavens!_

Mihawk suddenly turned to side and watched Zoro's right katana fly pass him while he tripped and crashed onto the ground.

"What burdens you?" Mihawk asked while Zoro turned his head towards him "What do you still desire at the extent of your strength, you weakling?"

**_(***)_**

"How dare you call our Big Bro a weakling!" Yosaku shouted with an angry look on his face.

"We oughta teach you a lesson you bastard!" Johnny shouted in anger as well before both he and Yosaku leapt down towards Mihawk.

"Stop Yosaku, Johnny don't interfere!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his hands out and grabbed the two Pirate hunters back before he held their heads against the railings "You two stay right here"

_**(***)**_

"I can't afford to lose!" Zoro grunted in pain as he slowly got back up.

"Tiger" Zoro began to say as he held the two swords in his hands behind the katana in a downwards motion.

_"The world's greatest swordsman huh"_ Zoro heard Omar say inside his head_"That's an impressive goal you have"_

_"Since your apart of the Pirate king and the greatest Martial Artist's crew having a goal that large would be perfect for us"_ Zoro also heard Luffy say inside his head. _  
_

"Hunt!" Zoro snarled as he dashed towards Mihawk and swung his two swords at him but stopped in his tracks as Mihawk pierced the left side of his chest which made Zoro clench the sword in his mouth while his blood drip down his mouth and rushed out of the wound which stained his shirt.

**_(***)_**

"Bro!" Both Johnny and Yosaku shouted in utter shock and concern. Luffy, Usopp and everyone else had a look of shock on their faces at they stared at Zoro and Mihawk.

Omar had a serious look on his face as he stared at the small pool of blood around Zoro's feet._  
_

_**(***)**_

"Do you wish for this to pierce your heart?" Mihawk asked as he stared at Zoro who didn't move an inch "Why don't you take a step back?"

"Beats me I not really sure myself" Zoro said with tired pants while his blood dripped from his chin "But I get a feeling that if I was to take even one step back right now I'd lose something very important to me" Zoro said "A promise which would be irreversibly broken which means I wouldn't be able to face you again"

"Yes and that is called defeat" Mihawk said which made Zoro laugh weakly.

"And that's why I can't even take one step back" Zoro said.

"Even if it means your death?" Mihawk asked.

"Death maybe better!" Zoro exclaimed with a serious look on his face.

_What a strong will he has. T__o rather choose death than defeat. _Mihawk though as he stared into Zoro's eyes before he pulled his dagger out "Kid tell me your name?"

"It's Roronoa Zoro" Zoro introduced himself as he held his two katanas out and held them in different angles one up and one down.

"I shall remember it as your strength is not often seen in this world" Mihawk said as he sheathed his dagger and made his pendant again before he moved his right hand to the black katana on his back "And to pay my respect to you as a fellow swordsman I'll shall end this duel with my black sword. Which is the strongest sword in the world" Mihawk said as he drew his black sword.

"He unsheathed it!" A Don Krieg Pirate shouted as he stared at Mihawk's black blade "That's the sword he used to cut our ships!"

_This is it the final attack. If I miss here then it's all over _Zoro thought as he tightened his grip on his katanas and bit down on the one in his mouth _To become the world's greatest swordsman or Death. _

"Prepare yourself" Mihawk said as he dashed towards Zoro.

"Big bro that's enough, Stop!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted as they were concerned for Zoro's health. While everyone else stared in anticipation of who would be the winner of the fight of swordsman

"Three sword style Secret technique" Zoro began to say as he span his two katanas rapidly in a circle why he sprinted towards Mihawk "Three Thousand Worlds!"

Zoro and Mihawk slashed their blades when they dashed passed each other before they skidded to a stop which made everything go quite before the two Katanas in Zoro hands shattered to pieces while a cut appeared on his chest.

_I lost. I'm no match for him_ Zoro thought as he sheathed his single unbroken katana _So this is the strength of the world's greatest swordsman! _

"What are you doing?" Mihawk asked as he stared at Zoro who had his arms stretched out wide.

"Attacking from behind is a shameless act among swordsmen" Zoro said with a bloody smirk on his face.

"Well said" Mihawk said before he slashed his black sword down before Zoro's chest exploded with blood.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted in utter shock as everyone watched Zoro fall backward while he lost his grip on his single katana.

_Don't rush to your death so fast young one._ Mihawk thought as he watched Zoro's falling body.

_"Listen up cook, ever since I decided to become the world's greatest swordsman, I threw away my attachment to life" _Sanji heard what Zoro said a couple of days ago inside his head.

_That damn bastard must have been out of his mind if he thought he could have win against the world's greatest swordsman, even he must have known that the result would be death no matter how many times he fights him._ Sanji thought as he stared at Zoro who was falling towards the sea "It's simple just throw away that damn goal!" Sanji shouted as Zoro crashed into the sea.

"Damn it" Luffy said as he grunted in anger as he glared at Mihawk "Omar save Zoro!"

"Already on it" Omar said as he took of his bucket hat and dived into the sea.

"Damn you!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his left arm towards the railing behind Mihawk.

"What the!?" Sanji muttered in shock as he, Zeff, the cooks, Don Krieg, His crew and Johnny and Yosaku stared at Luffy's stretched arm.

"That kid must be a devil fruit user" Don Krieg said as he stared at Luffy who flung himself towards Mihawk while he held his free arm out looking to close line him.

"So you and Nigel's son are the comrades of the young swordsman" Mihawk commented as he stared at the angered Luffy then glanced at where Omar dived into before he turned to the side which made Luffy fly pass him and crash head first into the floorboards.

"Fear not that man is not dead" Mihawk said as Luffy pulled his head out of the floorboards.

That sounds of people gasping for air made Luffy stare at the ocean to see Omar and Zoro drifting afloat.

"Omar hurry up and get him on the boat!" Usopp shouted as he, Johnny and Yosaku took Zoro out of Omar's hands and dragged him onto the boat while Omar climbed on the piece of Don Krieg ship Mihawk and Luffy was.

"My name is Dracule Mihawk!" Mihawk announced as he stared at the boat were Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku was applying medicine to Zoro's wounds "Know yourself, know the world and become strong Roronoa!"

Everyone was quite as they stared at Mihawk.

"No matter how many months or years go past I shall stand at the top of the world and wait for you!" Mihawk shouted "So forge ahead with your fierce will and try to surpass my sword, try to surpass me, Roronoa Zoro!"

"Bro say something!" Johnny shouted as he stared down at the unconscious swordsman.

"To think Mihawk would say such a thing" Zeff said as he stared at the world's greatest swordsman.

"What do you two aim for?" Mihawk asked as he stared at Luffy and Omar.

"To become the Pirate King" Luffy said.

"To be the world's greatest Martial artist" Omar said.

"Those are tough paths you two walk" Mihawk said with a grin "Those are even tougher than surpassing myself"

"Whatever!" Luffy shouted as he stuck his tongue out at Mihawk "Me and Omar are gonna do it anyways!"

"Well since you put it that way I'll like to see what your chosen paths have in store for you two" Mihawk said.

"Usopp is Zoro alright!" Omar called out.

"Yeah but he lost consciousness!" Usopp shouted back.

"Bro Please answer us!" Johnny shouted as He and Yosaku had tears and snot running down their faces. Zoro suddenly drew his katana and pointed it towards the sky.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked as everyone stared at the green-haired swordsman.

"L-Luffy, O-Omar, C-Can you t-two hear me?" Zoro asked weakly.

"Yeah" Omar said with a hard look on his face while Luffy had a look of slight shock at what Zoro was saying.

"I-I am sorry for making you two worry and having to witness that pathetic fight" Zoro said "I know that if don't become the world's greatest swordsman, I'll only embarrass you two and your dreams"

"Bro Please don't talk anymore!" Yosaku shouted as Zoro coughed up some blood and shook with pain.

"I SWEAR!" Zoro shouted out with tears rolling down his angered face as he was crying in public "That I'm never going to lose again!, Until the day I fight him and win!"

Mihawk formed a grin at what Zoro was saying.

"I SWEAR TO NEVER LOSE AGAIN!" Zoro shouted as loud as he could so even the heavens could hear it "Do you having any problems with that Pirate King, World's Greatest Martial Artist!?"

"Nope!" Luffy shouted with a laugh.

"I never had a problem with your dream to begin with" Omar said with a smirk.

"You lot make a good team" Mihawk said as he began to walk towards his boat "I'll like to see you three again sometime in the future"

"Hawk-Eyes!" Don Krieg shouted as stood behind Omar, Luffy and Mihawk "Did you come all this way for my head?"

"I did but I already had my fun so I'm going to return to my nap" Mihawk said as he glanced back at Don Krieg.

"Well even if you had your fun I didn't have mine yet" Don Krieg said which made Mihawk stop walking "So how about I give you a permanent nap!"

"You never learn do you" Mihawk said as he drew his black sword while Don Krieg fired all his guns at him "Farewell" Mihawk said before he swung his black sword down which broke the section of the ship they were standing on and made the ocean around him fly up and shake the Baratie and the boat Zoro was in.

"Hmph looks like I scared him off" Don Krieg said as he landed on another piece of his ship and looked around to see Mihawk and his boat gone.

"Usopp go on ahead!" Luffy shouted at Usopp while he dangled from Omar's right arm as his brother was hanging on railing of the Baratie.

"Okay, Don't worry guys me and Zoro are gonna get Nami back just get us a cook!" Usopp shouted back before Johnny and Yosaku's boat started to sail after the Going Merry.

"Oi Luffy once we get the perverted boy how about we head to the grand line?" Omar asked as he climbed aboard the Baratie.

"Yeah lets" Luffy agreed as both of them put their hats on.

"There coming" Sanji said as he stared at Don Krieg and his men who was making their way to the Baratie "Damn pest"

"Hey old man do you mind if me and Omar chase them away?" Luffy asked as he stared at Zeff "If we do that will you let me off the hook?"

"Fine you two can do whatever you want to them just don't damage my restaurant" Zeff said as he saw a grin form on Luffy and Omar's faces.

"Thanks Red Leg, Luffy start this fight in a big way" Omar said as he nodded at Luffy before he grabbed the railing on either side of Omar before he sprinted inside the restaurant.

"Shishishi this is going to be fun" Luffy laughed as took a few more steps back "You ready Omar?"

"I'd been itching for a good fight since I heard how strong these guys were Luffy" Omar said as he stood on the railing and grinned at the advancing Pirates "So I am ready as I ever be"

"Great, Gomu, Gomu No Catapult!" Luffy shouted as he propelled himself towards Omar's back before he smashed into him feet first which sent him flying towards the Don Krieg Pirates.

"And Karate style" Omar shouted as he positioned himself up right "Hurricane Kick!" Omar shouted as he extended his right leg and began to spin around as he collided with the Don Krieg Pirates who began to quickly fly away from Omar with bloody noses and mouths , broken teeth and jaws and Bruised cheeks and black eyes.

Omar landed and began to skid before he stopped and looked at the destruction he caused before another wave of Don Krieg Pirates rushed him which he was glad to take on.

"Omar Duck!" Luffy shouted which made Omar turn around to see Luffy rocketing towards him and the Don Krieg Pirates. Omar hopped out of the way which made Luffy grin "Gomu,Gomu No Scythe!" Luffy shouted as he stretched both his arms out which close lined some of the Don Krieg Pirates and send others into the sea while Omar grabbed Luffy to stop himself from flying into the sea.

"Those two aren't that bad"A chef said as they stared at Luffy and Omar who we're standing over unconscious Don Krieg Pirates.

"You two bastards are gonna pay" Don Krieg said as he glared at Omar and Luffy.

"Owner Zeff, Patty and Carne are ready and so is the battle preparations" A cook said as he rushed over to Zeff and Sanji.

"Good now get ready to fight" Zeff said which made the cook nod his head before he took off "Oi you two kids better come up here before we deal with Don Krieg and his men!" Zeff shouted at Omar and Luffy which made them nod their heads and climb up next to him.

"How are you gonna handle them Red Leg?" Omar asked which made Zeff grin.

"Your about to find out boy" Zeff said as the Baratie started to shake while the fins and figurine head began to move.

_**(***) **_

**_And that was Zoro vs Mihawk. In the next Chapter Zeff shows everyone what happens when you try to steal his restaurant before Sanji enters the fight. Thanks for reading and Don't forget to leave a review. _**


	18. Cooks of the sea vs Krieg Pirates

One Piece: Ten Nakama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or it's characters as they belong to Funimation , Toei Animation ,Fuji Shueisha , Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. this story is my fanfiction so I only own my OC's.

_**(***)**_

"Baratie naval weapons, mackerel head number one is ready for combat" Zeff said calmly as the figurine head detached from the Baratie to reveal it had a wood tail and dorsal fin. It's mouth opened up to reveal three cannons.

"That's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes as he stared at the Mackerel head number one.

"Why does that paddle boat look like a fish?" Omar asked as he also stared at the Mackerel head number one.

"It fits the theme of the restaurant" Zeff said simply "Patty, Carne get a move on!"

"Yes Owner Zeff!" Patty and Carne shouted before Carne pedaled as fast as he could so the Mackerel head could turn towards Don Krieg's men.

"What the hell is that thing?" A Don Krieg Pirate asked as they all stared at the Mackerel head with confused looks on their faces.

"Full speed!" Patty shouted before he and Carne began to pedal as fast as they could which made them rocket towards the Krieg Pirates who now had a look of shock on their faces.

"Fire!" Patty shouted before he and Carne started to push buttons and began to fire cannons at the Krieg pirates which made them scream in pain as they flew into the sky because of the explosions or got caught in the actually explosions.

"Nice one guys!" A cook shouted as they cheered Patty and Carne.

"Open the Fins!" Zeff shouted which made his cooks scramble to complete his order.

"What are they doing this time?" Don Krieg asked as he watched the Mackerel head destroy his crew. The water suddenly began to rise up before a large platform appeared.

"That was also cool!" Luffy exclaimed with even brighter stars in his eyes and was beginning to drool.

"You thought of everything haven't you?" Omar asked as he stared at he large platform.

"In battle you always need to stay one step ahead of you opponents and the environment or it will cost you greatly" Zeff said as he tapped his peg leg which made Omar nod his head.

"I see they don't want us to fight inside and destroy the restaurant" Don Krieg said as he stared at the platform "All the better for us when we take the ship"

"Just what can you helpless cooks do against Pirates!" A Don Krieg Pirate shouted as the Krieg Pirates rushed the platform as they drew their swords and pistols.

"Don't you dare look down on us cooks of the sea!" A cook snarled as all the cooks rushed the Pirates while taking out their knives and pistols before they started to fight each other.

"Prepare yourself Don Krieg!" Patty shouted as he turned the Mackerel head towards Don Krieg "This is the power of the Baratie's pride!" Patty shouted before he fired the cannons at Don Krieg who just let out a sigh of annoyance before he was consumed by large explosions.

"Now become food for the fishes!" Carne shouted before he and Patty pedaled as fast as they could towards the smoke before they suddenly stopped.

"What we're not moving any more?" Carne asked as they tried to move put couldn't "Is the Mackerel head damaged?"

**"I am Don Krieg, Pirate Captain of an armada of Pirates"** Don Krieg said from the thick smoke with slight anger in his voice while the thick smoke began to disappear.

Patty and Carne stared in shock as Don Krieg wasn't harmed from their cannons and was holding the Mackerel Head back with one hand "And I'm also the man who'll rule the entire sea"

"Hey that will be me not you!" Luffy shouted at Don Krieg who tightened his grip on the Mackerel head.

"And I ain't got time to waste on pathetic people!" Don Krieg shouted as he tossed the Mackerel head into the air which shocked the chefs, made the Krieg pirates cheer.

"Those two bastards are all talk and no substance" Sanji said as he stared at the Mackerel head that was falling towards the Baratie.

"We're going crash and destroy the restaurant!" Carne shouted as he and Patty could see the Baratie rushing up to meet them.

"Such useless Bastards" Sanji muttered as he hopped into the air and punted the Mackerel head away from the Baratie.

"He kicked it!?" A Krieg Pirate shouted in shock as he stared at Sanji.

"Not bad" Omar commented as Sanji landed on the Baratie while the Mackerel head smashed into the fin before it rolled into the ocean.

"Heh is that suppose to be a compliment Old man" Sanji said as he glanced at a glaring Omar "Because I'd like to see you do better than that"

"Don't worry perverted boy you will soon" Omar said as he stared at Don Krieg then glanced at a glaring Sanji.

"What strength he must have to be able to kick that weird ship" A Krieg Pirate said as they stared at Sanji.

"Sanji now I definitely want you to join my crew!" Luffy shouted as he stared at Sanji

"Stop asking me to join!" Sanji shouted back in anger.

"That kicking technique" Don Krieg muttered as he stared at Sanji then Zeff.

"SANJI ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOUR OWN SIDE!" Patty shouted in anger as he and Carne climbed out of the sea and got in Sanji's face.

"Yeah" Sanji said simply.

"Did you hit your head or something you damn retard!" Patty growled.

"You almost lost your two most powerful fighters" Carne said with a glare.

"You cooks being powerful is just a joke" A Krieg Pirate laughed as he stood in front of Patty, Carne and Sanji "Even if you cooks hold the most powerful weapons in the world your still cooks!, So how about you lot lie down and all Don Krieg to end your pitiful lives!"

"Don't compare us to any other pirates you lot faced in the past" Another Krieg Pirate said as he and the rest of them stood over the beaten cooks "We're Pirates of Don Krieg, the ruler of the east blue soon the whole sea!" _**  
**_

"Hey I just said that's going to be me!" Luffy shouted in anger as he glared at the Krieg pirate that said that.

"Are you lot gonna let them beat you down like this!" Patty shouted as he stared at the cooks who were groaning in pain "And you call yourselves fighting cooks!"

"Enough talking and just die!" A Krieg pirate shouted as they rushed Patty, Carne and Sanji.

"You lot must be out of your minds if you think we're giving up without a fight!" Patty snarled as he and Carne grabbed a spear from their fellow cooks and rushed the Krieg Pirates and was easily taking care of them.

**"What the hell is going on?" **A man voice said as the sound of dripping water could be heard before Patty and Carne was suddenly sent flying before they smashed against a wall.

"Pearl's alive!" A Krieg Pirate shouted as he and everyone else stared at the towering man with a handsome face, black eyes and black hair with a small swirl. Pearl is wearing dark purple trousers, two large iron plates covering his front and back, two small plates with large pearls embedded in them.

"Patty, Carne you guys alright!?" A cook shouted in concern as he stared at the unconscious Chefs.

"Hahaha they won't be getting up after a taste of my Pearl Present" Pearl laughed as he wiped blood of his two iron plates.

"Hey look this guy got a fine knife on him" A Krieg Pirate said as he took a fine graded knife off Patty "This should cut better than my blade"

Patty groaned in pain as he clutched the blade of his knife which made his blood trickle down his arm.

"Let go you bastard!" The Krieg Pirate snarled in anger as he turned the knife on Patty and tried to stab him but couldn't as Patty was fighting back "Die!"

Sanji exhaled his cigarette as he dashed forward and punted the Krieg Pirate in his throat which sent him flying back, into a few other shock Pirates then into Pearl who didn't move an inch while the other pirates slid of his large iron plate.

Patty's knife span around in the air before it landed in Sanji's hand.

"A Kitchen Knife is the soul of a chef" Sanji said as he stared at Pearl and the Krieg Pirates "It isn't something an armature like you should even think about touching!"

"S-Sanji" Patty groaned as he stared up at the smoking blond chef.

"Here" Sanji said as he handed Patty back his knife "Now go die quietly while I handle these people"

"Handle us my ass!" A Krieg Pirate shouted as they rushed Sanji.

"You're just one cook, you actually think you can take us on!" Another Krieg Pirate shouted as he thrust his sword at Sanji but missed as he did a forward flip over him and landed in a double-handed handstand, stuck his legs out and span around which wiped out a few of the Krieg pirates before he pushed off his hands and landed on his feet before he quickly raised his left leg and sent a volley of kicks to the remaining Krieg pirates faces which left shoe shaped bruises on their faces as they fell to the ground.

"Just a cook?" Sanji asked as he glared the unconscious Pirates "You freaking scum should learn not to judge a book by its cover"

"I can't believe you took them all down with just your feet" Pearl said as he stared at Sanji "I thought you was just a lazy person or is it because of some policy?"

"It's a policy" Sanji said as he lowered his left leg "A cook's hands are his or her life. I can't risk damaging them in a fight but don't worry I can still beat you without using them"

"I'll like to see you try, In the last fight 61 fights I been in I never dripped one drop of blood" Pearl said as he tapped his iron plates together "There's a reason they call me Iron shell Pearl said with a large cocky grin on his face before he blocked Sanji's left axe kick with his left iron plate.

"Die Red Leg!" Don Krieg shouted as he flung a larger than normal size spiked mace connected with a metal chain towards Zeff who just let out an annoyed sigh and waited for the mace to connect.

"Hey Don Krieg" Omar asked as he stood in front of Zeff and tightened his grip on the mace "How about you take on someone who actually wants to fight you"

"I can't believe he caught Don Krieg's mace without getting squashed!" The Krieg pirates exclaimed in shock as they stared at Omar who was now holding the mace over his head.

"And you think you can beat me?" Don Krieg said as he gave the chain a hard yank which pulled Omar off his feet and into the air "You ain't Nigel Kazumasa!"

"I know I ain't him" Omar said as he kicked off the back of Pearl's head then skidded to a stop before he tossed the mace back at Don Krieg with incredible speed but it just miss and landed in the sea because he leapt out of the way "But I will surpass you, him and anyone else who stands in the way of my dream"

"Damn bastard you'll pay for messing up my hair" Pearl growled as he could feel warm liquid running down his face which made him touch it and look at his fingers to see his blood.

"Shit" Don Krieg muttered as he remembered what happens to Pearl when he sees his blood.

"He's bleeding!" All the Krieg Pirates shouted as they stared at Pearl who has a bloody nose.

"Blood!" Pearl shouted out as he looked as his blood covered fingers in fright.

"Pearl it's fine so calm down!" A Krieg Pirate shouted as he tried to calm down the freaking out Iron shield.

"My iron wall was broken through, these guys are dangerous" Pearl said with a look of fear on his face as he stared at Omar, Sanji and Luffy who walked over.

"What's up with this guy?" Sanji asked as he stared at Pearl.

"It's like he never seen his own blood before" Omar scoffed as he stared at Pearl.

"Hey this guy's nose is bleeding" Luffy commented which made Pearl freak out even more.

"AM IN DANGER, AM IN DANGER!" Pearl screamed as he began to bang on his large iron plate.

"Pearl calm down there's no need to freak out over a god damn nosebleed!" Don Krieg shouted as he knew what would happen if Pearl continued with his freak out "This ain't the god damn Jungle!"

"AM IN DANGER!" Pearl screamed as loud as he could before his Iron plates suddenly burst into flames.

"Shit, Captain his doing his defence against Jungle beast!" A Krieg Pirate shouted as everyone stared at the burning Pearl.

"Don't you dare get close to me!" Pearl snarled in fear as he glared at everyone who was slowly transforming into monstrous creatures "Fire Pearl's Special Treat!"

"He's trying to burn everything down Captain!" A Cool shouted as they watched Omar, Sanji and Luffy hop backwards to avoid the wave of fire that consumed a few of the Krieg Pirates and a large amount of the Baratie's Fin.

"Crap, Owner Zeff our ship is gonna catch on fire if that bastard doesn't stop!" A cook shouted as they stared at the burning Pearl.

"Burn!" Pearl shouted as he began to throw fire everywhere "With my flame shield my Iron wall is even more invincible!"

"Guys jump into the ocean if you want to live!" A Krieg Pirate with fire on his back shouted as he leapt into the sea with other burning crew mates.

"That bastard!" Sanji growled as he sprinted towards Pearl.

"Sanji you dumbass you'll burn to a crisp before you can hurt him!" Patty grunted in pain as he tried to run after Sanji but three cooks held him back.

"Don't you dare burn down this restaurant!" Sanji shouted as he leapt forward and turned himself around so his back was facing Pearl before he swung his right leg upwards as he span downwards but it didn't connect as Pearl blocked it with his right burning iron plate which made Sanji kick off and land a few feet away without any injures.

"How can you even dare to attack me when I'm covered in all this flame?" Pearl asked as he stared at Sanji.

"You must be an idiot to ask a cook that kind of question" Sanji muttered as he exhaled his cigarette before he took it out of his mouth "How can I even call myself a cook if I'm afraid of fire" Sanji said which made Pearl glare at him.

"You damn dandy bastard" Pearl snarled as he cocked his right arm back "Fire Pearl Present!" Pearl shouted as he extended his right arm towards Sanji put missed as he ducked underneath it, rolled forward and pushed of his hands before he smashed his left heel into Pearl's face which made him crash into the floorboards.

"He got pass Pearl's Iron wall even with flames" A Krieg Pirate said as they stared at Sanji who landed on the ground with a grin on his face "Just who is that cook?"

"MY FACE!" Pearl roared in fear as he touched his bloody mouth and bruised nose "He's too dangerous I need more fire, I need Fire Pearls!" Pearl shouted as he fired pearl's covered in fire at the Baratie entrance where Zeff was standing.

"Owner Zeff get out the way sir!" The cooks shouted as the fire pearls got closer to Zeff and the Baratie while Zeff himself let out a tired sigh before he did a fast round house kick with his peg leg which made normal pearls tap against the frame of the Baratie's entrance.

"I may have lost one leg but this is nothing I can't handle" Zeff said with a serious look on his face as he lowered his peg leg.

"Now I see why my father had to break a sweat to take you on when you had both your legs" Omar said as he stared at Zeff with a smirk.

"Whoa that was cool!" Luffy exclaimed with a large smile as he stared at Zeff.

"That damn Pearl is going to burn down my new ship if he doesn't stop freaking out" Don Krieg muttered with a glare as he pulled his mace out of the sea and got ready to use it "So the only way to keep my new ship intact is to put out the source of the fire" Don Krieg said as he swung his mace down upon Sanji and Pearl.

"Sanji get out of the way!" A Cook shouted as the mace got closer.

"He can't he's surrounded by fire!" Another Cook shouted as they stared at the ring of flame.

"It so hot!" Luffy shouted in pain as he and Omar leapt through the fire and in front of Sanji.

"Those reckless boys" Zeff commented with a small smile on his face as Luffy stretched his arms back and Omar get into his Karate stance.

"Karate style Fore fist strike!, Gomu, Gomu No Bazooka!" Luffy and Omar shouted as Omar threw a straight right punch while Luffy shot his arms forward and smashed them against the mace which pulled it out of Don Krieg's hands and high into sky.

"Hot, Hot Hot!" Luffy shouted in pain as he shook his hands to cool them down while Omar clenched his smoking hand with a small look of pain on his face.

"They hit it back it!" The Krieg Pirates shouted in shock as they watched the mace fall back down and crash into one of Don Krieg's mast which broke and fell towards Pearl, Sanji, Omar and Luffy with all except for Pearl leaping out of its way.

"Pearl!" The Krieg Pirates shouted with a look slight hope on their faces as they stared at Pearl who grunted in anger and threw the mast of his head then glared at Omar, Sanji and Luffy and began to take a few steps forwards before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, blood began to drip from his nose and mouth and he started to fall forward then soon smashed into the ground face first.

"I guess the only person I can count on is myself" Don Krieg muttered with an irritated look on his face as he glanced at the unconscious Pearl.

"Please stop fighting Sanji" Gin said which made everyone turn around and make the cooks, Sanji, Luffy and Omar stare in shock as he was holding a double barrel shotgun against the back of Zeff's head while he laid on the ground since his peg leg was broken. "I don't want to kill him"

"Gin you!" Sanji grunted in anger as he, Omar and Luffy took a step forward put Gin cocked the shotgun which made them stop.

"Even though he was a famous and deadly pirate in the past, he's now just a worthless cook I can easily kill with one squeeze of the trigger" Gin said as he stared at Sanji and Luffy.

"Luf do you know this guy?" Omar asked as he saw the look of anger and slight sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah he was starving and Sanji feed him despite not having any money, He's also funny and told me about the grand line and what to expect" Luffy said which made Omar nod his head as he understood that the situation was personal for Sanji and Luffy.

"That bastard took Zeff's peg leg!" A cook shouted as they stared at the broken peg leg in Gin's free hand.

"Sir!" Patty shouted groaned with a concerned and angry look on his face and he struggled to stand up.

"I don't care if he's a nice guy no one harms the old man!" Luffy growled as he took a step forward but stopped when Omar and Sanji put their hands on his chest.

"Don't be foolish Luffy, the moment you attack him he's going to kill Zeff which will mean his death is on your hands" Omar said as he saw the angry and thoughtful look on Luffy's face "If you don't want that to happen stand down"

"The old man is right, lets not do anything stupid and hear what he has to say" Sanji said as he stared at Gin "What will it take for you to let him keep his life?"

"It's simple leave this ship!" Gin said as he stared at Sanji and the cooks "Leave this ship so Don Krieg can claim it as his own"

"Leave this ship?" Sanji asked as he bit down on his cigarette with angry look on his face "As if!"

"Sanji you idiot don't provoke him or he'll kill owner Zeff!" Carne exclaimed in anger as all they cooks stared at Sanji.

"Oi Geezer is that the kind of examples you set for your cooks that are trying to fight?" Sanji asked which made Zeff glare at him.

"I don't need to hear any lectures for you little shit" Zeff grunted which made Sanji sigh in annoyance while exhaling smoke.

"Gin take your gun and point it at me" Sanji said calmly which made everyone stare in shock.

"Are you stupid you'll die instead!" Luffy exclaimed in shock.

"Whatever" Sanji said with calmness .

"But why Sanji?" Gin asked with slight shock in his voice.

"If you want to die so badly then I'll kill you nice and flashy!" Pearl grunted in anger as everyone turned to see him on his feet which made the Krieg pirates grin.

"I never thought I would have gotten a double nosebleed in a single fight" Pearl said as he wiped the blood away from his nose and glared at the blond chef "Now let me repay you for the damage you gave me!" Pearl snarled as he dashed towards Sanji who showed no attention of getting out of the way.

"Ultra Natural Pearl's Present!" Pearl shouted as he smashed his iron plate into Sanji's face which made his blood spurt out of his nose while he flew of his feet and smashed into the wall next to Gin and Zeff.

"bastard!" Luffy snarled as he quickly turned to face Pearl and threw a punch which was caught by his brother "Omar?"

"Thanks for stopping him old man" Sanji grunted pain as he slowly sat up and propped himself up against the wall.

"Why did you stop me?" Luffy asked as Omar released Luffy's fist.

"Because your friend still has Zeff as his hostage" Omar said as he glanced at Gin and Zeff.

"Gin you cheap son of a bitch" Sanji said as he glanced up at Gin "There's no way in hell I'm accepting your offer"

"Why not, all you have to do is leave and everyone lives" Gin said as he stared at Sanji "Give me one reason why you won't leave?"

"Because this ship is the geezer's treasure" Sanji said which made Luffy gain a serious look on his face as he stared at Zeff. "I took everything away from him, his strength, his dreams, which is why I don't want him to anything else!"

"You damn brat" Zeff growled in annoyance "Now's not the time to ramble about things that happened in the past"

"SHUT UP!" Sanji shouted with a pissed off look on his face as he stood up and stood in front of Zeff "I told you many times to stop treating me like a damn child!"

"Sanji watch out!" Patty shouted as Pearl stood behind Sanji.

"Pearl Close!" Pearl snarled as he slammed his Iron plates on either side of Sanji's head which made let out a loud grunt of pain as he dropped to his knees then crashed face first on to the ground while blood dripped from his mouth and nose.

"SANJI!" All the cooks shouted as they stared at the down blond chef.

"Service Pearl!" Pearl shouted as he leapt high into the sky.

"This a dirty way to fight Gin!" Luffy shouted in anger.

"This is how we fight!" Gin shouted back "This is your fault anyway, all you lot had to do was leave and no one else would have got hurt!"

"Tarnished Silver!" Pearl shouted as he began to fall down like a bullet head first.

"Sanji move!" The cooks shouted as they watched Pearl gain lots more speed. Sanji slowly lifted his head and stared at the shotgun before he closed his eyes in anger.

"Present!" Pearl shouted as he smashed on top of Sanji's back which shot his head up with a look of pain on his face before he passed out.

"Damn it there's no way he's surviving that" Carne said as everyone stared at Sanji who was unconscious.

"O-Oi Geezer remember when you ate your own leg and gave me all that food when we was stuck on that damn island together" Sanji suddenly grunted in pain after a few minutes passed.

He punched the ground and slowly moved on to his hands and knees which shocked everyone "Y-You saved my life all those years ago just because we shared the same dream"

"Sanji!" Patty exclaimed as he stared at the blond chef.

"Damn it he can still move let alone talk after taking my tarnish silver present!?" Pearl growled in anger as he stared at Sanji who was slowly standing up.

"I'm not handing this restaurant over and I won't let you kill the geezer as well" Sanji said as he glared at Pearl "He's a person who gave up everything so a little brat like me could live"

_I can't believe he's still standing after taking that attack for Pearl_ Don Krieg thought as he stared at Sanji who was standing on shaky legs _he's strong like that man with the bucket hat, that boy with the strawhat and that person with the green hair who took on Mihawk_

"If I can't even put my life at risk to save him and his only treasure then I can never repay my debt to him!" Sanji shouted with an angry look on his face as he fixed his tie while Pearl glared at him.

* * *

_**And that's the end of that chapter. in the next one Sanji continues to repay his debt to Zeff which makes Luffy very angry and Gin take further action. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**_


	19. Black leg vs The man demon and MH5 Gas

One Piece: Ten Nakama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or it's characters as they belong to Funimation , Toei Animation ,Fuji Shueisha , Shonen Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. this story is my fanfiction so I only own my OC's.

* * *

"Sanji, why do you still continue to stand?" Gin muttered quietly as he stared at Sanji who was shaking in slight pain.

"Haha you still haven't had enough of my Pearl Presents!?" Pearl laughed "You ain't got a chance of winning!"

"I don't care if I don't have a chance of winning" Sanji said which made Pearl stop laughing "I will protect this restaurant for as long as I can"

"Is that so well since your facing me this restaurant will become a Pirate ship" Pear said as he rushed Sanji who stood still "Doubly Certain Pearl's Present!" Pearl shouted as he smashed his right iron plate against Sanji's skull that sent him off his feet and into the railings back first.

"Ack!" Sanji coughed in pain as he spat out blood and laid on the ground. While Omar had a serious look on his face as he stared at Sanji then Zeff and Gin. Luffy had a small frown on his face as he watched Sanji struggle to stand up.

"Sanji" Patty shouted while the fire began to spread along the fin.

"Damn it the fire spreading!" A chef exclaimed as he watched the fire rush around while he tried to put it out "The restaurant is going to burn down at this rate!"

"Try and put it out then!" Another chef shouted as he and few others tried to put out the fire.

"I'm trying but the fire is to big!" The chef shouted back as he continued to fight the fire.

"Feel free to fight back if you want" Pearl laughed as he watched Sanji rest against the railing "Unless you want Gin to blow that old man's head off"

Sanji sighed in silent anger as he wiped his blood away from his mouth as he stared at Gin and Zeff.

"Omar" Luffy said with a angered look on his face while Omar turned his head towards his brother.

"Yeah" Omar said as he could see his brother shake with anger.

"Break the Fin" Luffy ordered.

"Got it" Omar said as he cocked his right arm back shot his fist towards the ground which cracked and shattered the whole enter fin shocking everyone in the process while some fell into the sea.

"That Bastard" Don Krieg growled as he glared at Omar and the pieces of the fin floating round "Gin!, Blow that Old Geezer's head off already!"

"B-But" Gin stuttered as his gun hand shook.

"Hey didn't you guys say that if we harm you then you lot will kill Zeff?" Omar asked as he stood up while Gin nodded his head"Well all I did was break the fin so you better not pull the trigger"

"What the hell are you doing you damn Fossil!" Sanji shouted in anger as he glared at Omar you scoffed and pointed his thumb at Luffy.

"I'm just following my Captain's orders you perverted boy" Omar said as he turned his head to Luffy "So Luffy what was the point of doing that?"

"Where going to Sink the ship" Luffy said which made everyone besides Omar stare in shock.

"What the hell did he just say!" Everyone shouted as they stared at the two brothers.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" The cooks yelled in anger.

"THAT'S GOING TO BE OUR SHIP YOU BASTARD!" The Krieg Pirates roared in anger.

"Gin!, Don't just stand there kill Zeff already!" Don Krieg ordered with a look of shock and anger on his face.

"Are you crazy!" Sanji shouted as he got in Luffy's face "I didn't let myself get beaten around just for you two morons to destroy the restaurant!"

"But if the ship gets destroyed then their plains will be ruined" Luffy said which made Sanji grab his shoulder.

"You have no idea what this restaurant means to me" Sanji said as he gritted his teeth in anger "Nor the weight of my debt!"

"So your just going to die for this restaurant" Omar said which made Sanji and Luffy stare at him "That's stupid on so many levels"

"What did you say you fossil!?" Sanji Demanded as he grabbed Omar's collar with an angered look on his face.

"I said that it's a stupid idea Perverted boy!" Omar shouted as he grabbed Sanji's collar and lifted him off the ground with an angered look on his face "How can you even repay red leg's debt if you die huh!" Omar shouted which made Sanji stare in shock "He didn't risk his life and sacrificed his leg to save you so you could go a get yourself killed!" Omar shouted as he remembered when his dad rescued him from certain danger when he was a kid and how he did everything possible to make it up to him by pushing himself even further when they were training "If you get yourself killed then that means you are a weakling that should of died years ago!"

"Shut the hell up you damn Fossil!" Sanji snarled in anger as he pulled himself out of Omar's grip and landed back on the ground "I don't see you trying to find a better way out of this mess!"

"Now Now stop fighting you two" Pearl said which made Sanji and Omar turn their heads to face him while they released each other "You guys were already doomed from the start when you became enemies of the Krieg pirates and their's nothing you guys can do since we have a hostage so shut up and stand still so I can burn you to death with my fire pearls!" Pearl laughed as he rushed towards Sanji, Omar and Luffy.

Zeff grunted in slight shock as he saw the shotgun fall to the ground while Omar gained a small grin as a blur dashed pass them.

"Wha!?" Pearl shouted as he stared at Gin who was dashing towards him with his left arm across his body before he quickly swung that arm back and smashed his left Tonfa with a iron ball attached on it into his large iron plate that shattered on impact and dented inwards while Pearl himself let out a small gasp of pain.

"GIN!?" Luffy and Sanji shouted in shock as they stared at the Krieg Pirate who was standing behind Pearl who was frozen with pain.

"Sorry Pearl but I need you to get out of my way for a while" Gin said as he lowered his two Tonfa.

"W-Why Gin..?" Pearl wheezed out as he spat out blood before he fell forward and crashed into the ground.

"Gin why did you attack pearl!?" A Krieg Pirate asked with a shock look on his and his fellow crewmates faces.

"Gin how dare you betray me!" Don Krieg shouted in anger as he stared at his Battle Commander.

"My apologies Don Krieg" Gin said as he turned to face Sanji, Omar and Luffy "But please allow me to end our savior's life by myself" Gin said as he stared at Sanji with a cold look in his eyes.

"Fine but when your done your going to pay dearly" Don Krieg growled as he crossed his arms.

"Sanji I wanted to leave this ship without hurting you but it seems things can't be that way" Gin said as he rested his right tonfa on his right shoulder.

"No They can't" Sanji said as he went into his pocket as pulled out a cigarette and lighter.

"Then the least I could do is kill you myself, That's the solution I've arrived at" Gin said.

"Why thank you I'm honored" Sanji said as he put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it "Now kindly eat shit and die"

"You too Strawhat" Gin said which caught Luffy's attention "It would have been best for you to leave with your Nakama earlier"

"Nah it's not as if me and Omar could be beaten by weaklings like you" Luffy said as he patted Omar on the back while the Krieg Pirates gained a furious look on their faces.

"That's right the only reason why I didn't shove your guys teeth down your throats especially your Captain's is because you guys had Zeff as a hostage" Omar said with an annoyed look on his face.

"T-They just called us weaklings, insulted our Commander and threatened our Captain!" The Krieg pirates shouted in anger "Where the Krieg Pirates the strongest Pirate crew in all of east blue!"

"Aren't you guys just the biggest pirate crew in all of east blue?" Luffy asked which made the Krieg Pirate can a look of utter shock on their faces.

"I was just thinking the same thing Luffy" Omar said as he stared at the Krieg Pirates with a small grin.

"Guess you struck a nerve" Sanji commented as he exhaled smoke.

"You idiots don't provoke them, you guys are still up against Don Krieg whose strength is the real thing" A chef said as he stared at Luffy, Omar and Sanji.

"That's it lets kill them all right now!" The Krieg pirates roared as they rushed towards the two Pirates and chef "Starting with those three bastards!"

"Stand down all of you!" Don Krieg shouted which made his crew stop and turned to face him.

"But Don Krieg they-" A Krieg Pirate began to say but his Captain's glare stopped him.

"A person who gets angry when they are a called weak is indirectly admitting they are weak" Don Krieg said as he sat on the edge of his piece of the broken fin. "And I bet that's one of the things Nigel taught you Bucket hat"

"It is" Omar said as he remembered one of his father's many lectures about being a man and martial arts.

"The final result is what decides who's strong and who's not" Don Krieg said as he stared at Omar "And I'm still here so stop you lot's whining"

"Yes Don Krieg!" The Krieg pirates shouted as they sheathed their weapons.

"Oi Bucket hat!" Don Krieg shouted as he stared at Omar "Since your Nigel's son who do you think is more fit to become the Pirate King, Me or Strawhat?"

"Strawhat" Omar said without hesitation which made Luffy gain a large grin while Don Krieg glared and stood up.

"Get out of my way men" Don Krieg said as he grabbed his large right shoulder plate and removed it before he aimed it at Omar. "It's time for me to show that bastard what the true meaning of strength"

"It's the MH5!" The Krieg Pirates shouted in shock and fear.

"Don Wait!" Gin shouted with a shock look on his face.

"MH..5?" Luffy asked with a confused look on his face.

"If your going to show me the true meaning of strength like you say you are it should be with your own fists and physical power not some petty gun" Omar said with slightly angered look on his face which made Don Krieg glare at him.

"Please Don allow me to kill this man by myself!" Gin pleaded while his Captain growled.

"You know there's nothing I hate more than foolishly naive things like honor or compassion" Don Krieg said as he tightened his grip on his MH5 "Everyone listen well this is a battle we're in and in a battle you must do what is necessary to win" Don Krieg said as a small section of his shoulder plate opened up to reveal a gun barrel "Even if it means using a poison gas bomb"

"A gas bomb!" Gin shouted with a look of shock on his face.

"One whiff of this and your body will be rendered useless" Don Krieg said with a large grin as he fired the gas bomb "This is strength Bucket hat!"

The Krieg Pirates put gas masks on while the chefs dived under the sea.

"It's coming!" Sanji shouted as he, Gin, Omar and Luffy stared at the incoming projectile.

"You think gas is strength" Omar said as he rushed toward the bomb while he took his jacket off.

"Hey fossil come back!" Sanji shouted as they stare at Omar who jumped in the direction of the bomb and caught it with his jacket before he quickly wrapped it up.

"Heh" Don Krieg chuckled with a smirk as he stared at Omar.

"Mr Bucket hat let it go!" Gin shouted as he realized what Don Krieg had actually done but looked away when Omar grunted in pain and fell to the ground back first.

"Omar!/Fossil!" Luffy and Sanji shouted as they rushed over to the 28 year old pirate to see shurikens sticking out of his blood covered torso.

"That cheating bastard" Omar growled as he sat up and pulled the shurikens out of his body which made him grunt in slight pain.

"That was a shrapnel bomb instead of a gas bomb" A Krieg pirate said as they all took of their gas masks "So it was just a trick?"

"Are you okay Omar?" Luffy asked as he stared at his brother who stood up.

"Yeah but I'm pissed that my jacket got destroyed" Omar said with a frown as he stared at his shredded jacket that was floating in the sea before it went under. He sighed and stared at his blood soaked tank top.

"Damn Fossil why are you more concerned about your jacket instead of what just happened to you!" Sanji shouted in anger.

"Because what he did was smart" Omar said which made everyone stare at him in slight shock at the fact he was agreeing with what Don Krieg just did to him.

"Also a gas bomb is enough to wipe out a small town so it would of been a waste if I used it on trash like you" Don Krieg said with a laugh.

"That's why I said it was smart because you was able to get a free attack in just by misguiding me but your not going to get another free attack in again" Omar said with a serious look on his face.

"Now'll I ask you again who do you think is more fit to become the Pirate King me or Strawhat" Don Krieg said as he stared at Omar.

"Strawhat, I know without a doubt he can defiantly surpass you and anyone else for that matter at becoming king" Omar said with a serious look on his face as he crossed his arms which made Don Krieg glare at him.

"Thanks Omar I won't let you down!" Luffy laughed which made Omar form a small grin.

"Gin you are responsible for killing the chef!" Don Krieg shouted as he gave Omar a heated glare "I'll deal with that Bucket hat wearing bastard myself!"

"Don Krieg is really pissed off" A Krieg pirate commented as they stared at their angry and seething with rage Captain.

"Luffy you can sit this one out" Omar said as he locked eyes with Don Krieg.

"Alright good luck Omar" Luffy said as he patted Omar on the back and walked over toe Patty, Carne and Zeff.

"I don't need luck to beat this weak person" Omar said as he walked over to Don Krieg.

"Get ready you bastard I'll demonstrate the might of the ruler of east blue" Don Krieg said as he glared at Omar.

"And I'll show everyone here what years of non stop training and dedication to Martial arts is enough to kick a rulers ass" Omar said as he cracked his knuckles "And I'll might sell your fancy armor and buy myself a new jacket"

"You'll have to come over here and try" Don Krieg said as he glanced at the mast that was connecting his and Omar's piece of the fin together.

"I'm sorry Sanji but you cannot defeat me" Gin apologized as he got ready to fight.

"You took the words out of my mouth Gin" Sanji said with a small chuckle as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"Here I come!" Gin shouted as he span his tonfas around while he rushed towards Sanji.

"Kill Him Gin" The Krieg pirates cheered.

Gin buried his right tonfa into the floorboard before he dragged it forward and sent pieces flying towards Sanji who hopped out of the way and shot his left leg towards Gin's skull but he ducked underneath and turn around so his back was facing the ground.

"Allow me to tell you my nickname" Gin said as he span upwards and pass Sanji's extended leg before he smashed his left tonfa against his collar bones and slammed him into the ground while Gin landed on the grounds with his legs crossed "It's the demon which fits me quite well since I don't have a shred of sympathy for you anymore"

"That's the Gin we know and love!" The Krieg pirates cheered " Pulverize him until his noting but powder!"

"SANJI!" The chefs shouted with concern looks on their faces at they stared at the blond chef who exhaled smoke.

Gin swung his right tonfa down towards Sanij's head but he spat his cigarette out which burn Gin's left cheek and made him close his eyes in pain. Sanji used that to slid out from under Gin's other tonfa and pushed himself into a double handed hand stand while Gin's right tonfa smashed into the ground as left a small crater. Gin gained as small smirk as he watched Sanji flip onto his feet while he himself stood up.

Sanji suddenly rolled into another double handed handstand and shot his left leg back into Gin's chin which slammed shut while blood flew out between the gaps. Gin grunted in pain and stared at Sanji in the corner of his eyes before he swung his left tonfa sideways and smashed it Sanji's open chest which made him grunt in pain and blood fly out of his mouth while he and Gin crashed into the ground opposite each other.

"That cook landed a deadly hit on Gin" A Krieg pirate said as they stared at the two fighters letting out tired pain filled breaths "Do you think he'll be able to comeback from taking a attack like that?"

"Why are you fools doubting Gin's fighting abilities?" Don Krieg asked with a glare on his face "You all seen for yourself what he is capable of"

"Don Krieg is right" A Krieg pirate said as they remembered seeing Gin's brutal and bloody ways in previous fights.

"I wonder if Sanji will be okay?" Carne asked as they watched Sanji who was slowly standing up while he clutched his chest with a smirk on his face.

"How could he be okay, he must of broken 5 or 6 ribs when fighting that Pearl guy" Patty said as they watched Gin stand up.

"Your are surprisingly weak Gin" Sanji said as he shoved his hands into his pants pocket "I guess that means the Krieg pirates are all talk and no substance."

Gin didn't say anything and licked the trail of blood coming from the left corner of his mouth before he rushed towards Sanji with a deadly and cold look in his eyes.

Omar hopped onto the broken mast and sprinted towards Don Krieg who gained a small grin as he got ready.

"You seem pretty eager to die Bucket hat" Don Krieg said as he steadied his aim before he flicked a small black ball towards Omar which landed in the water and suddenly sent a large rush of water in front of Omar making him cover his face as he dashed through the wall of water before he moved his arm and stared at Don Krieg's MH5 which expanded and opened up to reveal more gun barrels.

"If that's the case then I gladly end your life!" Don Krieg shouted as he let loose a wave of sharp spears towards Omar and either impaled his body or whizzed pass and cut his skin and clothes. Omar dropped to one knee and pulled a spear out of his right knee before he pulled out the rest.

"Say Krieg I'm still waiting for you to show me the true meaning of strength" Omar said with a small grin as he stood up while Krieg gained a large smirk.

"I am but I wanted you to see how Gin deals with our enemies first" Don Krieg said which made Omar turn around to see Sanji lying on the ground and clutching his chest while he spat and dripped blood with tired and painful pants before and after each spit.

Gin had a few patches of blood on his cheek while he stared at the blood dripping off the iron ball on his right tonfa.

"I bet all his ribs are all cracked now!" A Krieg pirate cheered as they stared at Sanji groaning in pain "Now's your chance to finish him!"

"Damn it if it wasn't for that shield using bastard Sanji would of easily beat his sorry ass by now" Patty growled as he, Zeff, Carne and all the other chef's stared at Gin who was licking Sanji's blood of his cheek before he spat it out.

"Those skewered dangos of yours aren't so tough, You damn weakling" Sanji mocked as he slowly stood up with a grin on his face. _Damn it he's freaking strong as hell!_

"It's time to end this!" Gin shouted as he sprinted towards Sanji while he twirled his tonfa "So don't bother struggling anymore Sanji!"

Gin growled as he swung at Sanji but missed as he flipped sideways and into a double handed handstand which shocked everyone and made Luffy and Omar grin.

"Where you just going easy on me just now or what!?" Sanji demanded as he glared at Gin who had a emotionless look on his face "If so then you can kindly go to hell!" Sanji shouted as he swung his right leg down and smashed it on top of Gin's head which drove face first into the floorboards.

"Whaaa Gin!" The Krieg pirates shouted in shock as they stared at their downed battle commander.

"AAAHHHH!" Sanji screamed in pain as he could feel his right leg begin to crack and explode with pain because of the amount of force he put into that kick. Blood squirted through his gritted teeth as he let out pain filled grunts.

"SANJI!" Patty shouted with a concerned look on his face as he stared at the blond haired cook.

"It's no good he can't even withstand the shock of his own kicks!" Carne shouted while Zeff had a hard look on his face and Luffy had a look of silent concern.

"Die" Gin muttered as he slowly stood up which made the Krieg pirates cheer with happiness and Don Krieg smirk. Gin rolled Sanji onto his back and grabbed his throat and tightened his grip which made Sanji cough out blood and spit.

"You son of a bitch" Sanji growled as he let out a small fit of coughs while his blood dripped down the cuts on his face and somewhere on the top of his head.

"I JUST CAN'T DON KRIEG!" Gin suddenly screamed out with tears rolling down his cheek and onto Sanji's shocked face.

"What?" Don Krieg asked as he gained a angered look.

"Gin?" Luffy asked quietly.

"I guess this demon has a hidden golden heart" Omar said as he stared at Gin who was trying to stop crying but couldn't.

"I'm sorry Don Krieg but I simply can't kill this man" Gin said as he got off Sanji who was still in shock.

"What did you just say!?" Don Krieg demanded with a pissed of look on his face.

_Eat up _Gin remembered Sanji saying to him when he was thrown out of the Baratie and gave him a hot meal and drink.

"Say that again one more time Gin!" Don Krieg shouted in anger as he couldn't believe what his battle commander was saying.

_"That's some damn good food huh" _Gin remembered Sanji saying as he devoured the hot meal and was savoring every bit while washing it down with some cool refreshing water.

"I can't kill him because I never been so kindly treated by another person in my entire life" Gin muttered as tears and snot rolled down his face while he clutched his headband "That's why I cannot kill this man!"

"That's quite disappointing Gin" Don Krieg said as with an angered frown on his face "I thought you was my most loyal subordinate"

"I'm still am but I can't bring myself to kill this man" Gin said as dropped to his knees and stared at the ground "But because I am your most loyal subordinate if there's the slightest chance we can let this ship go and find another one?" Gin asked with tears rolling down his face while he had a smile on his face which made Don Krieg can a look of pure rage while the Krieg pirates stared in shock at what they just heard their most feared and powerful battle commander request.

All the chefs, Omar and Luffy stared in silence at the conflict between the Krieg pirates Captain and Battle Commander.

"YOU DARE DEFY MY ORDERS!" Don Krieg yelled as he aimed his MH5 at Gin.

"It's the MH5 again, put your masks on I think it's real this time!" A Krieg pirates warned as they all put their gas masks on while the Chef's took deep breaths as they prepared to dive.

"That bastard" Luffy growled in anger at the way the Captain was dealing with his Nakama having a problem with his order.

"BUT DON KRIEG WE WERE SAVED BECAUSE OF THIS RESTAURANT!" Gin shouted as he stood up while he went for his gas mask.

"Throw away your gas mask Gin" Don Krieg said with a deadly and angered look on his face "You are no longer apart of my crew"

"What but Don Krieg?" Gin asked in utter shock.

"I SAID THROW AWAY THAT MASK!" Don Krieg roared while Gin stared at the gas mask in silence.

"OMAR!" Luffy shouted in anger which made everyone turn to face him.

"Yeah?" Omar asked with a small smile as he already knew what his brother was going to command him to do.

"KICK HIS ASS FOR ABANDONING HIS NAKAMA!" Luffy roared which made everyone stare in shock.

"Got it Captain" Omar said with a proud smirk as he sprinted towards Don Krieg who let loose another volley of spears which missed it's target as Omar leapt over them and continued his charge which made Don Krieg jump on the mast and smash his left forearm against it which shattered in half but it didn't stop Omar which shocked Don Krieg who quickly raised his MH5 and blocked Omar's flying right kick which sent him skidding back a few feet.

"Gin there's no need for you to be afraid and continue to follow orders of a big coward like him" Luffy said with a angered look on his face which made Gin and Sanji stare at him "Because Omar is going to send him flying in a instant!"

"Erand boy" Sanji muttered as he stared at Luffy then at Omar who was staring down at Don Krieg who was doing the same thing "Fossil"

"Strawhat!" Gin shouted which made Luffy stare at him "Don't you dare insult Don Krieg and Bucket hat the Don is the strongest man in all of the east blue which means you don't have any chance of beating him"

Luffy just stared at Gin while Omar scoffed at what he just said.

"Hey open your eyes!" Sanji shouted as he grabbed Gin's left pants leg "That man is trying to kill you!"

"I know he is" Gin said which made Luffy and Sanji stare at him "I'm just a failure who broke his crews code because he let his compassion get in the way, this is what I deserve" Gin said as he threw his gas mask into the sea.

"What why!?" Sanji asked in shock.

"MH5 Lethal Poison Gas Bomb!" Don Krieg shouted as he fired his weapon which flew pass Omar who sprinted back and towards Luffy, Sanji and Gin.

"It's coming!" A Krieg pirate shouted as they and Don Krieg put their gas masks on.

"I'm borrowing these" Luffy said as he snatched two gas masks away from two Krieg pirates and threw them at Gin and Sanji.

"Sir we need to go deep into the restaurant!" Patty shouted as he and Carne gabbed one of Zeff's arms and rushed into the Baratie.

"Crap I didn't get any gas masks for myself and Omar!" Luffy shouted in anger as he searched around for two more gas masks "What do I do!" Luffy shouted over and over gain in a panic manner before he was tackled by Omar who pressed a gas mask on his face.

"Do not take it off until the gas is gone okay?" Omar asked as he stared at the gas bomb that was inches from the ground while Luffy attached the gas mask and gave him a thumbs up which made Omar nod before he took a deep breath and dived into the ocean.

"It's over" Don Krieg said before he is gas bomb exploded sending poisonous gas everywhere.

After five minutes passed All the chefs and Omar resurfaced and was taking in breaths of oxygen.

"The gas is finally clearing" Omar said as they stared at the fading gas "Good Luffy, Gin and Perverted boy are okay" Omar said as with a sigh of relief as he saw three shadowy figures while he climbed back onto a broken fin piece.

"Gin move your hand!" Sanji growled as he clutched Gin's left hand that was holding down his gas mask while his other hand held his shoulder.

"Gin where's your mask!" Luffy shouted in shock as he removed his gas mask while he stared at the Battle Commander who was shaking while blood trickled out of his mouth and nose.

_Only one of the gas masks must of made it to them while the other i threw must of landed someplace else which was the one Omar put on me! _Luffy thought in shock as he stared at the gas mask in his hands.

"GIN!" Luffy, Sanji and Omar shouted as Gin suddenly spat up a lot of blood while his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"HAHA What a fool!" Don Krieg laughed which made Sanji, Omar and Luffy send him a heated glare filled with anger. "That's what he gets for disobeying my orders but what can I do idiots never understand until they die"

"D..on?" Gin asked weakly while tears rolled down his face.

"Gin it seems you chosen the wrong man to follow" Sanji said with a angered look on his face as he glared at Don Krieg while he slowly lowered Gin down.

"KRIEG!" Luffy roared in anger as he glared at Don Krieg.

"HAHA Are you three bastards feeling sorry for that useless sack of crap?" Don Krieg asked which made them intense their glares.

"Useless sack of crap!?" Sanji, Omar and Luffy asked in anger.

"Of course what else would you call a useless idiot who loses sight of his objectives and disobeys my orders?" Don Krieg asked which made them three shake with even more anger.

"Patty don't you have antidote!?" Sanji asked with anger still boiling inside him.

"Yeah but it's mainly for food poisonings" Patty said "And besides his the enemy!"

"That doesn't matter just get it!" Sanji shouted as Gin coughed out more blood than before.

"Just put that gas mask on him you idiot" Zeff said as he stared at Sanji and Gin "Their must be some antidote in the mask or they wouldn't have them in the first place, take him to the second floor and have him breath with the gas mask on"

"Fine Geezer" Sanji said as he put the gas mask on Gin "Patty, Carne you guys heard the geezer!"

"There's no need to shout you blond bastard!" Patty shouted as he and Carne rushed over and took Gin out of Sanji's grasp.

"I don't know why you guys are wasting your time" Don Krieg said with a smirk on his face "He'll be dead within an hour or so"

"Gin don't you dare let yourself be killed by a weak, pathetic guy like him" Omar growled in anger as he clenched his fist.

"Omar's right, hang in there with the sheer force of will power got it!?" Luffy advised before he patted Omar on his back "Omar kick his ass extra hard for Gin!"

"No..stop" Gin wheezed out as blood started to drip from the gas mask while he was being taken inside the Baratie "You..cannot..beat..him"

"I was already planning on doing that Captain" Omar said as he took a step forward but stopped at Sanji grabbed his left wrist.

"Hey calm down you damn fossil, charging him is exactly what he wants, you'll be killed" Sanji said as he tightened his grip.

"Let me tell you an important fact about me Perverted boy" Omar said as he yanked his left hand out of Sanji's "I'm a hard bastard to kill and a even harder bastard to kill when I'm pissed off" Omar said with a growl of anger as he dashed towards Don Krieg.

"Omar's right you know Sanji" Luffy said with a serious look on his face as he watched his brother leap onto the mast "When he get angry he keeps getting up despite his injuries and continues to move forward without any hesitation" Luffy said as he remembered watching Omar fight any of the wild life in the Midway Forest the following days after Sabo's surprised Luffy was that Omar wasn't backing down no matter how dangerous the animal was and what condition he was in which was a bad one.

"If that's so then Don Krieg will have to use all of his tricks" Sanji said with a smirk as he watched the Captain of the Krieg Pirates.

"There's nothing easier to kill than a worked up fool" Don Krieg said as he got ready to fight "Especially if that worked up fool is Nigel's brat!"

* * *

_**And that's the end of that chapter did you lot like it?. in the next chapter it's Omar vs Don Krieg. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**_


End file.
